Her Eyes (OLD)
by WrittenAnonymous
Summary: She shoved me against the wall, her hands grasping desperately at my shirt. "Rose," I said hoarsely, "we can't...I won't do this to you-" But it was too late; her lips crushed to mine and my words were cut off. It took me a moment to react. But I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically **

**about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**His Eyes**

**Chapter One: **

**Rose Weasley:**

"Rose," Dominique's sharp, soprano voice cut into my thoughts. "Rose? Rose!"

"Yes?" I turned to her, annoyed. I had been trying to get this stupid potions assignment done for two hours, but she wouldn't shut up. Every time I began to focus, she decided that it was time to start up a conversation. I loved my cousin, I really did. She was my best friend; I would do anything for her. But when she got in the way of my grades, I could throw her off the astronomy tower and _laugh. _Well, not really. But pretty close.

"Well," she said animatedly, flipping her silky blonde hair behind her shoulder. "You heard about Liam Heath? He and Hollie broke up! They called it off yesterday at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw match! Well… It was actually _during… _When Liam called Hollie a whore for hitting the bludger his way…" Dominique looked distracted for a moment. "But Rose! Do you know what this _means?_"

"What does it mean, Dominique?" I asked, trying to sound at least a little bit interested. It kind of came out as a monotone statement rather than a politely interested question. Damn.

"It _means _that Liam is available!"

"Great," I answered, leaning back over my piece of parchment and trying to tune out her endless chatter. I _had _to get this done. If I didn't… well, I would probably be fine. But I didn't want to be fine in potions class, I wanted to be _perfect! _The beginning of my sixth year had started off a little rocky, considering I didn't have a potions partner _and _Dominique was always crying about how Teddy and Victoire were planning on getting married and she thought Teddy could do so much better, even though Victoire was her own flesh and blood. Secretly, I agreed. But I wasn't going to say anything because gossip spread like a wildfire in my family.

"Oi, Rose!" a very familiar male voice cut in. Albus. I sighed, carefully rolling up my piece of parchment and stowing it away in my bag. I would just have to finish it later. Obviously, it wasn't going to get done tonight. I looked up to see my cousin descending the stairs leading up to the boys' dorm rooms.

"Al," Dominique said, jumping up and flinging her arms around our cousin. "Can you _please _talk to Liam Heath about-"

"No can do, Dom," Al answered, pushing Dominique away. "We have a bigger problem on our hands." He sat down in front of me and stared straight into my eyes. He had that familiar wicked glint in them, a glint that I had known since our first moment we stepped on the Hogwarts Express our first time… That glint meant Scorpius Malfoy.

"_Rose," Albus said, nudging me along the aisle as I tried to find a compartment. "Rose, hurry up!" He pushed me harder, slamming me into a body in front of us. I gasped and stumbled backwards, my heart starting to beat a mile a minute. _Please don't let it be a seventh year, please don't let it be a seventh year, _I thought desperately, my hand grasping for my wand, which didn't make sense because I had absolutely no clue how to use it yet. It just felt comforting._

_The body turned around, and I was greeted by a very, pointed, defined face. The boy had high cheekbones and a straight nose. His hair was slicked back against his head; it didn't sound intimidating, but believe me it _was. _That wasn't the most intimidating part of him, though. His cold, grey-silver eyes, flaming with such utter hatred and anger, were _terrifying. _Scorpius Malfoy._

"_S_-_sorry…" I stammered, as the train lurched forward, making me stumbled backwards once more. "I didn't mean to run into you, honestly…" His cold eyes glared down at me, and that's when I realized how much taller he was than every other first year. _

"_Maybe you should watch where you're going, Weasley," he spat, his eyes slipping into slits. So he knew my name. His father must have told him about us. "You're just as clumsy as my father said your father was… Revolting." He began to turn away in disgust, but that's when Albus spoke up._

"_Malfoy," Albus said, stepping in front of me. "You'll think twice before you insult my cousin again." He had his determined face on. And when Albus got determined he got really, _really _determined. Like his mum. I groaned internally, hoping this didn't lead to anything. _

"_Are you threatening me, Potter?" Scorpius asked, his lips pulling up at a corner. "That wouldn't be a very wise idea." I wanted to giggle at how well-developed Scorpius's vocabulary was, but I restrained myself. That probably wouldn't help the situation._

"_Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Albus taunted, his eyes sparkling with arrogance._

"_You think you're so great, don't you? Harry Potter's youngest boy… rumored to be the favored child in the Potter household… Spoiled little brat if you ask me," Scorpius drawled, his smirk growing. "And look at you," he said, turning his head slightly in my direction, locking his eyes with mine. "You put up with this, Weasley? Doesn't he boss you around? Are you his slave? He is a famous _Potter _after all…"_

"_Malfoy," another voice cut in. I swore silently. James. "I've been waiting for you to join us here at Hogwarts since last year. May I ask why you're insulting our family? May I ask why you're even _speaking _to them?" My older cousin sauntered out of his compartment, followed by his best mate, and our other cousin, Fred. _

"_You're just jealous," Scorpius said, his smirk slipping off of his face, turning to a scowl. _

"_Intimidated, are we, young Scorpius?" Fred asked, his own arrogant smile slipping on to his face. "You know," he said, "I doubt you'd be able to take all of us on, even if you tried your very hardest." Near the end, Fred's voice turned into a mock baby voice, as if he were talking to a small child. _

_Ignoring Fred, Scorpius stepped forward, his face inches from Al's. "We'll see who can take on who by the end of our seventh year, Potter." With that, he walked into the compartment on the left and slammed the door shut behind him. _

"_This is war," Al stated under his breath, stepped past me, and began stalking down the aisle._

"Rose," Albus's now much more matured voice sliced into the memory. "Rose? Are you listening to me? Merlin, woman, you seem off in your own world all the time these days! Listen!" I pulled my eyes up to meet his, for they had wandered down to my hands that were folded on my lap as I was thinking.

"What?" I asked, dazed. He was right. I usually _was _in my own world, just not nearly this much. I had been slipping in and out of reality for the past few days very frequently. I think I was just getting bored with school. It happened around the beginning of the year, where the air of awkwardness from coming back from summer holidays clung to everything. Soon everything would get back to normal, and I would start having fun again.

"Scorpius Malfoy is coming back sometime tonight."

My heart clenched at the thought of Scorpius coming back; I couldn't help it. He had had to miss the first quarter of our first semester back because of his father. Draco Malfoy was brutally murdered a few weeks before school started back up again. As Slughorn had told us, since Gryffindor shared potions class with Slytherin this year, Scorpius wasn't fit to come back to school for "quite some time". I had thought he had meant at least half of the year, but I guess he was wrong.

Draco's murderer was still unknown, but the ministry was still searching, because it was someone _in _the ministry who had killed Draco or someone Draco trusted, considering Draco didn't throw himself at the person as soon as he saw the knife. Draco was found in his office, his throat and his wrists slit open. The person who killed him didn't use a wand, which was surprising. It must have been very hard taking down Draco Malfoy with only a blade.

Rumors were flying about who could be the murderer, from the Ministry's janitor to Scorpius himself, As soon as Albus had heard, he instantly believed that Scorpius had done it. I, on the other had, knew better. Scorpius wouldn't do that; in the many encounters we had had with him, he spoke very highly of his father. But that wasn't just it, when he spoke of him, there was a respect in his eyes that you didn't see when he talked about anyone else. That glimmer of affection that was so strange to see on Scorpius. The boy never showed any trace of emotion aside from hate, so when I saw this, I was reminded that he was a human being. I knew he must be hurting right now.

"Well?" Albus asked impatiently. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

I groaned. "Sorry, Al. I'm just distracted."

He took a moment to glare at me. "Obviously. What are _your _feelings on this Miss I'm-In-La-La-Land? The place could be burning and you wouldn't even know it! Merlin, girl… I'm going to need to have a talk with your mum… This is getting ridiculous."

I sighed as Albus haughtily got up and stalked out of the common room. He always got like this when Scorpius was mentioned. The two of them had had a rivalry since that very first day. Albus Potter: Gryffindor's golden-boy; the one who took a girl out on a date and was nice to her parents. Scorpius Malfoy: Slytherin's playboy; the one who took a girl out on a date, left her at the restaurant and came and burnt down all the trees in her front yard just for fun.

It wasn't just that though. There were tons of other reasons: Quidditch, grades, and mainly the "my father is better than your father" debate. _That one _was never forgotten when they got in an argument. It always got brought up, and usually near the end of their little spat, which sometimes progressed into much bigger spats, and then, every once and a while, it consisted of two teachers pulling Scorpius and Albus apart and giving them detention. They discovered after the first time they gave the two detention, they absolutely _cannot _give them a shared detention. That led to another story of Albus breaking his wrist and Scorpius getting a black eye.

"Rose," Dominique whined, taking my wrist and pulling me up into a standing position. "we need to go down to the Great Hall. I'm starving." Sighing, I nodded, and followed her out of the common room, abandoning my bag on the chair I had been sitting on. We walked down to the Great Hall together in silence, only occasionally giggling at some of the first years who still had trouble finding their way around the school.

When we took our seats at the Gryffindor table, we were greeted by James and Fred, and Albus, who was glaring down at his empty plate broodingly. James rolled his eyes at him and I groaned. "Get a grip, Albus," I said coldly. "Are you _scared _that Scorpius is coming back?" I was so done with this shit. He was being a major git about it. He had known Scorpius for six years now, and even though they hated each other, didn't mean Albus couldn't feel the least bit bad for him.

"No, I'm not _scared, _Rose," Albus snapped. "Not in the least. Are you taking his side?"

"What?" I asked, disgusted. "Of course not! I don't even talk to Scorpius!"

"Are you sure?" Albus asked. "Maybe you're lying. Maybe you secretly _love _him-"

Suddenly, the whole Great Hall quieted and everyone's attention turned to face the entrance. A few of Scorpius's admirers gasped quietly at the sight of him. He looked _terrible. _His hair, which he had stopped slicking back in our third year, stuck up wildly around his head. That was normal, but usually he head it cut so it stuck up wildly. This was just… crazy looking. Under his eyes, which I always found most intimidating-and slightly intriguing-hung dark circles, obviously from lack of sleep. Scorpius had lost weight, making him look taller and lankier than before.

But there was still that annoying arrogance there. I don't think _anyone _could ever wipe that damn smirk off his face. As he sauntered over to his table, his eyes locked with mine, and he raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "Miss me?" I averted my gaze, rolling my eyes for the second time in the past five minutes. When he took his seat next to his fellow Slytherins, conversation gradually picked up again. I couldn't help but notice in the few seconds that our eyes had met, that there was a certain pain there. Not just pain, an _agony. _He may be able to use his stupid smile to cover it up, but his eyes, as always, said it all.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I don't know if this is going to go anywhere. I guess I'll just post it because I spent like, today and yesterday sitting down and writing it. Haha. But anyways, let me just say to my readers who read ****Not Because She Likes You**** that this is NOT a sequel or prequel or anything else, obviously. Whole new story, blah, blah, blah. But, Fate Brown and Shroudrouge will show up (who I made up, except Fate is Lavender's daughter, so her heritage I didn't) so just think of them as not in my story before. Alright yeah. Thanks. Haha. I'm so tired right now. Sorry if I sort of… eh.**

**I know this chapter was boring, but as I've said before, the first chapter is **_**always **_**boring. **

**Next chapter will probably be in Scorpius's POV. (Probably most of the chapter will be Scorpius chapters, along with music lyrics. I find writing in Scorpius's mind much more interesting. I just needed Rose as an intro.) **

_**Reviews make the next chapter…not as boring? (: **_

**I love you alllll!**

**Written,**

**Anonymous;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**His Eyes**

**Chapter Two: **

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

_Fucking bitter, _I thought angrily, slamming my book shut and chucking it across the room. I was trying to study for Transfiguration since I was so behind from missing four and half weeks of school. But everything I read, everything I saw, reminded me of him. Sweet Merlin, looking in the _mirror _reminded me of him.It made me bitter as hell and brought my sarcasm up to it's peak. I felt kind of bad for every poor bastard who came across me, but I couldn't do anything about it. I'd wake up and think _Okay, today you're just going to be regular Scorpius. Complete Dickhead. Not Complete Dickhead times ten. _But whenever I ran into someone, I couldn't _not _be my normal self. They would be wearing a shirt or and pair of shoes that looked similar to his and it would send me over the top.

I shoved myself off of my bed and crossed the room. I needed to get the hell out of there. I didn't give a flying fuck who caught me out of the dorms after hours.

When I was out in the corridors, I felt a little better. Not trapped in that damn dorm room with nothing to do. I could go harass Peeves or something. Or wait in front of the girls' bathroom and see if any of the girls decided it would be a wise idea to take a shower after hours… I smirked. I would do that. It always kept me entertained for a little while.

I took my time getting to the bathroom, mainly because I didn't necessarily _want _to get caught by Filch. Fucking rapist… I needed it to quiet enough to hear if someone was coming. As I sauntered down the hallway, I couldn't help but feel a small burst of joy from being back at Hogwarts. It was home. Even though there was Albus Potter strutting around, flaunting his father's fame-not even his _own_-and that damn Weasley girl thinking she's better than everyone else because she gets better grades than everyone, it was still home. The Manor was like a vacation home for me now. A very terrible and nightmarish vacation home. I didn't even know if I'd be able to step foot in that place again… Everything was a reminder. Every house-elf, every speck of dust… _Everything _was a reminder of him in that house.

Finally, I made it to the girls' bathroom. I slid down the wall and crossed my legs out in front of me. I was hoping Fate Brown would decide she needed a shower. Holy fuck, that girl was hot. And she was _easy. _I went to her whenever my teenage hormones decides to get out of control. The only downside of that is she would think we were a couple or something… And for weeks after she would follow me around until I had to finally say, "Bitch, _no._" Then, I had to explain to her _again _that we were just sex buddies. Nothing more.

Suddenly, my stomach seemed to flip and a lump formed in my throat as the sense of abandonment hit me at random once more. It always happened like this. If I _made _myself think about my father, then it wouldn't be so bad. But when it came at me so quickly I couldn't put my shield up, it was down right _agony. _It happened earlier that night when I had entered the Great Hall. I had just happened to arrive right in the middle of dinner and as I was standing in the entrance, it hit me. It felt like someone had kicked me in my stomach, knocking the air out of me. I managed to keep my air of "I don't give a fuck" on, but I did make the mistake of looking around, desperate to find something to distract me from it. My eyes just happened to land on Rose Weasley.

Whenever I saw Rose, I was always hit by how _tiny _she was. She was a good head shorter than me and her body type just made her look smaller. She was skinny. Like, really skinny. But she was rather… voluptuous in all the right places. I shuddered. I had always thought Rose was hot. The moment she started wearing a bra in our third year I was sexually attracted to her. But her personality turned me off to no end. When I had told my father about her personality, he said it was just like her mother's. And overachiever with too much confidence. I didn't exactly know what that meant. _I _was an over achiever… and let's face it, with too much confidence. When I had told him that, he said that I didn't flaunt my intelligence the way "Granger" did and he seemed to forget we were talking about Rose.

When our eyes had met… it was weird. It's like Rose was staring into my soul or something. Not in a creepy sort of way. But like she _knew. _Usually I was so good at covering emotions up… But the burst of sympathy in her eyes when she saw me wasn't just her showing her condolences… I _didn't _know what it was. But, I didn't know Rose could show any other emotion aside from self-pride either. I smirked slightly, proud of myself for being able to give myself a distraction.

_Wow, douche bag. Way to totally contradict yourself with the whole self-pride thing._

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open. I almost groaned when I saw that it no one other than… Rose Weasley_. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear, _I thought grimly, sighing. Well… there's nothing better to do. "Weasley," I called after her, for she hadn't seen me sitting beside the bathroom. Gryffindor dorms were the opposite direction from where I was sitting.

She jumped and spun around. "Sweet Merlin-oh. Hello, Scorpius."

"Did you think I was Filch?" I asked casually, getting to my feet and brushing my pants off. "I hear he rapes girls in the broom closets." I smirked when I saw her eyes widen. She was so fucking naïve… She probably didn't even know what the word "rape" meant.

"Actually," she said, the signature Weasley blush coloring her face. It wasn't in embarrassment; more anger. But there was definitely a flush there that I could tell was just plainly because of _me. _It must have been my godly good looks… Then she continued, "I hear he does it to _boys _in the broom closet."

I was silent for a moment, a little stunned. Wasn't expecting that. "Well, Weasley," I said, sauntering slowly closer to her. "Looks like mummy and daddy gave you a talk about the birds in the bees. How did that go? Was it fun for you? Did they also tell you Santa wasn't real?"

She looked at my blankly for a moment before asking, "Malfoy, what are you talking about?"

Fuck if I knew. "Nothing, Weasley, nothing… How's my old mate Albus? Is he doing well?"

Rose rolled her eyes. Were they always that shade of brown? It was like… chocolate. "You don't really care," she snapped. "You're just trying to get me to say something you can use against him." Her wet hair fell down to her waist in lose tendrils and when she moved, it moved with her. Like water. Fire-red water-

What the _fuck _was I thinking?

Shaking my head, deciding it was probably time to answer or I'd look like an incompetent git, I said, "You know me so well, Weasley… Did you and your mates miss me? I'm sure you did, considering Albus looked like he was about to have a stroke when I walked in the Great Hall tonight…"

"What are you even doing out here, Scorpius?"

"Looking for girls," I answered truthfully, leaning against the wall and running a hand through my hair. "Unfortunately, Weasley, you're not my type… Sorry. I'm more into blondes… You know, like Fate Brown? I'm sure you know Fate Brown. She's quite adorable." I almost laughed aloud at the straight lie. Fate Brown was just annoying.

"Yes, I know who Fate Brown is. I share a dorm with her."

"That's nice, Weasley. But I don't really care _who _you share a dorm with."

We stared at each other for a moment. The conversation suddenly turned awkward. We were standing at least ten feet apart in a deserted corridor, having a conversation that really had no meaning at all. It had to have been getting fairly late because usually, before now, there was _at least _a few people walking around the corridors, trying not to get caught. But this was completely barren.

Suddenly, a very sharp voice cut into the silence.

"Malfoy! Weasley! What _are _you doing?"

McGonagall. I groaned out loud and turned to Rose. "See what you get me in to?" I asked bitterly. But I stopped, stunned at her expression. She looked paler than a sheet. Oh… I smirked. "First time out of bed then, Weasley? This'll be fun. You'll probably get your first detention too. This is just a _glorious _night, isn't it?"

By now, Headmistress McGonagall had reached us, her lips in a thin line. "What are you two doing out of bed this late?" she demanded. Then she spun to me. "Mr. Malfoy, I would have expected better behavior of you your first night back! I caught you out of bed so many times last year, that I thought you'd get tired these little adventures of you seem to enjoy taking so much!" Now she turned on Rose. "I would have expected better behavior from you, _period. _What has gotten into you?"

Rose looked like she was about to cry. I felt a pang of guilt. I was the one who'd kept her here. "I'm sorry, Headmistress," she said softly, looking at her feet. "I was… I, um…" I then realized _I _didn't even know why she was out of bed this late. There must have been a good reason for Rose to be out of bed after hours.

"I don't want your excuse, Miss Weasley," McGonagall snapped. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor _and _Slytherin and two nights detention for both of you." She glared at both of us before continuing. "You'll be cleaning the chalkboards _manually._" The Headmistress spat the last word as if it were the worst word in the entire world. "Miss Weasley, please go back to your dormitory. I'll have more words with you later. Your detention starts tomorrow night at eight o'clock."

Rose nodded solemnly. "Goodnight, Headmistress." She hurried off toward the Gryffindor dorms without looking back.

After watching her leave, McGonagall turned to me. "Mr. Malfoy, if you'd follow me to my office, please." With that, she turned on her heel and began marching down the hallway. I sighed and quickly followed after her. I knew this was coming, but I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon. She wanted to talk about my father. Well, if she wanted to see Scorpius Malfoy destroy her office, she was about to get it. I tended to get a little… angry when I was forced to talk about my father.

We got to the gargoyle in front of the Headmistress's Office, and McGonagall said, "Glumbumble!" and the gargoyle leapt aside, letting us in. It kind of hit me as I took my seat in front of McGonagall's desk that this was probably the fiftieth time in the past two years I'd been in this office. It was like a second home. Not really. Not with all the past headmasters and headmistresses watching you as you got lectured by the current headmistress.

McGonagall stared at me for a few moments from across her desk before sighing and saying, "I'd like to express my condolences, Mr. Malfoy. I knew you father, as you know. He was a brave man, your father. Maybe not for the best reasons in the past, but he was very brave. And he loved you very much." _Bullshit. _

I nodded stiffly. "Thank you."

"If you ever need to talk about… what-what _happened_-"

"I don't need to talk about the fact that I found him, Headmistress," I snapped. "I would like to keep that to myself, if you don't mind." As soon as I said it, the picture slammed into my head again. His wrists, still wet with fresh blood… his neck, stabbed so many times I couldn't even _tell_ how many times the knife had sliced through his skin… And his eyes… his _eyes… _

_Stop it, Scorpius, _I thought desperately. _Take yourself out of there! _

I yanked myself away from the thought, gasping. McGonagall probably thought I was having some type of fit. I was frantic to find something to distract me… _Anything _to distract me. Suddenly, someone else's eyes popped into my head. Brown and warm… chocolate colored. Alive. _Rose's _eyes. Whatever. I couldn't let it bother me that my arch enemy's cousin's eyes came into my mind. Anything was better than-

I shuddered.

"Well," McGonagall said, "I suppose you should get back to your dormitory, Mr. Malfoy. You'll be joining Miss Weasley for detention tomorrow night at eight o'clock."

I nodded silently and got to my feet. "Thank you, Headmistress."

Right as I got to the door, McGonagall's voice got very soft, and she said, "You know, Scorpius, I _know _you didn't do it. The accusations? Ignore them. I know you wouldn't kill your father." I froze or a moment. She brought it up. I didn't think she would.

I nodded, stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind me.

**A/N:**

**There. (:**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Seven on the first chapter? I love you guys. I'm still awed that **_**anyone **_**would even bother to read my writing. Sigh. It makes me smile. So thanks. A lot. (: **

**I'm gonna try to get the chapters out as frequently as possible, but I don't know if it'll be as frequently as my last story. I'm back in school now, so I'm not going to have as much time. Which sucks because I'd rather be at home all day writing than going to that wretched school. Haha.**

**Thanks again for reading! **

_**Reviews make detention super fun! (: **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**His Eyes**

**Chapter Three: **

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

"_Mum," I said desperately, shoving my way through the crowd of people in front of the Ministry. I could vaguely see her blonde hair standing out from everyone else's. "Mum!" She finally heard my voice, looked up, and saw me making my way toward her. Her face was red and swollen from crying, her eyes still streaming tears. She grabbed my arms as soon as I got to her and hugged me tightly to her. _

"_Thank Merlin… Scorpius…" she whispered into my ear before pulling away, but still keeping a firm grip on my arms. "You're all right… They think… they think the murderer is still in the building__-" She broke off into a sob and covered her face with her hands. I swallowed back the lump in my throat that was trying to force the tears to come to my eyes and put my arms around my mum. Suddenly, something slammed into my shoulder, and I turned to see the head of someone very familiar… Someone…_

"_Potter!" I shouted, and the person turned around. I don't know _why _I thought it was Albus, but it wasn't. It was his father. His eyes locked to mine for a moment before he turned around and began pushing his way through the crowd again. Of course he would be here. Ron Weasley was probably around somewhere, too. Harry was the Head in the auror's department at the Ministry, with Ron as his right hand man. After gently disengaging my mother from my arms, I began shoving back through the crowd, after Harry. "Potter!" I called again when I saw him. _

_He turned to me. "Scorpius," was all he said. _

"_Do you… Have you found out who did it?" I asked, my voice cracking at the very end. At this point, I didn't care what I sounded like in front of a Potter, I didn't care what I sounded like in front of anyone. I was numb… I was so numb. It was unreal. He couldn't be… he couldn't be… I swallowed, mentally shaking myself out of that. I had to find out. I had to find out for my mum. _

"_No," Harry said, his eyes very tired. "We haven't. I'm sorry. The murderer did an excellent job of hiding evidence… He didn't even use a wand." He stared at me for a long moment, and then, looking as if he didn't mean to, he said, "You look just like he did at your age, Scorpius." Was this Harry Potter's way of mourning over my father? Telling me I looked like him? I knew that! Fuck, I was told that every day! _

_Anger flared inside of me and I snapped sarcastically, "Thanks for your help." As I turned, he caught my shoulder, and spun me back around to face him. _

"_Scorpius." Why was he saying my name so much? "I know… this isn't the best time, but I need you to tell me truthfully… Did you move or touch anything at the scene of the crime? When you walked in and found him, did you lay your fingers on _anything?_"_

"_No," I answered gravely. "I didn't. I ran for help as soon as I saw him."_

_Harry's eyes stared into mine for a moment. "Alright. Thank you, Scorpius. I have to go speak with the rest of the aurors. I'll let you know if we find anything." With that, he spun on his heel and shot forward into the crowd. The darkness of the night and the hundreds of people crowding around made me lose him instantly._

_I walked slowly back to my mum, the numbness hitting me full force again. I felt weak on my feet. When I approached my mother, I saw she wasn't alone. Jester Shroudrouge was standing next to her, a hand on her shoulder. Jester Shroudrouge was my father's assistant. I had always found him relatively weird, but a nice enough man. I had known him my whole life and through that time, I learned he wasn't a very good wizard. _

"_Scorpius," he said grimly, "my condolences, son." _

_How dare he call me 'son' at this time? "How much of an insensitive bastard are you?" I snarled._

"_Scorpius!" my mother gasped, her hand flying to her heart as more tears continued to stream down her face. "Apologize to Mr. Shroud_-_"_

"_No, Astoria," Shroudrouge said, his eyes looking at me apologetically, "it's quite all right. I didn't think."_

"_Yeah, asshole," I slurred, my knees suddenly feeling weak as more of the numbness crashed over me. It disappeared as quickly as it came. I was then overwhelmed with the crushing sense of abandonment and sorrow. "You didn't… think…" I fell to the ground, letting the darkness swallow me._

I woke up, gasping through my clenched teeth; it came out more like a groan of agony. That dream was so vivid. It was exactly like the memory. It's like my mind had recorded it and like watching and rewinding it when I slept.

Tears slid down my face and soaked my pillows, making me clamp my eyes shut, trying to get them to stop. I hated this part of me. I felt like such a weak bastard. I was just lucky that _this _time it wasn't _That _dream. _That _dream sent me into complete hysterics, left me completely immobile all day… I shuddered violently and grasped at the roots of my hair, desperate to calm myself.

I needed to get up and get going. It would distract me enough to think about something else. Hopefully Potions was first… _Dammit! _I forgot to have McGonagall give me my schedule! Jumping out of bed, I shoved my legs through some pants, grateful that my dorm mates had already gone down for breakfast, and pulled my robes over my head. After shoveling through my trunk and pulling out a few books that I would need, I was out the door.

I got a lot of stares on the way to the Great Hall, which was usually normal. But _these _stares didn't look like they were scared I was going to start something with them-which was what the stares normally were. _These _stares looked like they were waiting for some kind of emotional break down. I met their eyes with my coldest glare possible. They were going to learn that treating me differently would just piss me off.

Speaking of pissing me off…

Suddenly, someone slammed into me from behind and I spun around, ready to sock who ever it was in the face. I was surprised at the sudden burst of anger that flamed inside of me. "Holy, fuck! Watch where you're going, asshole! Haven't your _heard _of personal-" I was cut short when I realized who it was. Rose Weasley. As soon as I saw that it was her, I looked at her eyes. I didn't know why. The instant relief of seeing her chocolate brown, wide eyes surprised me.

"S-sorry, Scorpius…" she stuttered, obviously a little shocked at my mood. "I-I didn't mean to… I was walking and I wasn't paying attention and then-"

"Um… it's alright," I mumbled, taken abackat the pang of guilt that hit me.

"McGonagall asked me to give you this," she blurted out, as if just remembering something. She thrust a piece of parchment into my hands. "I guess she figured I should give it to you since we have Potions together right now… Plus, she wanted me to remind you about detention tonight."

I groaned out loud, getting an alarmed look from Rose.

"I forgot," I explained vaguely, my eyes scanning the parchment. Dammit. I had Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts back to back. With the _Gryffindors. _That meant that bastard, Albus, would probably be in both of them. And Rose was likely to be in them too. Great.

"Rose, _Rose!_" someone's high pitched, annoying as hell voice shouted through the hallway. Both Rose and I looked to see Dominique Weasley approaching us, her long blonde hair flowing behind her as she ran. "Rose," she said when she got to us. "You are not going to _believe _what Liam just asked me! He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with- oh." She had just seemed to notice me there. Dominique and I had a mutual disrespect, irritation, and hatred with each other. She turned her nose up at me and very snootily said, "Malfoy."

I scowled at her and turned to Rose. "Are you going to walk with me to Potions or what?"

"I- um… Do you want me to walk with you to Potions?" she asked, her face flooding with color.

"I thought we'd kind of agreed to that when you told me McGonagall asked you to give me the schedule because I'm in your Potions class," I said pointedly.

"Right…" Rose said, looking at Dominique, who was gapping at her. "I'll um…"

"_Rose,_" Dominique said sharply, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um… _no?_" Rose answered, exasperated. I smirked. "I have to get to class! And so do you! _Plus, _you have Potions with me right now, so I'll see you in there. What's the big deal?" Girls were so stupid. They didn't think I saw the eye-widening language they were speaking? The language where they widened their eyes until they were practically bugging out of their head because they were trying to get a point across. It made me snicker. Because _what _were you going to get out of widening your eyes? I shook my head, laughing quietly. The two girls looked at me expectantly.

I ignored them and said, "Well? Are we going or not? Because I _honestly _have-"

"Other places to be?" Dominique asked, her eyes narrowing to slits. "Yeah, so do we! We have to be at the same place you have to be!"

"Then why the _fuck _aren't we going there?" I demanded.

"Because I _don't like you!_" Dominique, very unnecessarily, shrieked, and stormed off in the direction of Potions class.

"Damn," I muttered and looked at Rose. "Is she always this crazy?"

I didn't know why I walking to Potions with Rose Weasley. The Slytherins would probably give me hell for it later. Albus would probably take me to Hell and leave me there. But there was an interest about Rose now, which wasn't ever there before. It had sprung up over night. Quite literally. And now I just felt like walking with her to Potions. There was no _law _against it… Maybe the laws of our families… But what they didn't know would hurt them. Right?

A sudden, and way too familiar, devastating wave seemed to hit me. It took everything for me not to double over right there and go fetal in the middle of the corridor. I didn't have much of a family to care anymore. My mother could care less if I walked to Potions with Rose Weasley… But my father, if he was still here, would have an uproar. He would have punished me and told me why the Potters were terrible-which was never an exact reason, so I had a feeling there _wasn't _an exact reason. But him just believing in something so firmly, so diligently… It made me feel like if I didn't keep that going, another part of him would be gone.

"Scorpius?" Rose asked, her eyebrows pulling together. We were the only people left in the corridor now.

"I-" I mumbled. "I have to go." With that, I turned and walked jerkily in the direction of Potions, leaving Rose in the middle of the deserted corridor.

…

I didn't get away from Rose for too long. Five minutes after I sat down at the table Slughorn assigned to me, Rose stalked through the door and took a seat next to me. After giving her an affronted look, that said, _Can't you see I'm avoiding you, bitch?, _she explained that this was her table before it was mine. Well. Fuck. There was nothing I could do about that.

At the table behind us was Dominique, and no one other than Albus Fucking Potter. Dominique was whispering frantically at him. Rose seemed to be listening intently and when the words "Rose" and "walked" and "Malfoy" came up, she sighed very quietly and shook her head.

After this, Slughorn told us all to be quiet and told us to brew a cauldron of the Draught of Living Death. He told us the page number and said he would be going around after class to see how well we did. As soon as he said to get started, everyone in the classroom erupted in conversation, obviously certain they would be able to brew the potion the last ten minutes of class.

"Hey, Malfoy," a snide voice called from behind me. "I hear you're trying to get in good with my cousin." Albus Potter's voice always annoyed the hell out of me. It had an air of confidence that he didn't deserve to have. Just because his father was this great hero, didn't mean _he _was. But what annoyed me the most was that he just came to school and because of his and his father's resemblance, everyone thought they had to bow down to him or something.

Rose groaned and whipped her body around in her chair so she was facing Albus and Dominique. "Merlin, Albus," she snapped. "Give it a rest! I'm so done with this 'Protective Cousin' shit!" I burst into a round of snickers at that because I had never, not once, _ever _hear Rose Weasley swear.

Albus looked slightly taken aback, but bounced back in an instant. "Rose, I'm just saying… He's a _Malfoy_-"

"And you're a Potter!" Rose interrupted. "It's not like he's scum on the ground! You're acting like just as much of an asshat than he usually does!"

Albus looked at his cauldron in anger, obviously at loss for words.

Rose and I turned back around, and I shot Rose a confused look on why she was sticking up for me. She didn't return my stare, but if I wasn't mistaken, she looked a little confused too.

**A/N:**

**Alright. Two things I'd like to point out: ****Yes. I did change the name. I was going to try and write in mainly Rose POV, but I can't. She bores me to no end. I find I can only write in male perspective when I'm writing HP fics. Sigh.**** AND. ****No. The detention wasn't in the chapter. It would have been dragging it out WAY too much trying to fit that in there. Next chapter, for sure. (: **

**To you Albus fans, don't worry. He's not a complete ass forever. He changes. All I'm saying about that.**

**NO, I'm not rushing into things. Don't assume that because Rose is being nice. **

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, LOVES. I think they're completely amazing and I love you all for them! I think it's insane that I already have 21 or something and I'm just now posting the third chapter… So keep 'em up! I love them. They keep my motivated. So if you want faster chapters, review. Like. Honestly. I'm not just saying that to get reviews. They keep me inspired. Haha.**

_**Reviews make detention fun, as I've said! And they make Scorpius feel a tiny bit better… Or maybe it's just Rose. (;**_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Four: **

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

_My fucking luck, _I thought grimly, taking my seat next to no one other than Albus Fucking Potter. _Of course _I would get paired with my rival for Defense Against the Dark Arts. These damn teachers just wanted us to kill each other. They _knew _we didn't get along, which was the reason they put us together. It's like they were determined to squash out this Potter-Malfoy rivalry. _Well, good luck, sirs and madams, you are just setting yourself up to fail. _

Rose and Dominique were _also _in this class, but this time they sat together. I could hear Dominique's squawking voice from the back of the room shooting off questions to Rose about why she was talking to me in the hallway that morning. I felt kind of bad for Rose. Not because of something _I _did, but because she had such an annoying best friend. Not just annoying, but everything else that fell under the "negative" category.

Sighing, I yanked a book out of my bag and slammed it onto the table. I cast a side glance at Albus, to see he was still sulking about Rose telling him off. He was such a little bitch. He had _nothing _to be mad about. Absolutely _nothing. _Just because his cousin snapped at him didn't mean he had to go and make a girl of himself about it. His life was perfect. He had _everything. _Everyone had seen the Potter Mansion. It was fucking massive. He had an older a brother, a younger sister, _and _both his parents. And he wasn't even grateful for it. Just because one tiny thing went wrong-it wasn't even tiny, it was practically nothing-he thought he had the right to go and _glower _about it. He had absolutely _nothing _to glower about. He was the golden boy.

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. I couldn't let my internal anger get the best of me. When it did, it led to nothing but bad. Especially since when it did get the best of me, everyone thought I had temper issues, when I didn't. I didn't think so anyways… Did I? Maybe a _little _since the death… But that was normal. Everyone had to be a little temperamental when something as traumatizing as that happened. But what if nobody was? What if they were just sad? What if I was going crazy?

Suddenly, internal panic consumed me. My fists and teeth clenched. I had to get out of there. I couldn't be in that room anymore. My breath came in shallow pants. Dammit. What the hell was this? My heart felt like it was skipping every other beat. And to my horror-and extreme embarrassment-tears tried to force their way up to my eyes. I _had _to get out of there. I couldn't think of anything else, just the extreme worry. It was all that was in my mind. Nothing else. I couldn't be there… I had to go _home. _I don't know why I thought I was ready to come back to school…

My mum needed me! My father had left things behind that needed dealing with… _Dammit! _Why was I so selfish? Why didn't I think of this before I came back to school? Why didn't my mum say anything? I had to go home… I _had _to go home… "Fuck!" I said a little louder than I had meant to. Then my feet and legs were acting on their own. I grabbed all of my belongings I had lugged around all morning, and I practically ran out the door, ignoring the stares of my classmates.

It disappeared as soon as it came on. As soon as I had stepped out into the hallway, the stress and worry disappeared. My mind was able to wander again. It didn't feel like it was behind bars… All of the problems my mind had reminded me of, was now replaced with how the solutions were made before I had left…

What the hell _was _that?

…

I was kind of surprised when I realized I wasn't dreading detention as much as I thought I would. Rose would be there. Her eyes would be there. I don't know why, but her eyes got to me. _Really _got to me. For some reason they held my attention and distracted me more than anything I used to keep myself occupied. There was just something so compelling about them. I couldn't explain it; not even to myself.

I still didn't know what happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts earlier that day. I had decided-or _tried _to decide-to write it off as a freak incident. That's all it could be, considering nothing like that had ever happened before. But I couldn't help but wonder what triggered it… Dammit. What the _hell? _It was so frustrating! I felt like I was slowly losing myself to the pain that I had worked so hard to pack away. But now, as soon as I got back to school, that box, carefully packed away with all the pain, was slowly leaking. And it scared me.

I had always been good at keeping my emotions in check.

Sighing, I looked up from my food that I had been staring blankly at for more than five minutes. My eyes landed on-surprise, surprise-Rose Weasley and the rest of her family. They seemed to be arguing about something. Rose was glowering indignantly at Albus as he irately shouted at her from across the table. I didn't worry me. The two of them always argued. _Always. _From the first moment I met them, they were arguing. The only annoying part about _this _time, is I could hear my voice being yelled from that douche bag's mouth all the way across the Great Hall. "HEY, POTTER!" I shouted, suddenly tempted to start something. _Why _did I do this?

Albus turned around, his signature "Fuck you, Malfoy" scowl on his face. "WHAT?" he yelled.

"I KNOW YOU LOVE ME, BUT CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN? PEOPLE ARE GOING TO KNOW YOU'VE COME OUT OF THE CLOSET!" I know I shouldn't have. I knew I would probably get another week of detention. But where did Albus _Fucking _Potter get the right to lecture his cousin about me? Plus, I kind of owed Rose this. She was in detention because of me _and _she stuck up for me in Potions. Now we were even.

"FUCK YOU, MALFOY!" Albus shouted and turned back around, but now he was quiet.

Rose looked up at me and I smirked as if to say "You're welcome". She rolled her eyes at me and looked away, but I was pretty sure she had a smile on her face when she did. I grinned for the first time in awhile, happy that I didn't make a complete dick of myself. Even though I kind of did… But not to _her. _

Damsels in distress; my specialty.

Dinner ended, and after I got yelled at by McGonagall for making a scene, I started making my way back to the Slytherin dorms. But lucky for me, my most _favorite _person showed up about halfway there, her blonde, curly hair bouncing every which way. "Hello, Scorpius!" she twittered wildly. "Welcome back!"

Fate Brown. "Hello, Fate," I said dully, not really in the fucking mood to talk to her. Let alone, _see _her.

"Scorpius," she said, "you look _awful. _What happened?"

_What happened, bitch? My father happened! _"I'm on a new diet." Whore. "It's taken a toll on me." Slut. "Anyways. I should go. I have detention." Bitch. "I'll talk to you later." With that, I spun on my heel and began walking away. But oh, no I didn't get off _that _easy. She had to follow me.

"Wait, Scorpius!" she called and ran to catch up with me. "Wait! Listen," she said, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around, her insane green eyes sparkling. "Listen to me. That was stupid. I know… I know what happened to you." For a moment I thought she was going to trying to comfort me, but then… "So, if you ever want to… talk about it…" She wriggled her eyebrows at me, leaving it to me to finish her sentence.

Dammit. Curse you teenage hormones.

I glanced around the corridor, which was now empty. Lacing her fingers through mine, I muttered, "I only have until eight."

Fate giggled and bit her lip before saying, "I can to that."

I proceeded to let her drag me into one of the broom closets.

…

"Weasley!" I called after her as she walked down the corridor. She _never _saw me when I was just standing around. She was always in her own world… Like she lived on a different planet from everyone and she was trapped here. I couldn't help but notice that little pang of something in my stomach. Too bad I didn't know what the hell it was.

I was in a surprisingly good mood after I let Fate fuck me senseless. It was a good distraction. A _really _good distraction. She may be the most annoying thing to walk this planet, but she could kiss… and lick… and… I shuddered, forcing myself to get out there. I was with Weasley now. And her naïve little brain didn't want to hear about this.

"Hello, Scorpius," she said when she turned around.

"Hello, Weasley," I said, falling into step beside her. "How are you doing today?"

She looked at me, confused. "I'm… fine. What's wrong with you?"

"I can't ask you how you're doing?" I demanded, flicking a piece of lint off my robes.

"Well… you never have _before… _What do you want?" She was still looking at me suspiciously.

"Nothing," I said innocently. Then an annoying burst of emotion exploded in my stomach. It wasn't sadness, it wasn't worry… It was guilt. _Are you fucking kidding me right now?_ I thought angrily as I tried to push away the guilt. It wouldn't go away. The worse thing was that I didn't know what I was feeling guilty for. I had already gone through the guilt stage of my father's death; I knew that was done and over… Especially since I finally accepted it was my fault… If only I had gotten there a little earlier. I shook myself out of that, not willing to think about it at that moment.

So if I knew that it wasn't _that _guilt what was _this _for?

"Well, that's nice, Malfoy," she said bitterly. Whoa, I wasn't the only one with bi-polar emotions today. I looked at her, curious. She had this terribly offended expression on her face, like _I _did something. What the hell did I do to her? Her lips were pressed firmly together as she tried to keep a normal, but fast, pace. I kept up with her easily. Quidditch reflexes made me fast at everything.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked flatly, kind of fucking pissed off.

"Oh, _nothing._ Aside from the fact that _you _got me in detention, _you _got me caught out after hours, _you _made my best friend _hate _me because she thinks we're friends or something!" She had stopped in the hallway and was now glowering at me like I was the most rotten person on earth. Well… Something must have went down in the Gryffindor dorms while I was in that closet with Fate… Because Rose _definitely _wasn't looking at me the way she was looking at me now at dinner.

"That bitch Dominique hates you because of _me?_"

"Dominique is _not _a bitch!" Rose said angrily. "You don't have a place to call her that! Ever!"

"Why _not?_" I demanded, my own anger starting to peak. "What _didn't _give me the place?"

"You don't know her!" Rose exclaimed. "So you _can't._"

"What the _hell _is wrong with you, crazy?" I challenged. "You were fine earlier!"

"You made my best friend _hate me. _It's your fault!"

"For _talking _to you? You honestly think it's _my _fault that she decided it was time to start drama?"

"I know it's your fault!"

"You don't know anything," I said flatly.

"I know enough." "Not about me," I told her, and turned around. McGonagall didn't need me at detention. Rose could clean chalk boards alone.

**A/N:**

**I know, I know. This chapter was boring. It was a filler. Plus, I needed to get across how screwed up all of Scorpius's emotions are. Here's a few question for you to answer in the reviews, I want to see if you picked up on these things:**

**-What was that Worry Thing Scorpius went through in DADA? Lemme know what you think it was.**

**-Why was Rose suddenly all mad at him? It wasn't just because of Dominique.**

**Okay. There you go. (:**

**Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. Sorry if I sound kind of blah. I'm not feeling too upbeat at the moment. Review and I'll love you forever!**

**Written,**

**Anonymous;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Five: **

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

_I couldn't bring myself to care about my physical appearance. That's when I knew that this was going to be bad. Of course I knew it was going to be bad, but not _this _bad. You see, my physical appearance was always something that was very important. I may sound like a conceited ass, but I was one of the most attractive students at Hogwarts, if not _the _most attractive. I was labeled "the playboy" before I had even lost my virginity. So basically, in a weird and wrong sort of way, my lack of caring of my physical appearance told me I wasn't going to be over it in a few months or even a few years. This was a life sentence. Because I hadn't gotten there in time._

_As I stared in the mirror, for the first time in my life, I said to my self, "You are so ugly." My lips were swollen and bloody from my teeth stabbing into them all night, trying to make the raking sobs stop coursing through my body. My complexion, which was always normal-Malfoy pale, seemed to come across as a sickly pale. My eyes, which I had always thought of as my most prized feature, made me cringe. Not only because they were red-rimmed, puffy, and bloodshot, but because they held a disgusting guilt in them. A guilt that was telling me, _This is your fault.

_My lean body, usually held at a cool and confident posture, was slouched over. My arms and hands shook whenever I tried to touch something. My legs felt like they were broken whenever I tried to walk. I would have tried to embrace the pain if this was week ago. But now I let it consume me. I felt like I was in actual, physical pain. Worse than anything I had ever experienced in my life. Worse than falling thirty feet from a broomstick. Worse than being punched in the mouth repeatedly from some asshole who thought they could take you on. Worse than knowing you didn't have any friends because of how much of a dick you were to everyone. But he stayed… _he _stayed. _

_More dry sobs had me doubled over in an instant. My hands grasped shakily at the roots of my hair as I fell back on my ass. He stayed. Through all of the bullshit I put him through, all the worry, all the anger, he stayed. Not because he should, not because he had to, but because he _wanted_ to. My father had believed in me like no else had ever had. And he had died feeling like a failure. Because of me. Because I never behaved. Because I was a mother fucking terrible son. _

_The tears overflowed, making me hate myself. I had never once thanked him for all the bullshit he dealt with. I had never thanked him for buying me what I needed, what I wanted. I had never thanked him for keeping a roof over mine and my mother's head. I had never thanked him for anything. Nothing. _

_I was a selfish bastard._

_I groaned in agony as the realization hit me with full force and salty tears touched the open wounds on my lips. I deserved that physical pain. I deserved to have hundreds of wounds all over my body, then have salt water poured on them. I deserved pain. Excruciating and terrible pain. Something that would hurt so bad I couldn't move… Something that felt as terrible as the internal pain erupting inside me. But I didn't know if I could find a physical pain that hurt that bad._

"_Fuck!" I shouted, yanking at my hair with a force that made clench my teeth together and kick uselessly at the air. I would never forgive myself._

Then I woke up. It took me a moment to be able to move. These dreams were going to be the death of me. They were like recordings. They played over and over and over again. I sat up, determined not to let it get to me, and took a shaky breath. I tried hard to ignore the fucking tears that made tracks down my cheeks. I hated them. I hated them more than I hated anything else. Except maybe myself.

…

A half an hour later, I was sitting next to Rose in our Potions class. It hadn't started yet, so Rose's head was resting on the table. I couldn't see her face. I had a slight feeling she was just avoiding me. I also had a slight feeling that she was trying to drown out Dominique's uncontrollable blathering about her. It probably wouldn't be so bad if the blathering wasn't about Rose. Albus was listening silently as Dominique trash-talked her cousin like she wasn't sitting _right in front of her. _Anger was building inside of me as I listened to all of the bullshit Dominique was saying.

"You know…" Dominique said, smacking her gum as she spoke. "She just acts like she knows _everything. _She's always sitting in front of a book or writing down something on a piece of parchment. I think it's just an act. I really don't think she's telling the truth. I bet she's just trying to live up to her mother's reputation." I saw Rose stiffen slightly. I felt a very random-and unexpected-urge to put my hand on Rose's shoulder or something. Dominique continued talking, oblivious to her cousin's reaction, this time though, her voice dropped into a whisper. "Do you know what else? She's been following Scorpius Malfoy around like a puppy ever since he got back. They had detention together last night, and apparently, Scorpius didn't show. She came in the dorm _crying._"

Rose's head snapped up and she spun around to face her cousin. "Okay, first thing's first, _Dom. _I wasn't _crying. _Scorpius didn't show up last night because I yelled at him. He went back to his dorm like a little girl and ditched detention. I was sniffling because that damn chalk got in my nose and I felt terrible from inhaling all of it! You wouldn't know though because you're a complete lying _bitch _who doesn't know how to ask why!"

Dominique gasped. I widened my eyes. Wasn't I _just _yelled at the night before for calling Dominique a bitch? I glanced at Albus, who was staring at Rose like he hadn't ever seen her before. I was pretty fucking surprised too. _I _even knew this wasn't usual behavior for Rose Weasley.

Now that I saw, Rose did look ill. Her nose was red and she kept reaching up to itch it. Her little hands were rubbed raw from scrubbing those retched chalk boards. But that wasn't it. I hated to side with Dominique, but Rose did look like she had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. My stomach clenched. Her eyes looked sad. For some reason… I didn't _want _her eyes to look sad. I didn't know _why. _But for some reason… her eyes were what kept me sane whenever I talked to her. What seemed to keep me sane the past couple of days that I had been back.

"Oh, _bullshit, _Rose," Dominique said venomously. "I know you've fancied Scorpius Malfoy for awhile now. And when Genevieve told you that she had saw him and Fate going into one of the broom closets, you look devastated. Don't act like you don't care, because you do. I _know _you do. Even though you think that the excuse of being a Weasley covers it up, it doesn't. So I don't know who you think you are, calling me a lying bitch. Who was the one who ditched me yesterday on the way to Potions-" "_That's _what this is about?" Rose demanded. "You're mad because I didn't walk with you to Potions? Great. You're a real friend. Merlin, you act like you hate Victoire so much! But you're just like her! No, you're worse! You act like she's so terrible, but the truth is you're just in love with her fiancé! I know that you're in love with Teddy Lupin. And you know what? I'm glad you're sister is marrying him. It means he's safe from _you._"

Holy fuck. This was getting out of hand. And completely off topic, almost to the point where it was comical. Almost. For some reason, mine and Albus's eyes met. We exchanged a glance that said, _Shit. _Then we both realized what the hell we were doing and dropped each other's gaze, scowling. Dominique gasped and tears gathered in her eyes. Without another word, she picked up her bag and ran out of the classroom. I smirked. Serves her right.

Rose spun around, her face flushed with anger. "She's lying," she told me without making eye contact. "You know what you did last night? Not showing up in detention? That was a really low thing of you to do. Now I'm sick. And you've proven to me that you're just as much of a prick as you've made yourself out to be the past six years." Finally, her eyes met mine. "And you know what? For the past few days I thought you might be different. I guess I was wrong."

Slughorn began lecturing us on the benefits and dangers of Mugwort in a potion. I was grateful. Because for the first time in a long time, I was speechless.

…

After a lot of thinking, I decided I would show up at detention that night. I needed to talk to Rose. I didn't know why I felt the need to. But I had this longing to be in her good graces again. Or whatever type of graces I was in before this one. I needed her eyes. The dread that was there before I came back to school was already beginning to set in again.

I began making my way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room for detention at eight, deciding I'd be fashionably late, rather than desperately early. Even though I was tempted quite a few times just to sneak into the Gryffindor common room and demand her forgiveness.

I was beginning to wonder about what Dominique said about Rose fancying me. It couldn't be possible. It was quite clear that she didn't. Plus, Rose fancied boys who were smart and what the girls would call, adorable. Like Lysander Scamander from Ravenclaw. She and Lysander had been the "it" couple of our fourth and fifth year. They broke it off last year after Rose had decided she needed to focus on her studies. Lysander dropped off the popularity chart soon after that.

Sighing, I shook my head. He was git anyways. Him and his brother both. They were the brains of our school. As weird as they were, they were as smart as it gets. No wonder he chose Rose. Rose was just as smart as he was. But the fact that she was placed in Gryffindor and he was placed in Ravenclaw kind of showed he was kind of a queer, considering Gryffindor was for the brave and Ravenclaw was for the smart people of our school. I, being in Slytherin, was brave and had the need for power. Or that's what I was supposed to feel anyways. Usually I was pretty fucking brave. But the power thing? Not so much. I couldn't say anything bad about Slytherin though. It's what gave me my badboy, playboy reputation. It made me feel like a badass, to be completely honesty. I liked it.

Finally, I got to the door of McGonagall's classroom. Opening it, I stepped inside, to see Rose holding two chalkboard erasers at arm's length and hitting them together, trying to get the chalk out. "Are you a witch or not, Weasley?" I asked casually, walking across the classroom.

She jumped and dropped the erasers. When she saw it was me, she sighed and said, "What are you doing here Scorpius?"

"I came to do my detention," I told her, picking up the erasers.

She stared at me blankly.

Now _I _sighed. "Sit down, Weasley. I'll clean the chalkboards tonight."

"I'm sorry…" she said. "Who are you and what have you done with Scorpius Malfoy?"

I rolled my eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "Just sit down, Weasley. Before I leave."

"Is this your way of apologizing, Malfoy? Because I honestly think you could do better."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I began tapping everything with my wand, making it instantly cleaner. "Scorpius!" Rose squealed, jumped up, and yanked my wand out of my hand. "We're supposed to be doing this manually!" Normally, if someone yanked my wand out of my hand, I would have them pinned to the ground in an instant and be punching them until they begged for mercy. But I actually found it quite… adorable when Rose did it. She thought she was stopping me from cleaning them. Smirking, I reached around her and plucked her wand out of her back pocket, my hand just grazing the small of her back.

"You think that'll stop me?" I asked, and began magicking the chalkboards and erasers to cleanliness once again. When I turned around, I suddenly felt something hit my back. I spun around, surprised to see Rose smirking, her hand covered with chalk dust that she had picked up out of a bucket. All I could do was fucking snicker. Scooping up a handful of it, I chucked it at her t-shirt. It was weird, seeing Rose out of uniform. But it was after hours, so, technically, we could wear our muggle clothes. Rose gasped. "You didn't think I would let that slide, did you?" I asked.

Surprising me, she grabbed a handful of the dust and threw it in my face. "Ha," she said, giggling.

"Oh… no you didn't." Taking another handful, I threw it at her face, sending her into hysterical giggles. I had never _once _seen Rose so care-free. She wiped it off and groaned when saw it was in her hair. Picking up the bucket, she stood on her tip-toes and dumped it over my head.

I stared at her for a moment before beginning to roar in laughter. "I guess I deserved that," I managed to say between fits of chuckles. "Merlin, Rose. What the _hell _had gotten into you?" Then Rose was staring at me blankly again. "What?" I asked defensively.

"You… you called me…" Her eyes widened. "Never mind. I have to go. Clean this up, will you?"

With that, she retrieved her wand, gave me mine, and turned around and walked quickly out of the room.

It took me a few moments to get it. And then I realized it. That was the first time I had ever called her Rose to her face.

Shit. What was I getting myself into?

**A/N:**

**There you go. Finally. A new chapter.**

**What do you guys think? Was it good or bad? Or what? I have a little sub-plot going on with the whole Dominique-Teddy-Victoire thing. So look forward to that. Why do you think is Rose tripping out when Scorpius called her by her name? More Rose/Scorpius action in the next chapter.**

**Sorry I've been gone for so long. It's been a rough couple of weeks. But if I'm ever AWOL for a long time again, you can check my twitter. I give updates about why I'm gone there. Here's the link: [ http : / / twitter .com / WrttnAnonymous ] Without the spaces and brackets and stuff, obviously. So check that out. **

**Anyways. Tell me how you liked it.**

_**Reviews make Scorpius and Rose have a "moment"! Oooooh! Haha. (:**_

**Written,**

**Anonymous(;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Six: **

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

_Mum, _

_It's been a week and three days since I've been back. It hasn't been great, but it hasn't been terrible either. I find that as long as I'm distracted, I'm not nearly as bad as I was when I was at home. No offense, of course. I've been feeling quite ill lately. It's probably because of all the germs the students have. I get sick whenever I come back to school and my body isn't used to being around so many people. I suppose I should go see Madam Pomfrey, but as of right now, I'm too busy. I'm doing terrible in Defense Against the Dark Arts and then new teacher is so terrible I could hurl. So I know that he won't help me. I'm considering asking for a tutor… But I'm not stupid. I think I'll get the hang of it in the next few weeks. As usual, I'm doing terrific in Potions. So, luckily, I don't have to worry about that. _

_I hope you're doing well and I can't wait to see you for Christmas Holidays. I know you would have told me if you've gotten anymore information on the murder, but I can't help but ask… Have you? I know it's probably very hard being alone there. If you would like, you could meet me in Hogsmeade the next time we have a weekend there and we can talk. I miss you so much. I'll be writing more regularly from now on._

_-Scorpius_

Sighing, I sealed the envelope and tied it to one of the school owls. It fluttered clumsily out of the window.

It hadn't been a very good couple of days. No. Scratch that. It had been a completely terrible couple of days. But of course, I wasn't going to tell my mother that. My dorm-mates think I'm completely insane because I woke up shouting like a little bitch in the middle of the night three nights prior. Somehow, it got around to Albus Potter and now he was giving me hell for it. My Defense Against the Dark Arts grade was less than satisfactory.

Since Rose was avoiding me, the terrible fits of agony began happening at random again. I had another-what I assumed was-a panic attack in Potions. But this time I couldn't get out in time before Slughorn tried to stop me. I went completely mental and started yelling at him. I couldn't even remember what I yelled at him about. Just that I was yelling at him. My eyes had the dark bags under them again. I felt like I had lost another few pounds. It had only been a week for Merlin's sake! What the _hell? _

I didn't know what to think of myself anymore. All I could think about was finding him. Finding him practically ripped to shreds. My own father, my own flesh and blood. I didn't even want a wife or kids now. Because if that ever happened to me, I wouldn't want my children to go through what I was going through. I didn't want my wife to go through what my mom was going through. But the thought of being alone for the rest of my life seemed to be killing me. After I made that decision, I couldn't eat. If I tried, I would upchuck everything I had swallowed.

Then, on top of it all, I had a mother fucking head cold.

I hated head colds with a burning passion. They made me feel like shit and made me sound like an eleven year old, nasally voiced girl. Fate was ignoring me because she didn't think my arrogant voice sounded "as sexy" when I was sick. And there was a rumor going around that she took up Albus as a fuck buddy and left me in the dust. My own _fuck buddy _left me.

Then there was Rose. She was avoiding me. I had tried talking to her in Potions several times, but she would only reply with a curt response and continue doing her work. All because I called her by her first name and the two of us had a moment that wasn't all insults and sarcasm. Shit, the girl wouldn't even make eye contact with me. Even her eyes, which she didn't even know I depended on, left me. I was completely and utterly alone.

Stalking out of the Owlery, I made my way down the stairs, and to the Great Hall where everyone was having breakfast. Everyone was chattering about the Halloween Feast and the rumor going around that there might be a Masquerade Dance. I don't know why the fuck McGonagall would decide that a Masquerade Dance would be a good idea. All that would lead to was false rape stories and actual rape stories about Filch. I shuddered. Filch wearing a masquerade mask… Groping innocent girls… And boys… Ugh. Too bad I didn't have an appetite to lose.

I sat down at the table and glowered useless at the Gryffindor table. Albus was sitting there, stuffing his face with whatever he could get his hands on. Dominique sat on one side of him, and Rose on the other. They were still fighting. No matter how much I hated Dominique, it was a little fucking ridiculous that Rose was keeping this up. For Merlin's sake, the girls were sixteen. They needed to act like grown-ups and get over themselves. Plus, it was obvious that the two of them were miserable without each other.

Rose looked sad and distant. I didn't know why. She didn't have anything to be sad about. But then again… It was rumored that Lysander had declared his love for her, once again, over the weekend. I didn't know what her response was to it, but I was looking forward to finding out. I didn't think Rose would get back with Lysander, but I wouldn't know. She got with him in the first place, didn't she?

Potions passed awkwardly, once again. Rose and I sat next to each other, not saying a word. Only taking notes in silence. Once, only once, I caught Rose looking at me from the corner of her eye. When she was caught, her face turned bright red and she began scribbling down notes frantically. I sighed and shook my head. All through Defense Against the Dark Arts, Albus called me a girl at every chance he got. It took all of my self control not to rip that stupid wand out of his hand and shove it up his ass.

To my surprise, at the end of the class, Professor Connolly called Rose and I up to his desk. The two of us walked slowly up to his desk. He addressed me first. "Scorpius… It comes to my concern that you've become quite behind in your absence… I'm worried about your grades." Connolly was young, probably somewhere in his early twenties. A lot of the girls seemed to think he was "hot". He had disheveled auburn hair that fell into his face and bright blue eyes. All the female students were throwing themselves at this poor bloke.

"So…?" I prompted.

"I was wondering if Miss Weasley would be interested in tutoring you."

Rose gaped at Connolly. "Tutor? What? _Why?_"

Well, that was kind of a slap in the face. "You don't want to tutor me, Weasley?" I asked, smirking. "I'm wounded," I told her, covering my eyes in false embarrassment. "Truthfully hurt… I don't know how I'll go on…"

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," she snapped.

Connolly raised his eyebrows at us. "Perhaps I should ask Miss Brown… She's quite good in this class as well."

"N-no, no!" Rose stammered, dropping her books. When she stood back up from retrieving them, a blush colored her face. "I'll… I'll tutor Scorpius. I was just a little shocked at you asked me, that's all… I mean… I'm not the best in this class… So, I was just… shocked," she finished lamely, using the same adjective she used before to describe her emotion. I rolled my eyes.

"Miss Weasley," Connolly said, frowning. "You're top of this class."

"Really? Well… then I suppose it's best that I tutor Scorpius…" she said breathlessly.

"Excellent," Connolly said, grinning. "The two of you should probably meet every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday… at least for the next couple of weeks. Then the tutoring sessions can be less frequent… But as of right now, Scorpius needs as much helps as he can get. I've already spoken to Madame Pince. She's given you permission to use the library until nine on those nights, no later. Good luck, Scorpius. I'm sure you'll be caught up in no time."

When Rose and I were out in the hall, the two of us walked quietly down the corridor together. "So… I reckon I'll see you in the library at seven?" she asked, finally looking up at me. _Finally _letting her eyes meet mine. The instant relief in seeing her chocolate orbs was almost unreal. I had forgotten what it felt like… and now, I didn't think I'd be able to survive without that relief there all the time.

"I reckon you will," I told her, nodding. There was an awkward silence. "Er…" I started. "So where are you going right now?"

"Divination. You?" Her cheeks were pink. _Fucking adorable, _I thought vaguely. I kicked myself mentally. _Shut up, you prat. You know you don't mean that. _Damn teenage hormones.

"History of Magic," I said.

"Shouldn't you be going in the opposite direction?" she asked.

_Wow. Award for the biggest dipshit in the history of this planet. _"Right. I'll see you at seven then." I turned around, and walked to History of Magic. And for the first time in the past week, my loneliness wasn't as bad as I walked down the deserted corridors.

…

After dinner, I only had a moment to go back up to my dorm and get my books. "Where are you going?" my dorm-mate, Alex Sherwood, asked. Alex had been my favored dorm-mate since our very first day at Hogwarts. We weren't exactly friends, but the two of us had each other's backs. Mainly because he's was just as much of a prick as I was, but he didn't make one of himself to the innocent public. Only if you knew him.

"I have tutoring with Rose Weasley," I told him as I shoved my Defense Against the Dark Arts books into my bag. If it was any of my other dorm-mates, I would have told them I was going to the library to study by myself. But Alex wouldn't rat me out to the entire fucking school like those other pricks would. So I was safe telling him.

"Nice," he said, flipping his black hair out of his face. "How long do have to tutor with her?"

"Fuck if I know," I replied honestly. "Connolly just told us that we would have to do it until I was up to speed or some shit." I looked at Alex, who was standing across the room. "You know if Fate Brown is fucking Albus Potter?" I asked casually.

"Jealous, Malfoy?" Alex asked, rolling his eyes.

"No, Sherwood. Just curious. I'm wondering if she's finally going to leave me alone."

"I don't know, mate," Alex said. "Probably. But she fucks everyone. You're just her fuck buddy. Her usual. Her go-to. You know. Like she's your go-to." I threw a pillow at him and he ducked it smartly, laughing. "Whatever, mate. She's a slut. She's not worth it."

"When did I say she was? I'm just merely curious."

"Okay, then." Alex flopped down on his bed and opened the Daily Prophet, our conversation obviously over.

"I'll be back at nine. Tell the lot of them that I'm there studying alone."

"Alright."

I walked down the corridors, just fucking hoping Connolly told Filch that Rose and I would be out after hours when we were done tutoring. People were scurrying around, to the bathroom or back to the Great Hall to nick food. Rose was probably already at the library, so I wasn't looking for her. I hoped that she wouldn't take this whole tutoring thing as serious as I expected she would. I only needed to know what I hadn't learned to do. Not everything in the world and more.

Finally, I got to the library. Rose was waiting on one of the couches that had a table in front of it. I flopped down on the opposite side of the couch and stared at her expectantly. "What books did you bring?" she asked. Rose looked nice. Her hair was pulled up in a tie on top of her head. Her jeans hugged her little body nicely, and her black t-shirt made her fucking adorable freckles stand out. I was attracted to Rose Weasley. So kill me for it.

I handed her the books that I had put in my bag. She inspected them for a moment. "What in the bloody hell happened to this one?" she asked, holding up a book that was spotted and water-damaged all over. I snickered.

"I spilled tea on it over the summer," I explained, internally cringing at how terrible my sick voice sounded. I prayed to Merlin Rose wouldn't notice.

My prayers didn't help. Rose giggled and shook her head.

"What, Weasley?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is something funny?"

"Oh, no, Malfoy… Nothing is funny at… Don't you worry…" But she giggled again, and I couldn't help but crack a grin. Her eyes met with mine and then she was full on laughing, doubled over and everything.

"Stop it," I said, not being able to hide my own laughter. Then the two of us were sitting there, laughing until our ribs hurt. It wasn't even _that _funny… I don't know why we were laughing. But we were. Finally, Madame Pince came over and shushed us, telling us that if we didn't get to work, she would tell Connolly I needed a new tutor.

The two of finally quieted down, only occasional snickers escaping us every few moments. After that, the two of us were bent over a book, going over magical spells and what they did. It was all rather easy, considering all I needed to know was facts about it. I didn't actually have to practice it. Rose made me take notes on whatever I didn't think I would remember. As I didn't so, she critiqued my handwriting, making me fucking smirk. Her opinion on it was, _It's so sloppy! _I then informed her that I absolutely would not have that loopy fucking scrawl that her sorry excuse of a male cousin had and that shut her up. We got done thirty minutes early.

Rose sat up straight and looked at me. "Good team work," she said, holding up her hand.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Sighing, I returned her high-five, feeling stupid. She grinned and I rolled my eyes, smirking. "So…" she said hesitantly. "We have thirty minutes. I don't really want to go back to my dorm… So you wouldn't mind staying here, would you? I don't think Madame Pince would let me stay if I was alone."

"Whatever you want, Weasley," I told her, grateful that I had thirty more minutes to look at her eyes. Maybe, just maybe, if I hurried and got to my dorm and went to sleep, her presence wouldn't wear off and I wouldn't have any dreams. Unlikely, but maybe.

"Do you…" Rose swallowed. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

Merlin, was she going to do this? Was she _really _going to do this? "No," I told her. "There's nothing I want to talk about."

**A/N:**

**Do you love me, or do you love me? Haha, just kidding. I felt like I owed you guys this after I didn't update for that long. So. Here's the second chapter I've updated today! Kind of cute, kind of not. I dunno. I really like Alex. Maybe he'll be a bigger part. (:**

**So let me know what you think about the whole tutoring thing. I think it has some potential. I dunno. OH. And let me know what you think about the Masquerade Dance… I think that has potential too. I don't usually like changing Hogwarts traditions… So let me know what you think. **

**I couldn't help but reveal Scorpius's mama's boy side in this… Haha, his letter and everything. I had fun writing this one. I don't know why… It seemed like a filler, but not, you know? **

_**Reviews make Scorpius open up to Rose in their tutoring sessions! (:**_

**Written,**

**Anonymous(; **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Seven: **

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

I didn't really know what to think as I sat there and watched Lysander makeout with Rose at the Gryffindor table. The first thing running through my mind was, _Why the hell isn't he at the Ravenclaw table? _The second thing was, _The two had _just _gotten back together! Why were they going as far as displaying their renewed love for each other to the poor students of our school? _And three, _Why the hell is there a knot in my stomach at the sight of this?_

My hands clenched and my teeth gnashed together so hard it hurt. What the _fuck? _Where does Lysander fucking Scamander think he gets the right to go snog Rose Weasley in front of the entire school? Where does he think that's okay? Because, honestly, if he's going for the playboy attitude, it's not working. That was for the One and Only. And that One and Only was _me. _

Merlin. I was about to rage. I yanked my bag up off the floor next to me, and stalked haughtily out of the Great Hall. I was going to give Rose hell for it. We had tutoring in just a few minutes. I went up to my dorm to collect my books, and Alex came in a few minutes after me. He looked at me for a moment and fell uselessly down on to his bed. "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," I snapped.

He raised his eyebrows. "You sure, mate?"

"Yeah," I told him. "Everything's fucking peachy keen." Then it sort of hit me. I was expressing what I thought was jealousy toward Lysander Scamander for snogging Rose Weasley… No, of course it wasn't jealousy… You and Rose are kind of-but not technically-on a first name basis… You _saw _what it did to her when she had to break up with Lysander last time… You're just a little protective of her. She was your go-to for instant relief, anyways… Of _course _you would feel a little uncomfortable seeing her kiss him so carelessly, no regards to what might happen to her if they were to break up again…

I took a deep breath, threw all my books into my bag, and left, feeling like a complete douche bag. I walked quietly down the corridors, happy that there was barely anyone out of their dorms tonight. When I turned the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks, and then back tracked to where I was moments before; standing behind a wall. James, Albus, and Fred were standing in a group in the middle of the hallway. I held my breath as I began to listen to what James Potter, obviously the family leader when everyone was at school, spoke.

"-it's not like my mum and dad are going to let this slide, Albus! What the fuck were you thinking? You know how much of an ass you made of yourself to Rose just now?" I looked around the corner to see that Rose wasn't there. I must have just missed her. "You're not part of this, you ignorant douche bag! She and Dominique will work it out in their own way. They don't need you taking sides. You taking sides made it a hell of a lot worse."

"James, your not being rational… She's been hanging around with Scorpius Malfoy!"

"Scorpius Malfoy has nothing to do with this!" Fred interjected harshly. "She's just tutoring him! She told me, because she feels like she can't tell you anything anymore! No wonder she's 'not acting the same', for Merlin's sake, she thinks you're Dominique's spy! Don't get me wrong, I love Dominique and all, but she can be a bit of bitch at times. Obviously. A major bitch. So don't fucking take sides! You realize how many times Rose has been there for you?"

"Dominique says she fancies Scorpius Malfoy!" Albus said, as if it would settle their argument.

Fred was quiet for a moment, and then sighed. "So what if she does? If she did, it wouldn't be any of your business anyways. If you haven't noticed Albus, dad and Draco Malfoy weren't enemies before the death. They weren't friends, but they didn't hate each other. Why do you feel like you have to keep that tradition?"

"_Because!_" Albus shouted. "You don't _realize _what it's like! It's a constant competition! Always, everyday. You know what it was like when he was gone? _I _ruled this school, the way it _should _be. But as soon as he got back, it belonged to him again… All the girls… All the teachers are showing sympathy for him. I'm a Potter, for Merlin's sake! Has everyone forgotten that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater! You don't know if he was training Scorpius to take over the whole fucking world before he died! He could be the next Voldemort, and you blokes are acting like you don't even care-"

"What the _fuck _has gotten into you, Albus?" James demanded. "I'm a Potter too, and you don't see me walking around, flaunting our last name! You're blinded by what you think is hatred, but it's only jealousy! Rose is your best friend, and just because she's talking to Scorpius Malfoy, you decide it's time to ditch her? You realize she hasn't been this happy in awhile? You do realize that I hadn't seen her laugh like that _ever _when she came into the common room on Wednesday night?"

"I don't care, James," Albus said, suddenly very tired. "I thought you hated him as much as I did… But I guess I was wrong."

"Albus, stop being a girl," a very feminine voice cut in. Lily Potter. "You act like this is the end of the world, the lot of us choosing to end this war with Scorpius… But the truth is, it's the end of _your _world. You've spent the last six years of your life trying to beat Scorpius Malfoy, but the truth is, the fact that he didn't even have to try meant he was winning all along."

"Lily!" Albus said, astounded. "Why the fuck would you say that?"

"It's only the truth, Al. I wrote to Teddy. He says he's going to meet you at the next Hogsmeade visit so the two of you can talk."

Albus groaned. "You wrote to Teddy? As in _Lupin?_"

"What other Teddy do you think she's talking about, git?" Fred asked. "Nice work, Lils. We wrote to him too actually…"

I had had enough. I was already ten minutes late to tutoring with Rose, so I made obvious noise as I came round the corner so it didn't look like I had been eavesdropping. The four of them spun around. "Hello, Potter. Potter. Weasley. Little Potter," I drawled. "Lovely evening, isn't it?"

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy, before I hex you into-" Albus started angrily.

"I'd like to see you try, Potter," I said viciously, my anger rising in an instant. "Let's see you do it. Just try, and we'll see who's on their ass the fastest, shall we?" I didn't know where my anger came from, since I had just discovered that Albus was pathetically _jealous. _I didn't even see why I wasted my time now. All he was doing was trying to prove himself… So if I ignored him… "You know what, Potter… We both know who would win. Myself, by a landslide." I smirked evilly. "I'll see you around."

Just as I walked past them and was about to turn the corner to the next hallway, I very slyly said, "And by the way, Potter, you're sister was right. I have been winning all along."

I was rewarded with the satisfaction of hearing Albus kicking something in anger.

…

I got into the library, to find Rose waiting for me at the same couch we sat at on the Wednesday night before. She looked really drained of energy and wouldn't make eye contact with me. Well. Fuck. I was so caught up in the fact that Albus was jealous of my popularity, _yet _he still thought I was going to be the next Dark Lord, that I didn't take time to consider why he, James, and Fred were talking in the first place. It was because he had been an ass to Rose. All because of Dominique. I sighed. Did I ask her what was wrong? Or… what?

"Hello, Weasley," I said brightly, trying to sound like I hadn't just heard that someone thought I was as heartless and evil as the Dark Lord himself. "How are you on this fine evening? Well, I would hope?" I stared at her until she was forced to look up at me.

"Hello, Scorpius," she said dully. Why was she allowed to call me by my first name, but I wasn't allowed to call her by her first name? Her hair was down tonight. It fell into her face as she took books out of my bag. How the hell did girls do it? Letting their hair get so fucking long it covered their entire faces? Not like it looked bad or anything… but if I was girl, I would have a fit if I had to deal with that all day.

I groaned internally as the oh-so-common awkward silence fell between the two of us.

Finally Rose said, "There's rumors going around that I fancy you."

I nodded. "I know." _Way to make this way more awkward than it was, Weasley._

"It's not true. Okay? So if you think I do, I don't. I'm with Lysander. He's lovely."

I stared at her. _Oh… _"_You _think _I _fancy _you?_" I asked, astounded. I laughed out loud. She was a Weasley! A very hot Weasley, but that didn't mean I fancied her. "Weasley," I said, still chortling. "I don't fancy girls. Girls fancy me. Haven't you learned anything the past six years?"

"You know, Scorpius," she said, suddenly angry. "You think very much of yourself, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm only in love with myself, Weasley."

"Did I say I thought you were in love with me?" she demanded, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"No, Weasley, no. But you implied it."

"I didn't imply anything, you pretentious _douche bag!_" she shouted, not paying attention to the alarmed look Madame Pince gave us. "One thing I did think, though, Malfoy, was that you changed! I thought after the death of your father, maybe, _just maybe, _you had turned into a better person! I thought that for once, you saw that your life wasn't perfect, no matter how much you seemed to think it was! Now your just playing the Abandoned Son role because you think it will make girls feel bad for you!"

Whoa… What?

I was on my feet in an instant, towering over her, my eyes blazing with anger. "You think I'm faking this?" I snarled, my voice low and menacing. "You think I'm losing weight, coming into class with fucked up, red eyes on purpose? You think that those times I left class because I was having a fit was an act? You honestly feel that way? Fuck, I thought you were different too. I thought you had changed. I thought you got rid of that air of "I know everything" over the summer! I guess I was wrong, because you're just as much of a bitch as I thought you were!"

Rose gasped and lifted her hand to slap me. I grabbed her wrist as it came flying toward my face. Shoving it back down to her side, I said, "_Don't_ act like you know me." With that, I spun on my heel and stalked out of the library, not caring about the tears that I had seen in her eyes. Not caring that she looked like I had punched her in the face. Not caring that I had lost the one thing that kept me sane throughout the day.

…

_Scorpius,_

_Hello, dear. How are you? I'm doing fine. Or as fine as I can be. I miss you a lot. It's very lonely without you here, and I'm considering leaving the Manor for a few weeks. It's too emotionally draining to be here without anyone else. Of course, I have the house elves, but they can't hold up a conversation for the life of them. _

_I'm sorry, but there hasn't been any news on the murderer. We got the invitation for the Ministry's annual Christmas Dinner. I suppose we'll have to go when you're on Christmas Holidays to represent your father. Jester Shroudrouge has taken over his role in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He's been quite helpful, for he has pulled the department back together after the shock of your father's death._

_I miss you too, Scorpius. It's not the same without you here. I hope you're doing well, and I'll talk to you soon. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

I shook my head as I read her letter. It was so… plain. I couldn't believe that the Ministry had already sent out the invitations for the Christmas Dinner, but I decided that early was better than late. I would write back to her later, because I didn't really know what to say. She didn't really say anything that I could comment on. I groaned. What was I going to do with her? She sounded so miserable, so depressed… I felt terrible.

Staring out the window of my dormitory, I couldn't help but feel envy toward the students outside. They were just sitting out there, enjoying the weather, while I sat in here, miserable. What was going to happen to me? I could barely stand a day in this wretched place now that I didn't have anyone to talk to. All I wanted to do was leave. But I couldn't. If I dropped out now, I wouldn't be able to do anything with my future. My life just seemed like an endless black hole. Cliché, but true.

I felt helpless.

**A/N:**

**Ugh... This chapter was so boring to write! I don't know why! I'm sick of arguments and rejections… I want to get to the good stuff! Haha. Scorpius is kind of annoying me right now. I think I'll find a character to yell at him for me… (: **

**Thanks for all of your reviews on the last two chapters. They were amazing… (;**

**Quick question… I'm thinking about changing POV for awhile. Just for a chapter or two. I don't want to write in Rose, so tell me what character you think would be good. Maybe I'll make a subplot with Teddy back at home, but that just seems really random… But I looove Teddy. Haha. Anyways. Let me know what character would be the most interesting. I'll do which ever is requested the most. Unless it's random. Like McGonagall or something. Then I'd just take the next one… Haha.**

_**Reviews make Scorpius stop feeling helpless! ;)**_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Eight: **

**James Potter II (Third Person Perspective):**

_James,_

_I just got your letter. I'm very sorry I haven't been able to reply with anything in quite sometime… Victoire has been dragging me all around London, planning for the wedding. It's very exhausting. Don't get married. At least not for a looong time… Finally, after some much needed sleep and talking to your father, I was able to pick up a quill and respond to you. I suppose since I'd be telling you, Fred, and Lily the same thing, you can just show them the letter. _

_I really don't know exactly what to tell you about Albus. Albus is going to do what he's going to do, but truest, and most important fact in this case remains: He's your father's son. He's sixteen, and he'll get over himself as soon as something slaps some sense into him. But as I said, he's your father's son. He's a good person. You just have to give him time to find that inside of him. I know it sounds like a very prick thing to say, but that's the only advice I can give you on the topic right now. _

_I will meet you in Hogsmeade sometime before your Christmas Holidays to talk to Albus, though. Maybe I can throw some real Remus Lupin Logic at him… Then again, I never knew my father, so I'd probably just be throwing my own logic at him. Then it will backfire terribly and I'll have to deal with your father yelling at me for giving his son the wrong advice… Ah, well. I'm sure whatever I say will make him think. _

_I might bring Victoire along. She's dying to see Dominique and Rose. And even though it's not really any of my business… Are they still feuding? The last letter I got from you said that they had gotten in a huge argument over Scorpius Malfoy. What was that about, anyways? What has Scorpius Malfoy have to do with their friendship? Also, why am I suddenly getting a letter from Dominique that says anything Rose tells me is a lie? I don't know what's going on there, mate, but I do remember that when I was at Hogwarts there wasn't nearly as much drama as there is now… _

_Hope you're well._

_Send the others love from all of us here,_

_Teddy Lupin _

James Potter smiled and frowned at all the right places in the letter, relieved that their ever-so-helpful Teddy Lupin hadn't abandoned them. Teddy was the peace-maker of all the younger ones in the family, since he was still one of them, yet he was an adult at the same time.

Silently, he handed the letter to Lily and Fred, who read it at the same time. The three of them exchanged glances before Fred groaned. "A lot of help _that _was," he said grudgingly. "You know, I like Rose. I really do. She's my cousin. She's one of my best friends. I'd like to see her have her two best mates back! But what are we going to do about it?"

"There's nothing we can do about it," Lily said, sighing. "She's going to spend time with Scorpius Malfoy if she wants to, and there's nothing we can do to stop her… But why? Rose has always sided with Al on the whole Scorpius Malfoy-Albus Potter rivalry. Do you think the two of them are secretly in love?"

"Who? Albus and Rose?" Fred asked, disgusted.

"No, stupid! _Scorpius _and Rose!" Lily said shrilly, shaking her head.

"Of course not," James interjected. "Rose is probably just showing sympathy toward the poor bloke. Wouldn't you want someone to do that if our dad died, Lily?" He rubbed his temples, sighing. "Lils, it's late. We've been up all night. You need to go to bed… Fred and I'll let you know what we plan on doing-"

"Oh, no you don't! I'm involved in this just as much as you are! We're going to decide what to do about it together! All three of us!" Lily's eyebrows furrowed together and James groaned. Lily was going to start acting like their mum when she got stubborn.

"Fine, fine!" James snapped. "Just don't make me regret including you."

Lily huffed indignantly. "Remind me why we can't include Hugo in this again?"

"Because Hugo can't keep his mouth shut for the life of him," Fred said casually. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and looked at both of them as if he'd seen light for the first time in twenty years. "What if Rose and Scorpius _do _fancy each other?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh, no," James said impatiently. "Not you too!"

"No, listen! McGonagall is throwing the Masquerade Ball after the Halloween Feast, right?" Fred asked eagerly. "Is she or is she not?"

"I heard that she is…" Lily said slowly, suspicious. "Why?"

"We'll persuade Rose to charm her hair to change colors and if Scorpius Malfoy sees her and still knows it her, he'll think it's safe to dance with her, because _no one _would know it's her!" Fred looked like he had had the most brilliant idea of the century.

"Nice idea, dipshit," James said harshly. "But how are we going to get _Rose _to think it's okay to dance with _him?_" Obviously, Scorpius looked very different from everyone else. He had confidence to him that was known as _his _confidence. As soon as he walked in the door, everyone would know it was him. Including Rose. Plus, it would raise suspicion over the fact that Scorpius was dancing with some random girl that no body had ever seen before.

Fred thought for a moment… "You know that bloke, Alex Sherwood?"

"Oh, yes…" Lily said, her eyes suddenly far away. "He's just _adorable._"

James and Fred rounded on her, their eyes wide. "_What _did you say?" James asked incredulously.

"Alex Sherwood! Merlin, James, you act like I'm still a little girl…" Lily shook her head angrily.

"_Your are!_" Fred and James said in unison, their voices rising an octave. Then it was just James talking. "You're a fourth year! Mother of… Lily! Why the hell would you even say that? You know what Alex has done with girls!"

"_You_ wouldn't know!" She put her hands on her hips, glaring at her older brother and cousin. "Fred, please continue. I'm sick and tired of this protective-older-brother rubbish! We're not concerned about that right now. We were talking about Alex Sherwood and how he could help finding out if Rose and Scorpius are in love…?"

"Okay-"

"Wait," James interrupted again, frustrated. Where had these two gotten that idea? "What even makes the two of you suspicious that Rose and Scorpius are in love? Have you ever seen them hanging around each other until now? The two barely know each other!"

Fred groaned. "I guess your mum never made you watch those terrible muggle romance movies?"

James shook his head mutely.

"Well then. That explains it." Fred took a deep breath and began talking. "You see, this it how it starts out in all of them. The two hate each other, right? Or they make it out that way, anyways. Then, everyone notices them going off alone, finding ways to be together that doesn't look _that _suspicion… But whenever someone brings it up to them, they deny it. Completely blow it off. But _secretly _they're falling madly in love."

Lily sighed happily and James gapped at the two of them. Then he rounded on Fred. "Since… since when have you turned into such a _female? _Merlin, Fred, your worse than your own mother!" James shook his head angrily and looked around the Owlery. Would Filch come up and check at this time of night? Damn. Why couldn't his father let him borrow that blasted invisibility cloak? Just for his seventh year?

Fred glared at James. "It's not like I'm being unrealistic," he said.

James groaned. "Yes! You are! This is _Rose _we're talking about!"

"Damn, James," Lily said. "You're just as stubborn as Albus on this topic. Before we know it, you'll be running around screaming rubbish about how Malfoy is the next Voldemort…" Fred snickered as Lily smiled angelically at her older brother. "Only the truth, dearest Jamesy."

"You're too much like mum," James said, giving up. "Fine. I'll go along with it. What's the plan?"

"As I was _saying,_" Fred began, "I think that Alex Sherwood and Malfoy are sort of mates… In a weird sort of way. I dunno. I don't really think either of them are the type of people who _have _friends, so they just depend on each other. So if we could just persuade Sherwood to help us out, we could get him to talk Scorpius into charming his hair to a different color. Or something. I dunno. We could make it work. Then, if the Rose and Malfoy are really in love, they'll _obviously _tell each other what they're doing and they'll think that they're safe from us knowing."

"Wait. That doesn't make any sense," James said.

"It does. I wasn't finished. We just have to get Sherwood to agree on not telling Scorpius it was our idea."

"Okay… And what is this telling us again?"

"If Rose and Scorpius are in love!" Lily said impatiently.

"Why is it any of our business?" James demanded. "If Rose is in love with Malfoy, so be it! She probably doesn't even _like _the bloke! I bet they're just friends! Or what she's actually telling us they are! _Tutoring partners. _Why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"Because," Fred said. "We're nosy. And… I think it would really stir up conversation if Rose brought Malfoy as her date to Victoire and Teddy's wedding."

**Lily Potter II (Third Person Perspective):**

There was one thing Lily Potter absolutely _loathed. _And that was confronting boys. It wasn't that she didn't like them. It was that she had had two older brothers her entire life that scared them off before she could even speak to them. And James and Fred had given her the task of striking up a conversation with Alex Sherwood. Nothing good could come of this.

Lily stood on her tiptoes, peering over the heads of all of her classmates, waiting for Alex to walk by her last hour class like he always did when classes let out for the day. If Alex wasn't as tall as he was, he would probably be about as easy to miss as a germ. Not that he was one, obviously. But he was _tall. _Probably a good two head taller than Lily herself.

Finally, she saw his black mop of hair moving throughout the crowd. Quickly, she pushed her way past all her classmates, and caught up with him right before he turned into a different corridor. "Alex!" she said breathlessly, deciding she'd rather just get it over with than awkwardly walking next to him until he noticed her. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow delicately, as if to say, "Why is a Gryffindor talking to me?"

_Damn, _Lily thought. _He's so gorgeous. _Alex had shaggy black hair that fell into his face. He had sharp cheek bones and a straight, pointed nose. His eyes were big and blue behind all of his hair, making Lily weak at the knees. Alex was tall and lanky, but not in an unattractive way, oh no. It was incredibly intimidating to walk next to him, let alone _see _him.

"Um- I-" Lily stuttered. The two of them had stopped walking and were getting surprised glancing from all of the other students walking around. "I'm Lily," Lily managed to get out before her face flushed pink from embarrassment.

Alex nodded. "And why is Lily Potter talking to me right now?" he asked.

"I need… I need a favor. Actually, my brother, cousin, and I do."

Alex's lips tugged at one corner, into an arrogant smirk. One that was so sexy, Lily's throat closed up. "And what might that be?" Alex said, amused. "I don't see how I owe you or your family anything. Especially since I have a feeling it has to do with Scorpius Malfoy." Lily was caught. She sighed and shook her head.

"How do you know?"

"Because. I find it odd that Rose and Scorpius just got in that argument last night-"

"What?" Lily asked, alarmed. "Rose and Scorpius got into an argument?"

Alex swore. "Well, apparently you and Rose aren't like she and the blonde one are…"

"Dominique?" Lily offered helpfully, and a little bit dazed. It had just kind of hit her that she was actually having a conversation with Alex. _Alexander Sherwood. Lily Sherwood. _It works, she decided. Then he started talking again, and she snapped out of her fantasy.

"Whatever. All I'm saying is that I thought she would have told you. And now Scorpius is going to rip my head of for telling you, because he told me out of anger rather than trust." Alex laughed softly, looking down at his feet. "Why am I telling you all of this?"

"I… I don't know." Lily's eyes were wide. His laughter was the best thing she had ever heard. "Will you help us or not?"

"What do I get out of it?" he asked, stepping back and leaning against the corridor hallway.

"The satisfaction of helping someone?" Lily asked, as if wondering if that would count for anything.

"Not enough," Alex said. "I'll only help you if you tell me what I'm actually doing. And if you tell me which brother I'd be associating with. Because if it's your prick of a brother, Albus, I'm out. And I'll tell Scorpius what you're up to."

"No," Lily said, relieved she wasn't lying. "I'm talking about James."

"Excellent. Even though I'm not exactly fond of him, either… But I find _you _quite interesting."

Lily's faced turned a shade darker.

After Alex flipped his hair out of his face, he asked, "So. Explain to me exactly why you need my help?"

**A/N:**

**Aw, I think I love Alex. Haha. Anyways. I couldn't help but turn Lily's interest in Alex into a schoolgirl crush. Maybe something will become of it?**

**What did you guys think of this chapter? I thought it was fun to write. I liked the idea of James and then I really liked the idea of talking in Lily's POV. So tell me what you think. Maybe I'll make Lily more of a regular…? **

**Haha, oh, Scorpius and Rose are so clueless. I love how they don't know anything about what going on behind their backs. **

**Anyways. Your reviews are amazing. And I love them. (: **

_**Reviews make the aftermath of the Masquerade Ball dramaticccccc! (:**_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	9. Chapter 9

****REPOSTED: For some reason it came out distorted in on my computer… Like, some places where it wasn't supposed to be bold was bold. Was it like that for anyone else? Also, I fixed a few MAJOR errors I picked up on after posting. My mind was just not working right! **

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Lily Potter (Third Person Perspective): **

For the entire weekend, all Lily could think about was Alex. The way he smiled at her. The way he said he found her interesting. And, that he had agreed to help him, when he didn't owe them anything at all. He just did it purely for the sake of doing it. Which confused Lily, considering he worked so hard to put of this bad-boy façade. It was already obvious to her that he definitely wasn't the bad-boy Slytherin he made himself out to be.

Lily felt slightly helpless. He was sixteen. _Sixteen. _Almost seventeen, as he had told her one of the days she, James, Fred, and him spent planning out what he was going to say to Scorpius so their scheme wouldn't seem suspicious. Her parents would _never _allow her to have him as a boyfriend. And anyways, why would Alex want to go out with her? Plus, even if they did happen to become a couple, how long would he stay interested in her?

She sighed. She was thinking way too much ahead. Alex would probably shove off as soon as the Masquerade Ball was over. Plus, James would never _ever _let her speak to him after it. James already told her so. And of course, if there was an inkling of admiring that he saw, he would be writing to their father before she could even ask him not to.

But how could she _not _look at Alex admiringly? He was completely gorgeous! And the way he would look at her out of the corner of his eye when he knew she was looking at him made her heart skip a beat… But she couldn't help but wonder if he was leading her on purposely or doing it just because that's the kind of guy he was; flirtatious and mysterious.

Lily rolled over on her mattress, cursing herself for not being able to fall asleep sooner. All she could do was think about him! Why? Why was this suddenly an obsession that couldn't be tamed? She was fourteen, for Merlin's sake. She had no chance, absolutely no chance _at all. _She just needed to get over it. He would never love her, never even _fancy _her. He probably didn't think of her any more than a little girl.

Crawling out of bed, she went over to her trunk and rummaged around for the Marauder's Map, who she had nicked off of James, who had stolen it from their father. Obviously, James wasn't using it because he hadn't asked for it back. And Lily was simply _borrowing _it. Plus, her father would probably trust her more with it than both her brothers combined. Shoving it in under her shirt, she grabbed her wand from her bedside table, got a spare piece of parchment and a quill and ink, and quietly went down to the Gryffindor common room.

"_Lumos!_" she murmured, and her wand lit up. Taking the map out from under her shirt, she carefully recited the Marauder's famous words. "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good._" Just like that, the map appeared on the parchment. Her eyes instantly searched out Filch, making sure he wasn't lurking around the corridors. He was in his office, so Lily hoped he was asleep. Then she looked for Alex. Who was… in the male's restroom. Great. Awkward.

_Whatever, _she thought, and climbed out of the portrait hole.

She hurried quickly down the completely deserted corridors, avoiding the restroom's hallway completely, and made her way to the Owlery tower. She was desperate to write to Teddy. This is what she hated most about Hogwarts. Not seeing Teddy. He was her best friend, always there to talk to. He wouldn't judge her like her brothers would and he definitely wouldn't give her advice that would get her in trouble. And right now, she _desperately _needed to talk to him.

When she got up to the Owlery, she sat down right by the door, and began writing.

_Teddy,_

_I think I'm in trouble. I fancy a boy who's two, almost three, years older than me. That's not the only thing, though. He's a Slytherin and Scorpius Malfoy's best mate. I know, I know… "Lily, stay away from people like that." I can't, though! He's all I think about. And I don't even know the bloke! _

_Please, when you respond to this letter, don't tell me I'm too young to be interested in boys. You and Victoire snogged for the first time when you were fourteen and she was thirteen. I don't know what to do. I'm confused. I'm tired because I haven't been able to sleep for a solid eight hours for a week because I lay in bed thinking about him! _

_I know this is short, but I just need to hear from you about this. Please respond as soon as you can._

_-Lily_

"Wake up!" Lily said to one of the school owls. It hooted unhappily. "Oh, shush," she whispered. "This is an emergency." Tying the letter to it's little foot, she carried it over to the window and all but shoved it out into the cold night air. She watched it fly away, hoping that the letter would get to Teddy by morning.

Lily picked up the map off the ground, and made her way quietly back down the stairs. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. It was always like this one the way back from her nighttime journeys. On the way to her destination, it was fine because she had a purpose to be walking. But on the way back, all she wanted to do was sprint through the dark corridors and get back to the Gryffindor dorms. She didn't know why it scared her so much. She had been there for four entire years, and walking back still chilled her to the bone.

She was tempted to light up her wand, but she knew that it would attract attention to anybody who was lurking around the corridors at this time of night. And usually, it was all of the Slytherins who just wanted an adrenaline rush.

Suddenly, something cold seemed to fly past her, making her spin around to look in the opposite direction. She managed to see just the top of a ghosts head as it sunk into floor below. She hated the ghosts. Especially the Bloody Baron. But, Grey Lady terrified her the most. She couldn't tell you exactly _why, _but for some reason, the female ghost just made her feel completely terrified. She turned around, her heart beating faster than ever. Just as she turned a corner, she came face to face with no one other than the Grey Lady.

Involuntarily, she let out a piercing scream. She began running, which was probably a bad idea, because she could hear the ghostly voice of the Grey Lady calling after her. Lily knew the ghost didn't mean any harm, but she kept running, not looking back. She was embarrassed to find that tears had sprung to her eyes.

Rounding the next corner, she slammed into something tall and hard. She screamed again.

"Shhh!" the voice hissed as a hand covered her mouth. "You're going to get us caught!"

Lily looked up, and in the very dim light, she could see she had run straight in to Alex Sherwood. Foolishly, she turned around. She didn't know why. Probably to wipe the tears that were now streaming down her face from the run in with the ghosts.

"What are you doing out here, Potter?" Alex asked, his voice only in a whisper.

Lily cringed at the casual use of her surname. It's what Scorpius called her brothers. They were enemies. Lily didn't want Alex and her to be enemies. But what was she going to say? Not to call her by her last name? That would just be weird, and Alex would probably be a little bit suspicious.

"I was up at the Owlery," Lily said truthfully. "What are _you _doing out here?"

"Taking a walk," Alex said softly, shoveling a hand through his hair. Lily was then aware of what the two of them were wearing. She was wearing a flimsy tank top that showed a generous amount of cleavage and pajama shorts that were shorter than any other piece of clothing that she owned. Alex was wearing gray pajama pants, that rode low on his waist and a black t-shirt that hugged his body so you could see every outline of the muscle in his arms and chest. Lily bit her lip, her cheeks flooding with color.

"At three in the morning?"

"Hey, you were going to the Owlery at three in the morning. What were you doing? Writing to your boyfriend back at home?" he asked tauntingly. "You know, I could tell your brothers you were out wandering the corridors this early in the morning. I wonder what they would say…"

"Prick," Lily mumbled, and pushed past him, just ready to be back at the Gryffindor tower. She wasn't in the mood to be made fun of by the boy she had a major liking for. He was just making her feel young and immature.

"Wait!" he called, grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry," he told her when she turned around to face him. "That was mean of me." She looked into his eyes to see a genuine apology there. She shrugged and pulled herself away from his grasp.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, his lips pulling up at one corner. That smile… Lily groaned quietly at the sexiness of it. He already knew how to work her. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her answer.

Lily sighed. "No."

"Excellent. Would you like to finish my walk with me?"

"Um… okay?" Lily said, trying not to sound too eager. With that, the two began walking down the way Lily came. Her heart started beating overtime again when she saw that the Grey Lady was still standing there, staring off into space. Her breath hitched and Alex looked at her.

"Are you scared of the ghosts?" he asked quietly, obviously trying to keep his voice down.

Lily swallowed and nodded. "I have been ever since my first day here. They're just… unsettling."

"I'll protect you from them," Alex said jokingly, but Lily couldn't help but notice there was a firmness to his promise that made her heart flutter. It was strange as the two of them walked past the ghost. Alex casually placed himself on the side closest to the Grey Lady, so Lily couldn't see her. Alex made light conversation with her until the two of them were well down the next corridor.

"So…" he said, letting his ever-so-slight protective stance down. "Are you going to the Masquerade Ball?"

Lily's heart went haywire. "Probably," she answered. "It depends if I can get my mum to send me a dress. Are you?"

"Certainly," he said. "I wouldn't miss it. I've been helping you and your family plan out the whole thing with Scorpius and Rose… I think I should at least be there to witness it." Alex flashed Lily a grin so gorgeous that he knees went weak.

"It should be interesting…" Lily mused, fully aware of how their arms brushed together as the two of them walked. Alex seemed at ease in the hallways, not caring that it was likely for the two of them to get caught since the teachers would probably be waking up soon. "So… what was Scorpius up to when you left your dorm?"

"He was dreaming…" Alex said, suddenly distracted. "I think he dreams of his father. Almost every night he thrashes around in his bed as if someone is after him. It scares my dorm-mates and I to death, but we know that if we wake him up he'd probably push us off the astronomy tower." Alex shook his head mournfully. "I can't really remember when my dad died, so it's not nearly as bad. But sometimes I dream of him talking to me when I was really young… As much as I like those dreams, I hate having them. It makes me wonder what my life would be like if my father was actually here…"

Lily looked at Alex, surprised. She didn't know his father had died. "How did he die?" she asked softly.

"He was ill," Alex said stonily. Lily knew he was lying. Well, if he didn't want to tell her, that was fine. Maybe someday he would.

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered.

"It's not your fault," he told her. "I don't understand why people say sorry for things that they had nothing to do with."

"It's a form of sympathy."

"I don't need sympathy. I don't even remember him."

Lily decided it was time to change the subject. "Do you have any siblings?"

Alex nodded. "I have a younger sister and brother. And my mum is having another baby this December."

"That's going to be a full house… Do you have a step dad or something?"

"Yes. He's the biggest dick I've ever met in my life," Alex answered. Lily giggled, surprising herself. Alex raised an eyebrow, his eyes amused. "Is something funny, Potter?"

"No, no…"

"I have some pretty funny stories about some things my younger brother and I have pulled on him… I'll have to tell you them sometime. But right now, I think you should probably go to sleep before the teachers wake up." Lily then realized that Alex had walked her back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Sure…" Lily said, smiling. "I'll see you around."

She waited until he left and told the Fat Lady the password. Once she was back in her bed, she laid awake until dawn, thinking about the way Alex Sherwood smiled at her.

**A/N:**

****REPOSTED: If you didn't see at the beginning, here's what I said: ****For some reason it came out distorted in on my computer… Like, some places where it wasn't supposed to be bold was bold. Was it like that for anyone else? Also, I fixed a few MAJOR errors I picked up on after posting. My mind was just not working right! **

**Two chapters in one day again! Woot! Haha. **

**I'm really glad that you guys all like Lily's POV. I like it too. So I think I'll be putting her and Alex's story in here as well. Which will probably make this entire story a helluva lot longer… Anyways. Your reviews still amaze me. They really do inspire me to keep writing. **

**So, are you still all liking Alex's character. I think he's a total teddy bear. Haha. Anyways. The next chapter will probably be a Scorpius chapter. Just so you know, during Lily's POV, Scorp has been completely immobile. You'll find out more in the next chapter. I love you all!**

_**Reviews make Alex and Lily dance at the ball! Like it wouldn't happen anyways… But still. Review. (:**_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

I had laid awake all night, doing nothing but stare at the ceiling, dreading the morning that was coming. I had been dreading this morning all weekend, from the very moment I left Rose in the library. I had managed to sleep a little while, but a dream had waken me up. When I woke up, Alex was gone and all my other dorm-mates were snoring loudly.

I couldn't go back to sleep for the life of me. Not just because my stupid dorm-mates, but the fact that I did _not _want it to be Monday morning. I did _not _want to have to go to Potions and sit next to Rose. I didn't want to have to look at her, and see that she was avoiding my gaze. I didn't want to look back and see Dominique shooting the two of us suspicion glances. And I _absolutely did not _want to lose it sitting there next to Rose. I didn't want her to see me practically on my knees, begging her to forgive me. It's not that I had discovered some unknown feeling for her. It was that I needed her fucking eyes. There was something in them-something so comforting, yet so strange-that made me think of other things. They told me that not everything was terrible in this world. Not everyone was up against me.

I hadn't seen Rose all weekend. Whenever I went to the Great Hall for meals, she wasn't there. I didn't know if she was coming at a different time than me or if she wasn't eating entirely. I saw the entire Weasley-Potter family there, except her. Nobody seemed to really miss her, so I was guessing that she had told them some rubbish story on why she wasn't there. I knew better, though. She was avoiding me. I didn't know _why. _What the hell did I do to make her want to avoid me? Aside from calling her a bitch, I didn't say anything _that _bad. If anyone should be avoiding anyone, I should be avoiding _her. _She was the one who told me I was faking everything I was feeling. She was the one who assumed shit when she didn't even know me. It made her just as much of Weasley as I thought she was from the beginning.

I groaned into my pillow, hating myself for _hoping _that she wasn't like that. For almost opening myself up to her and for almost starting to trust her. I had said things to her that I never meant to say, but I didn't think of them as mistakes because for some dumbass reason I thought that she would keep them private. For all I knew, she could be telling them to her cousins and siblings and be laughing at me behind my back.

Alex was acting weird. He was avoiding me, only talking to me when he was asking if I was going to the dance. He said he was charming his hair to be a different color, and I should do it too so he didn't look stupid. So I simply asked him if this was a scheme to make _me_ look stupid and when he didn't answer I politely asked him to fuck off. He was still relentless on that damn topic though. I was considering to just do it so he would shut up.

Suddenly, the door to our dorm room squeaked open, and Alex slipped in.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked, sitting up. "Where have you been?" I had woken up around midnight and now it was six in the morning. "You've been gone for six hours." Then I saw his facial expression. He had this stupid grin on his face that made him look kind of dazed, like he had just seen something completely amazing. I sighed. He had met a girl out on his night wandering. "You look like you just got laid."

His face flushed and he shook his head before yanking off his t-shirt and flopping on the bed. "No," he told me, his voice muffled by his blanket. "I was just on a walk."

"And jerking off?" I asked, smirking. "You know, that's kind of pathetic."

"Shut up, Malfoy," he grumbled, and yawned. "How long have you been awake?"

"Six hours."

"Awaiting my return, were you?" He snickered as I threw a pillow at him, disgusted.

"I have to go take a shower," I said, deciding it was time to stop drowning in self-pity. Or at least act like that wasn't what I was doing. Going to my trunk, I pulled out a towel and my robes for the day. By the time I was out the door, Alex was snoring. I shook my head, wondering who the hell he spent all night with. He was such an ass. He didn't even tell me. It was probably Fate Brown. I had known that the two of them had had sex before, but honestly. She was _my _fuck buddy. Or she used to be… But still. Didn't Alex have any respect?

As I walked through the corridors of the school, I saw all of the girls hurrying to the restroom, trying to get ready for classes. I didn't know how the hell they did it; getting up every morning at this hour and then having the energy to do all that shit they did with their hair and makeup. The only reason I was up was to distract myself. Sighing, I shook my head. Now I was afraid that distractions were just going to make things worse in the long run.

Finally, I got to the boy's restroom. Just as my hand touched the doorknob, a terribly familiar voice called my name. "Scorpius!" Fate Brown called, her squeaky voice way too this early in the morning. "Scorpius, wait!" I turned to face her, and she stopped in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she wanted. "Hi," she said breathlessly, like she had been running after me.

"Hello, Fate," I said, opening the door, and stepping inside. She followed me inside. I stared at her for a moment, taking minor enjoyment at the horrified noises all of the blokes in the bathroom made. "You are aware that this is the _men's _restroom, right?"

"Yes…" she said, looking around, having the grace to look embarrassed. She sighed. "I just… I've _missed _you," she pouted, her lower lip jutting out. "We haven't talked in so long…" Since we did Fate and I ever _talk? _I decided that I'd play along, just for fun.

"I know," I said, sounded exasperated. "I've just been so busy… Plus, I heard you and Albus Potter are an item now…" I looked at the ground, trying my very best to look devastated. It wasn't that hard, considering I was devastated over everything else in my life. "I thought that we were… _over._" I snickered internally, not finding it in me to feel bad.

Her eyes widened. "No, no!" she said. "I was just giving you space."

Merlin, was she _insane? _She was still hopeful, even after the thousand times I had told her I wasn't interested. At all. Ever. I groaned internally, wondering if I was going to regret what I was about to do. Taking her hand and smirking seductively, I pulled her into one of the shower stalls.

…

I stumbled into Potions fifteen minutes late, my hair a mess and red welts all over my neck. I had _my _smirk on my face for the first time all weekend and I couldn't help but feel a little bit high off of adrenaline. I forgot how _good_ Fate was. And _easy. _Merlin, she was so fucking easy I wondered why the hell she hadn't gotten pregnant with one of the students yet.

I flopped down into my seat, getting a disapproving look from Slughorn. I looked at Rose out of the corner of my eye to see her lips pressed firmly together as she took notes. People were snickering all around us at all of the hickies on my neck. I grinned arrogantly at them before reaching into my bag and pulling out parchment and a quill. I scribbled what was up on the chalkboard down and found my adrenaline high dwindling so fast I almost found myself breathless.

Running my hand through my hair, I tried to calm myself. I couldn't do this again. _Especially _not right next to Rose. My breathing came in shallow pants. I was humiliated to find my hands shaking. Covering my mouth with my fist, I tried to find something to distract me. Anything, _anything _to distract me.

My eyes wandered the room. I tried to pay attention to what Slughorn was saying, but it came out as gibberish. I bit my lip, hating myself. I had dreaded this all weekend. _All weekend. _I had dreaded it so much that I was certain my subconscious would do me a favor and not make me freak the fuck out in the middle of class. I guess I was wrong.

I didn't even know what my mind was trying to tell me! I knew about my father, I knew that the images of his death would haunt me for the rest of my life. So what was _this? _Why was my mind torturing me? I didn't want to leave, but I had to. Even though I just got in the classroom, I _had _to. Slughorn would understand. At least I hoped he would. I shoved everything in my bag and left the room without another glance at anyone.

As soon as I was out of the classroom, I burst into a sprint, just needing to be alone. I hated how weak I sounded, even to myself. I hated that my heart seemed to be skipping every other beat. I hated that I was acting like a little bitch over what was probably nothing. Suddenly, I stopped, my knees feeling weak. What the fuck was this?

I gripped the wall, trying harder than anything to stay on my feet. I failed.

Falling to the ground, I let darkness swallow me. Along with the nightmares that forced their way into my head.

…

_I held my mother's hand as she sobbed over my father's closed casket. Humiliating tears were in my eyes as well. I was _not _going to cry in front of the entire Ministry staff. Running my other hand through my hair, I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling numb. My entire life had been ripped apart by one sight. One glimpse at my father's destroyed corpse corrupted my brain forever. I would never look at anything the same way again. Just the thought that the only thing separating my father's shredded body and I was a thin wooden casket terrified me to death. _

_As the casket was lowered into the ground, I stiffened, feeling like I should say something. Anything. But I couldn't. My mind was still in shock. He couldn't be gone… He had been there the past sixteen years, so why was he gone now? Who could have done this to him? Yes, he had done things in the past that were terrible, but for the past sixteen fucking years he had been a father and a husband! A great one! My hands shook as I clamped my eyes shut, trying to force myself to wake up, to be in my own bed. This couldn't be happening. _

_I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and I looked over to see that Jester Shroudrouge had stepped forward to say something. I shrugged him off. He sighed and began talking. "Draco Malfoy was a great man. He led the Department of Magical Law Enforcement like no else ever had. Not only that, he was a father, a husband, and a friend. Especially to me. When my dear Emily was murdered last year, he was there to say kind words to me. So, more than anyone, I know what this family is going through." There were several glances throughout the crowd of people at his stupid comment. Almost every single person in the Ministry knew what it was like to lose someone they loved to murder. Shroudrouge continued, oblivious. "I will do anything to take care of this family in their time of need. I can promise you that Draco Malfoy will never be forgotten." _

_Everyone clapped politely. Shroudrouge offered to shake my hand. I stared at it, confused. I didn't know this man. Why was he trying to comfort me? I'd rather be comforted by a tree than him. He annoyed the hell out of me and he smelled like fish. Shroudrouge's hand dropped and he went back into the crowd. _

_There was a dinner in honor of my father followed shortly after the burial. My mother and I sat at a table alone, only wanting to go home. My mum had this blank look on her face as she stared at her plate of food that someone was nice enough to get her. I looked around the dining room, at everyone that had shown up. My eyes landed on the Potter-Weasley table. I was honestly surprised that they had come. Harry Potter was sitting with his family, talking quietly to his wife, Ginny. Hermione Weasley sat in her chair, straightening her son's tie. Rose, Lily, James, Albus, Fred, and, Dominique all sat talking softly to one another. _

"_Mum," I said quietly, "I think we ought to go home…"_

"_Yes," she said blankly. "I suppose we should."_

_We stood up and I handed her her coat. She slipped it on and the two of us left the dining room, unnoticed. _

I sat up, covered in sweat. What the fuck? That dream… That dream wasn't nearly as bad as the other ones. Why had I had it? Was my mind trying to tell me something? What, though? It was a completely normal funeral… Nothing out of the ordinary. So… what had it meant? It didn't scare me or anything, it just made me sad.

Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey hurried into the room. This is when I realized I was in the Hospital Wing. "Oh, good… You're awake…" She straightened my sheets and fluffed my pillow nervously. "How's your head?" she wondered.

I touched the banded that now wound around my forehead. It throbbed painfully under my fingers. "Ouch…" I mumbled. "What the fuck happened?"

"Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said disapprovingly. "I will not tolerate that kind of language."

"Right… Sorry… Who found me?"

"First of all," she huffed. "You had passed out from what I assumed was a panic attack. You hit your head quiet hard on the wall and have a minor concussion. Mr. Potter found you as you fell."

Mr. Potter? "_Albus _Potter?"

"Yes," Madame Pomfrey told me. "Now… Professor Connolly told me you're on a very strict tutoring schedule with Rose Weasley, so I've asked her to come here instead of the library to tutor you tonight."

I blanched. I could _not _talk to Rose after what happened. Plus, the thought that Potter had found me made it ten times more embarrassing.

But it was too late. At that moment, Rose walked through the door.

**A/N:**

**Okay. Do you know how many times I wrote that chapter? Like three! I couldn't get it right. Ugh. I don't even want to write this author's note I'm so tired of typing! Haha. Thanks for all your lovely reviews. (: **

_**Reviews make Rose and Scorpius make up! **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Eleven:**

_I'm getting on my feet again_

_But then you just send in all the smoke_

_Well come on honey I really need you_

_Isn't it funny how I know you need me too_

_I'm getting tired_

_Why do you pick up the phone?_

_Under a streetlight, I felt a sudden fright_

_I guess I can't fight something that's not right_

_Maybe I should shout_

_How come I never like my beat to my art?_

_**-Can't Fight It; Oh Mercy**_

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

Rose stood at the door for a moment, looking around. Her little hands gripped the books she held at her chest so tightly I wondered if it hurt. Her hair fell around her face and shoulders like fire. Madame Pomfrey smiled and nodded at Rose before she turned and scurried back into her office. Rose's eyes wandered the room for a few seconds longer before, reluctantly, they landed on me. The two of us stared at each other for a long moment**. **

Taking a chair from by the door, Rose dragged it over to my bed side and sat down. I felt like the biggest dipshit in the world with the bandage around my forehead, but I didn't know how bad the wound was. Sighing, I thought, _fuck it, _and ripped off the white fabric around my head. Rose's eyes widened, so I assumed it was pretty bad. "Merlin, Weasley, you act like you've never seen blood… I suppose the profession of a healer is out of the question for you." I threw the used bandage under the bed and looked up at Rose expectantly. "Well? Aren't we learning anything today, _Professor _Weasley? What have you come to teach me?"

Rose bit her lip and flipped open the book, searching for a certain page number.

I continued. "Or are you here to tell me that what's left of my family doesn't love me, I kick kittens, and spit over bridges at people? _Or _are you here to tell me that I passing out in the hallway was all an act for attention? Or perhaps the fact that my not sleeping this whole weekend was a little show for the girls here? Or maybe you came to tell me _again _that I am just taking the… what was it that you said? Ah, yes… the _Abandoned Son _act way too far-"

"Shut up, Scorpius! Just _shut up!_" she burst out. "You act like I'm this terrible person!"

"Weasley, I think telling someone who's mourning over their father-my biggest hero on this _planet, _mind you-that they're faking it is something a terrible person would say." I looked down at my hands for a moment, which had scrapes on them from my fall, and looked back up at her. "You see, Weasley, it's not _polite _to insult what other people do to mourn. So I hope you know that you are not forgiven and you _will not _be forgiven."

"You called me a _bitch! _You insult my family on a regular basis! You talk about my cousins like they're scum on the ground, when you know perfectly well that they're not! You act like they're just so terrible, so completely _wretched, _when you don't even know James or Fred! Or Lily! You don't even know Albus or Dominique that well, either! The only side you know of them is the bad side because you made them that way! You act like you're just so perfect, so amazing, when the truth is you're a cocky, arrogant… _Malfoy! _Have I ever told you that my father warned me about you? Yes, the first time I ever saw you he told me to stay away from you!"

"You just got finished telling me that I don't know your cousins, that I'm being judgmental, but your father didn't even know me and he told you to stay away from me! Your family is just a bunch of fucking hypocrites! Just because I look like my father doesn't mean I _am _my father! Merlin, you say I act like I'm perfect? Look at you, little Miss I'm-Too-Smart-For-You! You took up this tutoring job because you just wanted to make me look stupid! You just wanted me-"

"I thought you might need a friend! That's why I took up the tutoring job!" she shouted.

The too of us stared at each other in astonished silence. Rose… felt pity for me? Usually, that would have offended-I was Scorpius Malfoy, I didn't need anyone's _pity_-me, but right then I felt… I didn't know what I felt. She was willing to be my friend… and I had just told her she and her family were hypocrites… I had told her that I wouldn't forgive her… I swallowed, suddenly feeling terrible. Guilt settled in my stomach, making me want to kick myself.

"I-Rose…" I hadn't meant to say her first name, but frankly, I didn't care.

Rose shook her head at me, bending her head over the book in her lap, letting her hair cover her face. "I suppose we should get started on this… You remember when they taught us how to produce a patronus last year?" I nodded, remembering. After everything that happened with the Dark Lord, the curriculum at Hogwarts changed slightly. We were required to learn how to produce a patronus by our sixth year. Mine was a falcon. "So," Rose continued, "you're supposed to…" She trailed off, her hand stopping from where it was following the words on the page. "I'm sorry…" she said. "I can't concentrate right now. Perhaps we should continue this on Wednesday…"

As she gathered her stuff, I could only watch. I finally reacted as she began to walk away. Grabbing her wrist, I yanked her back to the bed. Not in a weird, sexual sort of way. Just so she wasn't walking away anymore. "Wait," I said, pushing her lightly back in the chair. "I'm…" I took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry I called you a bitch…and stuff," I finished lamely. _Wow, douche, way to sound like an insincere asshole, _I mentally chided myself.

"Um…what?" Rose asked, obviously a little dazed.

"I said I'm sorry, Weasley."

The two of us stared awkwardly at each other for a long time again.

"Well…" Rose said. "I guess you're forgiven. I'm sorry too… but since I'm _absolutely not being forgiven…_" Rose sighed and I almost snickered.

"Playing the guilt card on me, then, Weasley?" I asked sarcastically. "I suppose you're forgiven." I flashed her a grin before running a hand through my hair and sighing. "So… your cousin found me knocked out in the hallway?" I wondered, embarrassed to feel the slight flush go to my cheeks. How fucking humiliating. Albus Potter finding me unconscious and bleeding in the hallway. I hoped he hadn't finally decided to come out of the closet and carry me to the Hospital Wing. I nearly gagged at the thought.

"Yes," Rose said, a smile tugging at her lips. "But I don't know the whole story. He and Dominique still aren't speaking to me."

"Is that why you haven't been at dinner?" I asked.

"Partly," she replied, her face coloring red. "I dunno. I just don't see how they could ditch me so easily. All I did was walk to class with you instead of Dominique and she nearly had an aneurism!"

"You also accused her of being in love with her sister's fiancé."

"Well, it's only the truth. _You _should see the way she stares at him. It's disgusting!"

"Well, isn't _anything _Dominique Weasley does disgusting?" I asked, and instantly regretting it.

Rose glared at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Anyways. Albus found me and…?"

"He had James and Alex Sherwood drag you up here," she said. "James and Alex have been hanging around each other a lot…" she mused. "Alex is your dorm-mate, right? Has he said anything about him and James being friends?"

"Maybe they're gay," I suggested casually.

"Don't be stupid," Rose told me. "James has slept with more girls than you have!"

"For some reason, Weasley, I don't think any male in this _school _has slept with more girls than I have."

Rose sighed and shook her head, but I couldn't help but notice the flash in her eyes at my statement. "So are you going to the dance? Lily's trying to drag me to the dance. I don't think I want to go, but I don't really think I have a choice."

"I dunno," I answered truthfully. "I might. Alex is trying to get me to go too."

"I suppose I'll have to go. I have to see why Lily's so intent on me going…"

We sat in the dim light of the Hospital Wing for a few moments. My head was beginning to pound. I was guessing I would have to go to sleep soon. But then, Rose asked, "So… why did you leave Potions today?" I couldn't find it in me to _not _answer her. Her big brown eyes, the ones I had missed so much, stared at me with innocent curiosity in them.

The words began tumbling out. "I have these weird panic attacks. That was the only second time it happened. They happen randomly. It's not like I'm thinking and they happen, they just _do. _The first time it felt like I was completely trapped, like there was no way out. Then this morning, it just seemed like everything was falling down on me like bricks. I just had to leave. And apparently, pass the fuck out. Sometimes I think I'm going crazy." The last sentence had slipped out before I could stop it. I look down at my lap, ashamed of showing weakness.

"You're not going crazy, Scorpius," Rose said, her quiet voice soft, but strong. "It's normal."

I shook my head, laughing humorlessly. "I doubt it."

"Almost everyone is in the same boat as you, after what Voldemort did and all… killing off nearly half of our kind. Don't think you're alone. I might not remember anything from it, since I wasn't born, but I see what it did to my family. My uncle lost almost _everyone _he trusted. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin… his _parents. _He didn't know his parents, but do you think that makes it any less painful? It's just your mind's way of dealing with it. You might not ever be fully healed, but it won't be like this forever." She was so sincere that I almost believed her.

"It's not that I think I'll be like this forever," I told her slowly, "but I don't think I'll ever be happy again."

"Of course you will be," she said softly. "There's happiness in everyone."

"You don't _understand, _though," I told her, suddenly desperate for her _to _understand. "I found him. He was… dead. His neck slit… his wrists…" I swallowed, shutting myself up before I had an emotional break down. "How do you expect I'll ever forget that? It happened nearly five months ago and the image is still picture perfect in my mind. Rose, when I look in the mother fucking _mirror _I'm reminded of him. Everything I see reminds me of him. Even when I sleep. It's all I see."

She thought for a moment before saying, "You relive your memories in your dreams?"

I nodded soundlessly. "It's the most terrible thing I've ever experienced."

"If you want to talk about it you know I'm here," Rose told me. "I may not be the best advice-giver, but I can listen." And at that moment, I knew she genuinely cared. She wasn't going to go relay this to her cousins. She didn't think I was just looking for attention. She _knew _and she was _there. _And I was fucking embarrassed at the lump that formed in my throat.

I nodded, swallowed, and said huskily, "You know that I'm here to talk to about the whole thing with Dominique and Albus. I know you probably don't want to talk to your other cousins about it… since you're all related and shit."

Rose smiled. It was just a little grin, either. It was a full blown out mother fucking _beam. _"Thank you, Scorpius," she said, biting her lip. "I really appriciate it. And… thanks for forgiving me after what I said to you in the library the other night. I didn't mean it. And I'm really, _really _sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled. "I made a big deal out of it."

"No. You were right to make a big deal out of it."

Sighing, I focused on my hands again. I didn't know what to say now. It wasn't awkward, but it definitely wasn't comfortable. Rose Weasley and I had just had a heart-to-heart, and now what? Were we friends or something? Then something popped into my head. Just fucking showed up so randomly like it jumped out from around a corners. "Rose," I said, "can I get your opinion on something?"

"Of course," Rose answered, instantly alert. I smiled internally. _Fucking adorable. _

"I had a dream the other night… Or this morning, rather… About my father's funeral. It didn't scare me or anything. It just made me sad. And usually," I swallowed before continuing. "Usually, my dreams scare the hell out of me. It was just a replay of his funeral. I don't know… It was pretty much my mum and I standing at his casket and then Shroudrouge making a speech at how much of a great man my father was. And then my mother and I went to the dinner and we left. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Rose thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know… Maybe your mind was trying to tell you something?"

"That's what I thought!" I told her, glad that I wasn't the only one thinking it had a hidden meaning. "I just don't know what it is." Then I was frustrated again.

At that moment, Madame Pomfrey scurried out the door of her office. "Oh… It's much too late! It's past nine! Mr. Malfoy, why do you have your bandage off?" She glowered at my forehead as if it were the end to this earth. Rose stifled a giggle with a cough. "You have to put it back on," the matron said, _tsk_ing. "Miss Weasley, you need to get back to your dormitory. Mr. Malfoy will be available to talk to tomorrow."

Rose nodded and collected her stuff. As Madame Pomfrey was fussing over my bandage issue, Rose asked, "Are you playing in the Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch game this weekend?" I hadn't had much practicing, but I was definitely expected to play. The Slytherin Quidditch captain, Michael Whitby, was the biggest asshat in the world. After nearly no training for six months, he was making me play.

"Yes," I answered and smirked. "Will you be cheering me on, Rose?"

"I don't know," she said, grinning slightly. "If Albus is still being a git then I suppose I'll have to."

I smiled as she left the Hospital Wing.

**A/N:**

**Well. There you go. Haha. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were amazing! Hope you liked this chapter, considering it was pretty much one long conversation. OH, and my WrittenAnonymous's-shitty-music-selection is back, as you could see. Hopefully I'll get songs up with most of the upcoming chapters.**

_**Reviews make the Quidditch game… oh I give up. You know. Good. ;) **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twelve:**

_Jersey just got colder and_

_I'll have you know I'm scared to death_

_That everything that you had said to me was just_

_A lie until you left_

_Now I'm hoping just a little bit stronger_

_Hold me up just a little bit longer_

_I'll be fine, I swear_

_I'm just gone beyond repair_

_**-Jersey; Mayday Parade**_

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

"Shut the fuck up, Sherwood," I mumbled, replying to whatever perverted comment Alex had said now. The two of us and the rest of our team sat in the Slytherin dressing rooms on the outside of the Quidditch pitch. Michael Whitby was giving us the run-down on how the game was _going _to go, not the way the game _should _go. Alex and I were sitting muttering useless thing to each other, trying to see who would laugh the hardest and get yelled at by Whitby first.

The two of us were holding our breath to keep from laughing, knowing that Whitby would make us run laps around the pitch after the game if we interrupted him. And the pitch was _huge. _My ribs were nearly cracking with the laughter I tried to hold in. Then Alex kicked me and the two of us lost it like a pair of douche bags. Whitby went silent and Alex and I were the only one's making any noise in the dressing room. After the two of us quieted, Whitby glared at us and said, "Ten laps after the game." After that, he continued talking about how we were going to win. Alex and I remained silent for the rest of the lecture, sending death glares at Whitby.

Finally, Whitby finished with his signature line at every Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, "Let's go fuck some lions!"

I didn't think he realized how much of a dipshit he sounded like, considering he wasn't _joking. _He literally thought we were just going to kick Gryffindor's ass. But he made himself sound like a big faggot instead. Not that I had anything against gays, just that I found Whitby stupider than anyone else on the planet for thinking he was just sounding badass. _This _is why I should have been the Slytherin Quidditch captain. Sighing, I shook my head and picked up my broom.

Alex shook his head mournfully in Whitby's direction before following me out of the dressing rooms. The team piled onto the pitch, where we got cheered on my the Slytherin group. I searched the Gryffindor crowd for Rose, wondering if she was even _there. _I found Dominique, who was standing just below the stands, obviously watching for Albus. Then I found Rose in the stands standing next to Fred, James, and Lily. She was biting her nails and looking around nervously. She was wearing an olive green sweater and jeans. Her eyes met mine, as if she were looking for me too. Even from the distance, I could see her face color. I grinned briefly and looked at the ground, shuffling my feet. I was caught. "Who you smiling at, Malfoy?" Alex asked, suspicious.

"No one, Sherwood. Don't fucking worry about it."

"Whatever," Alex said, rolling his eyes. "Listen, if I find you making eyes at fucking Brown throughout the game, I'm reporting it to Whitby. We can't have that whore distracting you from winning. You're our seeker."

"Obviously," I told him, playing it off as if I were looking for Fate rather than Rose.

Madam Hooch began barking off instructions at that moment. After Whitby and McClellan Renolds shook hands, she blew the whistle, and all of us were up in the air. The verbal fighting between the two teams was almost instantaneous. "Malfoy!" a teammate on the Gryffindor I didn't recognize shouted at me from across the field. "Your broom is out of date!" Merlin, these people… Did they seriously think that insulted me?

"Actually," I shouted, "I'm waiting for your mum buy me a new one!"

There was a round of oohs and "nice, mate!" from the Slytherin team and I smirked, nodding at them. Then I saw Potter across the field diving for what I hoped was the snitch. Swooping down at an angle so steep I nearly slide off my broom, I zoomed toward Potter, to find that he was, indeed, already chasing the snitch. I pushed my broom a little faster, and suddenly, Potter's head snapped around. He had lost it. Time for the confusion. Directing my broom up, I flew upward, not really knowing if the snitch had gone that way or not, just trying to fool Potter. It worked. He followed after me.

Just as I reached the clouds, which were quite low for autumn, I slanted downward again. I was going so fast I could barely stop myself from hitting the ground as I swooped up, just a feet from the sand. I waited to hear the satisfying crash of Potter hitting the ground, but it didn't come. He was on my tail. "Malfoy," he called up, still managing to have that terribly cocky voice that he just couldn't pull off. "You know, Gryffindor's going to win. Why do you even try?" Now the two of us were side by side, flying right next to each other.

"Fuck you, Potter," I said. "Who won the Cup last year?"

His silence made me burst out laughing.

"That's right. _Slytherin._"

Then a little flash of gold flew in front of us and then up. The two of us we flying up so fast we were practically dangling from our brooms. "Don't pass out again, Malfoy!" Albus yelled as the two of us desperately searched for the snitch. "Wouldn't want to fall from this height would we?"

"_I _wouldn't like it," I yelled back, "but _you're _about to."

"Are you threatening me, Malfoy?" Albus asked, scowling.

"Potter, I believe the two of us have been threatening each other- _Fuck! _Potter! What the hell?" He had slammed his entire body and broom against me. It took just about everything for me to keep control of the broom. I was just about to do the same thing, but I saw the snitch. Diving downward after it, I took Albus off guard and got a good twenty meter start. I smiled as my fingers came in contact with it, just barely… _SLAM! _

"FUCK YOU, POTTER!" I shouted as Albus nearly knocked me off my broom again. He was nearly to the little golden ball. _Two can play that game, _I thought bitterly and slammed my entire body into his just as his fingers almost touched the snitch. Albus swore as he tried to regain his balance. I zoomed forward and my fingers wrapped around the snitch. Victory. The Slytherin side went wild.

As both the teams landed, I expected Madam Hooch to say the game didn't count because of all the physical contact. To my surprise, when Albus started shouting that I had nearly shoved him off his broom, she told us she didn't see it, so she couldn't do anything about it. I rolled my eyes. How could she not have seen it? This woman was getting too old to coach Quidditch. Honestly…

"You asshole, Malfoy!" Albus yelled viciously. "I swear to fucking Merlin I'll-"

"What?" I taunted, my face breaking out into a violent grin. "Kill me? I'd like to see you _try!_"

"Boys!" Madam Hooch intervened. "Ten points from Slytherin _and _Gryffindor!"

But it was too late. The two of us were already zoning in on each other. "You're too cocky for your own good, Malfoy!" Albus shouted. "Someday you'll be sorry! Remember that little promise you made our first day? We'll see who wins seventh year?"

"Yes," I answered, my voice scary calm. "I can promise you. I haven't forgotten."

By now, both teams were gathering around, curious. Alex groaned somewhere in the background and said, "Here we go again." I could vaguely see out of the corner of my eye James nudging Fred in the stands, obviously ready to break up a fight if there was one. And believe me, by the way I was fuming, there was going to be a fight. I got like this whenever anger _completely _consumed me. Scary calm.

"Daddy's not here to teach you how to fight the scary Potters anymore, is he?" Albus said in a mock baby voice, knowing what level of anger I was at. "_Too bad your father never knew how!_"

There was an intake of breath from the now huge crowd. Then-"

I flung myself at Albus, my fist already pulled back. My body was acting on it's own. How _dare _he? How dare he insult my father? My fist crushed into his nose and then his eye. Albus reacted quickly and then he was on top of me. His fist slammed into my mouth, but I was too angry to feel anything. I shoved my knee into the spot where it hurt most and sent him into enraged shouts. "You fucking asshole!" I shouted murderously. "You cocky son of a bitch!"

My fist now came in contact with his stomach, knocking the air out of him. Yanking him up by the neck of his robes, I held him in front of me in an iron grip. I shouted in his face, only inches away from mine. "You think _I'm _the one who's father isn't here to teach me to fight? At least _mine _did while he was here! Obviously, your father hasn't taught you _anything! _He hasn't taught you respect for women, he hasn't taught you to be humble. For Merlin's sake, he hasn't even taught you table manners! But most of all, he hasn't taught you how to fight! So don't fucking tell me my father hasn't taught me how to fight, because you'd just be making a giant dick of yourself."

I shoved him away from me, but he was back on me the moment I let go. He shoved me with a force that knocked me down, but if he didn't think I was going down without him, he was wrong. I grabbed his wrist as he brought his fist back down to my face. Shoving it away, I brought my fist up and was satisfied when it made contact with his eye.

Then hands were gripping the back of my robes, pulling me away with a weak force. I got a brief glimpse of fire-red hair before Albus was yanked off of me, by a force much stronger than my pursuer. I looked up to see James holding Albus my the robes before I looked up to see no one other than… Rose Weasley. She looked up at me, nothing but concern on her face. But right then, all I cared about was knocking Albus Potter the fuck out.

Just as I turned away, she grabbed my wrist and made me look at her. "Please," she begged. "Please. Just stop."

But before I could say anything McGonagall hurried over to us. "Miss Weasley! Please take Mr. Malfoy… away. Just away." She shook her head and turned to me. "We'll have words later." Then she hurried over to Albus and began lecturing him on his wrong-doing of provoking me. I smirked at him before Rose began dragging me away, off the pitch.

We were quiet for a long time before Rose finally said, "I'm sorry."

I looked at her, incredulous. "Why are you sorry?" I asked, finally starting to feel my split lip and black eye. My anger was gone and now I just felt stupid.

"Albus can be so headstrong sometimes…" She sighed, shaking her head. "I just… I feel terrible."

She was being so fucking genuine it made _me _feel terrible. I didn't want her to feel bad. "No - don't." I said. "Albus and I just don't see… eye to eye." That was an understatement. "And it's still hard for me to even _talk _about my father. So when someone insults him… I just can't help it. I snap." I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, but the truth was it made me rigid as hell to admit this to someone. "Don't think it was your fault. Or even Albus's," I added grudgingly. "Don't stress."

The two of us were in the corridors now, and I was surprised when Rose led me into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She sat me down on a ledge near a bathtub before turning on the water and grabbing a spare towel from a bin near the door. Taking a seat next to me, she dipped the towel in the water. "You know," she said softly, dabbing my bleeding lip with the towel, making my head spin. "I kind of think Albus is just jealous of you."

I snorted. "Why?"

"Because he tries so hard to be confident, when you don't even have to _attempt. _It seems like it just comes naturally. Plus, Albus feels like he's disappointing his parents if he's not doing his best all the time. And, to him, doing his best is acting better than everyone. I dunno. It used to be different. James used to be the cocky one, and Albus used to be the modest one. I mean, James is still cocky to an extent. He gets it from our uncle. But Albus is like… painfully cocky."

"_I'm _cocky," I admitted, unashamed.

"_Yes,_" Rose said, exasperated. "But you're broodingly cocky."

I laughed out loud, but cringed as she put pressure on my wound. "_Broodingly _cocky?" I asked. "There's levels of cockiness, Rose?"

"Only if your world is full of cocky people. Like mine."

I snickered, and the two of us just began talking like normal teenagers. Not once did the fight with Albus, or my father, or my new found anxiety crossed my mind. The two of us laughed and made fun of each other until dinner. I hadn't ever felt like I belonged more than I did those few hours with Rose. It almost felt like we were really, _truly _friends.

**A/N:**

**Oh my goodness. FINALLY. It took forever to write that. Not that I didn't enjoy writing it. It just seemed like FOREVER. Haha. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. They made me smile. (: **

**So. Let me know if you liked this chapter or not. Predictions on upcoming chapters? Anything… annnnything? Haha.**

_**Reviews make the dance in the next two chapters! (: **_

_**OH, PS, Lily/Alex chapter next. ;)**_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Thirteen: **

_Are we human or are we dancers?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

_Are we human or are we dancers?_

_Will your system be alright_

_When you dream of home tonight?_

_There is no message we're receiving_

_Let me know, is your heart still beating?_

_**-Human; Killers**_

**Lily Potter (Third Person Perspective):**

_Lily,_

_Sorry it's taken me this long to respond._

_I'm not going to judge you, Lils. And I'm slightly offended that you thought I would. But that's beside the point. I do think that he is too old, but I can't really say anything since I de-virginized Victoire when she was fourteen and I was fifteen. And NO, that's not giving you my permission to have sex… Merlin. I just cringed as I wrote that. Anyways, I think I probably think he's too old because you're like my little sister. So of course I'm going to act that way. I don't think it's a major issue that he's a Slytherin. But the fact that he's Scorpius Malfoy's best friend kind of… worries me. It's not like I have anything against him, but the bloke's my cousin, Lily, and the few times I've met him he treated me like I wasn't even there. I suppose I didn't make the effort to talk to him, either. So we're both to blame. All I'm saying is that if you were to go out with Scorpius's best friend he might be a little judgmental of the two of you. That's all I really have to say on the subject. _

_We've been doing fine here at home. Victoire is still dragging me to every muggle wedding shop in London. Your mum and dad have us over for dinner every Sunday. Victoire's mum and dad have us over for dinner every Monday. We go to Molly and Arthur's house for dinner every Tuesday. We go to Ron and Hermione's house for dinner every Wednesday. Then everyone goes back to Molly's house on Thursday for dinner. It's so boring without all of you here, I could scream. Honestly. I can't wait for your Christmas holidays. Speaking of which, we've decided on a date for the wedding. It will be the Saturday after Christmas in Bath. Don't ask me why she chose Bath of all places, considering she and I have taken trips there several times together. Whatever. She said it had sentimental value. _

_James wrote me telling me about the fight with Scorpius Malfoy and Albus… James sounded pretty miffed. What exactly happened? Did Albus provoke it? Or did Scorpius? I'm not too sure who it could have been and that worries me. I used to be able to just know it was Scorpius. And now I have a slight feeling it was Albus… What happened to the little kid we all knew and loved? Your mum is worried sick with everything Albus has been doing lately. Did you know he hasn't wrote them once this year? That reminds me, you should start writing them more. They seem to be getting rather lonely… But anyways, how is Albus really doing? Has something happened that you aren't telling your parents about? _

_I'm sorry, Lily, but Victoire wants to go out for tea. I have to go. Write me back as soon as you can and I'll see you at your winter visit to Hogsmeade._

_Love from all of us here,_

_Teddy _

Lily sighed angrily, crumpling up the piece of parchment. Yes, the letter was fairly long. But _nothing _compared to what the two of them used to send to each other. It's not like she was jealous of Victoire or anything, but she definitely seemed to be taking up most of Teddy's time. More than usual anyway. Which was understandable, considering she and Teddy were getting married, but still. Teddy and Lily used to write rolls and rolls of parchment to each other in under a week. And this letter had taken an entire eight days to reach her! And she knew it only took eight days because of the urgency in her letter. If it hadn't been an emergency, it would have taken several days longer for him to send it, let alone _reply. _

Teddy used to be so different. Victoire and him had been together for as long as Lily could remember, but he used to make more time for the rest of the family. Teddy wasn't _really _family, but he had a bond with the entire Weasley-Potter group that was thicker than blood so it never mattered. Now Lily wondered if Teddy was growing apart from them. But he couldn't be… He was getting married to her cousin for Merlin's sake! But why did it seem like every time they wrote, he seemed to be getting more and more distant? Teddy used to tell Lily everything and now…

Lily wiped the tears that had forcefully came to her eyes away furiously. This was _not _something to be crying about. Of course Teddy wasn't growing apart from her! She was closer to him than anyone else in the family. Even her own father-who had practically _raised _Teddy-wasn't as close to him as Lily was!

_This is rubbish, _Lily thought, standing up from by the Owlery in the window. Holding up her piece of parchment to the wall, she took her quill and scribbled a hasty, sarcastic, and rather cold reply.

_Teddy,_

_Thanks for replying so quickly. I don't know what the fight was about. I'll see you at the winter visit to Hogsmeade._

-_Lily_

Lily regretted it as soon as the owl flew away with the letter. Maybe no one else could tell that she was mad at Teddy just by reading the letter, but Teddy would definitely know.

…

Lily didn't really know whether or not she was going to the dance until the actual _night _of it. When James told her that she was being forced to because their mum had sent her a dress. So here she was, standing in front of the mirror, in a nude colored dress that her mum had probably spent way too much money on. She stepped into her tan wedges and piled her hair on top of her head in a bun that didn't look so terrible. Picking up a mask that James had thrown up the stairs to her, she tied it around her head and looked in the mirror.

Yep. Still looked just like Lily.

She wasn't so sure the Rose-Scorpius plan was going to work anymore. She had heard Scorpius arguing with Alex about changing his hair color. And Rose already down right refused. It was pretty much just a "No, Lils. I don't see _why _I would even consider doing that." It pissed James and Fred off, but what were they going to do? Force the two of them to change their hair color? That would just be suspicious.

So now, the Lily, James, Fred, and Alex were just hoping to pick up on any exchanged glances or even a dance if the two of them didn't think anyone was watching. But when it kind of hit all of them that Rose _was _seeing Lysander again, it all became very unlikely. Now they all felt stupid about thinking Rose and Scorpius were in love. It was _impossible. _

Lily sighed and shoved her wand down the side of her dress. It was going to be a long night.

She got down to the Gryffindor common room to find Albus sulking by the portrait hole. "Why are you moping?" she demanded, frustrated. He had been like this ever since the fight with Scorpius. "You're acting like a baby!"

"Shut up, Lily," Albus snapped. "I'm not the one _dating _Alex Sherwood!"

"_What?_" Lily asked, then burst out laughing at the randomness of his accusation. "I don't even _speak _to Alex Sherwood!" That was a lie, obviously. But she hadn't spoken directly to Alex since their stroll throughout the castle several nights prior. It hurt her, but she decided it was probably for the better. She wouldn't start an uproar with her family. She tried to play it off like it wasn't a big deal, but the truth was, whenever she saw him, it took everything for her just to look away. It's not like Lily just decided to stop talking to him. He started to ignore her. So she decided that she would just go along with it. She knew that he would lose his interest in her sooner or later.

"Of course you are! There's rumors going around that you are."

"Albus," Lily sighed, frustrated. "You know that the students here are an unreliable source for facts? Remember when everyone thought that you and James had tried to murder each other over the summer two years ago, just because James and Fred blew up the side of our house with some concoction they tried to throw together with mum's herb collection?"

Albus nodded. "Whatever. I still think it's true. The ghosts are saying they saw the two of you walking around the corridors a few nights ago."

"Which ghost, Albus?" Lily asked, sounding as if she were speaking to small child. The truth was, she was terrified that they ghosts actually _were _talking about it. Why the _hell _would it be any of those damn ghost's business? They saw students out of bed all the time! And the names Sherwood and Potter going around would be _nothing _compared to the names Malfoy and Weasley paired together… Why couldn't the ghosts focus on actual dramatic subjects?

"Never mind," Albus said. "I'm waiting for Dominique. Have you seen her?"

"Nope," Lily said before ignoring what her said brother next and stomped up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. She found James and Fred's dorm and opened the door without knocking. The two of them stood in their boxers, looking at her, horrified.

"Merlin!" Fred said, ducking behind his bed. "A little privacy?"

"Actually, my name is Lily. But I'm flattered you think so highly of me," Lily told him, not caring in the slightest. "You were supposed to be ready."

"Lily," James said, yanking on the pants to his dress robes, "mum taught us to _knock._"

"And dad taught us to be on our guard no matter what. You should have better reflexes, Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-Quidditch-This-Year." Lily was feeling sarcastic. Her entire family hated her sarcastic moods. And today it was about ten times worse because of the dance. She'd much rather be out practicing Quidditch, as she _was_ one of the Chasers for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

James snickered and pointed at her, like they had some inside joke going on between them. Which they didn't. "I've taught you well, Lils. I've taught you very well…" He tied his tie and looked at Fred, who was having a difficult time putting on his pants as he crouched behind his bed. "Fred, stop being a git. Just finished getting your clothes on."

Finally, Fred got his pants on and seemed a little more comfortable in putting on the rest of his attire. Taking a deep breath, he looked at them. "Now that your done eye molesting me-" he started.

"Oh, _shut up,_" Lily said. "We're cousins, not strangers."

"But you're a _girl_-"

"Okay," James said, "are you two done arguing or are we going to be here all night? Because I'd really like to see what kind of food they have at the ball. I haven't eaten anything all day." He glared at both of them. "Plus, just because Lysander and Rose are going out doesn't mean she can't dance with Scorpius-"

"Get off it," Lily said, "there's no chance. Why are you so eager on them being a couple?"

"_Because,_" James and Fred said together. "We're tired of being the ones that get yelled at all the time."

Lily rolled her eyes, but not being able to stop the family affection for them that bubbled up in her stomach. "Come on, you two."

…

The Great Hall looked extravagant, as every knew it would. Elegant drapes fell form the ceiling and soft colored table clothes covered the tables that were scattered by the entrance. Everyone was wearing masks, obviously. The majority of the girls wore puffy dresses. Lily felt slightly insignificant to them, in her knee length dress. It's not that it was ugly, it just looked too casual for the occasion. She didn't really care though. It's not like she was going to be dancing with anyone.

"Fuck," she heard someone mutter behind her, and turned to see Scorpius Malfoy ducking behind a chair, hiding from someone. She giggled without thinking. He looked up at her, his eyes in slits. "Shut the fuck up, Potter," he said. Lily was used to his rudeness toward her. She was the She-Potter to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hiding from fucking Brown," Scorpius said. _Well, he's full of "fucks" today, _Lily thought.

Lily's eyes looked to see Fate Brown searching the crowd. "Fate!" she called. "Scorpius is over here!" She smiled angelically at Scorpius before turning and prancing off into the crowd. She could hear Scorpius shouting something unintelligible after her.

"Lily," a voice said from behind her. She turned to see Rose. She looked stunning. She wore an olive green evening gown, with a tight bodice and a skirt that puffed out at the lower waist. Her hair was pin straight and there was a gold and green flower clipping her hair back. Her mask, which was just a pure gold color, complimented her eyes nicely. "Have you seen your brother?"

"No, I haven't seen Teddy. But if your talking about James or Albus, I'd rather not use the word 'brother,'" Lily replied.

"Cut the sarcasm," Rose snapped. "Where's Albus?"

"Why?" Lily asked suspiciously. "I thought the two of you were fighting.

"If you see him," Rose said, as if Lily hadn't asked a question at all, "tell him Dominique is crying in the girl's bathroom. I'd rather she wasn't in there alone." Rose put her hands on her hips. "Can you do that or are you going to throw another oh so _witty _remark at me?"

"No, I'll tell him that if I see him," Lily said. "But why don't _you _go talk to Dominique."

"It's not any of your business." With that, she turned on her heel and pushed her way through crowd. Lily was just about to turn away when she noticed that Rose walked right by Scorpius and Fate, who were dancing. Rose didn't pay any attention, but as Rose walked away, Scorpius's head turned and he watched her with a hypnotized look in his eyes. Then Fate started whining at him and he was forced to turn his attention back to her.

Lily's suspicions of them sparked again. But that's when someone ran into her.

"Hey!" she said. "Watch where your going, stupid- Oh. Hi."

"Hello, Potter," Alex Sherwood said, the smile that made her heart melt slipping onto his face. "Where you about to insult me?"

All Lily could do was blink like an idiot at him.

"How's your night going?" He looked completely gorgeous. His hair fell across his black mask, making his already mysterious look increase by about three million. Alex's dress robes were just normal black, except the supposed-to-be white dress shirt underneath was black and he didn't where a tie with it.

Lily swallowed. "Well… I don't really know yet."

"Why is that?" he asked, flicking a piece of dust off his robes, looking like he could really care less.

"My family has been driving me insane all day."

He grinned, his white teeth flashing in the candlelight of the Great Hall. "Really?"

"Really."

"Isn't it always like that with Albus Potter as your brother?"

Lily smacked his arm. "Don't insult him. He's just going through a… stage."

"That's lasted six years?"

Suddenly, someone slammed into her from behind, sending her into Alex. His playful smirk slid off his face and his eyes locked with hers. The two of them didn't make any effort to move away from each other. There was a moment of communication between them that Lily couldn't explain. She didn't even know what it was about. There was just something else… _there _now. Alex swallowed before asking a question that she would never forget.

"Would you like to dance?"

She nodded mutely before his arms snaked around her waist.

**A/N:**

**Yay. Haha. I changed up Lily's personality slightly in this chapter. You guys are getting to know her better. As a sarcastic new teenager who gets treated like a child, but is just starting to get treated like an adult. I know, I KNOW. There wasn't a lot of Alex in this chapter. But I don't want to spoil you guys TOO much. (; **

**What did you think? What do you think about the Teddy situation? Dominique and her crying? Scorpius looking at Rose as she walked by? Hmmm? **

**Oh, and how many of you are going to the midnight premiere of the Deathly Hallows this Thursday? How many of you are SOOOO excited? **

**Rose/Scorpius next.**

_**Reviews makes Scorpius and Rose dance. Even though that was probably super predictable. ;) **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_Last night, I knew what to say_

_But you weren't there to hear it_

_These lines, so well rehearsed_

_Tongue tied and over-loaded_

_You'll never notice_

_I'm not in love, this is not my heart_

_I'm not gonna waste these words about a girl_

_I'm not in love, this is not your song_

_I'm not gonna waste these words about a girl_

_**-About a Girl; The Academy Is**_

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

She looked beautiful. That was the complete and utter truth.

I couldn't tell you why it suddenly hit me at that moment that she wasn't just hot or sexy. But right then_, _as I stared after her as she walked away from me, I saw how completely beautiful she was. It's not like it changed anything I felt about her. It's not like I saw her and at that moment I realized I was in love with her. I just saw the beauty that she held. And then it hit me… She didn't _know. _She didn't know how beautiful she was. She didn't know she was turning heads as she shoved past all the dancing people.

I wanted to dance with her. I didn't know why. She was Rose. Rose _Weasley, _for Merlin's sake. But I wanted to dance with her, and I was going to. It's not like it would be a big deal. The two of us were friends. It's not like we were mortal enemies anymore. The two of us never really were. She just sided with Albus for so long, that I took her as one of _them. _But was it such a crime to want to dance with her? It was just a dance… It's not like I would be raping the girl or some shit.

"Scorpius," Fate whined, and I cursed that damn Lily Potter for being a cocky little bitch just like her brothers. "You aren't paying any attention to me." I looked at Fate who was wearing prostitute makeup proudly. She wore this short, hot pink dress that just emphasized her reputation as the Hogwarts Whore.

"Excuse me," I said, disengaging myself from Fate. "I'll be right back."

Before she could respond, I stalked off into the crowd, and weaved my way through all of the dancing students, after Rose. I didn't know where she was going, but at that point I really didn't care. I finally caught up with her as she just exited the Great Hall. Turning the corner, I found her sitting on a bench that had been placed by the door just for the ball. "Hello, Weasley," I said, bowing at her. Like the fucking gentlemanly gentleman I was. "How is your evening?" For Merlin's sake, she was so gorgeous it made my heart pound painfully in my chest. Her strapless, olive-colored dress puffed out at her waist, making her look like a princess. Her hair was straight. I had never seen it straight, and I wasn't complaining. The only downside to her attire, was the mask covering her face. It's not that it looked bad, it's just her face was my favorite part whenever I was with her. And I couldn't see it.

"Hello, Scorpius," she said, sighing. She looked exhausted.

I took a seat next to her, happy that it wasn't weird for the two of us to sit next to each other anymore. "What are you doing out here?" I asked her, truthfully curious. We were at a dance… Why was she sitting alone out in the corridors?

The next words out of her mouth surprised me.

"I'm hiding from Lysander," she said sheepishly. "I only went inside to tell Lily that if she saw Albus to go talk to Dominique. She was crying in the girls' bathroom and I don't think she should be alone…" Worry crossed Rose's face as she said this.

"Why don't you want her to be alone?"

Rose looked at me for a moment before saying, "I'm not really supposed to say anything."

Suddenly, we heard Lysander's voice calling her from in the Great Hall. "Damn," Rose muttered. She stood up and grabbed my wrist, then began dragging me down the corridor with her. We just turned the corner when we hear Lysander shout after her. His footfalls quickly turned into straight sprinting down the hallway.

"Is he _following _us?" I asked, snickering.

Rose giggled. "I guess. Come on." The two of us began down the next corridor. As we ran, Rose's laughter increased and I couldn't help but smile. It was contagious. But soon, Lysander saw the two of us. He probably didn't know it was me, considering a shit load of people had blonde hair, but he might have known my laughter. "Oh, Merlin…" Rose said breathlessly. "_What _am I going to tell him?"

"Nothing," I said, taking her hand and flat out tearing through the corridor and around the corner. Rose was giggling protests and I said, "Do you want Scamander to annoy you? Because if you do, I'll happily leave you right here to deal with his Ravenclaw ass. If not, I'd be thankful that I'm helping you out."

"Oh, shut up," Rose said breathlessly as I pulled her up one of the staircases. "You think too highly of yourself."

"Do I?" I asked, a little breathless myself. I didn't usually run like I was running from death just to get away from someone's boyfriend. Plus, I was practically dragging Rose and her dress that had to weigh more than she did up the stairs. I was guessing she didn't usually run that much either, considering she looked like she was about to pass out. Finally, we got to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I flung the door open, and the two of us toppled in, clenching stitches in our sides.

"Why the _hell _did we just run from one side of the school to another?" I demanded, flopping down on one of the benches near the bathtub. I looked up at Rose who was kicking her flats off and running a hand through her hair. Even though she looked exhausted and her hair was sticking up every which way, her smile was as radiant as the sun, making her more beautiful than she was in the Great Hall. And I didn't say that kind of shit often.

"Because you kept running," Rose said, yawning. "It's not like I had a choice with your hand in an iron grip around mine."

"Well, Weasley, I _am_ quite strong. Most girls find it attractive."

Rose blushed. "Shut up, Malfoy," she said hastily.

"Sit with me," I told her, gesturing to the spot on the bench beside me. Rose stared at the spot for a moment before sighing and sitting down. I untied my mask and threw it to the ground. Rose slipped hers off as well, but kept it in her lap. She stared at it for a long time. "What are you thinking about?" I asked finally, resisting the urge to touch her hair. _Merlin, _I thought, _you're being a hormonal bastard today, aren't you? _

"Nothing," she sighed.

I gave her a pointed look. "Is this about Dominique?"

"Yes and no."

The two of us stared at each other. Finally, I said, "You can't… beat yourself up about it. She's going to do what she's going to do. If she's going to be mad at you, she's going to be mad at you. She's your cousin - your flesh and blood. She can't be mad at you forever." I watched Rose carefully as she nodded and wrapped her fingers around the strings on her mask.

"It's just… she's my best friend, Scorpius." She bit her lip and wouldn't make eye contact with me. "I feel like she's just abandoned me. For no reason at all! I helped her through so much. With Teddy and everything… She's in love with him, you know. She's so in love with him. And he's marrying her sister. And then she ditches me because I walk to class with you once! Just once. And now she's acting like she doesn't even care…"

"Isn't she crying in the bathroom right now?" I asked. "Maybe she does care."

"No… she's not crying because of our fight. She's crying because of Teddy. He's all she thinks about. Especially now, with the wedding getting closer and everything. There's nothing she can do about it. Even though Victoire and Teddy fight, the two of them are crazy about each other. He wouldn't even consider Dominique. Not that she's ugly or anything, it's just he loves Victoire."

"I'm guessing this puts on a strain on Victoire and Dominique's relationship…"

"The two of them have never gotten along… But Victoire isn't that bad. She's not bad at all, actually. She's just an overachiever. She has to have everything completely _perfect _and Dominique doesn't. Victoire is the favored one in their family just because she's the oldest. It's not that their parents love Victoire more, but sometimes I think Dominique thinks that."

Wow. I had never thought The Ultimate Weasley Blonde Bitch could have such strong feelings. It's not that it changed about how I thought about her, but it did definitely make me pity her. I had seen Victoire and… she was really, _really _hot. I mean… Dominique was hot, but Victoire was model material. She was tall and thin, when Dominique was short and curvy. It's not that Dominique was fat, she was just really voluptuous. I could see where there would be competition.

"Does Teddy know?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about my cousin. Teddy Lupin was related to me. When my father was alive, we never talked about it. It was the one thing that tied us to the Potters, because he's Harry Potter's godson. I had seen Teddy Lupin a few times, but the two of us had never been formally introduced. And neither of us really cared to be introduced, either. There was a silent agreement between the two of us that we didn't not like each other, but we didn't want to get to know each other either.

"No," Rose said quietly. "He doesn't."

"Damn," I said, running a hand through my hair. "I… Shit. I don't know what to tell you." Some advice giver I was. Whatever. I was listening. Did that count for anything?

"It's okay," Rose said. "It's not really my problem. I just feel really bad. And Dominique has a few… issues that occur when she's really upset. Albus knows about the problems, so I'm hoping that Lily found him and told him and he got the message and went to talk to her."

"What's her 'issues?'" I asked, knowing that Rose probably wouldn't tell me. She'd already told me she wouldn't, but what was the harm in asking again? I watched as Rose bit her lip, contemplating on whether or not she could trust me. It kind of fucking pissed me off. I shouldn't have been mad, but I couldn't help it. I tried to wait patiently as Rose thought about it.

Finally, she turned so her entire body was facing mine. "Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked.

"Yeah, whatever," I answered. She raised her eyebrows at me. I sighed. "I solemnly promise you that I will not tell anyone," I told her, and smiled a little when she shook her head, grinning at my sarcasm. "Yeah, I promise," I said. "Just tell me."

"Dominique has… self esteem problems," she answered, surprising me. I never expected that from Dominique Weasley. She was always so sure of herself. "She gets really, _really _depressed. When she's upset, which is usually when she hears about Teddy and Victoire, she makes herself…" Rose swallowed. "She makes herself throw up. It was a _really _big problem a few summers back, right when Teddy and Victoire moved in together. Her parents had to take her to St. Mungos and everything."

"Fuck," I said, a little speechless, "that's intense."

"Yeah. It probably didn't help that you called her an 'ugly slut' before we got out for that summer, either," Rose said, staring at me accusingly. I dropped my gaze, not really ashamed, but feeling a little guilty. My pity for Dominique increased. I had no clue that she had legit _problems. _I wondered for years why the hell Rose-and even Albus-put up with her and treated her a little differently from their other cousins. Now I knew why.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Rose said suddenly. "Sorry to have dumped this all on you… It's just been building up for a _long _time…" She laughed humorlessly and swallowed. "So… How have you been? We haven't really talked since the day of the Quidditch game. Are you okay?" She dropped her voice in a whisper. I then realized that fucking Myrtle was probably lurking around here somewhere. "Have they gotten worse?" _They _as in nightmares… I didn't know what to tell her.

The truth was that I had woken up shouting like a little bitch that morning because of a dream I'd had. It wasn't even scary. It was just haunting. It was the conversation I had had with my father the night before his murder about our life. I hadn't really had much to say about it, so I had just listened to him. The two of us were sitting in the dining room, on complete opposite sides of the table. The house elves were just cleaning up the plates from dinner…

"_Scorpius," my father said, passing off his plate to one of our house elves, Verney. "I've been meaning to talk to you." He straightened his navy blue button up jacket, and stared at me until I met his eyes completely, with my undivided attention. Looking at him was like looking in a mirror, only I wouldn't start to go bald. At least I hoped. I would fix that before that _ever _began to happen. His gray eyes met my own. _

"_Yes, father?" I asked politely, trying my hardest to keep up a respectful manner._

"_You're old enough now to hear this. You know that grandparents and I were deeply involved with the second rise of the Dark Lord," he said stonily, his face stiff like it was when ever he talked about his involvement in Voldemort's sinister plans. I nodded mutely. "Yes, well, you know that your grandfather was one of the most loyal Death Eaters for quite some time. Your grandfather and grandmother worked right alongside the Dark Lord for a very long time. It was only before my sixth year at Hogwarts that I was initiated as a Death Eater. It wasn't something I wanted to do, but I felt as if I were expected to do it. I didn't have a choice, your grandparents didn't even have a say in whether I was to be a Death Eater or not. The Dark Lord wanted me for a task. And you don't say no to him."_

_I watched in fear, and to my shame, amazement, as my father rolled the sleeve of his jacket up. I had always known he had a Dark Mark. It wasn't something we talked about though. I had never seen it. My father had always worn long sleeves around me, so I had never had so much of a glimpse of it. I expected it to be a dark, black, tattoo looking thing. But it wasn't. It didn't even have color. It was flesh toned… like a scar. I looked up at my father questioningly. "If the Dark Lord were to come back-which is impossible, Harry Potter killed him-it would darken," he explained, understanding. I nodded, an eerie chill settling over me. _

_I still didn't understand what my father was trying to get across here. "Father… I don't…"_

"_I'm not finished, Scorpius," he told me. "The reason I'm showing you this is… I feel like you don't understand the legacy that our family has acquired. We are _Malfoys. _We supported the Dark Lord when he was at his highest point. There will always be people who look at us in terror, there will always be people who look at us in disgust, and there will always be people who look at us like we're monsters. I'm not ashamed of having you, Scorpius, but I'm ashamed that your mother and I brought a child into this world who has to deal with something that he wasn't even alive to witness. At any moment, someone very dear to us could get killed, just like that. At any moment, our house could be destroyed by someone who is so repulsed by us they think we deserve to die._

"_I've tried my best to build our family name back up, to get you the respect that you deserve, but there will always be _those _people, Scorpius. The ignorant people who look at you and think you don't have feelings like a normal person. Ask your mother, it's happened to her several times. She and I aren't even blood, and they look at her like she's killed off an entire country just because she took on my last name as her own."_

_I still didn't understand. "Father," I started, "what are you trying to tell me?" _

"_Just to be on your guard, Scorpius… Always be on guard…" _

"Scorpius?" Rose's voice cut into my thoughts. "Are you alright?" I dragged my eyes away from the empty spot on the wall I was looking at. Her brown orbs were full of concern. "They haven't gotten any better, have they?" she whispered. "They're still the same."

I nodded and cleared my throat. "I feel like my mind is trying to tell me something. I haven't had dreams about… _finding _him anymore. I've had dreams that seem to have a hidden meaning, only it's not hidden. I feel like it's a giant sign right there in the dream, but I can't read it… Do you see what I'm saying?"

Rose nodded and to my surprise, slipped tiny hand into my big one. "I see what your saying. It will come to you though, don't worry. Maybe not all of your questions will be answered, but someday, most of them will. You just have to have faith that you won't be sad forever."

"I'm not sad though… Well of course I am, but that's not all I'm feeling."

"I'm guessing it's confusion. Confusion about who did it and _why _they did it. Why your suddenly feeling anxiety at the most random times possible. Why you're dreams are so vivid. Why you're suddenly deciding it's okay to become friends with a _Weasley._" She smiled, and elbowed me.

I grinned halfheartedly. "Yeah, that's a big reason I'm confused," I said sarcastically, and sighed. "You know, we never really _danced _with anyone tonight…" I started, remembering my reason to go after Rose in the first place.

"You danced with Fate Brown," Rose pointed out.

"She doesn't count," I said hastily, making Rose giggle. I looked at her for a moment before I slipped my hand out of hers, stood up, and bowed at her for the second time that night. "I would be honored if I could have this dance, Miss Weasley," I said grandly, offering her my hand. Rose's lips pulled up at one corner before she slid her hand into mine.

"I suppose I could spare you just one," Rose said loftily, as I pulled her to the middle of the deserted bathroom.

Carefully, I took my hand out of hers, and slipped my arms around her tiny waist. Her arms found my neck and wound around it. The two of us swayed back and forth for a long time, not saying anything. I wasn't really sure what I was feeling as Rose and I danced. I wasn't confused about it, but I was definitely a little unsure. Not unsure about dancing with her, but unsure of what would be appropriate between the two of us now. There was a line that the two of us hadn't even known was there that we had just crossed.

I decided to just try one thing. Tightening my arms on her waist, I pulled her a little bit closer. There was a hesitation, but then Rose rested her head on my shoulder. At that moment, something exploded in my stomach. A feeling that I had never felt before in my life, but something I would definitely never forget.

Mother fucking butterflies.

**A/N:**

**Hey, I told they would dance. I never told you it wouldn't actually be **_**at **_**the dance, though. It just happened to be in a bathroom. ;) **

**Phew! That chapter was a little bit longer than usual, but I hope you liked it. There wasn't very much fluff, and I know that a lot of you are getting impatient for it. But I can promise you, it's coming! **

**What did you think about the memory of Draco and Scorpius's talk? What do you think the memory was trying to tell Scorpius? **

**Predictions, quotes, things you liked about this chapter, things you hated? Haha. Annnything?**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I looove them! **

_**Reviews make Rose and Scorpius… um… I don't know! -insert words here- ;) **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Fifteen: **

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" I asked Rose as the two of us trudged across the snow, over to the tree that the two of us had been going to ever since the day after the dance. She and I went to the tree, which was now covered in snow, after classes let out every day. Since neither of us really had _friends _anymore. I had Alex, but he was all caught up in something that he found an excuse not to tell me about whenever I asked about it.

"I suppose so," Rose answered. "Teddy's coming into Hogsmeade and the whole family is supposed to meet him at The Three Broomsticks. If you haven't noticed, things are getting… tense between all of us here. I guess we're all relying on Teddy to be the peacemaker." Her cheeks were pink from the cold and her teeth chattered as she spoke. "You know," she said, "you and Teddy _are _related… You have every right to come with me if you want…?"

I laughed. "Yeah right, Weasley. We don't want Albus to have an aneurism. Well, _you _probably don't anyways… Plus, since your family doesn't know we're spending time together, they might be a little surprised if I walked in with you and sat down at your table." Rose rolled her eyes at me, but had nothing more to say on the subject. The two of us had finally gotten to the tree and sat down beneath it.

Rose and I had begun spending quite a bit of time together after the dance. Or spending every minute we _could _together, that is. With her crazy ass family, the two of us could only spend time together when we weren't being watched like a hawk. I had caught up in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I continued to do bad so Rose and I could hang out with out there being a bloody massacre. But when we were around her family, or people who would tell her family, we had to go on like we didn't even know each other. No body came outside during the winter, so Rose and I were safe to come outside, even if it was a fucking blizzard outside.

Rose sighed, looking at me. "If I don't come out alive tomorrow, you can have my Christmas sweater." Her hands shook from the cold as she adjusted her cream colored beanie. I smirked at her and shrugged out of my black hoodie, which I wasn't supposed to use at school, because it wasn't uniform, but I didn't give a fuck. I was freezing. And it's not like the teachers made an effort to keep the school warm. Rose eyed it wearily as I held it out to her. "You're going to freeze death," she stated.

"Take the jacket," I said, thrusting it in her direction.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I've ever been," I told her. "Just take it."

Rose carefully took the jacket, as if I was going to yank it back. After she had it, slid her arms through the sleeves. Even though it look about five times too big for her, it seemed to warm her up. I tried to hide that I was now freezing my ass off. "Thanks," she said, smiling a little. I flashed her a grin before the two of us fell into a companionable silence.

I watched Rose as she looked around, surprised that once again, her beauty hit me at full force. She wasn't wearing a dress today, makeup wasn't caked onto her face. She just had a natural beauty to her that I had never seen before. I had always thought she was hot, but this was different. I could see what was real. She was definitely the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, her cheeks coloring.

"Nothing," I said hastily, embarrassed. She raised her eyebrows at me, but didn't say anything else. I continued watching her as she watched the snow fall to the ground with eyes that told me something was definitely wrong. I didn't notice it until now, but she had something on her mind. "What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"There's some rumors going around…" Rose said, biting her lip.

"What kind of rumors?" I asked, instantly protective. Who would be starting a rumor about her?

"Well, you know how Lysander and I got into that fight after the dance?" she asked. I nodded, remembering. Lysander and Rose had gotten into a huge argument the morning after the dance in the corridor in front of the Great Hall. He was yelling at her about her running off from him at the dance. Rose really didn't have an argument, since she did exactly what he was accusing her for. The two of them agreed to stay together, but things were still rocky. "Well," she continued. "There were some things said the other night between us… We didn't break up or anything… But now there's rumors that he made out with Dominique the other night to get back at me." She clenched her teeth and looked down at the ground. "And I'm a little worried that it's… true."

"I- shit. I don't know what to tell you." I thought for a moment. I knew Rose didn't like Lysander that much, she just stayed with him so her family wouldn't make a big fucking deal out of it like they did about everything else. Also, I had a slight feeling that since her parents were good friends with Luna Scamander, Rose felt that it was expected of her to go out with Lysander. I didn't know _why, _but I was sure that was part of the reason Rose didn't break it off with him. "I think… maybe…" I ran my hand through my hair, honestly clueless. "Why don't you just ask the bloke? I'm sure you'll know if he's lying."

"I guess…" Rose said quietly. "But what if the rumors are false and he tells Dominique I was suspicious of them? She'll think I've gone mad! She'll definitely never forgive me…"

"For what? You never did anything!"

Rose groaned. "This is ridiculous. I feel like I should just apologize."

"But you didn't do _anything,_" I told her, irritated. "This is bullshit Rose, and you know it. _She's_ the one who should apologize and _she's_ the one who should fess up if she was snogging your boyfriend. Just because of her problem-" Rose cringed "-doesn't mean she can go around dictating your life like this. It's your life and you're the one who should be controlling it, not Dominique Weasley. Okay?" I looked at her expectantly. "_Okay?_"

"Okay…" Rose said. "Sorry. When you yell at me like that, I feel like such a weak person…"

"I wasn't yelling at you," I said, my tone softer. "All I'm saying is that you are you and Dominique is Dominique." Thank fucking Merlin for that… "And right now, Dominique needs to pull out whatever sensitive side she has-" Rose slapped my arm, giggling "-and apologize to you. She was the one being a bitch, not you."

"I suppose your right…" Rose sighed. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see what she does."

"I guess you will." I looked at Rose, a smile tugging at my lips. "And until then, your stuck with me. Because you have no fucking friends without me."

Rose grinned and hit me again. "Neither do you."

"Touché. C'mon, Weasley, it's getting dark… We should probably go inside," I said, standing up and offering her my hand. She took it and I helped her up. The two of us walked back up to the castle. I said goodbye to Rose and she walked in first, but not before she handed back my hoodie, thank Merlin. If her cousins had seen her in that, she'd be shipped back home.

The two of had a strategy that if one of us walked in before the other, it would be less suspicious. I thought that plan was shit, especially if any one actually suspected something from us, but it was better than walking in, merrily laughing at some joke one of us had said.

As I waited until it was safe to go in, I felt a sudden prickling on the back of my neck. Spinning around, I whipped out my wand and held it out in front of me, ready to disarm who ever the hell was sneaking up on me. But no one came. I stood there, panicking. Who the fuck could this be? Suddenly, my father's last words to me echoed through my mind.

"_Just to be on your guard, Scorpius… Always be on guard…" _

Stomping down the front steps of the school-which was the stupidest thing I had ever done, considering someone could have easily taken me out from behind-I raked my eyes across the Hogwarts campus, or what I could see of it anyways. Out of no where, I heard the crunching of snow to my left. As I darted in the direction of the noise, my heart rate increased. It's not that I was scared… It was more of a rush, but definitely not in a good way. I ran until I could see Loch Lake at least ten meters away. I stopped and shoved back against the castle, so I could see every direction my pursuer could be coming from.

Then, suddenly, I heard someone coughing. Way to keep your cover.

"_Homenum revelio!_" I shouted, my voice echoing in the silence. I waited. And then I heard a splash. Had the person honesty jumped off the cliff and into Loch Lake so he could avoid me seeing him? I ran to the edge, coming to a stop right at the edge. "_Lumos!_" I said, and my wand lit up. I could barely see the water rippling below. Then I saw a hand come up from the water.

In my mind, all hell broke loose.

Someone was coming after me! I wasn't ready to fight… I was a sixth year for Merlin's sake! I wasn't even done training yet! I spun around and flat out ran back to the castle and through the doors like a little bitch. I was safe now, obviously. But I kept running anyways, all the way to the Great Hall. I needed to be in the presence of people. When I finally got there and took my seat at the Slytherin table, relief crashed over me. But there was still a sense of unease at the pit of my stomach. Someone who possibly wanted me dead was just on the other side of the walls that I was enclosed in.

Then the word "dead" hit home.

The person very well could have been my father's murderer.

…

I sat in a back table at the Three Broom Sticks, staring blankly at the wall. This is how it had been since I got back to my dorm the night before. I didn't sleep at all. I stared blankly at the ceiling, then at the wall in the Great Hall in the morning, and then at the ground as I walked down to Hogsmeade. And now, here I was, not really thinking, but trying to decide if I was just being paranoid or if there really _was _a person and it really _was _a hand that came out of Loch Lake.

I swallowed, looking down at my untouched butterbeer. My mind was spinning. I was dying to talk to Rose, but she was meeting up with Teddy… here. Great. She would probably think I was some creepy stalker. Whatever. I couldn't honestly give a fuck at that moment. My mind was like mush… I couldn't comprehend anything. Every few moments, a burst of pure terror would shoot through my body. I laid my head down on the table, suddenly feeling dizzy. Then a distraction occurred.

The door swung open, and in walked Teddy Lupin. His light brown hair, flaked with snow stuck up every which way. He was wearing jeans and a black sweater, which a black scarf wrapped around his neck. On anyone else, it would look gay as hell. But somehow, he managed to pull it off. I guess we were related after all. He smiled at the bartender in greeting before taking a seat at one of the larger booths near the door. The barmaid came and took his order. He ordered twelve butterbeers. Sometimes I forgot how many members of the Potter-Weasley family were running about Hogwarts. There were several that were just so much younger than us that I forgot about them. But they were there. A whole lot of them.

Finally, the entire Potter-Weasley group flooded into The Three Broomsticks. Albus and James were arguing obnoxiously while Fred and Lily fought over who got to sit next to Teddy. Lily won that round. Rose came in last and slid into the booth after one of her younger cousins, Roxanne. I was grateful that there was a pole in front of me so no one could see me-though I could see them-eavesdropping on their reunion.

"Ted," James said, his drawling voice not nearly as bad as his brother's, "I need you to do me a favor, mate." James was my favored one out of the Potter family, even though he could be just as much of an ass as his brother and sister, but he didn't go out of his way to do it. Sure, the two of us had gotten into an argument or two, but we never really came to blows.

"And what would that be?" Teddy asked, running a hand through his hair.

"To get these three to be friends again! I'm sick and tired of being the messenger!"

"James," Lily's cut in, "when have you been the messenger? It's been me the entire time!"

"What are you talking about?" James asked. "When have you acted as the messenger?"

"When have _you?_" Lily demanded.

Teddy shushed both of them, then looked at Rose, Dominique, and Albus. "They're right," he said. "It's not really fair for you to put them in the middle like this. I don't even know what your fighting over really… Why don't you just be friends? You're family, for Merlin's sake!"

"You want to know why we're no longer friends?" Dominique said in her obnoxious, high pitched voice. "Rose _ditched _me and walked to class with Scorpius Malfoy! _Malfoy! _He's vile, Teddy, and you know it! Plus, he called me an ugly slut. Do you remember?"

"I actually do," Teddy recalled. "But you can't hold grudges, Dom… It's not right."

"Do you remember what happened that summer, Teddy?" she demanded. "You act like you don't care!" There were tears in her voice, surprising me. Shit, she _was_ in love with this bloke. I felt a tinge of pity for her, and then she began talking again. It went flying out the window. "Teddy, I was _ill _because of what that boy said to me!"

"Dom, you were ill that summer for several reasons," he said softly. "It wasn't just that."

Dominique sniffed indignantly and looked down into her butterbeer.

"Rose," Teddy said, "is it true that you walked to class with Scorpius Malfoy?" He sounded like he was being a playground monitor for primary school students. Poor bloke. He had to deal with this family's drama and he wasn't even related to them.

Rose nodded. "Yes."

I smirked.

"And why was this such a problem to you, Dominique?" Teddy asked.

"Because! Scorpius Malfoy is… is a bad person! He just doesn't understand what it's like to be nice!"

"Apparently, neither do you!" Rose lashed out. "Maybe you should get to know him before you go making judgments! And you have nothing to be mad at me for! I was being nice! He needs a friend right now, and no one was willing to do it! And to be quite truthful, he's not that bad! At all, really."

There was a sudden silence at the table. Then Albus spoke. "You've been seeing him outside of your tutoring?"

"Yes, actually, I have," Rose said indignantly. "Since all of you have abandoned me!"

"Oh, boo hoo," Dominique said mockingly. "You know, you've turned in to a lying, backstabbing bitch these past couple of months, Rose. You make up stories like there's no tomorrow. Like what you said in Potions that day way back when. That was a lie! You must be getting this from Scorpius Malfoy. I hope you know your father will disown you when he finds out. And trust me, he _will. _I'll make sure of it."

Suddenly, Rose dumped her butterbeer over the top of Dominique's head. Dominique screamed and stood up. "You're crazy! You're just mad that I made out with your boyfriend! And he _liked _it!" she shouted.

"You raging bitch," Rose said angrily. "Stay away from me. And when you need someone to talk to over winter holidays**-**because I _know _you will**-**don't come crying to me."

With that, she turned on her heel and marched out of The Three Broomsticks. I walked out after her, narrowly avoiding her family. But I was almost certain Teddy Lupin caught my eye just before I shut the door behind me.

**A/N:**

**Phew. I wrote that in like, three hours! That was record breaking… Haha. No song, though. Sad day. ):**

**Thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapter. Sorry to those of you who don't like Lily/Alex as much as Scorpius/Rose. There's a reason it's in there, I promise. I'm not just throwing it in for fun. Haha. Anyways. Your reviews were amazing and I loved them! **

**I'm so excited for the Deathly Hallows this week. I think I might die. It's all I'm thinking about. Haha.**

**So anyways, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? What did you think about Scorp offering Rose his jacket? What did you think about the mysterious figure that could have been coming after Scorpius? What did you think about Dom and Rose's outburst? What did you think about the eye catching at the end? Let me know! **

**Oh, and quick question that is kind of random: Are any of you fellow Nerdfighters (reducing world suck, increasing awesome, all of that jazz)?**

_**Reviews make Scorpius talking to Rose about the whole Dom thing reeallllly cute! ;) **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Sixteen: **

_These are the scars deep in your heart_

_This is the place you were born_

_This is the hole where most of your soul comes ripping out_

_From the places you've been torn_

_And it is always yours_

_But I am always yours_

**-Always; Switchfoot **

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

I never took Rose as a girl who actually _ran _when she was upset, so when I stepped out the doorway of The Three Broomsticks, I was surprised to see she was already halfway down the block. _Shit, _I thought, groaning internally. _If I slip and fall I'm going to look like a major ass and no one will ever let me live it down. _Ignoring my mind's protests, I took off after her. My legs, being much longer than Rose's, had me catching up to her in no time.

People stared after me in confusion, but I didn't give a fuck. I didn't know why the sudden need to go and comfort her hit me so hard. It just felt… right, as stupid and cliché as it sounded. The protectiveness that came over me wasn't like any other feeling I had ever experienced. It was a really strong feeling that consumed my entire body. All I could think about is how she could be _crying _at that moment and I wasn't with her to tell her it would be okay. I was pissed off at Dominique for being a bitch and making Rose upset. I was mad at Albus for not siding with Rose. And I was kind of mad at Teddy for not telling Dominique what she did was wrong. But I supposed it was for the best, considering Dominique's condition. But still. That didn't mean _I _couldn't call her out on it…

Finally, I managed to get close enough to Rose where she'd be in hearing distance from me. "Rose!" I called. She kept running. "I'm a lot faster than you, Weasley!" I yelled after her. I _was _a lot faster than her, I was just being cautious. I didn't want to slip on my ass. I guess that was a risk I would have to take, because she wasn't listening to me. After pushing my legs to go faster, I was on her heels in seconds. Grabbing her shoulder, I spun her around to face me. As soon as I saw her face, the protective feeling increased by about ten thousand.

Rose's eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, with tears streaming from them. Her cheeks were bright pink from the cold, and probably a little bit of embarrassment. She ran a hand through her hair and looked away, biting her lip. I felt so fucking bad. I felt pure fury toward Dominique and Albus. I wanted to go in there in yell at Dominique for being a bitch and punch Albus in the face for being… Classic Albus. I clenched my teeth. He would never change.

"I-" she started. "I'm sorry, I just-" But she started crying again and was cut off. I could only do one thing.

I put my arms around her.

I was afraid she would push me away, but she didn't. She rested her head in the crook of my neck and soaked the collar of my shirt with tears. I stroked her long red hair as she clenched onto the fabric of my jacket. I didn't know what else I was supposed to do, so I just held her to me, ignoring the shocked looks we got from the people around us.

The two of us stood there for a long time before she pulled away, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her jacket. She looked down at the ground and swallowed. "I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm a mess… I don't even know why. I don't even really like Lysander that much… It's just Dominique was supposed to be my best friend…" She bit her lip to keep herself from starting to cry again. "She acts like she doesn't even care." Her lips trembled and I lost it. I fucking threw my arms around her again, hating Dominique for being such a-need I say it again?-bitch.

This time, Rose's arms wound around my neck and she stood on her tip toes to hug me better. Her little warm body felt insanely amazing in my arms. There were no words to describe it as she hugged me back. My head was spinning and my knees felt weak. Those mother fucking butterflies were back for the first time since I danced with her. The only thing I could think about was how _right _it felt.

Sliding my hand up her back, I gripped her shoulder tightly before pulling away once again. "Come on," I said quietly, slipping my hand into Rose's. She gripped it back firmly, and stayed close to my body as I began walking in the direction of The Hog's Head. We were getting weird stares from people as we walked past them, but I didn't care. Rose _needed _someone. She had just gotten the proof that her best friend made out with her boyfriend and, if Dominique wasn't lying, he liked it. That douche bag was going to pay. I honestly didn't know why I was suddenly so protective. But I guess it was better than not caring.

"Scorpius?" Rose asked, looking up at me. I couldn't find it in myself to make eye contact back. Maybe I was scared she was going to ask me to stop holding her hand. Maybe I was embarrassed I was holding her hand. Maybe I was scared that if I looked into her eyes and saw tears in them, I would put my arms around her again. And three times would be just too much.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I tried to play it off all nonchalantly, like I went after crying girls everyday.

Rose saw through it. "For finding me. And no, I don't think it's weird you were listening to our conversation. I thought you probably would…" She smiled halfheartedly as my cheeks turned slightly red. I was almost certain that she couldn't see me from where I was sitting in The Three Broomsticks. I dragged my eyes off the road in front of us to meet hers.

"It was nothing," I told her hastily. "I thought you might need someone to talk to."

She nodded a looked down. _Damn. _I was such a prick sometimes.

"Rose!" someone's voice suddenly came from behind us. A very familiar voice I had hated since the first moment I heard it. Rose turned around to see Albus hurrying quickly down the road, acting as if I wasn't even there. "Fuck, woman," he said breathlessly, "I've been running after you for… for…"

"Five minutes? What, Albus?" Rose asked. She didn't really look _mad _at him. Just disappointed.

"No, Rose," he said. "Listen." His eyes looked down at our intertwined fingers and his teeth clenched. Rose made no effort to move her hand from mine. I had a feeling Albus was going to be just like he always was; cocky and arrogant. He definitely held his body that way. He stood tall, his shoulders back, yet he was relaxed in a confident sort of way. Like I wouldn't knock him the fuck out.

"What?" Rose demanded. "I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now-"

"Can we talk alone for a second?"

"No."

The two of them glared at each other. I didn't know whether to find the situation humorous or not, considering what had just happened. But I couldn't help but smirk a little at Albus as Rose completely blew him off. His glare turned to me and my smirk widened. Oh, how in missed quarrelling with dear Albus. "Stop smiling, Malfoy," he said. "You look like you've just won something."

_Won? _Rose wasn't a prize to win. "Potter, didn't mummy ever teach you that thinking of girls as prizes is a bad thing to do? Oh wait… She didn't. Since she hasn't taught you anything else. What's your house like, Potter? I bet it's just crazy… There's Harry Potter, of course. I can just imagine what your father is like… I can already begin to guess since he's seemed to train you to act like his fame is everything in your life…Your brother and bitch of a sister going on and on about their scheming… And then there is you, which just makes it a hell of a lot worse… I bet you even have farm animals running around your house." I knew it was completely off topic. I thought it was down right hilarious to see Albus get caught off guard.

"Don't talk about our family that way!" Albus said, looking at Rose for help.

_Our. _Damn. I hadn't realized that I'd insulted Rose's family as well. Why did these two have to be related? "No offense, Weasley," I added.

"None taken," she said, waving it off. Then she turned to Albus. "I forgive you, if you're here to apologize. But I don't know if I can trust you right now, considering you could just be going and repeating everything I say to you to Dominique. Oh, and let her know that if she tells my parents, I'll tell Victoire about _everything._" She was bluffing, I could see it. But obviously, it freaked Albus out a little bit.

His eyes widened. "Merlin, you _are _crazy! No wonder you're suddenly hanging out with Malfoy…"

"I'll talk to you later, Al," Rose said. "Tell Teddy I'll write him later."

After Albus left, I turned to Rose. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She ran a hand through her hair. "I… I don't know… I think I'm just confused now."

Then, the two of us both looked down at our still-intertwined fingers, then looked back up at each other. Rose laughed shakily and I looked off to my left, trying to avoid eye contact. "Do you want to go to The Hog's Head?" I asked, looking down at the ground.

"Um… sure."

The two of us continued walking in the direction we had been going, both our hands still clasped together.

…

I was looking out the window of my dorm room when I saw them. They were two figures. One bulkier and older, by the showing of how he walked, and the other a taller, younger, more graceful being. Somehow I _knew _that one of the figures was the person that had been coming after me just a few nights before. After yanking on a t-shirt and proper pants, I grabbed my wand off the side table and hurried out the door. I almost expected to run into Alex, since his new favorite thing was running about the castle with a girl. I didn't know _which _girl-he wouldn't tell me-I just knew it was girl.

My heart pounded as I approached the front doors of the castle. "_Alohomora,_" I whispered, pointing my wand at the doors, knowing that for some stupid reason, McGonagall used to simplest of spells to lock the front door to the castle. Twisting the knob, I slipped out into the frigid air.

I didn't know why I was doing this. I knew I could very well possibly be setting myself up for death. But I couldn't find it in me to care. If this _really _was my father's murderer, I would get revenge. I didn't know if I'd be able to kill the person, but I definitely wouldn't make it a pleasant experience for them. I was almost hoping I could get in close enough distance to just find out _why_ he murdered my father.

I was walking around the outside of the greenhouse when I heard their voices for the first time. I still could only see they're shadows. "-the girl, Andre, who's the _girl_?" the older man's voice was saying just as I slowly stepped back behind the greenhouse and looked around the corner. His voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it… Someone I knew, though.

"Rose Weasley," the younger boy stated promptly. Definitely not a voice or name I recognized. It was a strange, monotone voice. Everyone I was associated with here were cocky assholes, none of them with the name Andre. So this couldn't have been someone I knew… But… was it? What if this person was in a younger grade than I was in? What if it wasn't? What if the person was someone in my grade, but I had never happened to come across? But the main question was: _Why the hell were they discussing Rose? _

"Ah… Ron Weasley's daughter, am I right?" the older man said.

"Yes, father," the boy, Andre, said.

"And Scorpius is close with her?" the father asked. My name jolted me. So this person had a very high possibility of being related to my father's murder. All though I half expected it to be my father's murderer, I didn't think it would startle me this much. I had my wand gripped in my hand, more of a comfort blanket than a defense weapon at that moment. Although I wouldn't hesitate to use it if I was going to hex someone.

"Yes, father. Or from what I can tell… They've been spending a lot of time together."

"Would you say the he cares about her?" the man asked. There was a cruel amusement to his question, making my blood seem to run cold. Why would these people want to know if I cared about Rose or not? Why would it matter to them?

"I think… in his own way he does."

"And what does that mean, Andre?" the man said, frustrated. "What is his _own way_?"

"I think that he does care about her as much as he can," he answered quickly. There was fear in the boy's monotone voice.

"Do you think there's a possibility that he could fall in love with her?"

"I…"

"Yes or no, Andre?" the father snapped. "Answer me!"

"Yes, I do think there's a possibility that he could fall in love with her."

"Excellent. Would you call her a good target, then?" The excitement in the man's voice was sickening. It took everything for me not to hex him right there and then. What did they mean? Rose as a target? Suddenly, I knew.

They wanted to kill her to get to me.

My hands shook as I covered my mouth to keep myself from breathing too loud. I wouldn't let that happen… I would _never _let that happen. If this person had to kill me, I wouldn't let it happen. Rose would not die so I could… What? What were these people trying to accomplish by getting to me? What did they _want? _

"Yes, father. I think she would be a good target."

"Brilliant. Get back to your dorm, Andre. I'll be back soon to speak to you again."

I was running back to the castle before the man had even finished what he was saying. Completely ignoring my instinct to hide out and wait to see which student it was, I found my way to the Gryffindor tower. I sat in front of it all night. They would have to get through me before they tried to get to her. And I was going to put up a hell of a fight.

**A/N:**

**Oooh. Suspense! Haha. **

**So. I pretty much LOVED the reviews to the last chapter. I love how the chapters I think you guys are going to hate, you end up loving. You guys make me smile…(: So, anyways. What did you think of this chapter? Amazing? Terrible? Disappointed? Happy? **

**In this chapter, Scorpius's mind is revealing little by little his feelings for Rose, even if he doesn't know it. I like where the whole bad-guy thing is going… But if you don't, let me know! Haha. Anyways, who do you think the two people are? Hmmm? Haha.**

**But we all know that what I have to say about my story doesn't matter and you guys just want to answer THIS question:**

**WAS THE DEATHLY HALLOWS AMAZING OR WAS IT AMAZING? **

**I thought it was amazing. (:**

_**Reviews make Scorpius realize really great things! Wink, wink. (: **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Seventeen: **

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

I had decided on a new strategy to keep Rose safe. It definitely wasn't something I wanted to do, but it was something that I needed to do. The two Fuckers-as I had been calling them-wanted to kill her because she was close to me… But if she wasn't close to me, then they wouldn't kill her. So I was keeping my distance. It's not like I completely ignored her, but I had kind of blown her off every time she suggested we spend time together.

I really missed her. My nightmares had come back full force, not just the chilling ones that I thought were telling me something. These were the nightmares that I woke up from, drenched in sweat, and shouting at the top of my lungs. But if enduring those dreams meant protecting her, I would. I would do it for the rest of my life. I didn't know why I was so dead set on protecting her, but I _was. _I never liked the Weasley-Potter clan, but there was something about Rose…

But I wasn't not around her. As creepy and stalkerish as it sounded, I followed her around when she was outside just in case. So, at that moment, I was sitting on the steps by the entrance of the school watching her from about a fifteen meter distance as she-for some reason-tried to talk to Dominique on the docks. I was just waiting for the two of them to start screaming at each other again…

Albus, James, Lily, and Fred all stood near them, listening like a bunch of gapping morons. I shook my head and looked down at my Charms book, hoping to get some studying in. I hadn't really studied at _all, _and the year was already halfway over… Even though we didn't have O.W.L.s this year, I still had N.E.W.T.s next year, and I was determined to do well on them. I wanted to work in the Ministry. Not sure _what _at the Ministry, but definitely at the Ministry. I had also considered being an auror, but I wasn't sure about that one yet.

I heard Dominique shriek. I looked up to see her glaring at Rose like there was no tomorrow, and Rose smiling smugly at her. I rolled my eyes, smirking. I wished I was there to hear what she said. Sighing, I looked back down at the book.

Almost a soon as I looked down, I heard Rose scream. And a then a splash. Oh _fuck. _

Jumping up, I threw my book down, searching desperately for Rose throughout the students who were now crowding around the docks. _Shit. _I began running as fast as I could toward the lake, my mind in full panic mode. The lake was _freezing. _There was ice on the top of it, and by the sounds of it, it broke when Rose fell, because no one was making an effort to help her. No one wanted to jump in after her. Selfish bastards.

I pushed through the crowd, pulling off my hoodie and yanking off my shirt. When I finally broke through the crowd, I shoved my clothes to the person nearest to me, which just happened to be Albus Potter. He took them, not even bothering to look at me, his face as pale as a sheet. James Potter and Fred were fumbling in their pockets for their wands, obviously hoping that there was a spell that would come to mind to get her out. There wasn't. Plus, there wouldn't be enough time. I could hear the teachers shouting from up at the school, wondering what was going on, but they wouldn't get there in time to help. So I took it upon myself to do it.

Someone tried to grab my arm, obviously worried I'd drown. But I wasn't worried about myself drowning. I was worried about Rose drowning. "You crazy bitch," I snarled to Dominique, who's eyes were wide with fright, before plunging into the dark waters of Loch Lake.

It was so cold, I was surprised my body didn't go into shock once I was swallowed by the water. I couldn't see anything, so I took out my wand from my jean pocket, and shouted, "_Lumos!_" as if shouting it would make it light up faster. It lit up and I put it between my teeth. I still couldn't see much, but it was better than before.

As I was swimming downwards, I was already beginning to lose feeling my feet and fingers. Shit. This was not good. I was losing breath quickly because of the coldness, and I was beginning to fear that Rose and I were done for. The main reason I felt this is because I wouldn't come up with out her. And I couldn't _find _her.

As that thought crossed my mind, I saw a flash of red. Adrenaline pumped through me. Shooting forward, I came in contact with her body. Instantly, my arm wrapped around her waist and I began swimming upwards. The swim up seemed to take a lot longer than the swim down. I could see Rose's face slightly through the water. She was extremely pale and her eyes were closed. Her body was limp in my arms and her weight was pretty much dead. Dead weight.

I needed to fucking _breath. _Stupidly, I inhaled. And water filled my mouth and down my throat. Just as I accidentally began losing my grip on Rose, desperate for air, I felt hands on my shoulders and I was being yanked roughly out of the water by James and Albus Potter. "Shit!" Albus shouted as Rose and I emerged from the water. I began coughing up water as Albus and James dragged the two of us a good distance from the lake. Rose wasn't moving. Fred grabbed her from under the arms and laid her down on her back.

I went to stand, but Albus shoved my shoulder down. "Sit the _hell _down!"

For the first time in my life, I obeyed Albus Potter.

I was still vomiting up water when McGonagall finally got to us. She was scurrying around Rose, saying spells and yelling orders at some of the other staff that were around. I noticed Connolly taking Dominique away. Hopefully he would smack some sense into that bitch. Albus and James were kneeling over Rose, along with Fred and Lily. I was fucking praying that she was okay. Since there was no devastated screams, I assumed she was. But I couldn't be sure.

"Scorpius," someone said to my right. I looked to see it was Albus Potter kneeling next to me. That was the first time in my entire life that he called me by my first name. He handed me my shirt and jacket. "McGonagall said to put this on." I nodded and tugged my shirt on, then my jacket.

I stood up, and this time Albus didn't stop me. "Is she alright?" I asked Slughorn, who was blinking stupidly at the scene before him.

"Oh, yes!" Slughorn said brightly. "Yes, I believe she is… You're quite a hero, Scorpius."

"Not really," I mumbled and shoved my way over to Rose. She was sitting, leaning against Lily, who looked very shaken. McGonagall was kneeling next to her, talking quietly about something. Rose looked up as I approached. "Are you alright?" I asked, my voice hoarse from coughing up all of the water I had nearly drowned in. Only then did I notice that my entire body was shaking with cold.

Rose nodded and held out her arms. I realized she wanted me to hug her.

And so I did.

Swooping forward, I took her little body in my arms so fast that I had her in a standing position before McGonagall could even ask me not too. I held onto Rose, finally realizing how scared I was for her life. I was so terrified that I would never hear her laugh, or see her smile, or see her… eyes. I didn't know how I would live with out her eyes. They were what, ultimately, kept me sane. Or as sane as I could be.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, "could you please escort Rose to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes," I answered, reluctantly pulling away from Rose.

"After you do that, I'd like you to meet me at my office please," she said, then stepped closer to me. "The password is Horklump." Then she turned on her heel and hurrying back off toward the castle. I sighed, wondering what the hell she wanted to talk to me about now.

"Can you walk?" I asked Rose, who nodded, shivering. I then realized that she was still in her wet clothes. I supposed we'd have to get to the Hospital Wing quickly.

"Yes," Rose answered, looking up at me. Her eyes were full of questions. I groaned internally. I would have to come up with some excuse on why I wasn't spending as much time with her as I usually did. "Are you sure you want to walk with me? You have the time, _right? _You're not busy _studying?_" She glared at me.

Well. At least I got a hug.

"Do we have to do this here?" I asked, looking around at all of the people who were gawking at us like we were two aliens from outer space. Nosy bastards.

"Yes," Rose said, but she looked kind of tired. I decided to make my excuse quick.

"I'm sorry. I really _have _been studying." Lie. Sort of. "But I promise to make more time… I'm still adjusting to school."

"You've been back for three months," she said blankly.

"That doesn't mean I've been caught up."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Take me to the Hospital Wing."

The two of us walked to the Hospital Wing in a silence almost as icy as the water the two of us nearly drowned in.

…

I was pretty much flipping the fuck out by the time I had gotten to McGonagall's office. The reason? Almost as soon as we got to the Hospital Wing, Rose just passed the hell out on the floor! She passed the _hell _out! So, there I was, standing there, shouting at Pomfrey to do something. She kicked me out. And now, my mind was running haywire with whether she was okay or not. McGonagall stared at me from across her desk as I repeatedly ran my hand through my hair.

"Mr. Malfoy," she finally said. "Could you please relax?"

"She _passed out. _You expect me to relax? She could be dead!" I shuddered.

"She's not dead, Scorpius," McGonagall said tiredly. "I want to talk to you about what happened and what's going on between Dominique and Rose Weasley."

I stared at her. "Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because this morning I received a letter from Harry Potter, telling me about how Teddy Lupin told him that the entire Weasley-Potter family here at Hogwarts is fighting. And now that Dominique has pushed Rose into the lake in the dead of winter, I'm a little concerned myself… I know you're not related to them, but I figured I would ask you since you've been spending quite a bit of time with Rose Weasley… and she seems to be in the center of it."

I groaned out loud, getting an appalled look from McGonagall. I became rather obnoxious when I was worried. "Listen, Headmistress, it's not really that big of a deal. Well, it is, considering what has happened today, but they're going to get over it. It's just the usual Potter-Weasley drama… There's really nothing we can do about it. It has to work it's self out on it's own."

"Mr. Malfoy, you do realize the seriousness of this situation?"

"No, actually, I don't." I glared at her. "I just swam through a lake to save Rose Weasley's life, threw up a shit-ton of water, fought with Rose on why I was ignoring her, then watched her pass out on the bloody floor! I'm a little fucking incoherent at the moment!"

"I would give you detention for speaking to me that way, Mr. Malfoy, but since you risked your life to save a student today, I suppose I'll cut you some slack." She looked at me through her glasses, her lips very thin. Then curiosity sparked in her eyes. "There's not something going on between you and Miss Weasley, is there Scorpius?"

Now it was _my _turn to give McGonagall an appalled look. "_What?_"

"No? Well, it never hurts to ask."

The two of us looked at each other for a long moment.

"Listen, ma'am, I really need to be going if that's all you wanted to know…"

"You never answered my question directly, Mr. Malfoy. I wanted to know what was going on with the family. Do you know?"

"Rose, Dominique, and Albus are fighting. That's all I know," I lied.

"Okay then," McGonagall said. "When you're ready to tell me more, you're welcome to come back. The password will be the same for the next few weeks."

I nodded, got up, and left. I decided I would go wait in front of the Hospital Wing. As I walked in the direction of my destination, my mind wandered back to the men I had seen a few nights prior. I wondered if they had anything to do with Dominique pushing Rose into the water. What if they used the Imperius curse on her? I doubted it. Because the look on Dominique face told me she knew exactly what she was doing when she did it. Even if it did make her feel terrible.

I turned the corner to the corridor that had the entrance to the Hospital Wing. I was surprised to see who was sitting on the ground across from the door to the Hospital Wing.

Albus Potter.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Waiting for Pomfrey to tell me when Rose wakes up. What are you doing here?" there wasn't anything critical in his voice, maybe a little defensive, but nothing that told me he wanted to sock me in the face today.

"The same reason you are," I told him, three meters away from him. "Why are you doing it?"

"She's my best friend," he answered simply. "Why are you doing it?"

"The same reason you are," I said again. He nodded.

The two of us stared at the door in, what seemed like, a companionable silence.

**A/N:**

**Hmmmm… I don't know if I like this chapter as much as I thought I would… Oh well! Haha. I liked the interaction between Albus and Scorpius. Thanks for all of your fabulous reviews on the last chapter. **

**Sorry if the past week I've been getting chapters out slowly. Assassin's Creed Brotherhood (a videogame) just came out on Tuesday, and I've been playing it non-stop. Haha. (: **

**Thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapter! I loved them a lot! **

**I do have a few things to say, though. This me attempting to be serious… haha: **

**So, in the reviews lately I've been getting a shit ton of "this is too -insert word here- for my taste" or "there's too much cussing in this for me." **

**Yes, I get that your stating your opinion, but you aren't **_**rationalizing **_**it. I understand that you feel that way, and yes, I get it. Some people don't like angst or drama or cussing, but here's what I have to say on that: **_**You're **_**not the one writing this story. I am. Now, if you can rationalize why your reviewing negatively, then I'm completely fine with it. But I don't want to open up my inbox to find that you're reviewing my story just because you don't like a certain part. I'm not saying that to say I want all positive reviews, I'm saying that because I don't want reviews that aren't going to help me or motivate me. Critical reviews with rational reasoning behind them help me. Positive reviews motivate me. Reviews that aren't rational do nothing but annoy me and send me writing you with "then there was no reason for you to review if you don't REALLY have a valid reason behind that." I'm sorry to those of you who have found that in your inbox lately.**

**All I'm asking guys, is that if you want to write reviews on your dislike of cussing and angst, rationalize it, and I'll be happy. **

**Don't think I'm being a bitch for saying this. It's just something that REALLY gets to me.**

**So thanks for all of your RATIONAL and MOTIVATING reviews and I'll talk to you in the next chapter! (:**

_**Reviews make Albus and Scorpius… not hate each other! And maybe even friends!**_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **_

_**Her Eyes**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: **_

_I don't really know just where to start _

_It's harder when we're standing miles apart _

_If I could dream I'd paint a scene_

_But there is too much noise_

_When I can't sleep I need to hear your voice_

_Would you sing to me_

_Would you sing to me_

_'Cause I can feel a part of me starting to break_

_And when you are away from me it's harder to breathe_

_**-Sing To Me; Before Their Eyes**_

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

It was over. It was all over. The possibility of being happy flew right out the window. I clenched onto my pillow, willing myself not to fall asleep. I couldn't. If I fell asleep, _That _dream would happen. The dream that sent me into complete hysterics, left me immobile for hours. I couldn't fall asleep. I _knew _that if I did, I would hate myself when I woke up. More than I already did anyways…

Rose and I had gotten into a screaming, raging fight the moment after Albus left the Hospital Wing when she had woken up. She demanded why I was ignoring her and I lamely lied about the studying thing again… Then it got out of hand…

"_Studying?" Rose questioned, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You blew me off for _studying? _Yes, I got that about a thousand times already! Tell me the truth!" She gripped my wrist, nearly cutting of the circulation. In any other circumstance, I would have thought she was completely mental… But right now I knew she was just concerned for me. "Please, Scorpius, just tell me!" _

_I wasn't going to tell her the truth. I didn't want to scare her. If I told her that people were coming after her to kill her, she'd be terrified. She would go and tell her father and uncle… And I had a nasty feeling that that would put her entire family in danger. Yes, they were the famous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Yes, Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. But the entire time he was after Voldemort, he knew who he was dealing with. If he didn't know who the murderer was, the murderer could easily sneak up and kill someone. So as of that moment, I was keeping the whole thing to myself._

"_Rose, I haven't been blowing you off," I bullshitted. "I just… I don't know."_

"_You're being weird," she said, her eyebrows pinching together. "Why are you acting this way?" _

"_I don't know! I'm a teenage boy. I act weird and so do you, because you're a teenage girl! It's what we _do!_" I decided to go for the douche bag role, knowing it would piss her off and she'd probably kick me out of the Hospital Wing, which was where she was to stay for the night so Pomfrey could watch out for her incase she decided to pass out again. "It's not like we're going out, Rose. We're friends. I have the freedom to do what I want!"_

_She looked like I slapped her. "I know that!" she said defensively. "I'm just worried about you! For all I know, you could be out there being used by Fate Brown! She's a whore, and she's not worth it!"_

"_Fate Brown doesn't use me. _I _use _her. _Anyways, it's none of your business what I'm doing with Fate Brown." Tears filled her eyes and I clenched my teeth. I had to hold my ground. The closer I got to her, the more chance there was of her getting killed. I _had _to protect her. "Whatever. All I'm saying is, is that I can do what I want. And so can you. So stop dwelling on whatever the hell you're dwelling on, and get on with your life!" As I spoke, my voice rose much louder than I intended on raising it to. _

_Rose's hand whipped across my face so fast I didn't even see it coming. "Get out then!" she screamed, her voice echoing throughout the Hospital Wing. "Don't talk to me, if you're going to be like that!" _

_She shoved me toward the door, and pushed me out into the cold corridor. My stomach plummeted with guilt. I was such an asshole._

I had made her _cry. _I had made Rose's eyes-which I depended on-form tears. I couldn't believe what I said to her. I was a terrible person. I had now, quite literally, lost everything that gave me a chance at being happy again. She was my only chance, and I ruined it. All because I was trying to do the right thing and protect her.

I couldn't get the look of betrayal that was in her eyes out of my mind. She had fully trusted me, and then I broke that trust. Just by the emotions on her face, I could tell I took it and ripped the trust she had for me to shreds. Just because I was trying to keep her from getting killed.

Well. At least she was safe now.

Sighing, I rolled over onto my side, my eyes unconsciously drooping shut. I hoped that there would be some way I could make it up to her. Even if I had to walk around screaming I was sorry all day long… I wouldn't be able to live without her. At least not right now. I would let her punch me in the face if that meant she'd forgive me… Anything…

My mind slipped into unconsciousness.

_I walked out of the fire place, steadying myself from traveling by floo. As soon as I took in my surroundings, I knew something was terribly wrong. Which was strange, because I was at the Ministry. The most that could go wrong is if a duel broke out between two quarrelling employees. But this was different. Nobody was in the giant corridor that held all of the fireplaces. There was an eerie silence throughout the entire building._

_There were no workers around, they had all left to go home. I had came to see what was taking my father so long. It was midnight, and he _never _worked this late. Not once in my entire life had he been as late as ten o'clock. I began to hurry down the corridor, desperate to get to his office as quickly as possible. There was probably nothing wrong; I was just being paranoid. But my paranoia was enough to get me speed walking toward the lifts. _

_The screech of the lifts when they began moving made me jump. I didn't know why I was so frightened. My father would be in his office, and no doubt, he'd be pissed once he saw that I had come looking for him. "Interrupting me at work is unacceptable," he would say. Maybe he wasn't even here. Maybe he had gone to the Leaky Cauldron. But why would he go to a bar after work? He had never done it before…_

_Panic set in and as soon as the lift opened to the fifth floor, I was running. My father's office was the last one on the left. There seemed to be hundreds and hundreds of doors, and I seemed to be passing them at the minimum speed. My legs felt like they were running through honey. I couldn't go any faster, and I knew from my panting that I was going as fast as I could. My heart slammed against my ribs as I got closer to his office. "Father!" I shouted, my voice cracking at the end. There was no response. My throat seemed to close up at this. _

_Finally, I could see his door. It stood ajar, unlike any of the other offices._

_I shoved it open all the way and I shouted in terror. My entire body shook as I held on to the doorknob for dear life. There lay my father, dead, on the ground. His skin paler than I had ever seen it. His hair sticking straight up, like someone had tried to rip it from his scalp. His wrists we slit. Not only slit, but they were stabbed repeatedly. All the way up his arms, there were disgusting wounds that were still dripping blood, but by the looks of the rug he was laying on, most of his blood was out of his body. His neck made bile rise to my throat. It was stabbed repeatedly as well, only it still had the knife sticking out of the side. I couldn't even see where his skin had been on his neck, it was punctured that much._

_I dragged my eyes up to meet his. And all of the air rushed out of me in one big gust. _

_His eyes had been completely gouged out. There was nothing left of them, only the blood that had streamed into them from when the murderer had missed and stabbed his face. There were not words to describe the way his eyes looked. Just that they weren't… there. They weren't looking at me, they weren't moving. They weren't even dead! They were just _gone.

_As terrified as I was at the scene before me, I let my legs carry me over to where my father was laying. I fell to my knees in front of him. My hands moved uselessly around his arms, searching for a place that was possible to touch. There wasn't anywhere. Going into his pocket, I slowly pulled out his wand. The numbness set in as I held the stick in my hand. I would never see him use it again. I would never watch him perform simple spells or the great magic I had seen him do before. He would never talk to me again. He would never watch Quidditch games with me again. I would never be able to here him and my mother speaking in low voices in the morning when they thought I was sleeping. I would never be able to tell him that I was thankful for what he had done for me my entire life. I would never be able to tell him that I thought he was the bravest man in the entire world, even if what he had to be brave for wasn't right. \ Then my voice seemed to find it's way out of my mouth._

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I shouted desperately. "SOMEBODY HELP!" _

_I heard the pounding feet of the night guards approaching. _

_One rounded the corner and gapped at what they saw. Hurrying over to my father's corpse, he touched some of the blood that was on the floor. "This happened fifteen minutes ago at most…" he said to himself, then looked up at me, then at his colleague would was at the door. "Call in the aurors. Get Harry Potter here as soon as possible. The murderer could still be in the building." _

I bolted upright in bed, my terrified shouts jerking awake all of my dorm-mates. I was still shouting as I grasped my hair and nearly ripped it all out. Tears streamed down my face and my entire body shook. I was sure I looked like a crazy person, but at that moment, I didn't give a flying fuck. My entire body was stiff, which made the shaking a whole lot worse. It was almost like I was convulsing. Before I knew it, Alex was shoving me back into a laying position and yelling for someone to get Slughorn.

I was trying to throw Alex off of me, who was now holding me down to the bed, probably for my own safety. Alex knew I had dreams, but he didn't ask about them. So he knew what this meant. And he knew what they did to me. "You have to calm the fuck down!" he yelled in my face. But I didn't care. At that moment, adrenaline coursed through my veins, and I ripped my arm from his grip and I socked him square in the jaw. He was up before I could even begin moving. Damn Quidditch reflexes. "Dammit, Malfoy, get a grip!"

At that moment, Slughorn walked into our dorm. He took one look at me, and left again.

I was still thrashing crazily around-the only thing I could see were his _eyes_-when McGonagall burst through the door. Her entire face was a mask of shock when she saw me laying there, being held down by Alex and now by another dorm-mate. "Let go of him," she commanded the boys. As soon as they did, I sat up and put my head between my knees, willing the overpowering nausea that had suddenly came on to go away.

"Come with me, Malfoy," McGonagall said, her voice not exactly mean, but not comforting either. She took my wrist and hauled me up on my feet. For someone so old, she had surprising strength in her. Too bad that sent me flipping the fuck out again.

"_Don't fucking touch me!_" I shouted viciously, my entire body tensing up again. I didn't why I didn't want to be touched… I just felt like I was trapped. It felt too much like the dream, not being able to wake myself up. I shuddered violently.

"Okay…" she said, letting go of my wrist slowly. "Can you follow me?"

I nodded, my teeth clenching.

Before we left, she muttered something to Slughorn, who nodded and hurried off down the stairs and out the portrait whole before McGonagall and I had even began descending the stairs. All the way to her office, I felt like I was being hypnotized. I was suddenly there, and my mind couldn't even remember the walk we took to get there.

Then I was sitting in the massive chair in front of her desk.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said quietly, "can you please tell me what just happened?"

"I had a dream," I said, my voice emotionless. "That was it."

"Obviously, Scorpius, that's not _all _it was. What did you dream about?"

I swallowed. "I think you know what it was, Headmistress."

"Yes, but I'd like to hear you say it."

My eyes were closed when I told her. "My mind replayed when I found my father."

"Ah," she said. "It replays it exactly?" she asked, her voice much softer now. I nodded. "It's a form of post-traumatic stress," she told me. She conjured up a cup of water. "Drink this," she commanded. "It will calm you down."

I obeyed her. "What am I supposed to do now?" I asked.

"I don't know, Scorpius," she said, not unkindly. "But I think I have something that will help you."

With that, she got up and left the room. Well, fuck.

I was alone. Now that I wasn't talking and distracted, my entire body tensed up once again. My teeth clenched, and my eyes snapped shut, begging the images to go away. But it was all I saw. His eyes, completely destroyed and out of his head. His neck practically torn to shreds. His arms sliced with cuts. I was embarrassed to find that tears had began streaming down my face again. I was such a fucking pussy.

Then the door opened, and there stood Rose.

I was humiliated. My face probably swollen from crying like the little bitch I was. But Rose didn't care. She hurried to my side and sat on what was left of the chair and put her arms around me. That was all she did, and I was instantly calm. Tears were still rolling down my face, but I was calm. Her little hand found cheek and rested it there. She didn't say anything, she just sat there. I put my arms around her little waist and pulled her onto my lap. I knew it was probably pretty fucking inappropriate, but at that moment, I didn't care. The two of us sat like that for a long time.

Finally, I pulled away to look at her.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, pushing my hair out of my face.

"No," I answered huskily. "But I will be. If you stay with me."

Rose nodded, smiling a little. "I will. I'm sorry about earlier," she said quietly.

I didn't know what the fuck I was doing, but instead of replying, I kissed her.

Pulling her body closer to mine, I pressed my lips against hers. I could nearly hear my heart beating against my chest in anticipation and surprise. Rose was still with shock for a moment, but she reacted. As I let my eyes slip shut, her hands slid all the way up into my hair. She smelled like strawberry shampoo, but then behind it all, I could smell her natural scent, which I couldn't even explain; it was the best thing I had ever smelt in my life. It made me want to kiss her more. Opening my mouth, I allowed her tongue past my lips. Rose tilted her head to kiss me better. I moaned softly at this, because for some reason, I found how Rose kissed so… _sexy. _I slid my hands up her back and to her hair, untying it's messy bun, sending it cascading down her back.

Finally, Rose pulled away, biting my lower lip softly as she did so.

The two of us stared at each other in amazement for a long moment. What _was_ that? For me, there was something _there _that wasn't there before… Was it the same for Rose? What _was _it? I didn't ever feel this way when I kissed Fate, or even had sex with Fate. This was a whole lot different, and a hell of a lot better. What was the feeling? My legs felt weak and my stomach had those mother fucking butterflies again… But what did it _mean? _

"Um…" Rose said, biting her _own _lip, this time in embarrassment. "Wow."

"Yeah. Wow," I said roughly. "That was… intense."

Rose nodded. "I'm… sorry?" It was more of a question.

"No you're not," I said quickly, kissing her once more-this time playfully. "Are you?"

"No," she said. She laughed breathlessly. "Are you?"

"Of course not." I was telling the truth. I wasn't sorry. _At all. _

**A/N:**

**Sweet Jesus, that was intense. For me anyways. Haha. I can't really write kissing scenes, so I eHow-ed that shit for you guys. And the advice sucked, so I didn't use it. I just went with what I thought was… okay. Which was really REALLY spontaneous, but I liked it. **

**So, I'm pretty proud of this chapter, but you guys probably won't like it since it seems like the chapters I like, you guys don't… And the chapters I don't like, you guys do… Ugh. What am I going to do with you? Haha, just kidding. I'm kind of giddy at the moment, because I've been waiting to write this chapter for a REALLY long time.**

**I know all of you Draco Lovers are going to be like "…that was TERRIBLE." Because it is. But you guys had to be expecting something terrible with all of Scorp's nightmares and stuff. But anyways, yeah. (:**

**Thanks for all of your support on the whole "rational review" rant I had in the last chapter. And have you guys realized we've reached over 300 reviews? That's CRAZY! Oh my goodness… haha.**

**Thanks so much for getting us this far and I promise that I won't disappoint you with upcoming chapters! At least I hope not to… I don't think I will. (: **

_**Reviews make more kisses! (: **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Nineteen: **

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

"Mum?" I called, my voice echoing throughout the manor.

It was weird being back. I wasn't exactly _sad__-_not yet anyways, I'm sure that that would just be a delayed reaction_-_but I definitely wasn't happy to be back. What used to be welcoming and warm about this place, now seemed cold and a little bit… desolated. I dropped my bag by the door, and began walking slowing throughout the manor. My eyes raked over everything that still had the presence of _him. _Of course, I had been here after he had died; it wasn't my first time back. But when I had been at the manor directly after his death, I was locked away in my own mind. Now I could actually _see. _And it fucking terrified me.

My mum hadn't bothered to move _anything. _The Daily Prophet from the morning before his death still laid on the breakfast table in the kitchen, dusty and untouched, along with his empty tea-cup and saucer. His coat, which he hadn't needed since the winter prior, still hung on the hook near the kitchen entrance. As I walked up the stairs and passed the bathroom he used to morning before he died, I saw that his razor and comb were still sitting on the counter. Continuing up the stairs, I found that _everything _was covered in dust. The railings, the steps, the picture frames of my grandfathers and grandmothers before me. The only thing that didn't have dust on it were the little footprints that the house elves had tracked around. "Verney!" I called, my voice cracking like a whip throughout the manor.

The house elf appeared quite literally out of no where. "Yes, Master Scorpius?" he asked, bowing so low that his nose nearly touched the ground. Verney was my most favored house elf. All the other elves were creepy as fuck. They were all old and wrinkly and weird looking. Verney, on the other hand, seemed to have a little bit of self respect, and at least attempted to keep his potato sack clean. Plus, he didn't look like he wanted to kill you whenever you asked him to do something. His giant eyes would light up and he'd nod and nearly trip on his way to do what you asked him. My father, knowing I was fond of Verney, declared him mine on my fifteenth birthday. It wasn't much of a gift, considering I had already used Verney as my own anyways, but it was the thought that counted.

"Where's my mum?" I asked. My heart sank when the little house elf bowed his head.

"Mistress Astoria isn't doing well… no, not well at all," he croaked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"What do you mean she's not doing well? Is she alright?"

"Mistress Astoria doesn't get out of bed. Doesn't eat for days and days… Verney had to practically shove food down her throat, knowing it's what Master Scorpius would want…" He sniffled. "Mistress Astoria wrote to Master Scorpius because she didn't want to worry him… Verney wanted to write to tell you that you must come home, but Mistress Astoria forbade Verney from doing so! Verney is sorry, Master Scorpius! So sorry…" With that he collapsed into a heap of sobs on one of the steps on the stairs.

"Where is she Verney?" I demanded, already to the top of the stairs.

"Mistress Astoria is in her room," he choked through his tears.

I hurried down the hallway, and to the left, where my parent's bedroom_-_I mean, my mother's bedroom was. I nearly groaned when I saw my mum. Her blonde hair was sticking up wildly around her head, like she hadn't bothered to do it in weeks. She sat straight up, gripping the comforter on her bed for dear life. Her bright blue eyes had a half-crazed looked to them, and her body was much too skinny. She looked ill.

"Scorpius!" she gasped, her voice hoarse, probably from crying. "Oh… I forgot that you were put on winter holidays today!" She chewed on her lip anxiously as I nodded. She _had _forgot. Once I got off the train, I had to take _another _train to the town closest to our house, then fly my fucking broomstick through the forest and shit since I couldn't apparate yet. I had finally gotten there, and now it was around midnight.

"Right," I said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "How are you doing, mum?"

"I'm doing fine," she answered, her wide eyes innocent. "How are you doing? How's school?"

"Brilliant," I answered sarcastically, standing up, a sudden burst of anger toward my mother flaming up inside of me. I had tried so hard to move on, to start my life back up. And here she sat, at home, doing nothing but lay in bed and dread on what couldn't be fixed! She was supposed to be a _mother. _She was supposed to help _me _move on, forget about her feelings. I knew it sounded selfish, but what _she_ was doing was selfish.

"Scorpius…" my mum began. "Don't do_-_"

"Do this? I have ever right in the _world _to do this! He's dead, mum! He's not going to come walking through the door, saying that he was joking! I _saw _him! He was _dead! _For Merlin's sake, I know it better than anyone! You think you have a lot to deal with? I saw what was left of him, I was there when the aurors took his body away! But that's not all, and you know it! You _know_ there's still rumors going around that _I _killed him!" As soon as the words left my mouth, all my breath seemed to _whoosh _out of me. Ever since my first night back and McGonagall brought it up, I was careful not to think about it, not to let so much as a word cross my mind about the topic. I had been so protected at Hogwarts, because none of the students knew the details of his death. But the Ministry and the aurors were still discussing the possibility that I killed him. Which I didn't, but that didn't mean it made it any better about the Ministry doubting me. If the Ministry didn't find out who the murderer was, they were more than likely to decide it was me who killed him.

"I know Scorpius… I know…"

"You think coming home to this is making it any better?"

"No… I'm sorry…"

"The fuck you are. Be ready tomorrow night. The Ministry Christmas dinner is at six," I snarled, before stalking out of the room and slamming the door behind me. I leaned against the wall outside of her bedroom, forcing myself to calm down. I could _not _think about those rumors. Absolutely _could not. _If I did, I would be ruined. Swallowing, I took a deep breath. This would _not _ruin me. Because it wasn't true. So I couldn't feel guilty about it… but I could.

I didn't get there in time. Fifteen minutes late.

Before I could even stop myself, I was doubled over in the hallway, my entire body stiff with terrible regret. "Verney!" I called for the second time that day. He appeared instantly and gasped. I almost felt bad for him, having to see his masters like this.

"Master Scorpius! Are you ill?"

I ignored his question. "Fire whisky. _Now._"

"Verney doesn't think that is a very good idea, Master Scorpius-"

"Now!"

**Albus Potter (Third Person Perspective): **

Albus Potter sat broodingly between his two favorite cousins, his eyes raking the room for any form of alcohol that he could pass as a butterbeer. No luck. Rolling his eyes, he looked around the table he was sitting at. His entire family was there. And when he said _entire, _he meant _the entire fucking clan. _It's not that he didn't like them, but it wasn't exactly _nice _to still have to sit with all the younger, screaming, and quarrelling cousins.

James, Fred, and Lily sat next to each other, their heads together, obviously discussing whatever the hell they were leaving him out of again. Rose sat to Albus's right, watching the door anxiously, no doubt waiting for Scorpius Malfoy. Dominique sat to his left, looking over at Teddy and Victoire, who sat with the adults. The two of them were staring at each other with that we're-having-sex-so-we-smile-not-too-discreetly-at-each-other look on their face. Albus liked Teddy a lot-obviously, since Teddy was practically raised as his brother-and didn't blame him for marrying Victoire. But didn't Teddy have to have _some _idea about what it was doing to Dominique? The least he could do was talk to her…

"Oh… oh Merlin…" Rose suddenly said quietly. Albus looked at her and then looked in the direction that she was looking.

Scorpius Malfoy stood by the door, his signature smirk on his face, but there was a sloppiness to it that Albus had never seen before. His hair looked like it had exploded. His hair was usually messy, but this was just… a disaster. There was a glazed look to his tired, bloodshot eyes that showed he was drunk. Very, _very _drunk. His mother scurried in and found a seat, seeming to forget that he was there. Scorpius stumbled back out the door. Rose and Albus exchanged a confused look.

Rose stood up. "Please?" she asked. "Come with me! What if I need help!"

"Rose… I… Ah…" Albus looked around, not wanting his cousin to go outside alone. It's not like there'd be anything out there, but what if Scorpius was a violent drunk? Al knew that Scorpius wouldn't hurt her if he was sober-just by the look on Scorpius's face, he could tell he was crazy about her and would throw himself in front of a killing curse to save her-but Scorpius was a little unpredictable… And Albus had never seen Scorpius drunk before… Albus sighed and stood up. "C'mon."

Albus and Rose made up an excuse about going outside to get some air, and hurried out the door. Scorpius had passed out on the ground right near the door. "For the love of Merlin… You're attracted to this bloke?" Albus demanded as Rose knelt down next to Scorpius.

"Shut up, Albus," Rose snapped. "It's not his fault…"

"It's not his fault he got drunk and showed up to a _Ministry _affair?" Albus leaned against the wall, examining his nails. "You know, I've been thinking… Maybe we should _all _get drunk and show up somewhere really important. Like Teddy's wedding. That would be great! Just brilliant! I think it would make a great impression on everyone…"

"What are you going on about?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes. "Sometimes, Albus, you don't make very much sense. Help me get him to a bathroom."

"And _you're _going to go hold his hair back as he pukes up his guts into a toilet?"

"No," Rose said, "you are. Take one of his arms… We have to get him out of here before someone sees him."

"Merlin forbid someone sees him in his right state…" Albus muttered, but yanked one of Scorpius's arms across his shoulder anyways. Rose did the same, and before the two knew it, they were dragging a now-half-conscious Scorpius across a courtyard and to the back entrance of the Ministry. Scorpius was mumbling something unintelligible about fire whisky, his head lolling down to his chest, when they finally got to the door. "I think you've had too much of that, mate," Albus said. "You've got to get your shit together if you plan on marrying my cousin."

"Shut up, Albus!" Rose said angrily, her cheeks turning bright pink. "Damn…" she mumbled, trying the door. "It's locked." Rose looked up at Albus hopefully. "Please?"

Albus had always watched out for Rose. Not in a weird way, just a way that she _needed. _It's not that Rose was immature or anything… It's just that she was almost always in her own little world and needed a reality check sometimes. So, in a way, Rose depended on Albus, even if she didn't know she did. So, over the years, Albus had grown very protective over Rose. Even more than he was over Lily. So when Rose asked him for favors, the majority of the time he couldn't say no.

In this case, Rose needed him to do magic. Albus had come of age the week prior, but had pulled a few, as he called it, _stupid stunts_, and his parents had forbade him from doing it for the rest of winter holidays. It wasn't hard to break the rule, considering he didn't have the trace on him anymore, but Albus usually couldn't lie to his mum; she would see right through it. So this was probably risking having it taken away for Easter holidays as well… _Whatever, _he thought, pulling out his wand. "_Alohomora,_" he said firmly, and the door unlocked. "You would think the Ministry would have better security policies," he said, and Rose nodded, laughing breathlessly.

The bathroom was right on the left, but they were stopped by someone once they got in. "Hello, Albus," Jester Shroudrouge said. "Rose…" His eyes turned to Scorpius, who was practically hanging to the two of them. "Is everything alright with Scorpius?"

"Oh yes," Rose said. "He's just feeling a bit… ill."

"Are you sure? Nothing has happened?" Shroudrouge's eyes were full of concern.

"No…" Albus answered, suspicious. "Why aren't you enjoying the dinner?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, my dear boy… For me, work never waits… I was just up in my office finishing up some paperwork. I'm off to the dinner right now… If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you enjoying the dinner?"

Shroudrouge looked at them expectantly. Rose and Albus looked at him like he was stupid.

_Isn't it obvious, dipshit? _Albus thought bitterly. "We're escorting Scorpius to the bathroom," he said pointedly. "Now… if you'll excuse me… I think he's on the verge of throwing up, so we must be off…" Albus pulled Scorpius and Rose around Shroudrouge, and turned to go into the bathroom. Rose stopped. "What are you doing?" Albus demanded.

"It's the men's restroom, Albus-"

"Bullshit, c'mon," Albus said, dragging his cousin in after him. If it was under any other circumstances, he would have _made _Rose stay out in the corridor, but Shroudrouge made him nervous. He had _always _made him nervous. And the fact that he was _alone _in the Ministry, Albus found it a little suspicious. He wasn't taking any chances, incase the bloke was a nut job.

Once the three were in the bathroom, Albus dumped water onto Scorpius, pulling him halfway out of his stupor. "What the hell?" Scorpius slurred. "Potter, get your hand off my face." Albus removed his hand at once. He was just trying to stop Scorpius from falling to the ground incase the cold water shocked him, rather than helped him. "Oh shit… Am I at the Ministry dinner?"

"Yes," Rose answered, handing Scorpius a towel.

"Weasley!" Scorpius said, sounding pleasantly surprised. "What are you doing in the men's restroom?"

"Oh, damn," Albus said, shaking his head sadly. "He's a stupid drunk. And I was hoping he'd be something much more interesting…"

**A/N:**

**For the love of God, that seemed to take forever. Sorry it's taken so long! I hope you guys liked Albus… I dunno. I didn't want to write as Scorpius in his drunk state, and I definitely didn't want to write as Rose. Al is about to become a big part of the story, so I figured what the hell. The chapter was kind of a filler, but I think you guys will like the next one…(; **

**So what did you guys think? I thought it was okay. Not my favorite, but definitely not terrible. You'll get more of the Rose-Scorp details in the next chapter from Scorpius. I know I'm going to get a lot of "Why the hell did Scorpius freak out on him mom like that?" Well, if you guys haven't noticed, Scorpius is a bit spontaneous. (See: Chapter 18, the kiss. Haha.)**

**Scorpius being "a stupid drunk" was inspired from my brother's intoxicated state… Haha. **

**All the reviews we're getting are INSANE. We're almost to four hundred! Already! **

**As of right now, I'm in California for Thanksgiving. So cross that off on the possible states I live in, because it's a vacation spot for my family… Jesus, I'm terrible at keeping myself anonymous… So if any of you live here, please, do not come looking for me. I would find it incredibly terrifying to see someone who's like "I've read you story! It SUCKS." Haha. So the reason I'm telling you that I'm on vacation, is to let you know that I might not have a chapter out for a few days. But if I'm terribly board, I might. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

****Sorry if the editing is bad in the chapter. I'm sharing a hotel room with my parents, who want me to get off the computer now, so I only edited half of it… Boooo. ): **

_**Reviews make Scorpius go to the wedding… which will happen anyways, but still! (: **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twenty: **

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm fallin' for you_

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I wanna come too_

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm fallin' for you_

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

_**-Coffee Shop; Landon Pigg **_

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

Yes, I thought it was strange that I got an invitation to Teddy Lupin's wedding three days before it occurred. Yes, I was going to turn down the offer. But I had gotten a letter from Rose a day after I had received the invitation, asking me to come. And I found that I couldn't turn her down. Her influence over me was too strong. I felt kind of tied down, but it wasn't really in a bad way. It's not that the two of us were together now… Not even close. But there was _something _there that said we weren't to see other people. It didn't bother me… But it did make me a little uncomfortable, since I wasn't going to be able to act like a single teenage boy anymore.

Sighing, I shook my head. I would definitely have to get over myself. I was coming of age in two weeks and I would be an adult. I would be able to do magic outside of school and be referred to as an adult authority. I shuddered. An _adult authority. _That made me sound like I was a father or something. For Merlin's sake… At least I had the rest of sixth year and seventh year left. I could still act like a teenager at school. But after that…

I had to get _that_ out of my mind. Plus, I had to pack and have Verney apparate me to Bath for the wedding. "Verney!" I called, sitting up and throwing my legs over the side of my bed. I had been laying in it all day. I was such a useless piece of shit sometimes.

My house elf appeared and gasped nosily. "Master Scorpius isn't ready yet! You must get ready!"

I blinked at him. When did he think he got the right to order me around? My respect for the little house elf moved up a notch. For anyone else, they would have flipped the fuck out and punished him. But I believed that house elves had every right that wizards had… They deserved to speak their mind. I wasn't going to free him, considering he knew everything about my family and it would probably give the poor little bloke a heart attack, but I definitely wouldn't think of him as… _just _a house elf.

"Yes, yes…" I nodded, stretching. "Could you pack my dress robes? I'm afraid I'll crumple them…"

"Of course, Master Scorpius! Are you using Master Draco's old dress robes? Verney believes they need to be ironed…"

"Actually, I was going to use my own…" I couldn't bare to wear my father's old dress robes from when he was my age. It would make me look too much like him. And I was afraid that if I showed up to the wedding in them, I'd have some type of mental break down there in front of everyone. Plus, Ron Weasley was bound to be tense about me going to the wedding with his daughter, so if I showed up looking just like his arch enemy from school, I'd probably get pinned to the ground and socked in the face.

"Of course, Master Scorpius," Verney said, nodding mournfully. "Verney understands." With that, he disappeared, no doubt off to get my dress robes from one of the many closets in our house.

What the fuck? Even the house elves knew I was miserable here! For the love of Merlin…

Sighing, I stood up and began getting ready, finding it quite pointless since the wedding wasn't until the next morning. But as it had said on the invitation, _We wish for you to arrive Friday night, so that no one is at risk for being late. The wedding is at eleven o'clock Saturday morning. We have made arrangements for guests to stay at the muggle hotel that the wedding is taking place at. _I could just tell this was going to be a _blast. _Not really.

Whatever. It was a free night away from this place. I would _probably _get to see Rose in pajamas. It would be good.

…

Leave it up to the fucking Potter-Weasley clan to book the most expensive muggle hotel for a wedding. I didn't even know what the hell it was called, because I couldn't read the French sign that it held. So I decided to call it Really Fucking Expensive Muggle Hotel.

I stood there, waiting for the woman-who I _thought _was under a memory charm. Most likely since there would be a bunch of mother fucking wizards running around all weekend-to get my room key. She was an annoying bitch who tried to flirt with me when I walked in.

I awkwardly tapped my foot as I waited for Miss Cleavage to get me my fucking room key. She typed on this muggle computer, in what she must of thought was a sexy manner. But the truth was I felt like gagging. Her artificially blonde hair hung around her shoulders limply and her nose piercing glinted in the light of the lobby. Not that I had anything against blonde hair or nose piercings, it's just on this girl, it didn't particularly work. "Here you are, Mr. Malfoy," she said, biting her lip like some muggle porn star. "Have a nice evening."

I nodded and quickly got into the elevator.

My room was extraordinarily nice. There was one massive canopy bed right in the middle of the room, with overly-fluffy bedding. The bathroom contained a shower and a bathtub that I could practically go _swimming _in. The window looked right out over Bath, and even though I had been to Bath several times throughout my life, I was still astonished at it's beauty. But I quickly forgot about all of that shit when I found the mini-fridge. There was a little card on top of it that read: _The Weasley Family has paid in advanced for your indulgence. _

Merlin. And these people used to be _dirt fucking poor. _

I looked at the clock on the side table. 2:30 am. I guessed I was a little later than I thought I would be… Whatever. That meant I could explore the hotel without running in to anybody. But I didn't want to go alone… People would be suspicious. Who would I ask? "Verney!" I called, feeling stupid as I shouted to the empty hotel room. Verney appeared, holding a little towel that was dripping water. He snapped and it disappeared, no doubt back to the Manor.

"What is it, Master Scorpius?" Verney asked. "Verney just dropped you off!"

"Verney," I said, "you wouldn't mind… Joining me this weekend?" I knew I sounded pretty fucking pathetic, asking for a house elf's company. But I was almost certain that there would be house elves as guests at the wedding. The Potter-Weasley clan was famous-as they were for many things-for their love of house-elves. They actually _hired _willing house elves to work for them. Paid them and everything. I would do that, if the line of Malfoy house elves didn't know every fucking detail of our history.

"Oh, of course not, Master Scorpius! Verney would love to attend a Potter wedding!"

"He's a Lupin, Verney," I corrected, feeling stupid. Teddy was just as much of a Potter as Albus was.

Verney _tsk_ed. "Some bonds are thicker than blood, Master Scorpius!"

I supposed he was right. "Whatever. C'mon, Verney. If you're lucky you'll get to _meet _a Potter." Unlikely, but you never knew what those people did at night. One of they're favorite hobbies could be roaming empty corridors of really over-priced muggle hotels. Probably not, but you never know.

Verney nodded excitedly. Then the two of us set off into the deserted halls of Really Fucking Expensive Muggle Hotel.

…

It was about ten minutes of riding the elevator that we just _happened _to run into Albus Potter.

"Merlin!" Albus said. "They _did _invite you." He sauntered into the elevator, smirking. "And I thought Teddy was joking." Albus had suspicious red welts all over his neck. He had been seeing a girl. Now _I _smirked, a shit-ton of douche bag insults running through my brain.

I rolled my eyes. "You know, Potter," I said. "Some people are actually _fond _of me. Imagine that."

"Hmm," Albus said, running his hand through his hair. "I think you should be nice to me, Malfoy. I saved your drunk ass from embarrassing the hell out of yourself at the Ministry Christmas dinner." I felt my cheeks color at the remark. Just because nobody aside him and Rose had seen me, it didn't mean I wasn't extremely humiliated. I became appallingly stupid when I was drunk. They were just lucky that I didn't get _obscenely _stupid. When I was _really _drunk, to the point I was so drunk I didn't even _feel _drunk, I became very, _very _vulgar. I shuddered, thankful Rose didn't have to see me that way. I was already really fucking confused about what was going on between us. I didn't need to throw my perverted-ness into the mix.

"Yes," I said. "I suppose your right. Thank you, Potter, for saving my… _drunk ass._" I was being sincere, and Albus seemed to know, because he nodded curtly and looked down at the ground, like he did whenever he didn't have anything to say. I then realized that Verney had been tugging on the hem of shirt for the past minute and a half.

Verney was staring at Albus like he was a fucking celebrity. He kind of was.

"Oh," I said, "Potter, this is Verney. He's the most… _loyal _and respected house elf we have."

Verney just about had an aneurism when Albus looked at him. I was momentarily afraid that Potter would say something that went with his asshat personality, but I was surprised when Potter stepped forward and offered his hand. "It's good to meet you, Verney," Potter said, shaking my house elf's hand.

"No, no, no! Verney is pleased to meet such a noble Potter! Nice to meet you, sir!"

_Noble? I wouldn't go that far, mate… _

"I wouldn't go that far," Albus said, laughing. I don't know what I was more shocked about: Albus Potter echoing my thoughts _exactly _or Albus _Fucking _Potter being modest for the first time in his entire life. "You're welcome to the wedding tomorrow, Verney. There will be several house elves attending. My dad will be there, too. I don't know how good it will be for your health to meet him though…" Albus's eyes furrowed together. I snickered as Verney nearly fainted at the news of Harry Potter being at the wedding.

I cleared my throat. "So, Potter… You wouldn't happen to know where your cousin is, would you?"

"I actually _do _know where she is. But I'm not telling you."

"_Why?_" I cleared my throat again. "I mean, whatever. That's fine."

"Fuck, mate," he said, laughing openly. "You're crazy in love with her."

That was the first time the possibility of loving Rose ever crossed my mind. All because Albus the fucking Potter suggested it. The thought made me cringe. _Me? _In love with Rose? Not even close… I knew there was something there between us that hadn't been there before the kiss, but that was in no way at all love. I wouldn't deny that I cared about her, because obviously I did. I felt the same emotions that every other teenage boy felt when they liked a girl. Jealousy. Frustration. Lust.

But I definitely, absolutely, was _not _in love with Rose Weasley.

"Whatever," I said, scowling. "Just tell me where she is and I'll leave you alone."

"She's in her room. She and Dom were supposed to share a room, but the two of them got into a little… _spat _before we left for the hotel this morning. Hermione and Fleur arranged for them to have their own rooms. But don't get any ideas, loverboy. Don't think that the parents aren't watching. It became a little suspicious when Rose began giggling nervously when Teddy said he was inviting you."

"Protective, are we, Potter?"

"Not at all," Albus said, but his eyes flashed. "I'm just making sure you two don't ruin the wedding. Teddy _is _my brother, you know," he stated. I was a little surprised. I always _knew _that Teddy Lupin was like family to the Potters, but I never knew that they gave each other titles such as "brother." It didn't bother me. It let me know that James, Albus, and Lily weren't as heartless as they seemed to make themselves out to be.

"Don't worry. He _is _my cousin, you know."

The elevator doors slid open, finally, and I stepped out. Verney looked out pitifully. "You can do whatever, Verney," I said. "You're as much of a guest here as I am." Verney nodded and thanked me, his eyes lighting up. I couldn't help but smile at his happiness over something so small. Maybe I would free him.

Just as they were sliding shut, Albus said, "Room 304. She's been waiting all day for you. Don't fuck things up."

…

I knocked on the door, rocking back and forth on my heels, hoping Albus wasn't giving me the number to his parent's room or something. I would totally lose this whole I-trust-you-but-not-really thing I had going on with him at that moment. But considering I was _really _bored, and the reason I came to the wedding was Rose, I figured it was worth a shot.

The door swung open, and there stood Rose, all tiny and cute and beautiful and hot at the same time. Her hair was piled into a messy bun on top of her head. Her blue pajama shorts were rolled up at the waist, making them shorter than they were intended to be. I didn't want to… But I totally ogled at her boobs. I didn't _mean _to, but they looked fucking amazing in her white tank top. "Oh, Merlin…" She said, grabbing a white hoodie from a chair near the door. "Scorpius… I… How did you find my room?" She shrugged the hoodie on and stepped aside for me to come in. Her room was twice the size as mine. I guess family got special treatment. Wasn't _I _family to the groom? I almost snickered.

"Your lovely cousin Albus gave it to me. We ran into each other on the elevator."

"What was he doing out of bed? We have to be up in four hours to get ready for the wedding!"

"You look like you haven't had much sleep, either," I stated, looking around the room, suddenly extremely embarrassed. The last time I saw her, I was extremely drunk. I distinctly remember making the muggle call-me sign at her before my mum took my hand and apparated us home, completely oblivious to my drunken state. Even though any other time she would have known instantly… I was going to have to get her some help before I left for school again.

"I haven't," Rose said, falling onto the bed. "I haven't had much sleep at all, lately…"

"Why?" I wondered, shoving my hands into my jean pockets. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. No. I'm so confused!" She scooted back into the middle of the exceedingly fluffy bed, gesturing me for to sit down. I did so. She reached up and untied her hair from the bun. Every time I saw her with her hair up, it never seemed to stay up for long. That was okay with me. I liked her hair either way, but down it was much easier to touch.

"Why?" I asked, knowing what was coming but not really looking forward to it.

"I think you know why Scorpius!" I was about to answer, but she kept talking. "We kissed! Don't even try to deny it with that player attitude you seem to like picking up whenever we discuss our… _our _relationship! Or whatever the hell it is! I'm so _confused! _You flirt with me, and then you go hook up with Fate Brown in one of Filch's broom closets! We become friends, you stop talking to Fate, but suddenly, you begin ignoring me! You save me from dying, we get into a fight, you dream, I come to talk to you about it, we kiss! And now your ignoring me again! You didn't even respond to my letter when I asked you to come to this wedding… And now you show up at my door, telling me Albus-_Albus _of all people-told you what my room number was… What is _wrong _with you?"

I stared at her, blinked once, and then said, "You know… you're pretty damn adorable when your mad."

Rose covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "There you go again."

"I'm sorry," I said, not really knowing what else to say. I was a little bit speechless. I didn't know that me acting as I was bothered her so much. "I'm _really _sorry. I didn't… I didn't know. I didn't think you cared that much…"

"_What? _Of course I care! I'm starting to think you don't!"

She didn't think I cared? Who was she to tell me that? She was the thing that kept me _alive. _

So instead of responding, instead of apologizing, instead of screwing it up more with my words, I kissed her. I crushed my lips to extremely and incredibly amazing soft lips. Rose was still for a moment, but slowly, her little hands trailed along my spine, up my neck, and into my hair. Her full lips moved with mine, smoothly, effortlessly. My hands found her waist and rolled over so I was laying on my back and her entire body was pressed against mine. Somehow, the hoodie she had put on just moments ago, was off. She yanked on my hair, making me groan loudly into her mouth.

Let's just say that tug on my hair triggered a reaction in my pants.

"Holy fuck," I gasped, breaking away. "Rose, I'm _not _doing this to you."

Rose rolled off of me, her arms crossing her chest. "_You _kissed _me,_" she grumbled.

"Yeah, but you're a better kisser than I am, making it your fault… For making me lose control like that. Damn," I said, shaking my head, willing my dick to just calm the fuck down. Yes, the last time it had had any action was with Fate Brown, which was a _long _time ago for it's standards. It had begun to feel spoiled- Merlin, was I really thinking about it like it was a living, breathing thing? I was beginning to go crazy…

"You think I'm a good kisser?" Rose asked, her cheeks coloring in the darkness of the room.

"Hell, yeah," I said, still regaining my breath. "If you weren't, I wouldn't be kissing you."

Rose glared at me.

"I mean, I would," I said hastily. "But I wouldn't be feeling _this _way, if you know what I mean…" If Rose hadn't been a virgin, I would have totally had sex with her. But I didn't want to deflower her under these circumstances. And especially not _this _soon into whatever relationship the two of us had. There was something very appealing about her purity that I couldn't explain. It's not that it was like opening a present for the first time or something… No, that just sounded douche-y and sexist. But it was like if she and I were to ever have sex, it would be something we talked about. Discussed several time over. And I had a feeling that sex for her was something that was special. Not in annoying way, either. Just that there had to be some type of commitment. And I could deal with that.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, looking away from me. "You're being an ass."

"Well, Weasley-" I began, but she cut me off.

"It's Rose," she said.

"I- What? I'm allowed to call you that now?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. I nodded. The two of us were quiet for a long moment. I felt like I had just achieved something great. I could finally call her by her first name with out getting a weird look from her! I had done it before, but those were in our deep, emotional conversations. She was giving me permission to call her Rose all the time… I was ecstatic.

"Well, _Rose,_" I finally continued. "I guess if you're mad at me, I'll have to wait here until you're not." Yanking the blanket off the floor that had fallen while we were kissing, I laid back down on a pillow and flopped my arm out like I was offering her a spot next to me. She stared at it for a moment, before rolling her eyes, smiling, and crawling under the blankets next to me.

**A/N:**

**Too fast? Bullshit. It's chapter twenty, people! Haha. Okay. FINALLY got it out. I feel like I'm disappointing you guys with how fast I'm getting them out. It's like decades! ): **

**I don't know if I like this chapter very much… eh… Whatever. All the chapters I look forward to writing, they turn out like shit. Aaaaaaah, well. **

**OH OH OH. I think I found a "theme song" I want to use for the Scorpius in this story. Scorpius in my last story, his theme song was Sex and Candy. Look it up. Great song. But Scorpius in this one… I think his theme song is going to be Hello Darkness by Simon and Garfunkle. It's literally been on the tip of my tongue this whole story, and it came to me while I was sitting at a restaurant with my parents the other night. I was like "YESSSS." But yeah. So. Look it up. GREAT SONG. **

**So anyways. I don't usually do book recommendations in my A/Ns… But this one… oh my god. Okay, so I've told you I'm a Nerdfighter? (Check out the Vlogbrothers on Youtube.) So I felt out of the loop that I had never read a John Green book. So I went and got Paper Towns yesterday. I made my parents get me a taxi to take to a ritzy California town to find a Barnes and Noble… Haha. Anyways. Paper Towns: One of the most amazing novels I've ever read. Read it. Tell me if you love it as much as I did. Its not that it's freaking HILIARIOUS, but it's that John Green gets this insanely complex message across… And I loved it. You should read it. **

**But yeah. So I loved all the reviews on the last chapter. Glad you liked it. (: **

**PLEAAAAAAAAASE review this chapter. I wanna know if you liked it… Because I'm not sure. :/ **

**Okay, A/Ns these days are getting ridiculously long… Sorry! I like talking to you guys! Haha.**

_**Reviews make the wedding super amazingly fun! Because Scorpius gets to meet Teddy "officially" and all of the Potters and Weasleys and WHATNOT. So review! (;**_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twenty-One: **

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

I yawned, my eyes still closed, taking in my surroundings.

Rose's little body was curled up against my taller, lankier one. Her arm was draped diagonally across my chest, her hand ending up tangled in my hair. She was breathing, slowly and deeply, indicating that she was still asleep. It was the most comforting thing in the world, the sound and feeling of her breathing. I don't think _anything _could have made me feel as good as her body next to mine. It was like a medicine; a potion that could take away the worst pain instantly.

Opening my eyes, I turned my head slightly so I could see her face. I smiled. Her eyes were shut-obviously, since she was sleeping-and her lips had the tiniest smile on them, from whatever she was dreaming. I was happy Rose was having good dreams. I'd live my life waking up every morning screaming from my nightmares if it meant she could dream happy dreams every night. Carefully lifting my hand so I wouldn't wake her, I stroked her freckled cheek with my index and middle fingers.

Merlin, she was beautiful.

I sighed. I supposed the two of us were kind-of-sort-of-not-really-together now. It didn't bother me… But it did make me kind of cautious. I would be a completely shit boyfriend, and I wouldn't just need her father to tell me that-because I knew he would. Damn, I felt bad for Rose now… She would be constantly disappointed with me. It's not like I would _try. _Of course not… But let's face, I was a fuck-up. And good girls shouldn't be dating fuck-ups. Especially a Weasley-Good-Girl. Because I was a Malfoy-Fuck-Up. Weasleys and Malfoys just weren't meant to date, let alone _kiss. _So the two of us had probably broken some sacred rule in the Potter-Weasley clan.

I rolled my eyes. They would just have to fucking deal with it.

I decided it was time to wake Rose up. I felt kind of bad, considering it was four-thirty, but she had said right before the two of us fell asleep that she had to be down in the dressing rooms at five. I had a whole half hour left with her, and I wanted her to be awake for most of it. And then I would have to go meet the family. Her father, Ron Weasley-who I had a pretty good idea of… freakishly protective-and Teddy Lupin… My stomach rolled with nervousness at the thought of having to meet Teddy. I didn't exactly know why, since he wasn't likely to be as big of an ass to me as Ron would be, but there was something about Teddy that made me anxious. Maybe it was that the two of us shared some of the same blood. Maybe it was that his confidence was a hell of a lot better than mine. Not that I didn't have any confidence, obviously. But he wasn't _cocky _about it. I couldn't help it. I was just a cocky person. I had gotten it from my father. But still. His confidence was insanely intimidating. I hated admitting it… but…

I was scared about meeting Teddy Lupin.

"Rose," I murmured, trying to take my mind away from it. "You need to get the hell up." She shook her head, hiding her face in my chest. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You're really lazy, you know that? I wouldn't expect that from someone with so much… _ambition_…" I snickered at my choice of words. I could almost feel her rolling her eyes. Twirling a piece of her hair, I continued to blather on about her laziness until she finally glared up at me, her chin resting just above my heart.

"I am _not _lazy."

"Prove it," I said.

She kissed me. I was a little caught off guard, since I was always the one to instigate the kiss. But I kissed her back, smiling against her lips, which made kissing her harder than it needed to be, but I couldn't help it. Before I knew it, she was straddling my torso, and the two of us were making out like we never had before. Her hair hung like curtains on either side of our faces, my own hair weaved through her fingers. The two of us were breathing hard, and I could practically hear my heart pounding in my chest.

Those mother fucking butterflies exploded in my stomach again as I took control of the kiss. Resting my hand on the back of her neck, I shoved-well, not exactly _shoved, _but close to it-her head closer to mine so I could kiss her better. The two of our tongues were all over each other; I was surprised that they didn't get tangled up. Slipping my hand from her neck and down her back, I trailed my fingers along her spine, to the small of her back, and to her-

"_Gross!_" a young, pubescent boy's voice screamed.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted, shoving Rose off of me, looking up to see Hugo Weasley standing in the doorway, his eyes filled with horror. His messy, fluffy hair stuck up every fucking which way. You could tell the poor bloke was trying to look like his older male cousins, but it just wasn't working. Unlike Rose, he had inherited his mother's frizzy hair. His blue eyes, like his fathers, were wide and held a look of the disgust that made we want to laugh. But I was a little too damn scared that he would go and tell his dad that Rose and I were making out on the bed… So, obviously, I didn't laugh.

"What the _hell, _Hugo!" Rose shrieked, jumping up and running across the room. She shoved her little brother against the wall next to the door and slammed it shut, locking it. "How did you get in?" She demanded, her hands on her hips. She glared at him as I rolled off the bed, straightening my shirt and running a hand through my hair. I shoved my sneakers back on my feet and tied the laces before finally looking back up at Hugo and Rose.

The family never really hung out with Hugo, but I did know that Lily put up with him just because he was her age. Hugo was the most immature prat you'd ever meet in your entire life. Not immature in a vulgar, I'm-fourteen-so-I-can-be-perverted sort of way. Not at all. Hugo still acted like he was about eight years old. But here's the catch: he was absolutely _brilliant. _He was top of his class, probably smarter than all of the seventh years. He was a complete genius. I heard he was the Fred and James's go-to if they needed any help with any schemes or pranks that involved _a lot _of brains-though the two of them did come in third and fourth in the intelligence rankings after Hugo and Rose.

"I picked the lock!" Hugo said, like it was obvious. "But not like that even matters! It's five o'clock in the morning… and your making out with Scorpius Malfoy-_the _Scorpius Malfoy-"

"The one and only," I drawled, smirking.

"_Not _helping, Scorpius," Rose snapped.

Hugo continued, ignoring us. "Just think what dad is going to say! Oh, he's going to have a cow… You'll be disowned… I'm gonna go tell him!" Hugo turned and was out the door in an instant. But Rose and I were after him and down the hall seconds. He ran so fast, that little bastard. But luckily, a very tired Albus Fucking Potter turned the corner just as Hugo rounded it, stuck his arm out and slammed Hugo into the ground.

"For fuck's sake!" Albus shouted, clutching his chest in surprise. "I thought I was getting mugged!"

Hugo groaned in pain on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Albus demanded, looking at Rose and I, who were breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath. "He looks like he just walked in on the two of you shagging each other-Oh for the love of Merlin… You weren't… Were you?" Albus had a look of pure disgust on his face as he waited for one of us to answer. "Dammit, Rose! You _know _Hugo doesn't respond well to this stuff! What are we going to tell him you were doing? The twat doesn't even know where babies come from, let alone how they're made!" _Note to self: You can outsmart Hugo with common sense, but if he ever strikes up a duel with you, run. _

"We weren't shagging," Rose said, her cheeks turning pink. "We were kissing."

Hugo was coming around, grasping his head, and finally standing up. "I'm… telling… dad…" he said dizzily. "And you can't do anything to stop me!" He seemed to lose all of his dizziness at once. Faker. He began to bolt down the hallway once more. Albus and I, being the Gryffindor and Slytherin seekers, were on his tail before he even reached the next corner. Albus shoved his cousin against the wall, pinning him there by the shoulder.

"Listen," Albus said menacingly. Not really in a mean way… but in a way a cousin would threaten his other cousin… if that made any sense. "If you tell _anyone _about what you saw in Rose's hotel room, I swear to _Merlin _that you'll regret it. You may have an influence over your father, but _I _have an influence over _mine. _At let me tell you, your dad will believe what my father believes. Which will be anything I tell him. Alright?" I was surprised, but could vaguely see that Albus was bluffing. The git wouldn't screw his parents over like that. Neither would I. If I had any parents compatible enough to screw over.

Hugo's eyes widened. "Fine. But my dad will find out soon enough." He stormed off in the direction we had came. Rose, Albus, and I exchanged a look before laughing. Actually fucking _laughing. _I was laughing with Albus Potter. Rose was laughing with me and Albus Potter. We were laughing. It was very weird, considering that only weeks prior I wanted to shove Albus's broomstick up his ass and bewitch it to fly around on it's own. But now I didn't feel one inkling of hatred toward him. Not one. It was like that one drop of hate vanished, dried up, evaporated.

And it seemed that the same had happened for him too.

…

The reception after the wedding was great… and awkward.

The fact that I didn't really know anyone except some of the people from the Ministry that were invited, made me a little uncomfortable to go randomly sit next to anyone. So I planned on just standing uncomfortably by the doorway, waiting for my first chance to leave. But when Rose bounced over to me, her hair in soft, loose curls, I couldn't resist when she said, "C'mon… There's people you have to meet!" She smiled and turned in the direction of the crowd. I followed after her reluctantly, admiring her olive green, flowing dress as I did.

"Rose," I said, "who am I meeting exactly?"

"Teddy, of course! Who else? He's the one who invited you…"

"Right," I said, my stomach twisting with anxiety. "Are you sure he's not… busy?" But it was too late, for the two of us had broken through the dancing crowd of people, to see the Potter-Weasley-and-now-Lupin family sitting around a massive table. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny sat together at one end, talking loudly. Teddy and Victoire sat next to them, but they seemed off in their own world. He looked at her like she was the sun and the moon and everything else in between. It was almost sickening, seeing the love that flowed between the two of them. I was shocked to find my mind wondering if I looked at Rose that way.

"Um… Do you want to meet my dad first?" she asked, obviously sensing that Victoire and Teddy didn't want to be bothered. I began to decline, but Rose said, "You'll have to eventually. Plus, it's not like he's going to bite you. And my mum is here, so if he tries, she'll stop him." Rose smiled at me, obviously letting me know it was a joke. I wasn't amused. "C'mon. I didn't think something like _this _would scare you." Taking my wrist, she led me over to her mother and father.

"Dad," Rose said, tapping his shoulder. Ron Weasley turned around in his seat. "Dad, this is Scorpius Malfoy…" She widened her eyes at her father, obviously expecting him to say something. He didn't. I don't really know what the emotion on her father's face was. He might have been remembering my father in their days at Hogwarts. He might have been evaluating the possibility of me and his daughter going out. He might of just hated me by the way that I stood. Arrogantly as fuck. I didn't _mean _to stand arrogantly… That's just how I stood.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Uncle Ron," Albus said from across the table, groaning.

"Albus!" Ginny Potter snapped. "Language!"

"Sorry, mum…"

"Hello," Ron finally said gruffly, sticking his hand out. I shook it, hoping that my grip was firm enough. I didn't want him to think I was a weak bastard. "Ron Weasley," he said, nodding. "You look just like your father."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, hitting him lightly on the arm.

I was sure my face colored at his remark. "Yes," I said, trying to think of something to say. "I suppose that's… true." I furrowed my eyebrows together, frustrated at how fucking awkward I was acting. I was usually _never _like this. Ever. But, something about meeting her family made me anxious as hell. I didn't know why.

"Hello, Scorpius," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione… If you haven't gotten that already." She smiled kindly at me, obviously not as upset as her husband to meet me. I returned her smile, relieved that not everyone at this table hated me.

Then, for some stupid reason, I turned my gaze to Harry Potter. The last time I had talked to him, I had just found my father dead. I had nearly chased Harry Potter through the ground of people outside of the Ministry to ask him one simple question: Had they found the murder yet? Harry Potter had seen me in what was probably my worst state in my entire life… And for some odd reason, I wasn't embarrassed to stand there and look him in the eye.

"Scorpius," he said, nodding. "Alright?"

"Yeah," I answered, "you?"

Harry answered yes and then all of us stood there for a long moment before someone stood up somewhere at the right of me. I turned to face the person. It was Teddy Lupin. "Alright, alright," he said, grinning. "Stop torturing the poor kid… You people act like he's from a different planet." He turned to me now. "Thanks for coming, Scorpius. I'm glad you could make it."

"Er… yeah. Thanks for inviting me." I looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"Don't even worry about it. You are my only real cousin after all…" As I was looking at the ground, his hand came into view. "I suppose we should have a formal introduction, since that has never really happened before."

My confidence suddenly flowed throughout my body, feeling like cool relief flooding through me. I was nothing without confidence. A nervous fucking wreck. I stuck my hand out and shook his outstretched one. "Scorpius Malfoy," I said.

He nodded. "Teddy Lupin."

**A/N:**

**GAAAAAAAAH. I expected that to be so much more grand. Like "Teddy Lupin" and then like, hero music to start playing. Well, that's how it was in my mind. AND I'M SO DISAPPOINTED. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. But I can't think of anything else. I don't think I could have written the Ron-Scorpius introduction anymore awkwardly. **

**Ehhh…I started out liking how this chapter went and now I'm not so sure. Oh well. I suppose I'll have to see what you guys think. I know I didn't do the actual wedding seen, but I find that I can't write it right.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like, a week. You guys will understand when you hear the story. So before I got out for Thanksgiving and went to California, I lost my FIRST EVER Harry Potter book at school. EVERRR. I got in third grade at the book fair for three dollars. Even though it's pretty much destroyed from over-using it, it is still very important. So when I got back on Monday, I went on this wild goose chase for it. I was just losing hope until I checked the one place I didn't check all week. And there it was. I was so relieved. And now it's on my bookshelf with the rest of the series and I'm so happy. (:**

**But yeah. I loved the reviews on the last chapter. We're almost to 500 which is insane. **

**I really REALLLLLY want to know what you guys thought about this chapter. Like. I'm pretty disappointed in it… But what do you think? I would rewrite it, but you guys seem to like the chapters I hate… So I dunno. Review!**

_**Reviews make Teddy and Scorp become friends! ;)**_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

"Malfoy," Albus said through a mouth full of food. I had been placed between him and Rose at the table. It's not that I minded it, but let's face it, Albus was a fucking slob. Okay, I did mind it. It was so disgusting. There he sat, his mouth full of food, but he still thought it was appropriate to talk like his throat wasn't clogged with mashed potatoes and carrots. I felt a little bad since I had ridiculed the bloke so many times about how his mum didn't teach him any table manners, even though she _had. _Or she was trying, anyways. Every few minutes I would hear Ginny Potter call across the table for Albus to shut his damned mouth and swallow, but he never did. He just kept talking. I sighed. Albus called my name again. "Malfoy! You don't pay attention to anything… For the love of Merlin…"

"Maybe if you swallowed your fucking food I would answer," I snapped.

Albus took a great gulp and looked at me. "Happy?" he asked. He didn't wait for me to respond. "So, since we have this truce thing going on, I was wondering if you could pass me the pie…" He was looking longingly at a pumpkin pie on the other side of Rose. I rolled my eyes and passed him the pie. Ginny yelled at him to stop eating so much and he argued. "Mum," he groaned, "this is complete bullshit… We're at a wedding!"

"Albus," Harry intervened. "_Enough._"

"For fuck's sake," Albus mumbled, "can't a man eat his pie around here in peace?"

I sighed and turned to Rose. She was looking at Dominique, who was sitting across the table next to Roxanne and Lily. Tears were streaming down Dominique's face as she fiddled with the napkin in her lap. Her hair fell in curtains around her face so nobody could see except for the people directly in front of her, which was me and Rose. Rose bit her lip, debating, and then finally stood up, and took Dominique's hand. The two girl's weaved their way throughout the crowd of dancing people, and to the bathroom. Albus and I exchanged a look.

"Should we follow them?" he asked. That was the first time I had ever heard Albus refer to the two of us as _we. _"Or do you think they want to be alone?"

But since we were two nosy mother fuckers, we ended up following them and standing outside of the women's bathroom, our ears against the door, listening to Rose and Dominique converse. Or more like Dominique cry and Rose comfort her.

"It's okay, Dom…" Rose said softly. There were tears in her voice too. "Someday you'll look back on this and wonder why you were even in love with Teddy at all…" I could almost picture the two girls sitting on the counter that the sinks were embedded into.

"But…" Dominique hiccupped. "I _love _him! He knows it too… He just acts like he doesn't, because he doesn't feel the same way. There's no closure at all… I'm so humiliated… I can't believe I fell in love with him. I've known Teddy my entire life… How could I be in love with him?"

"Sometimes, you don't even know it's happening until it happens," Rose said softly. "It's not your fault."

"Why would you say that?"

"What?" Rose asked, surprised. "That it's not your fault?"

"No," Dominique said, sniffling. "That you don't know it happens until it actually _does_? How would you know? Are you in love with Scorpius?" So people _were _suspicious. Dammit. It was like a slap in the face, hearing that even _Dominique _thought the two of us were in love. Were we? I didn't think we were… Rose echoed my thoughts.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I care about him a lot. But I don't know if he cares about me."

_What? _Of course I cared about her! Didn't I tell her that just the night before? My heart clenched painfully. I felt like a terrible person. Rose thought I didn't care about her. For all I knew, she could be thinking I was just using her! Like she was Fate Brown or something… I swallowed, and continued listening.

"But he _does, _Rose. You can tell just by the way he looks at you from across the Great Hall. He looks at you like you're his world. It's so obvious. Like you saved him from death or something. Rose, why can't anyone look at me that way? I have _veela _in me for Merlin's sake! I can't even land I decent guy… And when I do, they just want me to have sex with them. All men are assholes, even Teddy Lupin… I can't believe I thought I had a chance…"

"Scorpius and I… we're very different. There's lots of reasons the two of us are together. I think we're together anyways… But Dominique, you won't be alone forever. We're only sixteen. The time will come when you fall in love with someone who's in love with you. You can't dwell on this forever, Dom. And if Teddy really does know, I think he's doing the humane thing by not confronting you on it. It wouldn't be right for him to come up to you and be like, 'I know you love me… but there's nothing I can do about it. Sorry.' It just wouldn't be _right. _Trust me, Dominique, you'll get past this. It won't get easy, but you will."

Dominique dissolved into tears again, which was muffled by something, probably because the two girls were hugging. "I'm so sorry, Rose!" Dominique sobbed. "I can't believe I was such a bitch to you… I can't believe I pushed you into that lake… Scorpius must hate me…" _Damn straight, bitch, _I thought bitterly as Albus snickered.

"Well… yes," Rose admitted. I joined Albus in his quiet laughter.

"Oh, Merlin…" Dominique mumbled. "I'm so sorry, Rose… You could have died."

"Well… yes," Rose said again. "But it's alright. It's the past."

The girls were quiet for a moment before Rose said, "I supposed we should go back out there before people get suspicious." Albus and I quickly found our way back to the courtyard where the reception was taking place. The sun was just beginning to go down. People were beginning to leave, after congratulating Teddy and Victoire. Albus and I stood awkwardly next to one another, trying to avoid the surprised looks from his family members that the two of us were actually getting along. After everyone had gone, Teddy walked over to us.

"Everyone-well, except for the parents-are going to have a walk around Bath. Would you two care two join?" Teddy had changed out of his dress robes; now he was wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans. Victoire, who had also changed into a long coat, black tights, and boots, came to his side. The two of them really were a picture perfect couple. They looked like they should have been the models that were in the muggle picture frames before you put your own picture in it.

"Hi," Victoire said, smiling dazzlingly. "I'm Victoire." She shook my hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy," I said, nodding. "Pleased to meet you."

"You can kind of see the resemblance between the two of you…" she stated, looking at me and then Teddy. "Your nose has the same curve… And your cheekbones are the same, too. It's so strange…" Her delicate eyebrows furrowed and she looked and Teddy once more.

"What's wrong?" he asked, laughing and slipping his arm around her waist.

"Nothing, nothing," she said, her smile returning. She turned to Albus and I. "Well, are you two coming? Everyone else is. Where's Rose? Is she coming?"

"I'm here!" Rose's voice said from behind me, I turned to face her, relieved I wasn't alone with her family anymore. She smiled at me and I resisted the urge to take her hand. I didn't think that would be very appropriate just yet. "Where am I coming?"

"We're going on a walk around Bath. Will you come?" Victoire asked.

Rose nodded. "Sure."

Ginny Potter came bustling over. "Albus Potter, you will _not _because with them! You're grounded, remember? No magic, nothing! You have to stay in the hotel room with me and your father!" She was glaring at him, her hands on her hips.

"_Mum!_" Albus groaned. "C'mon, it's a wedding. Just this once, please?"

"Absolutely not, Albus Severus. You will be staying here, and that's final-" Ginny continued, but was cut off by Teddy.

"Oh, come on, Ginny… Please? Albus won't be any trouble…"

Ginny debated it with herself. "Fine," she finally said, sighing. "Once _trace _of magic from him, send him right back here. I _swear_, Theodore-"

"Yes, yes," Teddy said quickly. "No magic. Whatever. Thanks!"

…

"So," Rose said, her arm brushing against mine. "Dominique and I made up." Teddy, Victoire, James, Fred, Albus, Lily, Rose, and I had all gone on the walk around Bath. Dominique had made up some rubbish excuse about going to sleep. Teddy and Victoire walked ahead, hand in hand, way too caught up in themselves to care about all of us behind them. James, Fred, Albus, and Lily all bickered loudly behind the newlyweds. Rose and I stood behind everyone, talking quietly.

"Really?" I said, trying to look shocked. "That's great."

"You don't look very surprised," she stated, smiling. "How do you know?"

No use in trying to come up with excuses. "Albus and I followed you and Dominique to the restroom. We listened through the door." Rose raised her eyebrows at me, and opened her mouth to say something, but Albus interrupted from in front of us.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch, Rosie!" he called. "What's done is done!"

Rose sighed, rolling her eyes. "I suppose he's right. For the first time in his life… What did you hear?" she asked.

"Oh…" I said casually. "You know. The usual. You don't think I care about you as much as you care about me… You think the relationship we have is different than anyone else's… Like we're under different _circumstances._" I didn't realize how offended I was about what she had said until I actually _told _her. I wasn't just offended, I was kind of hurt. She made it sound like what we had was just _temporary. _Like we only needed each other for a little while.

"Scorpius," Rose said softly. "I'm sorry-"

"Do you honestly feel like you care more about me than I do about you?" I demanded.

"I… No… I don't know. Sometimes I feel like that. It's not that your not lovely and everything… You're just kind of…" Rose cleared her throat. "Flighty." Her cheeks turned slightly pink as I gapped at her. How the hell was I flighty? I voiced my question.

"How the _hell _am I flighty?"

"You just… I mean… You know…"

"No. I don't know. Care to explain?" I asked harshly.

To my surprise, tears sprang to her eyes. "Please don't be angry with me! I'm only referring to you and Fate Brown and the few time you randomly started ignoring me. I really care about you… I'm just not sure if _you_ care as much as I do. I'm sorry if this hurts you feelings, but you were the one listening after all and-"

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and buried my face in her hair, willing her not to cry. She was so right. I was the biggest douche bag in the entire world. I didn't even _think _about what my trying-to-protect-her could be doing to her. I didn't think her feelings for me were as strong as she just admitted them to be. "I'm so sorry," I said. "I didn't know." I stroked her hair softly as she hugged me back. Thankfully, she wasn't crying.

"It's not your fault," she said softly, pulling away. "It's okay if you don't like me the same."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "Of course I like you that way! I wouldn't _be_ here if I didn't." She wouldn't look at me. Placing my index finger under her chin, I lifted her head so her eyes would meet mine. "If you _ever _feel like that again, I want you to come talk to me. I don't want you just to keep it bottled up. Because obviously, we get into arguments if things aren't right there, out on the table." I laughed lightly when she smiled halfheartedly and nodded.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Albus called from in front of us. "Is this really necessary?"

Rose's cheeks turned pink, and she turned her head away from me. "C'mon," she said. "We should probably get going."

For some reason, a nasty feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Oddly, I felt like I had just distanced myself from her more. As much as I cared about her, I wasn't sure if I was really ready to jump into a relationship with her.

**A/N:**

**SCORPIUS IS GETTING ON MY NERVES AGAIN, GUYS. I'm not sure. The next chapter might be Lily/Alex. I seem to resort to them when I feel like punching Scorpius in the face. You guys. I'm really disappointed in this chapter. -.- **

**I don't know WHY. For the last like, three chapters I've been really disappointed with them. I don't know. You guys seem to like them, so hopefully you'll like this one. I dunno. I just feel like it's been a few boring chapters. But there's really no possibility of rewriting them, so I've just posted them. Every book has a few boring chapters, though. I don't know..**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! **

_**Reviews make Scorpius stop being so freaking annoying! ;) **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

I was an asshole. A very terrible, ungrateful douche bag. I had promised her she could talk to me, that I wouldn't ignore her anymore, but there I was, avoiding her at Platform 9¾. The moment I had left the muggle hotel, my mind went into overdrive. I was _not _the kind of guy that had a girlfriend. I absolutely was not. I couldn't handle having a girlfriend. I couldn't stand the commitment. I couldn't stand the possibility of having a future with someone. I absolutely could _not _stand the thought of having to say "I love you" to someone. I couldn't do it.

For the love of fucking Merlin, I felt like I was being tied down. I knew that was a terrible thing to say, but I couldn't help it. I felt like I was being tied to train tracks. I felt like I was about to suffocate. It was just something could not handle. I knew I would regret it. I knew the nightmares would come back full force. But I couldn't fucking _breath _without feeling like I was breathing for _her. _I knew it didn't make sense. But everything I did, everything I felt seemed like it related to her in someway. And Rose wasn't even that clingy at all! I just, as it seemed, had commitment issues.

Which made me a terrible person.

I waited outside of the train, waiting until Rose and her family got in. After waiting a few more minutes, I found my own compartment, and sat down, praying that she wouldn't come looking for me. She didn't. I felt relieved, but disappointed all at the same time. I was being completely irrational. I couldn't have her, but _not _have her… I would have to make the ultimate decision. My stomach clenched in dread at the thought. I didn't want to. Because I would either be setting myself up for misery, or breaking her heart. I couldn't stand the thought of me being responsible for breaking her heart. It made me feel like a horrible person just _thinking _about it.

"Hey," Albus Potter said from the doorway. I hadn't even seen him approach. He took a seat in front of me.

"Um… hello?" I said, my voice full of questions. Yes, Albus Potter and I had some type of truce going on. Yes, I didn't _hate _him. But I still didn't really like him at all. The only reason the two of us were getting along alright was because of Rose. And soon, that might be all over. And Albus and I would be right back to where we started.

"Listen, Malfoy," Albus said. "I know we've been getting along quite well lately… But I think we should just get a few things straight."

"I agree," I said, nodding.

"We're not friends," he said.

"We don't even like each other," I added.

"We're just getting along well for Rose," he said.

"If she and I were to break it off, we'll be right back to how we were, not questions asked," I said.

"Right," he said, sighing. "You look like you want to be alone, so I won't tell her you're here… But remember those rules we just set up, Malfoy. Because no matter what happens, they will still be intact, alright?"

"Yes," I said. "Bye, Potter."

"I'll see you later, Malfoy."

…

The sun had just fallen when the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. I waited in my compartment for everyone to leave. When I was finally off the train, I was the last person. And I had managed to miss the mother fucking carriages. Just great. I would have to walk and then come up with some damn excuse to say to Filch-who waited at the gates for any stray students-and then go into the Great Hall and just drag a shitload of attention to myself. _Fabulous. _

I began dragging my trunk up the hill that led to the castle, shivering from the cold. "For the love of Merlin," I grumbled bitterly, stopping and ripping my trunk open right there in the middle of the fucking walkway. I rummaged through it until I found my hoodie. Yanking that bastard on, I shoved the top of my trunk down and locked it.

As I began walking again, the back of my neck prickled. I was being watched.

Stopping dead in my tracks, I whipped my wand out of my back pocket and pointed it in front of me. Turning in a slow circle, I expected the trees from the Forbidden Forest that surrounded the large path up to the school. As I was half way through my circle, I heard the crunch of snow behind me. Spinning around, I instinctively yelled, _"STUPEFY!" _in the direction of the intruder. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest. My spell hit a tree. "Dammit," I mumbled, just fucking hoping that I wasn't about to get killed.

"Reveal yourself!" I shouted, sounding more brave than I felt.

The response was a stunning spell.

"_Protego!" _I shouted right before it hit me, just barely getting the shield up in time.

I heard someone yell, _"Petrificus Totalus!" _from behind me. I spun around and threw up another shield charm quickly. I was surrounded. Fucking _surrounded. _And I would bet all of the money I had inherited from my father-which was a shit ton-that it was those men who wanted to kill Rose to get to me… And most likely, my father's murderers.

"_Impedimenta!" _I shouted in the direction of the second intruder. The response was them shouting and then a loud thump. I had managed to bind them, thank fucking Merlin. Spinning around, I turned, half-hoping to the see the first intruder. No such luck. Then I heard the first intruder's footsteps running away. Relief splashed over me, just proving how much of a coward I was. I was so glad that the person left. I couldn't even explain how happy I was. My entire body was weak with relief. I was surprised I didn't sink down to the mother fucking ground and start praising Merlin right then and there.

Grabbing my trunk's handle, I hurried back up to the school. "Filch!" I called just as he turned away from the gates. I cleared my throat. "I mean… Mr. Filch," I said breathlessly. "Sorry I'm late… I couldn't get my trunk out of the compartment. It was too heavy."

"You students are getting less and less… _punctual_ every year… If you all had good instincts you would be on time. _Exactly _on time."

"Whatever," I said, "just unlock the damn gate." I wasn't in the mood for manners.

Filch grumbled unintelligibly as he unlocked the gate. "Let me take your trunk up to the school," he said. "You're late. McGonagall won't be happy… not happy, indeed." He seemed pleased by the thought.

I nodded, and pulled out my wand. _"Defigo,_" I said. I was _magically_ locking that bitch. I totally wasn't going to leave Filch alone with my trunk that's so fucking easy to unlock manually. Filch looked affronted.

I hurried up to the school and through the front entrance. When I finally got to the Great Hall, I took a deep breath and stepped in. The room went silence at one. Oh, for the love of Merlin. Was it really that big of a deal? I was just _late._ It's not like I had broken some sacred rule of Hogwarts or something. I sauntered over to the Slytherin table, making myself avoid looking at the Gryffindor table. I couldn't think about Rose at that moment. I had to decide what the hell I was going to do about my stalkers.

The main problem: Who the hell _were _these people?

I was completely trapped until I knew who they were. I couldn't tell the Ministry, I couldn't tell McGonagall… _I _couldn't do anything because I didn't want to be at risk of assuming the wrong person. So… what the fuck was I supposed to do? Wait until they just jumped out in front of me? No, I wasn't going to do that. Investigate? Possibly. But investigate _what? _They hadn't left any clues. I sighed, shaking my head. This was going to take _a lot _of thinking.

…

"Scorpius, mate, people are saying you got Rose Weasley pregnant over winter holidays" were the words that ruined the next few weeks of my life.

I gapped at Alex, fucking startled. "_What?_" I demanded. The two of us were standing in our dormitory, getting ready for the first class of second term. I was shirtless and in the process of yanking my pants on over my boxers. Alex stood against my bed post, his arms crossed over his chest. He had his eyebrows raised at me, obviously surprised I hadn't heard yet.

"Yeah…" he said. "You haven't heard? Lysander Scamander started it on the train yesterday."

"Oh, for fuck's sake…" I said, hating myself for sounding like Albus Fucking Potter. "Why the hell would he say that?" I asked, stepping into my shoes. Dammit. This would get around to her family and they would fucking castrate me. What the hell was I going to tell everyone? _I didn't get her pregnant. _Right. But this rumor was so fucking scandalous that anything I said would make it _more _scandalous. The words "I didn't get her pregnant" could turn into "she got an abortion" in an instant, the way things traveled around this damn school. Shit. This wasn't good. _At all. _

"How many people heard that bloody rumor?" I asked.

"So you _didn't _get her pregnant?" he asked.

"Of course not! We haven't even had sex!"

"Well… You kind of just let the cat out of the bag, mate. You and Rose are together?"

"Fuck," I groaned. I had kind of forgot that nobody except Albus and Dominique knew we were kind-of-not-really-officially-together. "Answer my question. How many people know?" I demanded, as I shoved books into my bag. Alex seemed to count on his fingers for a moment.

"Oh… you know. About the how fucking school."

I moaned wordlessly. "Do you think Rose has heard it?"

"Probably."

I was out of the dormitory, down in the common room, and out the door in less than a minute. I didn't really know why I had the sudden urge to go find her, rather than hide under my bed out of humiliation. But I needed to see if she was alright. Damn. She was the one who actually had the rumor started about her. And let's face it, it was a lot less expected for _her_ to get pregnant than for _me_ to get a girl pregnant.

I forgot all about my hesitance toward our relationship and waited outside of the mother fucking Gryffindor portrait hole, waiting for someone to come out so I could go in. Finally, after a good ten minutes, a first year clambered out. I caught the portrait just as it started to shut and climbed in, ignoring the appalled looks from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who were all standing near the door. I shoved through those bastards until I found Albus. "Where the hell is your cousin?" I asked impatiently.

"She's up in her dorm with Dominique," Albus said. "You've finally heard, then?"

"Yes, I've heard," I snapped. "Who hasn't?"

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Of course not. We haven't had sex," I said distractedly, looking up at the stairs that led to the girls' dormitory. "How the hell am I going to get up there?" I asked, looking at Albus. "I _need _to get up there."

"I'll levitate you up," he said.

"No offense, Potter, but I don't exactly _trust _you…"

"She's been wanting to see you all fucking night, Malfoy," he said, glaring at me. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't help her out as much as I could? Before we know it, it's going to get to her parents. And her parents are going to go crazy. There won't be any proof that she's not carrying your mutant spawn for about three months, unless someone decides to take her to St. Mungos to find out, which is unlikely. It's going to be _hell _for her."

I debated it. "Fine. Levitate me up there. But I swear to Merlin, Potter, if you drop me-"

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

I had never really experimented with levitating a human, so I was kind of fucking terrified as I floated up the stairs and into the girls' dormitory tower. When I finally landed, I nearly fell on my face. Hurrying quickly down the hallways, I searched for the sixth year girl dorms. When I finally found it, I was relieved to see that Rose and Dominique's dorm was the first one on the right. I was fucking pissed off to see that Fate Brown shared a dorm with the two girls.

"-nasty little _slut _if you as me," she was saying.

"You're a bitch, Fate," Dominique said angrily. "You know it's not true. You're just mad that Scorpius chose Rose over you." The door was cracked, so I could see into the dorm. Rose was sitting on the bed, her face in her hands. Dominique was standing in front of her, her hands on her hips. Fate was standing near the door.

"She's a _whore,_" Fate said. "And how do I know if it's true or not? I can see it. _Of course _Rose would go and get pregnant with Scorpius. Poor Scorpius… he's going to be a teenage father. I can't believe that _she _would do that to him. You call me a bitch, Dominique? Look at your cousin. She totally in line to become a prostitute-"

"Shut the fuck up, Fate," I snarled, stepping into the room, unable to stand anymore. "She's in line to be a prostitute? Look at you, you dirty fucking whore. _She's _not the one sleeping around the school, desperate for sex. I bet you can't even count how many people you've slept with. Get lost, bitch. I don't want to see you talking to her ever again. I swear to Merlin, Fate-"

Fate gapped at me. "_Scorpius!_"

"Get _out._"

Tears filled her eyes and she ran out of the room. I couldn't find it in myself to feel bad. Dominique and I looked at each other for a moment before looking at Rose. She was still in her pajamas. I cleared my throat and looked back at Dominique. "Do you… er… mind? Can we have a few minutes alone?" I really hoped I sounded polite. I didn't want Dominique to hate me anymore than she did.

"Of course," Dominique said, picking up her bag. She hurried quickly out of the room.

Rose looked up at me as soon as Dominique left. "I don't know what's going on," she said softly. Her eyes were red rimmed and swollen from crying. "I don't know _why _Lysander spread that rumor. I mean, he and I broke up _properly. _It's not like I left him hanging." They _did _break up, weeks prior. It wasn't a big deal, so I didn't think much about it. But apparently it pissed Lysander off that Rose and I were hanging out so much.

I swallowed. "I don't know, either, Rose. I can go talk to Scamander if you want. Figure out why the hell he starts the rumor _now._"

She ignored my offer. "What am I going to tell my parents? For three entire months, or at least until it's obvious that I'm not… you know-" she cleared her throat and blushed "-pregnant, they'll think that they're going to be grandparents! And it's not even true. I promise you, Scorpius. I'm not."

"Obviously. We haven't slept together," I said stupidly.

"I know. But I thought maybe you would think I had slept with someone else. And I haven't."

"Oh." I hadn't even considered that. "I know, Rose. It's okay."

"What are we going to tell everyone? What we say will turn into something else before we know it," she said softly, her voice thick with tears.

I sat down next to her and put my arms around her. I didn't know what we were going to tell everyone. I supposed we would just have to endure whatever the hell came our way the next few months, until it was finally proven that she wasn't pregnant. We would have to tell her parents the truth, and even if they didn't believe us, they would be proved wrong in the end. Her family _here _would sure as hell stand by us. Protective mother fuckers, all of them were.

I looked at Rose as she leaned her head on my shoulder and silent tears streamed down her face. Now that I was with her, sitting there next to her, I couldn't believe I had just been considering breaking up with her the night before. I didn't know what I would do without her. And as conceited as it sounded, I was beginning to think she didn't know what she would do with out me.

"It'll be okay," I said quietly. "I promise it'll be okay."

Rose nodded, but kept her head on my shoulder. The two of us sat there together for a long time, not saying anything. Classes had to have already started, but neither of us cared. It was almost a relief not to have to face all of the drama-hungry bastards that the staff called students. My protectiveness toward Rose grew stronger as I stroked her hair out of her face.

I was going to kick Scamander's ass.

**A/N:**

**Okay, okay. I know I'm going to get three major topics in the reviews for this chapter. And here are my answers to them.**

**First Question (or assumption): "I bet she really IS pregnant."**

**Answer: No. She's not. It really was just a rumor. Haha.**

**Second Question (or exclamation): "Luna's son WOULD NOT do that!" **

**Answer: You'll have to see what happens. Don't make that exclamation yet. Haha. **

**Third question: "I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT'D BE LILY/ALEX." **

**Answer: Sorry. I felt like I needed to write in Scorpius's POV for this chapter. I'm SORRY! Haha.**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I really loved them. (: They mean so much to me.**

**A few things: There really IS a reason for the rumor. I didn't just throw it in there for drama. You'll find it out later. But, do you have any assumptions, ideas, comments on the rumor? It was the most scandalous thing I could come up with. Especially for a student at Hogwarts.**

**Favorite quotes, moments, characters, etc.? Let me know!**

_**Reviews make Scorpius find out the truth behind the rumor!**_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

The two of us sitting next to each other eventually turned into the two us laying next to each other. I laid on my back and Rose laid on her side, her head resting on my chest. I stroked her hair softly with my right hand and held her hand with my left. We had laid there for hours, not being interrupted once. Every once in a while Rose would start to cry again and I would say something that hopefully sounded comforting. I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do. I was going to have to fucking talk to Scamander, but what was that going to do? Make the rumor go away? Of course not.

I felt so bad. Not for myself, but for Rose. She was the person who the harshness of the rumor was directed to. She was the one who would get ridiculed by everyone. She was the one who would have to stand her ground for the next upcoming months. And _I _just had to sit there and be accused of being the father. Which wouldn't be a surprise to anyone, if it were true. Everyone expected something like this to happen to me. But not Rose. And for some reason, that made everyone much more cruel toward her than me.

I couldn't even imagine how much _more _terrible this would have been if it were real. What if it was _true? _What if Rose and I had had sex and I had managed to get her pregnant? It was so weird to think that there would be a _baby_… A baby, for Merlin's sake! I didn't even think I wanted kids! And sure as hell not right now… But what would I do if Rose really was pregnant? Would I completely blow her off? With my newly found commitment issues, I probably would have. I shuddered internally. It definitely made me think about how lucky I was not to have gotten Fate or any other girl I had slept with pregnant.

I heard Rose sniffle and my heart clenched. I sat up and pulled her little body onto my lap. We were all tangled up in the blanket, but I didn't give a fuck. Wrapping my arms tightly around her waist, I let her rest her head in the crook of my neck. I could feel her hot tears splash onto my skin. Bringing my index and middle finger up to her cheek, I wiped away a lone tear. But more tears continued to come. "Hey," I whispered, and she looked up at me. "It's okay. We're going to fix this, alright? Everything will work out." I pressed my lips to hers softly for a long moment, hoping that through those words and our kiss that she would have faith in me for fixing it. Even though I probably couldn't, I was going to try.

"Okay?" I asked when I pulled away. "It's going to be okay."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Okay," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I feel so weak. Like anything could just destroy me. You must think I'm a coward." She shook her head and dropped her eyes from mine. She looked so fucking disappointed in herself. For _nothing. _Dammit. I hated Lysander Scamander. He was such a douche bag.

"No," I answered. "I don't think you're a coward. I think your really strong, actually."

"Why?" she asked. "_This_," she gestured around to nothing in particular, "is not strong."

"You're stronger than anyone else I know," I told her. I didn't know why I was admitting this to her now. But I thought maybe telling her how I felt would make her realize how strong of a person she was. "Rose, you don't realize that I've been _depending _on you this entire year? You're the reason I didn't pack my shit up and leave as soon as I got back to school. For some reason, the way you had such confidence that things would get better for me, _made _things get better. If it weren't for you, I would still be locked up in my room at home, being haunted by nightmares every fucking night. If it weren't for you, Rose, I wouldn't know that there was a reason to keep living."

"Oh, Scorpius…" she said softly, bringing up a hand and running it through my hair.

"We should probably decide what we're going to do when everyone comes back to the dorms," I said quickly, my cheeks coloring. I had never intended on telling her what she did for me when I got back to school. I was a little fucking embarrassed. "Are we going down to the Great Hall tonight?" Looking out the window, I could see that the sun was already setting. "We don't have to," I said hastily. "I was just wondering if you were hungry."

"Will you stay with me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," I answered instantly, wondering if the teachers would make me go back to the Slytherin table.

So after Rose changed into regular clothes, the two of us went down into the Gryffindor common room, where a few people were lingering. Albus Potter was there, along with Dominique. James, Fred, and Lily were arguing with them. "What the fuck are we going to do about this?" James demanded. "The parents are going to find out soon. What are we going to tell them? It's a _rumor?_"

"Yes," Albus answered. "What else are we going to tell them?"

James nodded. "I suppose your right. Do you know who did it?"

"Apparently, Lysander Scamander started it," Dominique piped up. "He wasn't at any classes today."

"Fucking scared of Scorpius, I'd imagine," Albus said, and then saw me and Rose. "Speaking of… Hey," he said to Rose. "Are you alright?" He ran a hand through his hair. He looked exhausted. No doubt he was looking for Lysander all day. I wonder where the bloke disappeared to.

"I'm… fine," Rose answered, smiling halfheartedly. I vaguely noticed that the two of us had forgotten to stop holding hands. Whatever. The cat was out of the bag, as Alex had said. Everyone knew Rose and I were kind-of-I-think-together. I squeezed Rose's hand and she squeezed back. The two of us exchanged a look.

"Are you going down to the Great Hall?" Dominique asked.

Rose nodded.

"We're going to be your body guards," Fred declared, and jumped in front of Rose. James dutifully took the back. Albus rolled his eyes and stalked out of the portrait hole. Dominique fell into step between Rose and me. We all walked in silence for a long time before Dominique started talking. As annoying as I found her, I was grateful that once I left that night to go back to the Slytherin dorms, Rose wouldn't be alone in her dormitory with Fate.

"So…" Dominique said. "How are you doing? Really?"

"I'm fine, Dom… Really. It's not that bad. If it was _true _it would be bad. It's just a rumor." But I could see the pain in her eyes as she talked about it. She was genuinely hurt. Not just humiliated, but _hurt _that someone would start a rumor about her. "I just don't see why Lysander would do that," she said. "It's not like I did anything bad to him. I just broke up with him. And he's done worse things to me. Like making out with you for instance," she added. Dominique's face colored and she opened her mouth the say something. Rose cut her off. "Don't worry about it."

When we finally got to the Great Hall, Rose stopped, her face paling. "I don't know if I can go in there…" she said only to me. "I thought I could… But I don't know." Her family was watching us with curious eyes, wondering what I would do to comfort her.

"It'll be okay," I said softly. "Don't worry."

"But I _am _worried. If anyone says anything-"

"I'll sock them in the mother fucking face, Rose," Albus said. "It's alright."

"Oh, Merlin…" Rose said. "I can't go in there. I can't… I'm sorry. I'm so embarrassed…" She turned away, but I caught her wrist, forcing her to make eye contact with me. I wasn't trying to be a dick, but I didn't want Rose to have to endure another night of dread. Of course, she would be dreading morning if she went into the Great Hall or if she didn't, but if she did make the decision to go into the Great Hall now, that dread would be a lot more tolerable.

"Rose," I said. "I'm not going to make you go in there. But if you don't go now, it will make going to classes tomorrow a hell of a lot worse. You can either face them now or wait until tomorrow. Which will make it nearly impossible to sleep tonight. Believe me."

She swallowed and nodded. "Okay. I'll go."

After I took her hand again, the two of us trailed behind her family into the Great Hall. We were greeted by a sudden silence. Everyone looked up at us, even the teachers. I squeezed Rose's hand for the second time that night, and hurried her over to the Gryffindor table, where she sat next to Hugo. Glaring at all of the bastards around us, I took a seat next to Rose. Gradually, frantic whispers filled the air. Most of the words were "Scorpius" and "Rose" and "Slytherin" and "Gryffindor" and "pregnant" and "whore." I felt Rose squirm next to me uncomfortably. I looked at her, hoping I wouldn't see tears in her eyes. But I did. She looked down at her empty plate, biting her lip to keep herself from crying.

"Are you really pregnant?" Hugo asked, his eyes wide.

"No, fuck-face," Albus snapped. "Leave your sister alone."

Hugo sighed. "I'm writing to mum. You guys are being mean to me again," he whined.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin," James said, exasperated. "If you write to your mum, I'm going to throw you off the Astronomy Tower. Get over yourself."

I could care less about their squabbles. I watched Rose carefully as she fiddled with a loose thread on her sleeve. And suddenly, something so random for that moment slammed into my brain. It was so fucking out of the blue that I could barely form coherent thoughts on it.

_I was being a selfish douche bag. _Me not telling Rose about those people coming after her to get to me was such a selfish thing to do. I _had _to tell her. I didn't know why that suddenly seemed like the right thing to do, but I was going to have to. Soon. Not that night, obviously. But some unknown feeling I had toward Rose told me that I needed to tell her so she could protect herself while I wasn't with her. She had to know… Because for some reason, realization seemed to set in at that moment. Those people could be coming for either of us at any moment. A _student _of the school was one of them.

I found myself looking around the Great Hall, like a sign would be pointing at whoever the hell it was. Swallowing, I looked back at Rose, sudden panic setting in. She was in danger. At every moment, every second. She could get killed at any fucking _second. _I had to tell someone. Not her. Not now anyways. It wasn't the right time. But I had to tell someone who was close to her, almost always with her. Someone who could watch her when I wasn't around. Albus or Dominique. I didn't like Dominique all that much… and frankly, I didn't trust her at all.

Albus it is.

"Rose," I said. "Do you mind if I talk to Albus for a moment?"

Potter looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "If you've finally decided to admit your love for me, Malfoy, I'm not interested-"

"Um… no, go ahead, " Rose said, confused. "Are you coming back?"

"Yes," I answered. "It will only be a moment."

I kissed her softly on the lips, resisting the urge to smirk at her family's appalled looks. Albus and I stood up, and began walking toward the door. I was a good five feet in front of him, in a hurry to let someone know about it. I hadn't realized how bottled up I had kept it. I was desperate for someone to know, even if it was Albus Potter. Once the two of us were a good distance from the Great Hall, I stopped abruptly.

"What the hell is this about, Malfoy?" Albus asked.

"You need to know something. It's about Rose. And I swear to Merlin, Potter, if you go shouting this around to the public, I'm going to rip your head off-"

"Okay, okay!" Albus said, something like worry flashing in his eyes. "What is it?"

So I began explaining everything.

"My father's murderer-or as I've discovered _murders_-are after me now. I don't know why yet, so I can't tell you. Before winter holidays, I was outside of the castle and I was following one of them. He jumped into Loch Lake before I could do anything and I lost him. Then awhile later, I was looking outside of my dormitory window, and I saw two people. I followed them and heard them talking about me. They never said directly if they were my father's murders, but I'm sure they were, because why else would they be after me?

"I listened to them and I discovered that they were a father and son. The father sounded kind of familiar, but I didn't recognize who the son is. But I know he goes here. He goes by the name of Andre, and I don't know anybody named Andre, so I have a slight feeling that it's some type of codename. I listened to them for a long time and discovered they were trying to get to me by… hurting Rose. Because they thought I cared about her… which I do. A lot. I tried to stay away from her to protect her, but that didn't work. And now I'm scared that even if the two of us stop seeing each other, they'll still come after her.

"And just last night, I missed the carriages to the train. I was ambushed by both of them on the walkway up to the school. I managed to bind one of them, but the other got away, and no doubt came back to see if the other was okay…

"I can't tell McGonagall because I have no proof of anything. I can't tell the Ministry because they'll just think I'm trying to cover up the possibility of me killing my father-which I didn't, to let you know. But I can't be with Rose all the time, therefore I can't protect her all the time. And I have to protect her as much as I can until I can get the cold, solid truth. I need your help."

Albus face was pale. "Wait. They're trying to _hurt _Rose? How?"

"By killing her."

The was a deadly silence between the two of us. Finally, Albus said, "Fine. I'll help you. But it's not for you, Malfoy. It's for Rose. I know she cares a lot about you too. Believe me, she does. I heard her and Dominique talking about it on the train yesterday. She's _crazy _about you. I would suggest that the two of you stop seeing each other, but since you've already tried that…" He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'll watch out for her whenever your not around. Even when you _are _around, I will. I'll do some investigating, too." This surprised me. He continued, "Since nobody will be expecting me to be your spy, I suppose I'll be best for the job."

I nodded, slumping with relief. "Thanks, Potter."

"Whatever, Malfoy. You sure we can't tell anybody?"

"I'm positive. They'll think I'm lying. It'll make the Ministry more suspicious of me."

He nodded, not saying anything more on the subject. The two of us walked back to the Great Hall in silence. But before we walked through the doors once again, he said, "Hey, Malfoy… You don't mind if I come with you to… _talk _to old Scamander?"

I snickered, rolling my eyes. "Whatever. Yeah. You can come."

"Great. I'm going to shove my foot up that bastard's ass."

**A/N:**

**HEY, three chapters in less than forty-eight hours! (: **

**Haha. I love Albus. Oh my gosh.**

**I really liked this chapter, so that means you guys probably WON'T like it. Haha. Whatever. I liked it. So there. Haha. I know, I know. The whole "I realize that I'm being stupid for not telling anyone anything" was really spontaneous. But as I've said before, Scorpius is very spontaneous. So just deal with it. Haha. **

**Oh my gosh, this story is a lot longer than I intended it to be. Man. Haha.**

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Favorite parts, quotes, people? Let me know! **

**So, I suppose it's a good thing I've updated so much this weekend because I have family things to attend to tomorrow, and then on Tuesday Vampire Academy 6 comes out. OH MY GOSH, I'm so excited. If you haven't read the Vampire Academy series, go read it. I swear. So since VA6 is coming out, I'll be reading that like no other. Usually it takes me less than a day to read it, but school is ridiculously busy this year and it might take a few days. So sorry if the next chapter isn't out until Thursday or Friday. :/ **

_**Reviews make more info on the murders be revealed! ;) **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

"Happy birthday!" Rose said, kissing me on the cheek and sitting down next to me. I had been sitting alone on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for fucking Albus to get his ass down there. The two of us were going to go look for Scamander. Of course, we'd seen him in our classes and shit, but the bloke was avoiding us. He didn't show up to meals-Lorcan, his twin brother, was smuggling food to wherever the hell he was hiding-and we hadn't seen him the first weekend we had been back. So now that it was Saturday again, we were going to hunt his ass down.

"Thanks," I said, grinning at her. Oh yeah, and it was my birthday. I didn't really care as much as I usually did-it just wasn't the same as it was every other year. My parents had usually sent me a card, and I didn't get one thing this year. Not even a fucking piece of parchment wishing me happy birthday. If it was last year, I wouldn't have been as pissed. But _this _year. This year was supposed to be special. I was of age. I could do magic over the summer. But my fucking piece of shit mother had forgotten and my father was dead.

"There's something wrong," Rose said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied. "Don't worry about me." Rumors were still flying every fucking which way about Rose and me. But after Rose went back to classes, she began determinedly ignoring them. I could still tell how hurt she was when someone would say something to her in the corridors or at dinner, but what were we going to do about them? I couldn't sock _every _person who insulted her in the face, as much as I'd like to. Fate Brown was a prime instigator of my violent feelings. That bitch _knew _I refused to hit a girl, so she kept blabbing on about the rumors. I had come _very _close to paying some first year to push her down the stairs, but I restrained myself. That would be a very terrible thing to do… obviously.

Rose's eyebrows knit together. "Are you sure?"

"I'm _fine,_" I snapped, and instantly felt bad. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Rose nodded, biting her lip. "Okay. Are you waiting for Albus?"

"Yeah," I said vaguely. That asshole was _not _punctual. "What are you up to today?"

"I don't know," Rose answered, sighing. "Probably nothing. We should do something special. though. I mean, you're _seventeen. _A wizard doesn't come of age everyday." She smiled, but her eyes showed nothing but sadness. Dammit. I hated Lysander for doing this to her. She hadn't _really _smiled in two entire weeks. I knew she still cried about it at night. Dominique told Albus and Albus told me. I didn't know what the hell was going on in that dorm room, but Fate Brown being there _definitely _wasn't helping the situation.

"Special?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She bit her lip again and rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Oh, Merlin," a feminine voice cut into our conversation. "Look, I've accepted the fact that the two of you are going to be snogging, but if you wouldn't mind, could we please keep the cheap sex invitations to a minimum?"

"Hello, Dominique," I drawled, not looking in her direction. She had just descended the girls' dormitory stairs and was standing in front of us, her hands on her hips. She and I hadn't really gotten along the two weeks after mine and Rose's relationship was out. It's not that we were fighting ever moment of the day, but the snide little remarks we made to each other made it pretty fucking clear that the two of us weren't friends, and we never would be friends.

"Scorpius," she sniffed. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I said, standing up. "I suppose I should go see what's taking your cousin so damn long. He's going to pissed that I'm about to raid his dorm room, but…" I shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever."

"Where are you two going anyways?" Rose asked.

"We're looking for Scamander," I told her, unashamed.

"_What?_" she demanded, standing up. "Oh, Scorpius… Don't do anything that will get you into trouble! Don't get yourself hurt. I mean, you're a much better wizard than Lysander and everything, it's just… you have a bit of a temper that gets the best of you sometimes. Don't do anything you'll regret…"

"Oh," a snide, high pitched voice cut in. Fate. "He's already done things he'll regret, _darling._"

Rose's face paled. I took a step closer to Rose as Dominique whirled around and began yelling at Fate. "Don't speakto her, you crazy bitch! I'm _this_ close to hexing you to next Tuesday! I swear to Merlin, Fate, if you say _one _word to her ever again, you'll be so sorry you did!"

"Is that a _threat, _Weasley? Just because your part _veela, _you think you have control over me? Just because you're a _Weasley _you think you're better than me? Let's get something straight. Those times are _over. _You and your family carry the fame like it's your own! But it's not! It's not even your dad's or you mum's. It's Harry Potter's! You act like the world spins for you, and it doesn't. You're just mad that something went wrong that will spoil the famous Weasley-Potter reputation. There's no need to tell you what ruined it, but it's just so much _fun. _Your whore of a cousin is pregnant."

Fate looked as if she was about to say something else, but Dominique shoved her against the wall, pulled back her fist, and crushed it into Fate's face. There was instantaneous screaming. When Dominique pulled away, her hand was cover with the blood that was spewing from Fate's nose. "You psycho bitch!" Fate screamed, holding her nose.

"I told you you'd be sorry," Dominique said, shrugging. She leaned forward and wiped the blood that was on her fist onto Fate's dress, sending Fate into hysterical tears. "Don't. Mess. With. Me," Dominique snarled. Turning around, Dominique took a deep breath. "Well," she said. "That ruined _my _day."

…

"She _punched _Fate in the mouth?" Albus asked as the two of us walked down the corridor. We had checked everywhere else for Lysander, and now our last resort was checking all of the abandoned classrooms throughout the castle. The kid was fucking _terrified. _I felt a little bad for him, but not bad enough to let him get away with what he did. I wasn't going to kill the kid, I just wanted to know _why _he thought the right thing would be spreading a rumor that would ruin the next few months of our lives.

"In the nose," I corrected. "It was bleeding a fuck ton. I'm surprised she didn't bleed to death."

"Damn," Albus said, shaking his head. "I suppose Dominique is tired of being sad and wants to be angry about everything she's been dealing with…" Secretly, I agreed. And I was kind of… happy that Dominique had decided to take this path rather than damage her health over a boy. I didn't _know _if she had stopped with the whole binging and purging thing, but I hoped. Rose would be devastated if Dominique had to get taken to St. Mungos for something like that.

I nodded. It wasn't really my place to tell him whether I agreed or disagreed. "Where the fuck is that asshole?" I asked, exasperated. It was getting late already and we needed to get this shit over with. I wasn't in the mood to play tag. I wanted to figure out why the hell Lysander started the rumor, and then have the opportunity to punch him in the face. That was _all _I wanted. I mean, c'mon. It was my birthday for Merlin's sake.

"Malfoy, look," Albus said, suddenly coming to a halt. "That door is open."

The door in front of us was cracked ever so slightly, unlike any of the other rooms we had checked. _Finally. _Albus and I walked forward and then into the room. "Hello, Lysander," Albus said pleasantly. Lysander was sitting on the abandoned teacher's desk in the middle of the room. His eyes widened as he stared at us. He may be the smartest bloke in our year, but he definitely had no fighting skills.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Albus demanded. "We've been looking for your sorry ass for two weeks!"

"Listen," Lysander said, scrambling to his feet. "I didn't start the rumor," he said. "I don't know who did but-"

"We _know _you started the rumor, jackass," Albus said. "Who else would have done it?"

"I don't know!" Lysander said, his voice cracking. "I wouldn't do it though! As much as I hate you for taking her away from me," he said in my direction venomously, "and as mad as I am at Rose about it, I wouldn't do that! I don't know who started the rumor!"

Albus and I exchanged a look, our eyebrows raised. He wasn't lying, you could see it on his face. But who _had _started the rumor? Someone who hated us, obviously. Not Fate Brown… she and Rose had nothing against each other until the rumor was actually started… Suddenly, my heart dropped. It _had _to have been the murderer who was in the school at that very moment. But… _why? _Why did they start the rumor? Was it a distraction for something they didn't want me seeing? Or was it just to make Rose and I stronger so they had more of an excuse to kill her?

Realization dawned on Albus's face almost as soon as it had on mine. "Wait," Albus said, stepping forward. "Why are you hiding in here if you didn't start it?"

"I didn't want to get beat up for something I didn't do!" Lysander said. "Would _you?_"

"No," Albus said, "but I would have fought for it. Not sit alone like a little bitch."

"Albus," I said, silencing him. I turned to Lysander. "You sure you don't who did it?"

"I'm positive. But I'll tell you if I find anything out, I swear."

"If you're fucking lying, Scamander, I'm going to kick your ass," Albus threatened.

"I _swear _I didn't start that rumor," Lysander said. "I promise. I'm not that kind of person."

A few more words were exchanged, but I didn't hear them. I was way too concerned with _why _this rumor was started and _who _it was started by. I knew it could be by anyone, but I had this gut feeling that it was the murderer. There had to be a reason they did it. To distract me…? To send Albus and I away from her so she'd be alone?

I was out the door in seconds.

…

"Malfoy!" Albus shouted after me. "Scorpius! What the _fuck? _Where are you going?" He finally caught up with me, and spun me around. "Where the hell are you going?" He seriously didn't realize what I was doing? He had to know what could be going on at that moment…

"The murderer could have started the rumor, Potter! Do you know _why _he might have started the rumor?" I was breathing hard with fury. I felt like such a dipshit for not realizing it sooner. Of course they'd start a rumor and then blame it on someone else… It was a perfect plot to get Albus and I away from her for long periods of time… When Albus didn't answer, I shouted, "He could be trying to get around us to get to her!"

"Oh _shit._"

Then the two of us were running like death was after us. "You do realize we have to tell her? _Tonight?_" I said as I ran, panting. "She's going to wonder why the hell we're so shaken up." I ran my hand through my hair, kind of panicking a little. "Dammit! Albus, what are we going to do if he's taken her?" I demanded as we turned the corner.

"He hasn't," Albus said, but he sounded unsure. "Dominique would have found us."

"You _told _Dominique?" I asked, widening my eyes at him. If he had told that bitch, I swear to Merlin-

"No! But she's not _that _stupid, she'd know something was up-"

"Grindylow!" I shouted at the Fat Lady. I knew it pissed the students in Gryffindor off when I opened _their _portrait hole, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Passwords got around so easily, it was scary. I didn't even _need _Rose or Albus to tell me what the password was.

The portrait hole swung open… and relief washed over me. She and Dominique were sitting there, studying. Nothing had happened to her. I exhaled slowly, running a hand through my hair. Albus's reaction was different. He leapt across the room like a madman, yanked Rose up by the wrist, pushed her against the wall, and shouted, "Make eye contact with me!" Rose's expression was mix between amusement and confusion. I'm sure mine was just straight out confusion. Oh… He was making sure it was actually _her. _Which didn't make much sense until he yelled at me to question Dominique. There was a possibility-a very small possibility, but we didn't want to risk anything-that they could be under the influence of a polyjuice potion, and not _actually _be Rose and Dominique. I was impressed. Albus Potter really _was _Harry Potter's son. Sometimes I thought that the prick was just dropped off on their doorstep one day.

Instantly, I whipped my wand out and pointed it at her. "What did I call you the last day of our third year?" I demanded, hating myself for having to use _that _as a the question for her to prove herself to me. Even though I didn't like Dominique, I still felt bad for insulting her like that. Especially after I figured out what happened to her that summer-having to go to St. Mungos for her "problem" and whatnot.

Dominique's eyes were full of confusion. "'Ugly slut,' wasn't it?" she asked. "I really don't like that memory very much. Would you please tell me _why _you're acting like I'm someone in disguise? And would you please lower your wand, Malfoy? I don't trust you."

I lowered it and looked over at Albus, who was looking at Rose intently. "When we were eleven years old, what did you and I steal from my father?" he demanded.

"The invisibility cloak," Rose answered instantly.

"What did we do with it?"

"We walked all the way across Godric's Hallow and stole sweets from the convience store. _What _are you doing Albus?"

Albus and I exchanged a look. We couldn't _just _tell Rose now. We had to Dominique too. Albus shrugged as if to say, "What the hell?" What were we going to do? Tell Dominique to stay here? She would be suspicious, and knowing that bitch, she'd probably follow us… Fuck. The two girls were staring at Albus and I like we were crazy, and I felt like I owed both of them an explanation, not just Rose.

"Alright," I said. "The two you, come with us. We have a _lot _to tell you."

…

Rose was looking at me like I had just stabbed a bunny with a butcher knife.

Albus and I had told them, and at the beginning the two of them thought it was a joke. And then we went into detail. They're faces turned pale and the two exchanged several glances throughout the whole explanation. After we had finished, the four of us sat in silence in the abandoned second floor girls' bathroom for what seemed like forever. And now Rose's face was a mask of surprise, terror, and what got me the most… _disbelief. _

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked finally.

Albus and I shook our heads mutely. But I said, "We're going to stop them. You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not _afraid, _stupid! I'm _pissed off._"

I looked at her, surprise written all over my face. "Can you please expand upon that-"

"The two of you have been _babying _me! Like I'm some quaint little girl who has to sit on the sidelines while the big boys fight! For Merlin's sake, you didn't even tell me I had people coming after me! I could be sitting next to them in my classes, I could be _talking _to them during the meals! You thought it was _smart, _not letting me know that someone is stalking me around the castle-"

"We're not exactly sure he's _stalking _you-" Albus began.

"Shut _up, _Albus!" Rose snapped. "You know, it's not like I can't defend myself. I'm top of our class! You act like I'm completely incompetent at things like this! Merlin, you two are sexist pigs! I swear…" She was pacing back and forth now, her footsteps echoing throughout the bathroom. Albus and I were speechless. We didn't think she would be _this _mad.

"Listen…" I said. "We know your upset… But we have to set that aside and try to figure out who it is… We'd be getting two crimes solved at once. My father's murder and the proof that someone is after you. It's not going to be easy so we can't be immature about this." I sent a pointed look at Dominique who scowled at me. "This is the person who killed my father. The _aurors _are still trying to find him."

"Let's not forget the person who's _stalking me_."

"I'm guessing that _both _of them killed my father and _both _of them are stalking you. You're really not scared?" I asked, admiring her braveness. She was a hell of a lot braver than I was in this situation. Maybe it was because they hadn't killed _her _father, and they weren't coming after _her… _boyfriend. Or whatever the hell she thought of me as. Well… they kind of were coming after her boyfriend-as in me. But they were coming after her to get to me… Which didn't really make sense in context.

"Of course I am! Just not as much as you two seemed to think I would be!"

Albus and I exchanged a look. Then we shrugged. "So you're going to help us find out who it is?" Albus asked. Rose nodded and ran a hand through her hair. She bit her lip like she did when she was unsure of things. I was pretty fucking unsure too.

"_Hey,_" Dominique said. "You act like I'm not even _here. _I'm not letting someone kill Rose. Don't think you're not including me."

Great. We had Queen Bitch on our side now. Just what I wanted for my birthday.

**A/N (LOTS OF IMPORTANT STUFF IN THIS A/N. **_**READ IT**_**)****:**

**Phew. I don't know if I really liked this chapter as much as I thought I would. And I have a feeling you guys are going to be like "IT WAS TOO CHOPPY." I'm sorry. Just… get over it. Haha. Just kidding. Sorry if it sucked, but I don't HATE it, so I'm not going to rewrite it. **

**Okay, recap: So in this chapter, we discovered that Lysander was NOT the one who started the rumor, and Albus and Scorpius are pretty sure that it was the murderer. I REALLY want you guys to tell me who you think the murderer at Hogwarts is. Pleaaaaaaaase let me know who you think it is. Oh, and did Dominique earn your respect in this chapter or not? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Oh… And I know this makes sound like a terrible fanfic author… But I really need your help. ****I have intense writers block for this story at the moment. ****I don't want to give up on it and I don't want to go on hiatus. I'm not really that kind of person. Especially with how dedicated you guys are with reviewing and stuff, I'd feel like a terrible person. So. I REALLLLY need your help. If you guys have ANY ideas on what could happen next, please message me. You can even email me if that would make it any easier. [ written _ anonymous (at) yahoo .com ] I know that you guys are going to be like, "What do we get out of it?" Here's the answer: Continuation of the story, obviously. And you'll get to be in my thank-yous at the end of the story. I know it's not much, but I'd love you if you could do me this favor! Even if I don't use the idea or suggestion, I would be forever thankful if you helped me out! I don't want you to put the suggestions or ideas in the reviews incase I end up using them, and then people could see what was happening.**

**ONE more thing and then I'm done. What would be a cute term of endearment for Scorpius to call Rose? I know, usually they're cheesy and annoying and cliché. But if you haven't noticed, my stories are cheesy and annoying and cliché. Do you want me to stick with the forever useable "babe" or "baby" or is there something better. I think the name "love" is adorable, but it reminds me of Edward Fucking Cullen. Curse him for using the most adorable term of endearment in the words. (Sorry, Twihards. I don't have anything against you.) **

**That's it! Okay! Sorry for the really huge A/N. Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter so much! I love you guys and I hope the holiday season is going good for you. I have exams this week, but HOPEFULLY I'll get at least one or two chapters up.**

_**Reviews make more clues arise! Oooh, spooky. ;)**_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**Lily Potter (Third Person Perspective):**

"Rose is acting weird," Lily said one afternoon after classes let out. She and Alex were walking toward the library so they could study. Usually when they "studied" they just talked. But Lily planned on actually studying this time. She hadn't spent _any _time studying since the dance and her marks were less than satisfactory. "And so is Albus. Even Dominique-_Dominique!_-has been acting strange. They've been spending an awful lot of time with Scorpius Malfoy, too." Alex and Lily had been hanging out quite a bit since the dance. There wasn't anything between them, of course not. But they were friends. Lily still hoped that someday Alex would realize he fancied her just as much as she fancied him, but at that moment, being friends was better than nothing. Lily looked up at Alex, who was studying her.

"What do you mean 'weird?'" he asked, flipping his hair out of his face. Lily was grateful that they were now back at school. Alex's baby brother was born at the beginning winter holidays, and apparently, he had been stuck taking care of him the entire two weeks they had off. Once they had gotten back, he was exhausted. Finally, he had managed to get his energy back. It had taken awhile.

"They've been all secretive and quiet. Usually Albus can't keep his mouth shut, and you know what I'm talking about when I say that Scorpius is usually too cocky for his own good. Dominique is being… civil to all four of them, so that's suspicious. I don't know. Even James and Fred don't know what's going on, and believe me, they've tried _everything _to figure out what they're up to…"

"Hm…" Alex said. "Well, maybe they're up to something. Like a prank. Or maybe they're staying on the down low because of the rumor. They don't want anything going on that could make the rumor sound real. Do you want me to ask Scorpius about it? I mean, I could talk to him if you want. I'm sure he'll tell me what's going on."

"No…" Lily said. "They'd know I was suspicious. _Plus, _I really don't need to be on Scorpius's bad side. He already hates me enough from the dance…" Lily almost giggled as she remembered that she had given Scorpius up to Fate. "Anyways, it's not that I really care. It's none of my business." The two finally entered the library as Alex shrugged, dropping the subject. He pulled out her chair at a table nearest to the door then sat in his own.

"How are things with you and Teddy?" Alex asked, pulling books out of his bag.

"Oh… you know. We haven't really spoken since I sent him that letter before winter holidays. We didn't really even talk at the wedding… or Christmas." Lily's eyebrows pulled together as she remembered. It's not like they hadn't spoken at all, but they hadn't said _much. _Lily was a little frustrated with Teddy since he hadn't even made the effort. Sure, Lily was the one who had sent him the relatively rude letter, but that didn't mean he had to go and blow her off! She had even _told _him in her first letter that she was desperate to talk to him about the situation with Alex… It's like he didn't even care.

"I'm sorry. What was the letter even about? He can't be _mad _at you."

Lily's face colored. "The letter doesn't even matter. It's just that he's not speaking to me."

"Maybe you're just not making the effort," Alex suggested, leaning back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, slightly offended.

"I mean, he's a grown man, Lil… He's not going to come after you and beg for forgiveness. He's married. Did you say he's right in the middle of training at the Ministry to be an auror? I mean, he's probably pretty busy. Maybe he just doesn't want to deal with drama."

As much as Lily hated to admit it, Alex was right. Lily knew he was. She was just about to say so when she heard an angry whisper from behind a bookshelf. She and Alex exchanged a look before they both stood up and walked quietly closer to the bookshelf so they could hear better.

"-absolutely not, dipshit," Scorpius Malfoy was saying. "We've talked about this. The wizard who I jinxed-"

"_Or _witch," Dominique Weasley corrected.

"Shut up, Dominique," Albus Potter snapped.

"No, it was a wizard," Scorpius said hastily, pretending Albus hadn't even spoken. "But anyways, the wizard that I jinxed can't have been _that _good of a wizard. I mean, he was probably looking at me from behind a tree or something and he couldn't manage to hit me. I couldn't even see the bloke and I hit him."

"Scorpius," Rose Weasley said. "You know, maybe we should just report this to McGonagall…"

"We don't have any _proof!_" Scorpius said, his voice suddenly shaking with fury. "Believe me, if we had any proof-even if it was just a strand of hair-I would go straight to McGonagall. But we don't have any. I have no doubt in my mind that _she _would believe me if we told her right now, but she would have to write to the Ministry. The Ministry would think I was making up stories. And I'm already on their bad side. They already think that I'm the one who did it."

What where they talking about? Lily was beyond confused, and by the look on Alex's face, so was he. It was no secret in the Potter-Weasley family that Scorpius was being accused of the murder-her father had told them _that _months ago. But… what was going on? It was clear that someone had attacked Scorpius… but _who? _What had caused them to do so? Lily knew it wasn't any of her business… But it kind of _was. _What did her brother have to do with it?

"You know," Rose said, using her I-Know-Everything-So-You-Should-Listen-To-Me voice that annoyed Lily so much, sometimes to the point where she couldn't even be in the same room as her cousin. "Scorpius, I think you're being a little _too _cautious. One of us is going to end up getting _killed _by whoever the hell this is-" Lily and Alex exchanged an alarmed look "-and it'll be because we don't have any _proof._ The Ministry will be able to investigate-"

"_Rose,_" Scorpius sighed, frustrated. "You don't understand! How long have they been looking for my father's murderer? Since July, am I right? Have they found any clue at all about who it could be? No! And the fact that we're going to school with whoever the fuck the murderer's sidekick is and we don't have the _slightest _idea who it could be, we wouldn't be helping by going to the Ministry and saying 'Someone is coming after us,' and not be able to give them any information on it. You know how fucking vague that sounds? It'll look like it's a story covering something up." Rose inhaled, as if she were about to go off on some long rant, but Scorpius continued, cutting her off. "And I don't really think it's that fair that you're over here, not having faith in our investigating."

There was a silence between the four people. Then Rose sighed and whispered very softly, "I'm sorry."

Scorpius's voice turned gentle. "It's alright. I'm sorry I said that."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Albus cut it. "Can we not do this right now? I just ate lunch…"

"Then leave, asshole," Scorpius snapped. "Doesn't Gryffindor have Quidditch practice now?"

"_Oh,_" Dominique said, her voice full of sarcastic surprise. "You two know each other's _schedules _now? And I thought you two were _refusing _to be friends."

"Shit!" Albus said, ignoring his cousin. "You're right… Damn. Wilkins is going to kill me!"

Suddenly, Alex yanked Lily behind a fluffy armchair, his hand covering her mouth. The two watched Albus sprint out of the library, not casting a second glance behind him. They waited a few more seconds, which was a good call because Dominique left the library soon after Albus did. Alex and Lily took their place behind the bookcase once more.

Rose and Scorpius were quiet, but finally, Scorpius spoke. "I'm sorry I've been such an ass today. I'm just _really _frustrated."

"It's okay," Rose said softly. "I think we all are. But we'll find out who it is…"

Scorpius laughed humorlessly. "I'm starting to doubt that."

"Don't say that… Even though it's hard, it's not impossible."

"Just… don't lose faith in me, alright?" Scorpius asked, his voice strained. "I _promise _to find out who it is… I just need time… It seems like time has been going down the fucking drain, huh?" Lily could almost picture Scorpius running his hand through his hair and looking at the ground like he always did when Lily saw Rose and Scorpius have deep talks about things.

"I'm not losing faith in you," Rose said. "I… can't."

"Why not? I'm a very disappointing person, just wait, you'll see." Now Scorpius's voice was joking.

"For some reason, I doubt that." She paused. "I really need to study. I've been so behind on assignments with everything going on… "

"Really? You need to study?"

Rose giggled and then they were quiet. Lily had a strong feeling that the two were kissing, so she tapped on Alex's shoulder and gestured for the door. Quickly and quietly, the two collected their belongings, and left the library.

When they were a good distance away from the library, Alex said, "Well… that was strange." He flipped his hair and looked at Lily, waiting for her input on the subject.

But the only thing that came out of Lily's mouth was, "He's so _sweet _to her!"

"Oh, Merlin," Alex said, grinning, but there was something else in his eyes. "Don't tell me you've fallen _madly _in love with Scorpius too." Alex pretended to swoon and Lily hit him, rolling her eyes. That was _not _the case. Yes, Lily envied Rose. But it was only because she wished Alex would treat her the way Scorpius treated Rose. And that definitely was not a possibility. Not right then, anyways. "But seriously," Alex said. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Lily answered, her eyebrows knitting together. "I really hope that everything is okay."

"Obviously, it's not. Do you want me to talk to Scorpius?" Alex asked for the second time that day.

"No," Lily said quickly. "No, that would give away our eavesdropping."

"I suppose you're right. What are we going to do? We can't just… not do anything."

"I'm going to write to Teddy," Lily said, determined. He would know what to do. And he wouldn't be scared to ask Albus-or even Scorpius-about what was going on.

…

_Teddy,_

_I know I haven't written in awhile, I've been so busy with school! I hope you're doing well and I hope that everyone at home is okay. I kind of have an emergency… And no, it's not about boys this time. It's something a lot more serious and I really hope you can help me. I'm going to keep this letter short and hopefully you can come hear the story from Albus and Scorpius for yourself._

_Since I don't really know the whole story, I'm just going to give you what I heard._

_So Alex and I were in the library, and we overheard Scorpius, Albus, Rose, and Dominique talking about a wizard that had attacked Scorpius and how Scorpius had jinxed him. Then Rose said that they should go talk to McGonagall, but Scorpius said they didn't have any proof. Proof for what? I don't know. But they did mention something about a murderer being loose in the school, and how this murderer was tied to the person who killed Draco Malfoy. The last thing that was really mentioned about the subject is who they couldn't just go to the Ministry to report that someone was coming after them. That's all I know, but it sounded pretty serious. _

_I don't have much to say now, so please reply soon._

-_Lily _

Hastily, Lily rolled up the piece of parchment and tied it to a school owl's leg-her owl was off hunting and this couldn't wait. Shoving the owl out the window, she turned around anxious to get back to her dormitory. It had fully hit her as she wrote the letter to Teddy that there was a murderer in the school. Someone who had could have been involved in Draco Malfoy's murder. Lily swallowed. She could be associating with this person in her classes or during meals! And if the murderer was coming after he cousins, they could very well be coming after her and everyone else in her family too!

Lily took a deep breath and tried to calm her self. It was very unlikely that anyone would try to kill her. It was also very unlikely that her family was in danger. Teddy would get the letter and hopefully reply back soon or just tell her that it wasn't a big a deal as she thought it sounded.

Finally, Lily stepped out of the Owlery. She forced herself to walk slowly back to her dormitory, and praised herself once she was in her bed. There was absolutely nothing wrong.

But a terrible feeling in her stomach told her that there was something terribly wrong. There was danger near, and her brother, cousins, and Scorpius Malfoy knew what it was. Lily was determined to find out too.

**A/N:**

**FINE, there is your Lily chapter. I honestly don't know why you guys like her so much. Haha.**

**Thanks SO much for all of your reviews and helpful messages from the last chapter. Now that I have some of your great ideas in my head, I think my writer's block is gone. **

**Okay. Predictions about Teddy's reaction? Have you had an sudden realizations about who the murderer might be since you read last chapter? Oh, and I want to know. Who do you guys like better, Albus or Scorpius? Let me know! **

_**Reviews make Lily find out more! Oooh… And more Scorp/Rose fluff! (: **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

If someone asked me a year ago what I would do if I saw an owl flying toward me with a howler tied to it's foot, I would have said that I'd run like Hell was after me. If someone would have asked me that exact day what I'd do, I'd probably say the same thing. So as I watched the creepy as fuck barn owl-I was more of an eagle-owl sort of person-fly toward us with the scarlet envelope attached to it's foot, I had the urge to jump up and _sprint _out of the Great Hall. But I couldn't. The howler wasn't for me… It was for Rose. It was obvious. We knew something like this was going to be coming from her parents, but we hoped it wouldn't be _this _drastic.

Heads slowly turned as the color of the letter caught their eye. Silence began to fall over the Great Hall. I heard Hugo gulp loudly. James and Fred exchanged an alarmed glance. Dominique gasped. Albus, for once, dropped whatever the fuck he was eating and stared at me, as if to say, "Do something!" But there was nothing I could do. It was going to explode, opened or not. Rose would just have to endure it. And it was _not _going to be pleasant.

Finally, I dragged my eyes up to look at Rose. Her eyes were wide and her face had lost all of it's color. I hadn't seen her _this _scared the entire time I had known her. I took her hand underneath the table and squeezed it tightly. If anyone tried to fuck with her after this, I was going to knock them out. The two of us watched in horror as the barn owl dropped the letter and flew away. The envelope hit the table. There was a devastating five seconds before-

"_ROSE WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR FAMILY?" _Ron Weasley's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. _"YOU ARE A COMPLETE DISGRACE TO THE WEASLEY NAME! YOU. ARE. A. CHILD. AND. YOU'RE. PREGNANT! NOT ONLY PREGNANT WITH A _BABY, _BUT SCORPIUS MALFOY'S BABY! A MALFOY! THE CHILD WILL BE PUT UP FOR ADOPTION AND YOU WILL _NOT _BE SEEING THAT MALFOY BOY EVER AGAIN! YOU WILL BE SHIPPED OFF TO BEAUXBATONS AS SOON AS THE TERM ENDS, AND WON'T BE COMING HOME UNTIL YOU'RE GRADUATED! _

"_I NEVER THOUGHT IN ALL OF MY YEARS THAT _YOU _WOULD BE THE ONE TO DO THIS TO OUR FAMILY! NEVER _ONCE _HAVE I THOUGHT THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHEN TO SAY WHEN! AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT ELSE? I NEVER _EVER _THOUGHT YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO FALL INTO ONE OF THE MALFOY'S TRICKS! THE BOY IS JUST USING YOU, AND HOPEFULLY YOU'RE SMART ENOUGH TO REALIZE THAT! _

"_YOU'VE DISAPPOINTED YOUR MOTHER BEYOND REPAIR! WHEN WE GOT THE LETTER FROM WHOEVER WAS SMART ENOUGH TO LET US KNOW, SHE CRIED! SHE AND I HAD SO MANY HOPES FOR YOU AND NOW YOU'VE RUINED WHAT WE'VE WORKED SO HARD TO SET UP FOR YOU OVER THE YEARS! NOW YOU'RE KNOWN AS THE WEASLEY WHORE! YOU KNOW WHAT? I TAKE WHAT I SAID ABOUT THE END OF TERM BACK. YOU WILL BE PACKING UP YOUR BELONGINGS AND COMING HOME AS SOON AS THE NEXT TRAIN TO ENGLAND LEAVES FROM HOGSMEADE. NEVER HAVE I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE TO DO THIS_-_"_

"_Expulso!" _I shouted, pointing my wand at the letter, having heard enough. The screaming envelope caught flame and then exploded. There was a ringing silence throughout the Great Hall. Even the teachers were speechless. Obviously, they hadn't heard anything about the rumor. Albus and I exchanged a look before we both looked at Rose. Tears filled her eyes and she seemed incapable of moving. But then she was on her feet and running out of the Great Hall. Fate Brown's obnoxious, high pitched voice echoed throughout the giant room.

"Haven't you _heard, _Weasley? Running like that is unhealthy for the baby!"

"Shut the fuck up, Brown!" Albus shouted, his voice murderous. "You would know!"

I ignored Fate and Albus and everyone else who had began talking frantically. I had to get to her. I had to know that she was okay. I had to know that she wasn't going to do something stupid like pack up all of her shit and leave. Especially since the rumor was _false. _We had to find someway to let her parents know that it was just a rumor. They had to have at least a little bit of sense to just _listen _to what we had to say. I wondered if we could get McGonagall to talk to them and tell them. They would listen to her. After I found Rose, I would go and find McGonagall. I didn't care if I had to get down on the ground and bow down to that bitch, as long as we could find someway to _prove _to Ron and Hermione Weasley that it was false information they were going off of.

Suddenly, I froze.

In the howler, Ron had said something about someone who had wrote them, telling them about the "pregnancy." Ron hadn't specified who it was… so could it have been the murderer? Who _else _would it have been? Everyone in the family knew that it wasn't true, so they wouldn't have the need to… But the murderer would have _every _reason to if he was trying to get us into trouble. Even though I was furious beyond belief, excitement sparked. We had another clue! One that led no where, but it was still something!

I began walking again, my mind reeling. If we had found another clue, we were a step closer to proof! We could go tell McGonagall once we found what we were looking for… And if there happened to be something in the letter we could use as proof-unlikely, but not impossible-we wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

When I got to the Gryffindor portrait hole, I had to push all of my thoughts on that subject aside and focus on Rose. She was going to need me, obviously. Not only for comforting, but she would also need me for help. We would _both _have to tell her parents she wasn't pregnant. I needed to prove myself to her father, and not showing up for the actual revealing of the truth would totally dock me about three trillion brownie points.

"Fluxweed," I said to the Fat Lady. After she had finally stopped harassing me about not being a Gryffindor and just let me in, I stepped through the portrait hole and was surprised to find Rose sitting on one of the couches in the middle of the common room. I was almost certain I'd have to find someway up into the girl's dormitory. I would have found a way if I had to. Even if that meant going up into Albus's dorm and nicking his broomstick.

"Rose," I said. She jumped when she heard my voice. Obviously, she had been deep in thought.

The two of us looked at each other for a long moment before I walked slowly across the room and sat down next to her. We didn't touch. We weren't even sitting that close. I was sitting on one side of the couch and she was on the other. Finally, Rose said, "I never thought he could say something like that to me. I'm his _daughter._" I was surprised to hear pure fury in her voice, not one trace of sadness.

"I think it was probably out of anger," I said quickly, alarmed by her reaction. "He probably didn't mean any of it."

"He doesn't even _know _you," she said, her voice shaking with rage. "He has no _right._"

Okay. Now I was _really _surprised. She wasn't upset that her dad had called her a whore, demanded that she come home, _or _said that our rumored baby would be put up for adoptions-which kind of pissed me off, considering Ron acted as if I wouldn't have a say in whether our baby was put up for adoption or raised by one of us. She wasn't even upset that he had purposely embarrassed her in front of all of our classmates. She was mad that her father was judging me for my name. And that made me fucking _adore _her.

But I wasn't going to let her get all pissed about it.

"Listen," I said soothingly. "It's not a big deal. Your dad has always hated me… It's fine."

"No it's not!" she snapped. "It's not fine at all! He's judging you and he doesn't even know you!"

I cleared my throat. "Rose? We have to keep in mind that you're a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy. Of course your dad-"

"I'm so sick of this last name _bullshit!_"

I widened my eyes. So much for not letting her get pissed off.

"You know what else I'm sick of?" she asked. "I'm sick of my parents expecting me to do what _they _want me to do! I'm sick of them setting up my future and telling me that if I step one toe out of line it will be ruined! Do you know what they want me to do? They want me to work at the Ministry in a stupid little office. Doesn't it matter what _I _want? Doesn't it matter that I don't want to be filing papers and writing letters to foreign people all day long? What if I want to be an auror? What if I actually want to make myself _useful? _I don't want to be stuck in a day job for the rest of my life. It's my biggest fear. I wouldn't be able to handle it-"

Her voice had been becoming more and more hysteric as she continued with her rant, to the point where she was speaking in a high-pitched, panicked tone. Finally I had reached across the couch and dragged her over to me. We were quiet for a moment. In that moment, she rested her head on my shoulder, and in that one little gesture I realized that she _fully _trusted me. I had been doubting that she trusted me from the moment the two of us declared ourselves in a relationship. But now I knew that she trusted me, which made me fully trust her. It was the best feeling in the entire world. I felt as if a piece of me had snapped back into place. Those mother fucking butterflies didn't want to leave. And _honestly, _I didn't want them to.

"I know," I answered, snapping myself out of all my fucking sappy as hell thoughts, and finally realizing just how right she was. My entire life, I hadn't wanted to be stuck behind a desk like my father was. It had always been what I had said I wanted to do, since it seemed that it was expected of me, but my heart was never really in it. I wanted to be out there, in action, protecting people, proving that not all Malfoys were followers of the Dark Lord. I wanted to be the person who gained back the respect the Malfoy name used to have. I wanted to be the one that changed everything for me and my children that I would have someday. "I know _exactly _what you mean."

…

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley… If you'd please follow me to my office," McGonagall stood stiffly in the portrait hole, obviously a little flustered. Her pointed had stood askew on her forehead and her lips we in a very thin line. Rose and I hadn't been touching at all, or even talking, so I don't know why McGonagall was looking as if she'd walked in on us fucking on the table between the couch and the fireplace.

Rose and I stood up, exchanging a curious glance. We knew that we'd eventually have to talk to McGonagall, but we didn't think she would come looking for us this soon. The three of us clambered out of the portrait hole and walked in silence down the hallway that led to the main corridor outside of the Gryffindor dormitories. Finally, McGonagall said, "I don't know why you didn't come to me with this problem. We could have gotten it taken care of before the entire school knew… This is the first time in Hogwarts history that this has happened and it's not good for our reputation. Do you know what the headmaster at Durmstrang is going to say? At _Beauxbatons? _We're going to be the laughing stock of-"

"Headmistress," Rose interrupted, confused. "You don't know that it was only a rumor?"

"A _what?_" she asked, as if she hadn't heard of such a thing.

"A rumor," I said, "you know, when people lie about things that-"

"I _know _what a rumor is, thank you very much, Mr. Malfoy. But the howler Ron Weasley sent didn't make it sound like a rumor… And the way he's been shouting about it in my office doesn't make it sound like a rumor-"

"In your _office?_" Rose squeaked. "You mean… my dad is _here? _At _Hogwarts?_"

"Your mother is too, Miss Weasley. It took a lot of convincing but I managed to get them here this afternoon. Your mother asked me to bring you and Mr. Malfoy up to the office so we could settle things. _Hopefully _we can get it across to them that it's a rumor before your father jumps out a window. He's quite livid, you see."

Rose and I looked at each other once more before we realized that we were in front of gargoyle. "Diricawl," McGonagall said and the gargoyle leapt aside, letting us through. I didn't realize how fucking nervous I was to face Ron Weasley until I heard him shouting profanities. I looked at Rose and she seemed to have expected this, but this didn't mean she looked relieved. "Don't worry, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said. "Your father will understand once he understands it was only a rumor."

Pushing open the door, McGonagall ushered Rose and me in. Surprisingly, Ron fell silent when he saw the two of us. It wasn't a sad silence, or a worried silence… It was a very, _very _pissed off silence. Ron glared at me like he was about to whip out his wand and hex me right there. But Hermione, who was standing near him, rested a hand on his shoulder. "Rose," she said softly. "I… I can't believe that you've done this…"

"Hermione," McGonagall said, "there's been a discovery. And it seems that Ronald wasn't smart enough to question his daughter before sending that wretched howler…" McGonagall rubbed her temples tiredly before sighing, "It was only a rumor."

There was a very tense moment before Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank Merlin…"

But Ron was less than convinced. "Minerva," he began, but McGonagall gave him a steely glare. Ron cleared his throat and said, "Professor, how do you know it's not true? The boy could easily have something up his sleeve to make the problem _go away. _I got a letter saying that she was…" His eyebrows furrowed together. "…With child."

"I would have thought that in your times here, Mr. Weasley, you would have come to the realization that most rumors are _false,_" McGonagall said wisely. Ron's face turned red. "Now, I believe you owe your daughter an apology and I don't think it would be wrong to apologize to Mr. Malfoy as well."

Ron spluttered something unintelligible. I raised my eyebrows at him as Rose sighed and shook her head. "Whatever," she said, obviously a little fucking pissed off. I was too. That asshole had made such a big deal out of nothing. Damn. Now Rose and I were left to pick up the pieces. "Dad, I'm not mad at you. Okay, I am. But there's nothing I can do about it now. Just… _don't _make me leave. I didn't do anything to make you ship me to another school. It wouldn't be fair."

Ron was still blanching at her, but finally he asked, "Is it _true?_"

"No," Rose said, "we already told you… I'm not… er…"

"No, not that," Ron said hastily. "Are you and this… this _boy _involved with each other?"

I sighed obnoxiously and leaned against the doorjamb as Rose said, "Would that be a _problem?_"

"Yes!" Ron answered, his voice full of anger. "It would be! Rose, you know how I feel about-"

"Dad," Rose said, her voice a sharp as a whip. "I'm nearly seventeen. In three weeks I'll be of age. You can't do anything about it now."

"The hell I can, Rose! You're not seventeen yet, and as long as you live under my roof this summer, you will not be seeing him!" Ron boomed, finally losing it. Rose didn't seem to give a flying fuck that her father and her were now shouting at each other at the top of their lungs.

"Then I'll move out!" Rose yelled. "It's as easy as that!"

"Where will you get the money?" Ron demanded. That led to silence.

Then I did something very, _very _stupid.

"Myself, obviously," I drawled, examining my nails. Damn, I got cocky in uncomfortable situations.

Ron let out something between a growl and a very pissed off yell. Then it was Ron's turn to do something very stupid. He started shouting about my father. "You're just like your father!" Ron yelled at me. "Arrogant and snarky as they come! I hope you know that the chance of you being with my daughter won't be possible until I'm _dead. _And I can assure you, Rose will find someone much more worthy of her attention before then."

"Shut _up, _dad!" Rose shouted, restraining me from throwing myself at her father, just as Hermione gasped, "_Ron!_" But then McGonagall intervened.

"All of you - _silence!_" she shouted. Once all of us quieted, she began talking about something that didn't matter to me, for I had caught sight of a piece of parchment sticking out of Hermione's hand bag that was sitting in a chair right next to the door. Which was exactly where I was standing. The parchment wasn't _just _any parchment… It was a letter. And the possibility that it was the letter that murderer could have sent to them was very high.

Rose and Ron were arguing with McGonagall, and Hermione was trying to stop them. So as quietly as I could, I slipped the envelope into the pocket of my robes. I was going to feel terrible if it wasn't really the letter, but if it was, it meant that we would be one step closer to finding out who the murderer was. Taking a deep breath, I decided that Rose, Dominique, Albus, and I would get together that night and open the letter. It wouldn't be right if I didn't include them on it, and also, it seemed kind of shady. Anyways, we had all decided we were in this together.

This could lead to the truth. If someone recognized the handwriting-since I was almost certain there wouldn't be a name signed at the bottom-we would have the proof that we needed to go to the Ministry with. Excitement sparked within me. We were _that _much closer to finding out the truth.

**A/N:**

**Oh wow. Suspense. Haha.**

**This would have been out last night, but I did NOT want to edit. I don't even really edit as it is… I just read through it once and then catch all the errors I find. Haha.**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Hope you liked this one too! I liked the beginning pretty good, but I didn't really like the end. Probably because we're so close to the actual end that I just want to write it! We only have a few chapters left, really… I expect it to go past 30, but it'll definitely be under 35. **

**So. I figured this would be the right chapter to announce this: ****YES. THE POSSIBILIITY OF THERE BEING A SEQUEL TO THIS IS VERY HIGH. ****Not certain, but I definitely have a lot of ideas for the sequel. **

**Oooh. Okay. This is kind of random, but I was reminded in one of the reviews… How many of you watched the Project4Awesome on Youtube this week? How many of you started crying when John cried about Esther? I was definitely in tears. **

**Anyways. I know you guys are going to say a lot of "Ron wouldn't say things like that!" And before you write that, sit and really think. Ron is prone to over reaction… And if you think about it, that would be his exact reaction if he thought his daughter was pregnant at 16. **

**So thanks for all of the reviews! And thanks to the person who gave met the howler idea! To the people who messaged me and stuff, you'll be in the thank yous in the last chapter. So yeah. ;)**

**Hopefully, I'll have a couple chapters out before Christmas… If not, Happy Holidays! (: I love you guys!**

_**Reviews make the clue lead to a lot more clues! ;) **_

********EDIT****: Yep. Just as I thought. I've been getting a lot of "Ron WOULD NOT do that!" from the Weasley fan-girls… Hahaaaa, it makes me laugh. Just got one that hit the all time low of irrational. Sorry to that person who just got a not-so-nice response to a review. PMS is a bitch, isn't it? TMI? You bet'cha. Haha.**

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

It was probably pretty damn stupid for all for of us to meet in the dead of night behind the school to read the letter. But let's face it… it was pretty fucking necessary to go along with the whole theme of what we were doing. Plus, the likeliness of anyone coming outside in the middle of what seemed like the snowiest winter in history for a nighttime stroll was as unlikely as Albus running naked through a field of lilacs, feeding food to bunnies. So I didn't feel that uncomfortable sitting behind the school on a rock, trying to pretend that I wasn't freezing my ass off.

I held the letter in my hand, resisting the urge to rip it open. This could be _it. _This could end all the stress. My father's murderer would be discovered and I would be proven innocent. I would finally be able to mourn my father's death properly without the question nagging at me, making it a whole lot worse than it really was. Not that it wouldn't be bad after we found out who the murderer was, but I wouldn't be completely desperate about it. I would just be able to mourn and move on.

But part of me knew I would never be able to fully move on from it… And hearing the words that Ron Weasley said about my father that day made me realize just how much I missed my dad. Even though Ron's words were anything but nice… My father was my _hero. _My best friend, my mentor, the person I had looked up to my whole life. Even though what my father did when he was my age was terrible, it was still the bravest thing anyone could have ever done. He did it to protect himself and his family… And if he hadn't done that, I wouldn't be here today.

Even though people used to look at my father like a criminal let lose, like someone who would explode any moment, he was my _dad. _He raised me, provided everything for me, helped me through times I didn't understand. I only wished that now he was here to help me understand this… To help me understand my nightmares and my sudden anxiety attacks… Not only the bad things, though. I wished he was there to help me understand my new found feelings for Rose. Even though he didn't like the Weasleys, I knew if I took the time to introduce Rose to him, he would like her… Even if it took awhile, he would learn that she was good for me.

I had been thinking a lot about my feelings for Rose… And I was confused. No doubt that I liked and cared about her… But did I love her? Was I physically and mentally stable enough to love her? When I was around her I felt better than ever… When I looked into her eyes I knew that there was something unexplainable there… But did I love her?

Love was such a complex feeling… And truthfully, I didn't know what it felt like to be in love. As much as I'd like to say I did, I didn't. I knew what it was like to feel lust, which could often be mistaken as love, but I didn't know what real, pure love felt like. But I knew what I was feeling with Rose wasn't lust. I mean, of course there were times when I was ridiculously turned on and had to stop myself from screwing what we had up with sex. I wanted to know that I was in love with her and that she was in love with me before I had sex with her… And I really, _really _needed to be mentally sure that I wouldn't get up and leave as soon as she and I made the commitment to be sexually active and as exclusive as it gets. I hated myself for not having the confidence to know that I wouldn't leave… But it all honesty, I didn't. I had to be _sure. _

I groaned internally, frustrated. I wanted to be in love with her so bad… To the point where it was agonizing to think about. I didn't know that I wanted to love her until I saw her reaction to the howler. She was mad because her dad was judging me for no reason. Did wanting be in love with her mean I was in love with her? But… I had heard of people not wanting to be in love with someone, but actually being in love with them. _Fuck, _relationships were complicated as hell.

"Hey," a quiet, very familiar voice cut into my thoughts. I turned around, happy to see Rose was the first one to meet me. I was hoping the two of us would be able to be alone for a little while. She looked gorgeous, as always. Her hair fell down her back in tiny tendrils. The ivory beanie she wore made me grin. She looked so damn adorable in that thing. Rose's cheeks were pink from the cold. She was shivering. I sauntered slowly over to her.

"Hey," I echoed. "Fancy seeing _you _here."

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going to question me? You and Albus seemed _all _into that the other day…"

"Hm…" I thought for a moment. "What could I ask you… Oh. I know. When we had detention way back when, what was it that we were throwing at each other?" I asked, not really caring. She was right though, we had to do the questioning. It was purely precautionary.

"Chalk dust," she answered. "When you were back your first night, what room did you see me coming out of after hours?"

"The girl's restroom," I answered, remembering. Damn. We were good at this questioning stuff.

"Good," she answered. Stepping closer, she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. "I'm really sorry about this afternoon… My dad is a bit of a hothead about things… He always has been. It's strange, because I think that's what my mum loves about him…" She shook her head. "To me it's just annoying. I can't believe he was so terrible to you…"

"Don't even worry about it," I said softly, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I don't care. I was stupid, setting him off like that…"

Rose giggled, surprising me. "That was funny. He definitely did _not _expect you to say you'd give me the money to move out… Which you won't, by the way… I'll find it on my own. I'll go live with Teddy or something until seventh year starts… I'm sure he'd be fine with it."

"You'd really move out of your house?" I asked.

"It's not like I'm going to be staying there after what he said to me… To _you_," she sighed. "I'm kind of sad that my mum didn't bother stopping him. It's so unlike her. I suppose there's a lot of reasons she didn't stop him. She might not have been there when he got the letter. She said that she and I would talk after school let out…" Rose sighed. "I just wish my dad… wasn't the way he was."

"He's just being protective," I said. "He's your dad. What is he supposed to do? Let you go out with me?" I meant it jokingly, but I got an emotional response from her. Her arms tightened around my neck, and she sniffed softly, making it clear that she was crying. "Hey," I said quietly. "It's okay… Your dad will come around… He can't be like this forever." I stroked her hair when she didn't say anything. "Your mum doesn't really seem to care that we're together… And I don't think anyone else in your family will care that much… We just have to wait for your dad to get used to the idea. It'll be fine."

"But I'm so scared he won't!" Rose said, pulling away. "What's going to happen if he doesn't?"

"Then… we'll just have to deal with it," I said. "Your dad doesn't decide who you get to be with."

I swallowed and nodded. "I just hope he doesn't do something stupid… Like disown me…" Even though Rose said it like it was just a small fear, it was obvious that she was being completely serious. She didn't want her father to hate her for being my girlfriend. I knew that Ron wouldn't do that. As much as he hated me, he loved his daughter too much to disown her for choosing me as her boyfriend. I was almost certain that he didn't mean anything in the howler… It was just out of anger. Fuck, if I had a daughter that was possibly knocked up with a screw-up like me, I would be pissed too.

"He wouldn't do that," I said. "And if he did, you could just break up with me."

I don't know why I said it, but I did. Rose looked at me, horrified. "You say that like it'd be easy."

"I- Rose-" I started, hating myself for being such an asshole.

"Would it be easy for _you _to break up with _me?_" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Of course not," I answered quickly. "I was only saying it because-"

"Holy _fuck, _it's cold out here," Albus's voice cut it. "Damn." We looked over to see Albus walking toward us, shivering. "How long have you two been waiting out here?" he asked. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed. Fucking asshole. He made us wait out here because he needed his _sleep. _I wondered what the hell was taking Dominique so long. "Malfoy, what's the conversation I had with you on the train after winter holidays?" he asked casually.

"It was how we weren't friends and never would be," I answered. "Who was with me on the elevator at the hotel at Teddy's wedding?" I asked.

"Your house elf," Albus answered. As soon as he said that, I realized how much I missed Verney. The little guy had kept me company all through winter holidays… And let's face it, he didn't keep _that _bad of company. I sighed, shaking my head. It wasn't the time to get sentimental about Verney. Technically, I could see him whenever I wanted. I just had to summon him.

"Right," I answered. "Where the hell is your cousin?"

"I think she was in the shower," Albus answered. "About fifteen minutes before I left she ran out saying her hair was disgusting."

"Damn," I said, shaking my head. "She's just slowing us down-"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Dominique's voice squeaked. We all turned to see her running toward us, her slightly damp hair flowing behind her. "Merlin, if you want to talk shit about me, at least have the class to do it when I'm not around. What did I miss- Whoa, what's wrong?" Dominique was looking at Rose. Don't ask me how Dominique could tell something was wrong, because to me, Rose didn't look pissed off or sad or anything that could have tipped Dominique off. But apparently, she did, because now Dominique and Rose were whispering frantically to one another. I was just about to interrupt to ask Dominique a question, so I'd know it was her, but Rose had beat me to it. The two began to whisper again.

Albus looked at me pointedly. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I don't fucking know," I sighed, even though I did know. Fuck me and my outspoken assholeishness. "Do they do this a lot?"

"To the point where you can't even be in the same room with them." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Just feel lucky _you _don't have to share a common room with them." Rose and Dominique turned and glared at him, then glared at me.

"Okay," I said hastily. "Can we please open the letter now? I've been kind of waiting _all fucking day._"

That seemed to snap everyone out of whatever the fuck they were doing. The four of us gathered around the rock I had been sitting on when I had first showed up behind the school, suddenly very serious. I glanced at everyone. Rose wouldn't make eye contact with me. Damn. "Should I… do it then?" I asked, clearing my throat. For some reason, I looked at Albus. He nodded, one eyebrow raised. I noticed he did that when he was being ridiculously cocky or ridiculously serious.

Carefully, I opened the flap on the envelope and pulled the letter out. Taking a deep breath, I unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_Hello. I have recently discovered something that may be quite unpleasant for you to hear. It is a very serious issue and I think that hearing it sooner than later will be best for you. Without any further explanation, I feel I should just tell you._

_Your daughter has fallen pregnant. The father might surprise you… His name is Scorpius Malfoy. Everyone in the school knows and the two haven't made the effort to hide it. They seem to be romantically involved with each other, and I feel that it'd be best for you to know from an unknown source rather than an employee at the Ministry, for several employees have children here at Hogwarts, who could be easily telling the news to their parents. _

_Thank you for your time._

_Sincerely,_

_A. W. S. _

The first thing that stuck out to me was the handwriting. It was so familiar… I felt like I had seen it a thousand times… It was tiny and pinched. It was made obvious that the person was left handed due to the several ink smears across some of the words, from the hand grazing across them. The writing was so proper, but I supposed if I was a murderer, I would have written like that too. It made whoever the criminal was less obvious, considering some people's letters sounded just as the person talked.

The second thing that stood out to me was the initials at the end. I _had not _expected the person to sign their initials… It definitely gave away the murderer who wrote the letter was the mysterious Andre, since the first initial was A. But then there was the initials for the middle and last name…Wwas a common letter to begin a middle name with and Swas a common letter to began a last name with. I knew a lot of people with the last name beginning with S, none of them with the first name Andre. I supposed it wouldn't be hard to search the school until we found someone with the name Andre… But I had a feeling they were using a codename… Damn.

I handed the letter silently to Albus. He reread it quickly and shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell… Not even the hand writing. You said the bloke's name was Andre? I don't now an Andre with a last name beginning with S. I don't know an Andre at all, actually…" He passed it to Rose, who read it, but shook her head. Silent treatment. Shit, what I said wasn't _that _bad…

As soon as the letter was in Dominique's hands, she gasped. "I know this handwriting!"

"Whose is it?" Albus and I demanded.

"I… don't know," she said, looking disappointed. "But I know I've seen it before…"

"Damn it, Dominique-" Albus began, but I cut him off.

"It's alright. I know the handwriting too. I just don't know who it belongs to…"

Suddenly, there was an explosion behind me. Albus instantly dropped to the ground, no doubt taught by his father that that is what you're supposed to do when a massive noise erupts behind you, signaling a fight is about to occur. "Fuck!" I yelled and leapt across the rock, pushing Rose and Dominique down to the ground. Albus and I both scrambled awkwardly back up onto our feet and whipped our wands out.

We were under attack.

**A/N:**

**SUSPENSE. DUN, DUN, DUNNNN. Guys… I think I love Albus. Haha. I know, I know… The whole letter thing was kind of anti-climatic. But I PROMISE it was supposed to be like that. Haha. Seriously, though. I promise. **

**Anyways, thanks sooo much for your reviews on the last chapter. I did actually get a few reviews being like, "RON WOULD NOT DO THAT." But the majority of them were very reasonable and very nice. (: So anyways. This chapter didn't have as much humor as some of them do… But I think this chapter called for some seriousness. Rose is kind of pissing me off though. Bitch. Haha, jk. But seriously. Oh well. That's just how I feel like writing her. Both of her parents are kind of prone to overreaction… So what else would you expect?**

**The first part of this chapter was a lot of thinking on Scorpius's part, which I think is good because the past few chapters have been mainly dialogue. So it was good to get back in his mind and figure out what he was thinking. **

**Sorry this chapter was boring. Bleh. Like I've said before, all stories have boring chapters. Who knows though? Just because I don't like it, doesn't mean you won't. You seem to like the chapters I don't like. Sigh. **

**Okay. So. Any knew ideas on the murderer? (; **

_**Reviews make the battle as action-y as a girl like me can make it! ;) **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

"_Petrificus totalus!" _I shouted, pointing my wand in the direction of the recent explosion, shoving Albus to the ground as a curse came flying toward him. I had a cut from my temple, all the way down my cheek, ending at my chin that was just fucking gushing sticky red liquid. It didn't hurt _that _bad, but it wasn't pleasant either. My mind was reeling. How the _fuck _had someone figured out we were meeting out here? I had told anyone, and I had made sure that no one followed me out there. And I was positive that the others had done the same. Dominique may be stupid, but she wasn't completely incompetent-

"Scorpius, get _down!_" Dominique suddenly shrieked, throwing herself at me, sending me onto the ground, just as I heard Rose yelled, _"Confringo!" _Then, she screamed and ducked as a red light streamed straight toward her. It missed her by just a few centimeters. I looked in the direction of the intruders, and saw that I couldn't actually _see _them, since they were hiding in a group of trees beside the school.

I was up on my feet within seconds, only to be thrown down again by Albus, who yelled, _"Expelliarmus!" _A wand came flying in our direction, and he caught it fluidly. There was a roar of anger from someone we couldn't see. Albus shoved the wand clumsily into Dominique's hands, and said, "Run! Don't let anyone get it! I'll cover you!"

"Albus, what do you-"

"It's the proof we need! _Run!_" Albus yelled, shoving her. Realization dawned on her face as she and Albus took off across the field behind the school, dodging curses as they went. I was momentarily stunned at Albus's cleverness. I would have never fucking thought about getting one of the murderer's wands to prove who the person actually was… It'd be so easy. We'd just have to take it into McGonagall and have her take it to the Ministry so they could identify it… As easy as that-

"No, wait!" I shouted after them, ducking from a curse flying my way. "Potter, _wait!_"

He stopped, throwing up a shield, just before an angry red light came shooting their way. "What? Shit-_Petrificus totalus!_ Show yourselves!" he yelled desperately, shoving Dominique down to the ground. No doubt about it, the bloke was talented. He was Harry Fucking Potter's son, for Merlin's sake, but there was more there. Yes, his father probably taught him everything he knew, but Albus had expanded upon his magical abilities, I could tell just by watching him shoot spells. He had natural talents, I had to give him credit for that.

"I know where to hide it!" I yelled. "Verney!" I summoned my house elf. He appeared instantly.

"Master Scorpius!" he squeaked, pleasantly surprised. Then he looked around. "Oh, dear… This is very bad…" Suddenly, Verney was shooting protective spells every which way. He stumbled backward from the impact of one of his spells. I stopped him hastily. "Verney! See the wand in Dominique Weasley's hand? Take it and hide it, I don't care where, just-"

"Master Scorpius needs to watch out!" he chirped just as a stunning spell came toward me.

I ducked just in time. "Just get it and hide it, and when I tell you to bring it back, do it - Damn it! _Confundo! _Go Verney!" As soon as I told him to do so, he was across the field, snatching the wand out of Dominique's hand, and then disapparating.

"Malfoy! Your fucking house elf stole the wand!" Albus shouted, throwing up another shield charm. Dominique was now up on her feet, battling right along side us. Rose was also shouting spells and directing them toward the invaders.

"_Homenum revelio!" _Rose yelled, and I mentally kicked myself for not deciding to perform that spell to figure out whoever the hell it was. Suddenly, a hooded figure was dragged by an unknown force out of the trees. He was taller and lankier, so I assumed he was Andre. In moments Albus and I were sprinting like madmen across the field to this person, ducking every damn spell he sent our way. I kind of felt like a badass… until I was hit near my rib cage with a spell that I had never seen or heard of before.

I felt a piercing pain, but didn't think much of it, because Albus had yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

For the first time, the murderer named Andre spoke directly to us, through his strange, monotone voice. "Wouldn't _you _like to know?"

Cocky son of a bitch.

For some reason his snarky ass comment set me off. "You fucking _asshole!_" I shouted, my voice cracking. Pure hatred for this person ran through my veins. If you asked me a year ago what hatred was, I would have said what I felt toward Albus Potter. But that was _nothing _compared to what I felt now. I hated him. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to make sure he was ripped to shreds, and I hoped that the other murder-the one who I guessed was the one who actually _killed _my father-could watch his son be ripped to pieces. Blown up into such little pieces you couldn't even _see _them. "You and your father killed him, didn't you? You killed him for _no reason! _He didn't do anything to you!" I realized how much of a child I sounded like as I screamed at this person, my entire body shaking with rage. "You're the reason he's dead!" I was humiliated to have tears pouring from my eyes in front of Albus Potter, but he didn't seem to care. He respectively didn't pay attention to me as he held his wand out at Andre.

"The hell your father didn't do anything to us!" Andre shouted. "He did _everything!_"

"What do you _mean?_" I asked desperately. "He wasn't bad! He never did anything bad!" Rose and Dominique were standing a little bit behind us now, their wands pointed straight at Andre. Andre must have known that he could have easily been killed at that moment, but he didn't seem to care. Somehow, he _knew _I wouldn't let them kill him… Because he had given me something to question, and this person, whoever he was, had to know that I had to have a question answered before I did anything irreparable.

Andre laughed mirthlessly. "You're not being serious? Your father was one of the reasons _thousands _of muggleborns were killed!"

"Andre!" a voice barked from behind him, no doubt the other murder. The voice still irked me. I _knew _that voice… "That's enough. We must leave… You've revealed too much. Once again, your temper has gotten the best of you. Abner!" Somehow, I knew instantly, that the unknown murderer summoned a house elf. Almost as soon as I made the discovery, a very short, very old house elf appeared, grabbed Andre's arm, and they were gone. There was one more crack, that sounded from the trees, and then the last crack said that both of the murderer's were gone. It took me a moment to remember that house elves could apparate in and out of Hogwarts. Feeling stupid, I remembered that I had just summoned my house elf minutes prior…

Speaking of stupid, I was starting to feel very dizzy.

I stumbled forward. Rose and Albus caught hold of my arms to keep me from falling to ground. Shit. Slowly, I lifted my hand up to near my ribcage, and felt the blood oozing out of the robes. Looking at my hand, I saw that it was completely covered in blood. I was bleeding _a lot. _

"Shit," Albus mumbled, holding up his wand awkwardly, trying to remember a spell to heal wounds. "Does either of you know how to heal this?" he asked quickly to the girls. They shook their head mutely. But it was to late for me to tell them the spell - I actually knew it - for I had fallen to the ground, not even bothering to fight the darkness that swallowed me.

**Albus Potter (Third Person Perspective):**

Albus, Rose, and Dominique dropped to their knees besides Scorpius. Albus's head was spinning. He felt like a terrible person. It was his fault he hadn't but a shield up in time when Andre had cast that curse. If Albus had put the shield up, Scorpius wouldn't be bleeding uncontrollably at that moment. Albus's heart was pounding. He didn't like Scorpius, but he didn't want Scorpius to _die. _Albus never wanted that, even when he thought that he hated Scorpius. Over the past few weeks that Albus and Scorpius had formed their alliance, Albus couldn't help but kind of think of Scorpius as a… friend. It wasn't voluntary; it was his subconscious. Albus didn't even realize it when the line between alliance and friend blurred, and Albus had a slight feeling that Scorpius didn't realize it either.

"C'mon, c'mon…" Albus muttered. "Wake up!" Feeling stupid, he slapped Scorpius across the face. Nothing. "Rose," Albus said frantically, "check his pulse… We _have _to stop the bleeding or there is no chance he'll make it. Shit! Where's my wand - thanks, Dominique. _Diffindo!_" Albus pointed his wand at the dress shirt underneath Scorpius's robes. It sliced down the middle, revealing a nasty, gushing wound. Ripping a good amount of fabric off of Scorpius's shirt, he bunched it up and handed it clumsily to Dominique, who pressed it on to the wound without hesitation. "How's his pulse?" Albus asked Rose.

"Weak," she answered, taking Scorpius's hands in hers. "We _have _to take him to Madam Pomfrey."

"Rose, he's going to be _really _pissed off if we do that-" Albus started.

"He's _dying!_" Rose screamed, cutting off what her cousin was saying. "We _have _to! We have the wand, we have proof! Now we have to save him! Please… Just help me save him! I can't get him to Pomfrey alone! He's done so much, gone through so much to die like this! Just… _help me!_"

In that moment, Albus knew that Rose was in love with Scorpius. There was no doubt about it in the tone of her voice. Albus, as ignorant as he could be sometimes - he inherited it from his father, and he knew it - could tell instantly. The way Rose was looking at Scorpius right then said it all. She was in love with him and wasn't likely to ever be in love with anyone else but him. "Okay," Albus said. "Alright. Fine. _Mobilicorpus!_" Scorpius's body was lifted into the air. He turned to Dominique. "Hold pressure on the wound until we get to Pomfrey… Don't even check to see if it's stopped. Hold it there until we get to the Hospital Wing. Rose-" He stopped at his cousin's terrified expression. Albus's face softened. "Listen, it's going to be fine."

"I- I don't know what to-" She was in shock. _Damn it, _Albus thought.

"Don't do anything… Just… I don't know. Just stay by him, I guess." Albus was not good at offering ideas for relationship services, especially when the circumstances were as bad as they were in this case. But he tried, and luckily, it seemed to comfort Rose slightly. She took her spot by Scorpius and made sure not to take her eyes of his face, which was getting paler and paler my by the second…

By now, they were walking through the front doors, not really giving a fuck if someone caught them. This was an _emergency. _It would be almost a good thing if they happened to run into a reasonable teacher… It would be _great. _Maybe they would know how to stop the bleeding.

"Uh… Al?" Dominique said. "The blood is seeping through…" She switched the hand she was using to hold down the cloth with her other hand. The hand she held up was covered in blood. "_A lot._"

"Shit…" Albus said, trying to keep his wand pointed at Scorpius while lifting the soaked cloth from his ribcage. Blood instantly began pouring out of the wound. "Alright, Dominique, take my wand and hold it pointed at him so he'll stay up… We've got to find a way to stop the-"

"_What _is going on?" a grown man's voice asked. Rose, Albus, and Dominique looked up to see Professor Connolly approaching them. Relief filled Albus. He's was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… He would know how to heal a wound.

"He's been injured, sir," Albus said quickly. "Really, _really _badly… Do you know how to heal a-"

"Give me your wand, Albus…" Connolly said hastily. "We have to get him up to the Hospital Wing quickly…" He began walking very quickly down the corridor, nearly leaving the three behind. "Keep pressure on the wound! I'm not asking right now what the four of you were doing, but I'll definitely be wanting to know later. I don't know how to heal a wound - _I'm _not a healer, as everyone seems to think I am - so it's important we get him to the Hospital Wing… How's his pulse?"

"Really weak," Dominique said, checking it impressively fast. Albus noticed she was looking at Connolly with dreamy eyes. He sent her a look that said, _For fuck's sake… Now? Really? _She didn't seem to see him.

"Alright," Connolly said, "quickly now, quickly… We have to hurry!"

Finally, they got to the Hospital Wing. Connolly kicked open the door, startling Madam Pomfrey, who was tending to a sleeping sick person. She gasped when she saw the seen in front of her, and instantly took Albus's wand from Connolly's grip and led Scorpius down on to the bed. "Out!" she commanded, shoving Albus's wand back into his hands. "Get out! Go back to your dormitories… I don't care! There just can't be any distractions! And when he wakes up, he'll need rest. Out!"

Connolly ushered Albus, Rose, and Dominique back out into the corridor. He turned to them. "_What _is going on?" he demanded. Albus had a nasty feeling that their only choice would be to tell Connolly everything… Scorpius would not be happy.

_Damn it. _

**A/N:**

**Phew. I'm too tired to write a long A/N. Questions: Any ideas on who the murderer is **_**now? **_**(It's not Connolly, so don't even guess that. For some reason I like him too much. Haha.) How pissed do you think Scorpius is going to be when he wakes up about the three telling Connolly? Anything you liked about this chapter, didn't like, blah, blah, blah… I liked it, so you guys probably won't. Haha. Oh well. **

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter!**

_**Reviews make Rose and Scorpius's "waking up" scene super adorable! ;) **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;)**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading.

Her Eyes

Chapter Thirty:

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

It was strange. I was awake… but I wasn't. I knew I wasn't under any type of sleeping potion, so I was probably just half asleep. Then, what had happened before I ended up in the Hospital Wing kind of hit me at once. I had nearly lost my life the night before… or was it two nights before? How long had I been asleep? My heart slammed against my chest. How much had gotten out to the staff? How much did the other have to let slip on my behalf? Damn, I felt bad for leaving Albus and the girls to explain all this shit to whoever the fuck questioned us after they dropped me off at the Hospital Wing. If they hadn't been caught dragging my half-dead ass through the corridors, they were the luckiest people alive. It wouldn't be easy to just jump in a broom closet with me bleeding every-fucking-where to hide from Filch or whichever professor was patrolling that night.

I was going to have _a lot _of explaining to do when I got out of the Hospital Wing. One, because the only piece of evidence we had was with my house elf, who only I could summon. So I had been passed out while Rose, Albus, and Dominique had probably got questioned by McGonagall and whoever the fuck else had authority around here. Damn it. I was a terrible friend. How could I have done that to them-

Wait. Friend? _Shit. _

Yes, I had no problem admitting Rose was my best friend and my girlfriend. But Albus Potter and Dominique Weasley… referred to by me as friends? No, no, no… Albus and I had made a very strict policy back when the second term started. We weren't friends, we never would be, we'd only be getting along to for Rose. He helped me investigate to help Rose. He wasn't my friend. He wasn't my enemy either, though. Dominique just… wasn't my friend. There wasn't any question about that. That bitch still annoyed the fuck out of me. I shook my head mentally. I would worry about all that friendship shit later. Right now I needed to get up and find out what was going on. Stretching-

It felt like something stabbed into my side. I let out a gasp of pain, my eyes flying up and my hand grasping my ribcage. "_Fuck!_"

"Hey," a very soft, familiar voice said. And smaller, gentler hand that mine pried my fingers from my side. "Careful. You don't want to open up the stitching…" I looked up to see Rose sitting next to me on a stool, her hair pulled up into a bun on top of her head. She was eyeing me cautiously, like I was about to jump out of bed and go running to kill whoever gave the this gapping wound in my side. Her brown eyes searched my gray ones for a moment before she realized that I knew I was in no physical condition to get out of bed and that she didn't have to worry about me making a run for it. She let go of me and smiled. "You're awake."

"I have been for about ten minutes. You're so quiet."

"I have to be." This is when I realized she was whispering. "It's the middle of the night. Pomfrey is sleeping… I have to hide whenever she gets up to check on you. She almost caught me last time. I've just been so worried about you… I mean, I completely freaked out!" Then she was _my _Rose. My rambling, red headed, beautiful Rose. I listened, enjoying myself. She was so fucking cute. "When you lifted up your hand and it was covered in blood, I was so angry with those people for hurting you! And then when you fell… I was sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe I didn't stop the curse. I could have thrown up a shield charm or something… Even Albus feels terrible. He thinks he could have saved you from this… And when I say he feels terrible_, _he feels _terrible. _Usually Albus doesn't tear himself up about this kind of stuff, you know, he can't… His dad has taught him that even if the person you're fighting with is your best friend, they're still warriors… And you have to let what happens happen. But anyways, Connolly - you know, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher - he found us as we were bringing you in, and he took control. He brought you to Pomfrey and then he made us come to his office with him. Albus and him made a deal, because Albus didn't want you to be mad when you got out of here. The deal was that we wouldn't say anything until you woke up. Connolly agreed, saying that it was probably better if you were there anyways. I think he's probably being nice because he and Teddy were really good friends all through their Hogwarts years… That was a surprise to us. But anyways, when you get out of here, we have to go talk to Connolly. And we agreed to tell him. He said he'd help us."

I waited a moment, not really in the mood to discuss my father's murderers just yet. "Are you done?"

She nodded, her cheeks coloring. "I'm sorry! I'm just so glad that you're okay!" She looked like she wanted to hug me, but didn't want to hurt me. I couldn't give a fuck if she hurt me or not. Not physically, anyways.

"How often does Pomfrey check in?" I asked, shifting my weight and wincing.

"About every two hours," Rose said anxiously, biting her nails and looking at Pomfrey's office door.

"When was the last time she checked in?"

"Fifteen minutes ago."

"Get in, then," I said, lifting the white blanket that was covering my body. Rose bit her lip to hide her smile. She shook her head. "_Why?_" I demanded, sounding more whiney that I intended. I really fucking wanted her right by me. Her body against mine. I was asleep for fuck knows how long and she was telling _no? _Then I saw something in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. "Shit…" I sighed. "I'm in trouble, right? You're mad at me about something."

"You're not in trouble…" she said. "Because we weren't going out while this happened. I'm just curious."

I exhaled in relief. "What?" I asked, happy to answer her question. At least as long as I wasn't about to get yelled at. I looked into her eyes again and saw something else. She was genuinely hurt about something. Not just pissed off, but sad. What had I done to make her sad? We hadn't really even spoken when we weren't going out, except for after the dance when we were just friends… I hadn't done drugs… Except that one time with Alex, but that was only once. I did drink when I got the chance. I still did. Exhibit A, the Ministry Christmas dinner. What was so bad that made her _this _upset? I didn't do anything-

"How many times have you slept with Fate Brown?" she asked, not making eye contact with me.

_Flying fuck. _My mind went on a frenzy. I was such a dipshit. How did I not know this was coming? I didn't even know how many times I had slept with Fate Brown. She was my go-to. And let's face it, Fate Brown was who I went to when I was bored, horny, angry… I was never in love with her. I was never even that fond of her, really. She was just… there. I had lost my virginity to that bitch in our third year.

A terrible sinking feeling occurred in my stomach. But Fate Brown wasn't the only person I ever slept with. I couldn't even count how many other girls I had slept with… Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws… No Hufflepuffs. I didn't associate with them. I looked at Rose as she realized _just _how many girls I had slept with.

Suddenly, she closed herself off. It seemed like the doors to her eyes had slammed shut and locked.

"Rose-"

"No," she said, her voice showing no emotion at all. "It's okay. I understand. It's not _really _a big deal. At all. I knew you'd slept with girls. No reason to get overwhelmed. I was just curious. We weren't even together when you did this. I'm just being… dumb. I don't really care who you've slept with. I don't know why I even asked." She flashed me a hasty smile. "I have to go. Pomfrey will be checking in in the next hour and half… I don't want to be here if she comes back early. Goodnight, Scorpius."

As she slipped quietly out the door, it finally hit me full force just how much I'd fucked up.

…

"What did you do, you crazy bitch?" I snarled viciously to Fate Brown. As soon as I had been released from the Hospital Wing that morning, I was greeted with the rumor - and apparent truth - that Fate was the one who tipped Rose off about how many girls I had slept with. "You _told _her! You. Told. Her. Why the _fuck _would you do that? It wasn't yours to tell!" I gripped her shoulders and resisted the urge to shake that whore. But I was a gentleman. I would be gentlemanly. "You _slut! _You are nothing to me, you stupid bitch! So stop acting like we had something, because we never did!"

"It wasn't _mine _to tell?" she asked snootily. "Are you being serious? We had _sex! _Of course it's mine to tell! It's not a one person thing! As much as you'd like to think it is, it's not, you pretentious douche bag!" She had screamed this, so naturally, we got the whole fucking corridor's attention, including Filch, who was way much more interested in the situation than he should have been.

"She's _my _girlfriend!" I shouted deafeningly in her face.

"She's _my _dorm-mate!" Fate shrieked blaringly back in mine.

"_Who you hate!_" I yelled. "Dammit, Fate, when are you going to get it in your head? I don't like you, I've never liked you, and I never _will _like you! I'm sorry that for some odd fucking reason you thought that we were together, but we're not! Never were, never will be! So get over the Merlin forsaken fantasy and move on with your life! You're wasting your time and your wasting my time! I have so much more important shit to deal with than you telling my girlfriend what we've done! It's not important!"

Fate laughed loudly. "How about you tell your beloved _girlfriend _it's not important? She seemed pretty pissed when she came into the dorm last night, raging to that horrible Dominique Weasley about you. The two were up all night talking about how Rose is having second guesses about you. And truthfully, I can see why… You _are _as crazy as everyone is saying you."

"What? You were just blinded by my _alluring _charm the past three years?" I scoffed.

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't your dick." With that, Fate spun on her heel, her long blondish-brown hair slapping me in the face, and stalked off. I could hardly find it in myself to give a fuck about Fate's insult to my dick. Firstly, because I knew my dick was more than satisfactory. And secondly, because I was desperate to find Rose before classes. But I wasn't going to have any mother fucking time to do that because Albus came sprinting up to me, his robes flying behind him and his hair sticking up everywhere. Merlin forbid I be alone for five minutes.

"For fuck's sake," Albus gasped. "You're awake! I honestly thought you were done for, mate-"

"Is your cousin mad at me?" I demanded.

"Who? Dominique? She's always mad at you-"

"No, dipshit. Rose!" I said, frustrated. People were just not making sense today.

"Oh… a little. It's not a big deal though. We have stuff to do! I promised Connolly that we'd talk to him as soon as you got out of the Hospital Wing. He's got Filch covering his class, who's doing a pretty bad job because he just left _here.._. Whatever. We have to go, or else he's going to go to McGonagall! Rose and Dominique are already at his office. They sent me to find you because Rose doesn't really want to talk to you and Dominique… Well, you know."

"Yeah," I answered, sighing. "Whatever. Let's go."

So the two of us nearly ran to Connolly's office, because apparently, Connolly was very serious about going to McGonagall if we didn't get there right away. As we turned the corner to the corridor his office was on, Albus and I slowed down. I supposed I owed this asshole a thank you and apology. I cleared my throat. "Potter- I mean… Albus." It was weird calling him by his first name to his face. "I guess I should say thanks or something." This was the most awkward thing I had had to do in a long time. Albus, obviously, was feeling the same way. The two of us were walking about two meters away from each other, not making eye contact. "I mean, I suppose you did kind of… save my life… or something. After talking to Rose, I got the impression she wasn't much help. So… thanks. And sorry for being such an ass at the Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch match at the beginning of the year… And the past six years… Surprisingly, you're not that bad. For a Potter."

Albus snorted, but grinned. "You're not that bad for a Malfoy, I suppose. You shouldn't be the one apologizing for the Quidditch match. I was the one who talked shit about your dad… I'm really sorry about your dad, by the way. I've seen what it did to you. Some ways for the worse, and some ways for the better." I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he meant. He continued. "It seems like it made you man up a little. No offense intended, because I still have to grow up a little myself. But for awhile it seemed like it totally killed you, mate. Like with those weird anxiety attack things." He caught my expression. "Rose told me what they actually were. Don't be mad at her."

"Sometimes I think the same," I admitted, surprised I was admitting it to _Albus Potter. _"I had to… man up, as you said. For my mum. And now she's going completely insane. I don't know what I'm going to do about that. I'll probably send her to St. Mungos if she's not any better by the time the school year is over." I shook my head. "Whatever, mate. It's no big deal - you know, about the whole talking shit thing."

"So is this a truce, or what?"

"I thought we already had a truce?" I asked, recalling the few conversations we had about it.

"I guess your right." Albus shrugged. "It doesn't need a name."

There was a silent, but very prominent, agreement between the two of us that the new word for our truce would be "friends."

Finally, we got to Connolly's office. I knocked once before I opened the door. Rose and Dominique were sitting in two chairs by the door, not making eye contact with me or Albus. At first I thought they were mad at us, but then I saw that they were staring straight forward, surprise written all over their faces. I looked in the direction that the two were looking. There was a very familiar figure standing next to Connolly by his desk. My mouth dropped.

Albus's words echoed my thoughts. "Holy fuck. _Teddy? _What are you doing here?"

Teddy Lupin cleared his throat. "Your sister wrote me. I think you have some explaining to do."

**A/N:**

**Oooh. For some reason I really liked the ending to that chapter… Haha. One thing I know I'm going to get a lot of in the reviews… Questions about why Pomfrey didn't just heal Scorpius and let him go will be answered in the next chapter, along with what she used to heal him and whatnot. **

**So, what did you guys think? I don't know why… But I LOVED writing that chapter. So that probably means you guys will hate reading it. Sigh. OH WELL. Haha. I think my favorite part was writing Scorpius and Fate's argument thing. I'm sorry you guys, but I think Fate is such a fun character to write. She's so stereotypical… haha.**

**Gr… Rose is still pissing me off. But I promise this is how she's supposed to be acting. It helps explain the ending a little better, and that's all I'm saying right now. **

**Don't tell me Scorpius and Albus's friendship is going too fast. I like it that way. They're not girls. Guys are weird. They forget about things easily. Draco and Harry didn't, obviously…But whatever. **

**DO YOU REALIZE THAT ****WE HIT 800 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER? THAT'S INSANITY! I love you all for bringing this story this far! Thanks for reading! I can't believe it… It seems unreal.**

**Anyways. Thanks again for the reviews! Any favorite quotes, moments, characters, etc. from this chapter? Let me know in the reviews.**

**OH, one question that I need your input on. It's so important! PLEASE answer. For the sequel, if I do one, do you want me to post it to THIS story file thing or do you want me to make a whole new one? If it doesn't make any sense, let me know and I'll explain it better in the next chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the holidays… I'll talk to you in the next chapter!**

_**I know I promised the waking up scene to be adorable, but it wasn't. You can't call me any mean name you want…As long as it's not THAT terrible. **_

**Written, **

**Anonymous;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically **

**about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

"My _sister?_" Albus demanded, his face a mask of shock. The two of us looked at each other and then back at Teddy. "As in _Lily?_" Without waiting for an answer, Albus let out a string of profanities so loud I was surprised the walls didn't shake. He gripped his hair and glared at Dominique and Rose. "Who let it slip? Who told her?" He ran a hand through his hair. "You know what? It doesn't even matter which one of you told her! All that matters is that she knows something that she could have told that little conniving prick Hugo and he could be telling everyone in the school-"

"She wrote me saying she and someone else heard you talking about it, not that someone _told_ her about it!" There was a tone in Teddy's voice that silenced Albus in an instant. "She wrote me! You're not the only one in your family who can do whatever they want. Your sister was just concerned about you. And I swear to Merlin, Albus, that if you go and tell her off for trying to help you, your father will find out what's going on faster than you can say 'sorry.' Do you understand?"

One of Albus's eyebrows raised in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Wait," I said. "You haven't told anyone?" Yes, it was strange that Teddy was here. Yes, I didn't really feel comfortable with Connolly and Teddy knowing about it. Well… Connolly didn't know anything yet, since he and Albus had made a deal not to say anything until I was awake, but still… This was a _fucking _nightmare and a holy miracle all at once. Teddy was at the Ministry almost every day training to be an auror, so he would be able to keep an eye out for whoever the father of Andre was! Why didn't I think of this before? Teddy wasn't going to go and tell the adults; for Merlin's sake, he made it clear that he'd rather be considered one of the children in the Potter-Weasley-Now Lupin cult…

"No," Teddy answered. "And I don't intend on it unless-"

"Unless we go and have a yell at Lily. Yes, I get it… _Wait!_" I had shouted the last word - not meaning to of course - and made every one jump. Albus looked at me, and for the first time since we got there, so did Rose. Her eyes were still guarded… and it broke my fucking heart to see that she wasn't open to me anymore. All because I had chosen the title of "The Hogwarts Playboy." I hated myself for it… I had only had sex with Fate Brown our third year because she was flirting with Albus and I both, and I wanted to be the one to win her, even if she meant nothing to me. I had become addicted. Not in a weird way… Like all men were addicted to sex with their partner, only I was addicted to it with _every fucking easy girl in the school. _Dammit! I never knew it would come back to bite me like this.

I swallowed, breaking my gaze away from Rose, and stared at Teddy once more. "Who did she say she was with?" He knew, you could see it in his eyes once I asked the question. He hesitated. It wasn't really a big deal, knowing who Lily was with when she listened in on us, but it would be nice to know if it could help lead us to the murderer. _Plus, _it would be one more person we had to persuade not to tell anyone… Between me and Albus, we could easily pay the bloke off. It would be easy. The kids in the school were desperate for money.

"I don't see why it matters. Just a friend of hers," Teddy said. Rose, Albus, Dominique, and I exchanged mystified glances. There was a silent agreement between the four of us not to say anything about the murderers until Teddy told us who was with Lily when she was eavesdropping on us.

"Why won't you tell us?" Rose demanded. "It can't be _that _big of a secret."

"You're giving us a reason not to trust you, Theodore," Dominique sniffed.

"Oh for the love of…" Teddy threw his arms up in the ear, frustrated. "The only reason I don't think it would be right to tell you is because Albus is going to go on a bloody rampage when he finds out who it is!"

"_Oh. _So it's a boy?" Dominique asked, looking at her nails. "Little Lily is growing up… Fabulous. Tell us who it is or I'll tell you Victoire that you kissed a stripper at your bachelor party the night before the wedding." Albus and I exchanged a look, smirking. We both knew dear, innocent Teddy wouldn't have done that… But Victoire was a _Weasley. _She was prone to overreact under any circumstances, even if those circumstances weren't true.

"I- _what? _I never kissed a stripper! I didn't even go to a strip club at my bachelor party!" Teddy said, his eyes wide.

"Exactly," Dominique said, smiling angelically. "But if you don't tell us who Lily was with, I'll make sure Victoire thinks you've kissed another girl. Victoire and I may not like each other, but that doesn't mean she doesn't trust what I say."

"Dominique… honestly? Do we have to do this right now?" Teddy asked tiredly.

"Do what, _Theodore? _I'm just trying to make sure that you're not on _their _side."

"_Whose_ side? What sides are we talking about?" Connolly demanded.

Teddy ignored him. "I know what you're doing and it's not fair! You know I wouldn't betray you. You're just mad that I married your-"

"Shut up, Teddy!" Rose snapped. "That has got nothing to do with what we're dealing with right now. Who was it? It can't be that bad. I mean, Lily has got some sense. She's not going to go out with some prick. And who even _knows _if they're going out? Maybe they're just friends. Either way, it doesn't matter! We just need to know who else knows about it."

"About _what?_" Connolly said desperately. "What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about _this,_" Teddy said, pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handing it to Connolly. Connolly's eyes moved rapidly as he read the parchment, his eyebrows moving higher and higher up his forehead as he neared the end. As everyone waited for Connolly to be done reading, my anger was reaching a peak. The bloke was going around the question of who was with Lily. For all we knew Teddy could be the murderer. "Someone is after Scorpius," Teddy said and turned to me. "You have no clue who it could be? Someone in the school, perhaps-"

"_Stop going around the question!_" Albus shouted deafeningly. "Who is it?"

"I told you he'd go on a bloody rampage…" Teddy mumbled. "And he doesn't even know who it is yet… Very well, very well. Lily will be angry with me for telling you, but… The person she was with was some bloke named Alex Sherwood. Ring a bell, Scorpius? She says he's your best mate."

My jaw dropped. Alex… and _Lily Potter? _What the hell? Then I laughed loudly. "Alex? No, no, no… Lily Potter must be having a fantasy or something… Alex doesn't settle for one girl, he picks and chooses the ones he spends his time with… But it's never _one _girl. So he can't be with Lily Potter… He _wouldn't. _No offense," I added to Albus.

"None taken," he said quickly. "But I think someone else might have…"

We both turned to look at Rose, who was glaring at us, her eyes in slits. "He's not the only one who doesn't settle for _one girl, _apparently," she said. "Don't even talk bad about your best mate, Scorpius, especially if _you're just like him_."

"We don't have time to do this!" I snapped angrily. "We'll talk about it later… Just not now."

"Oh, don't even worry about it," Rose said venomously. "Apparently, it's not something you needed to tell me before, so I don't see why you'd need to tell me about it now. I don't want to waste your time… especially if you could be snogging Fate Brown in a closet or something!"

"_Shut up!_" Teddy said. "Damn… Things sure have changed. We didn't used to have _any _drama when I was here…"

"Tell me about it, mate," Connolly said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, spare us the recap of your glorious days at Hogwarts, _please_," Dominique said snobbishly. "You asked us up here for a reason. Do you want to know what we're up to or what? If not, please would you let me leave? I'm getting bored."

"Alright, alright…" Teddy said and turned to me once more. "You explain, since you seem to be the reason behind what's going on."

So I began talking. At first, Connolly and Teddy seemed amused, as if I were pulling some joke on them. But as I got deeper into the story, their amused expressions turned into critical ones, then soon turned to worried ones, and then to studious ones, obviously trying to strategize a plan. But I didn't want their help. All I owed them was an explanation, nothing more. I didn't want to owe them anything else for helping us, and I definitely didn't want to put more people in danger.

Once I was done, there was a long silence. Then, Teddy said, "But you have proof?"

"Right," I said, nearly forgetting about the wand. "Can I summon my house elf, professor?" I asked Connolly, who nodded. "Verney!" I called, feeling stupid. I always felt stupid when I summoned my house elf in front of people. It was like I was talking to an imaginary friend.

With a crack, Verney appeared. He looked around, he's eyes lighting up once he saw Albus. "Such a pleasure, sir," he said, bowing deeply. "It is such a pleasure for Verney to be in the presence of a Potter once more." Albus nodded, his lips turning up into a smile. Verney turned to me now. "Master Scorpius!" he squeaked. "Verney was so worried about Master Scorpius, sir! Verney thought Master Scorpius had died, sir. Verney thought the bad wizards had taken Master Scorpius and hurt him badly, sir! Verney didn't tell Mistress Astoria, though, sir… Mistress Astoria isn't doing too well. Mistress Astoria won't eat! Mistress won't even talk to Verney, sir! Mistress Astoria always used to talk to Verney."

"Sir," Albus added cockily.

I ignored him. "Don't worry about mum, Verney… Once I get back home, I'll do something to help her. We just need the wand that I gave you the night of the battle… Do you have it?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Verney has the wand, sir." Verney carefully slipped his hand into his potato sack shirt and pulled out a small bag made out of what looked like the same potato sack that Verney was wearing. He carefully handed me the wand and bowed. "It was a pleasure to be of service, Master."

"Thank you, Verney. You may go home now… Tell my mum that I would like her to eat something," I said. Verney nodded and disappeared with a crack.

Walking slowly over to the table, I laid the bag down on the table. "Should I open it, then?" I asked, gripped suddenly by terror. What if I recognized the wand? It belonged to someone there at the school… There was a very high chance that I could know the wand from somewhere or someone… I swallowing, I looked around the room. Everybody nodded once. Taking a deep breath, I slid the wand out of the potato sack bag. I inhaled sharply.

It was my father's wand.

…

Feeling the lump form in my throat, I swallowed again and slid the wand hastily back into the bag. Backing up toward the door, I stumbled over my own feet once, but caught myself. I ran my hand through my hair, hoping to find comfort in the casual movement. I didn't. They were telling me something. They were telling me that they were the ones who _did _kill my father. But… I had seen the wand. I had seen it. I had _touched _it. When I had found my father, I held that fucking wand in my hand. How the hell did these people get it?

There was only one way they could have gotten it and it chilled me to the bone to think about it. They had to have broken into his grave. It wouldn't have been hard, but it would have been terribly disturbing. At the funeral his casket had been closed because his face had been so mangled… So messed up that it wouldn't be right to show the public. And trust me, it was. It was the face that haunted my dreams.

"Scorpius," Teddy said, "what is it?"

For some reason, I found comfort in the genuine concern in his voice. The two of us were family, even though I had denied it my entire life. He was, what it seemed like, the only person I had left. My mother would probably have to be put into some type of mental facility at St. Mungos… She would never be the same. The only real, normal, actual family I had was Teddy Lupin. It didn't seem to bother me as much as it would three months ago to that day.

"That's my father's wand," I said emotionlessly. "It's his _wand._"

"Are you sure-" Connolly began.

"_It's his wand!_" I yelled insanely. "DON'T QUESTION WHETHER OR NOT I KNOW MY OWN FATHER'S WAND!" I couldn't feel the terror that pulsed through my body anymore, so I felt like my body was acting on its own. It seemed like the oh-so-familiar numbness had taken over once again, causing me not to feel anything, only the dull aching in my chest that would have felt so much worse if I hadn't been in shock.

For some reason, my eyes landed on Rose, who was staring at me, her eyes wide and her face pale. She didn't seem to know what to say. I didn't blame her. Neither did I. But my excuse was much more different than hers. My excuse was that I didn't know what to say because I was filled with terror and anger and sorrow and disgust. Her excuse was she didn't know what to say because she didn't know how to comfort me. I didn't need her to say anything to know that that was the truth. At this point, no one could comfort me. I had fully and honestly discovered who had murdered my father, even though I didn't know _who _that who was.

"The proof to who killed Draco and who is after Rose is gone," Albus said. "This isn't their wand… Draco is dead, quite obviously. They've stolen it and they used it, knowing that someone would try to disarm them to get the wand. This isn't good… This isn't good at all…"

"I have to go," I said, quickly walking back over to the desk and storing the wand in my robes. Without another word, I was out the door and hurrying down the corridor. I felt like I was looking through a tunnel. I didn't know what to do. There was nothing I _could _do. It seemed like I was trapped in a tiny box, unable to get out. I was so distracted that I was already walking down the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room before I heard someone calling my name.

"Scorpius!" Rose's voice echoed down the corridor. "Scorpius, please, stop!"

I spun around to face her. I probably looked insane; my eyes looking crazy and my hair sticking up everywhere. "What?" I asked, my voice sounding strangely high. By now Rose had finally made her way to me. She was standing so close to me that I could feel her body heat coming off of her. "What do you want? Are you here to tell me how much of a terrible person I am? Are you here to tell me that you don't think I'm good enough for you anymore? Are you here to tell me that I'm going to have to find someone else to help me settle this mess with the murderers because you-"

She kissed me. It wasn't like every other time we had kissed, either. It was different. I didn't know _why, _but it was. There seemed to be an urgency there now that hadn't ever been there before. Her hands gripped my hair tightly as I slid my hands down to the small of her back. Rose stood on her tiptoes to kiss me better. I took fistfuls of her robes in my hands, trying to get control of myself. I wasn't in the right mindset. I was completely and utterly out of control, and Rose coming up and kissing me so spontaneously didn't help at all.

She shoved me against the wall, her hands grasping desperately at my shirt. "Rose," I said hoarsely, "we can't… I won't do this to you-" But it was too late; her lips crushed to mine and my words were cut off. It took me a moment to react. But I did.

As I kissed her, I spun her around so she was against the wall and my body was pressed against her, rather than her body pressed against mine. I pushed her robes off her shoulders and let them fall to the ground. Now only her white dress shirt and plaid skirt were what was covering her body. But Rose wasn't going to let me keep going, because apparently, it was her turn to get some clothes off of me. She pushed my robes down my arms and they fell to the ground next to hers. Shoving her hands down my pants, she pulled the tucked-in part of my dress shirt out, and began unbuttoning the buttons to it. As she did this, I clumsily yanked her dress shirt out of her skirt and slid my hands up her bare torso.

Rose gasped as my cold fingers slid around to her back and grazed the hooks of her bra. For a moment I was afraid I went too far, but I knew that was not the case when she pulled my body, if possible, closer to her and moved her lips from my mouth, down my chin and to my neck. I groaned quietly as she did this and instead of unhooking her bra, I moved my hands down to her ass and… well… what was expected to happen there happened. Finally, Rose slipped her hands down my pants once more and I-

"_Stop!_" I gasped, pulling myself away from her. "Just… stop. Please." I grasped at the roots of my hair, spun around so I wasn't facing her, and squeezed my eyes shut. I had stopped myself from ruining what we had. It was such a relief… But it also made me terribly sad. She was going to be so mad at me… At that thought, my temper flared. It wouldn't be fair for her to be mad at me! If I wasn't ready to have sex with her, she should respect that! Even though that made me sound like a little bitch, I couldn't find it in myself to give a fuck. I didn't want to have sex with her. Not yet, anyways. I didn't want what we had to just be a sex-only relationship. I wanted us to be able to talk and kiss and hug and not let it be mangled by sex. Right now, at our age, that's exactly what would happen if we were sexually involved. If we were still together in a few years, it would be different… But not now.

Then Rose's quiet, somewhat defeated voice pierced the silence. "Why?"

"_Because I'm in love with you!_" I shouted, spinning around, my voice echoing off the walls of the corridor. "Is that _enough _for you? I don't want to ruin this, Rose! I want us to be together as long as possible and I don't want sex to tear it all apart! In a few years, it won't, but right now, it will! Trust me. Please. Just _trust me_. I love you and I don't want something that's supposed to be magnificent and beautiful to ruin it!" The "magnificent and beautiful" part made me sound so fucking gay, but I didn't care. I wanted to wait with Rose. I didn't want to ruin it.

Rose gasped quietly and slid down the corridor wall. "I… can't believe… Do you really love me? Or are you only saying that because you don't want to have sex with me?"

"It's because I love you, Rose. Please believe me. You're the most important thing to me." I walked slowly over to where she was sitting and knelt next to her. "You have to believe me. You're the first person I've ever told that to… and to be honest, I'm kind of scared."

Slowly, she brought her hand up to my face and trailed her fingers along my cheekbone. "I love you too," she whispered. "I'm sorry I tried to rush things… I was just scared that you didn't want to have sex with me since you haven't tried to yet… And don't think I followed after you just to try to… you know, get it on or something… I came after you to talk about what happened with your father's wand. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now…" I whispered softly. "I can't. I'm sorry. But would you mind staying with me for a little while? I don't think it would be a very good idea for me to be alone right now…"

"Of course I'll stay with you," she murmured. "You didn't have to ask."

One corner of my lips lifting into a halfhearted smile. "Thanks."

After shifting my body so I was now sitting against the wall with her, I took her hand in mine. The two of us sat there for a long time, not talking, not touching in any other way except our hands. And for some strange reason, I realized that what I said about loving Rose was true. It scared me and filled me with joy all at the same time.

But at that moment, I would enjoy it. I would ignore all the anxiety and nervousness and just fucking _enjoy _it. Not because it was the right thing to do or because I was caught up in the moment, but because I knew that sooner than later, Rose and I would have to face the harsh reality that awaited us. And even though I was determined to come out victorious, I knew that there would be sacrificing to make.

**A/N:**

**So. Flipping. Cliché. Oh, god, my head his hurting from the cliché-ness of this chapter. **

**BUT, the long-awaited summary moment has arrived. Was it what you expected? Probably not. I thought it was rather anti-climactic myself. Whatever. I think it turned out fine. (: **

**This would have been up last night, but I was re-watching Doctor Who and I didn't feel like editing. Haha. Oh my gosh, you guys. How many of you think the Eleventh Doctor is completely GORGEOUS? Usually I try not to fan girl over the Doctor… And it works, because there hasn't ever been a "hot" Doctor, in my opinion. But oh my… oh my gosh… Haha. Matt Smith/The Eleventh Doctor makes me swoon, there's no denying it. Sigh… **

**That's besides the point. Haha. Quotes, moments, characters, ideas, etc. you like from this chapter? Let me know in the reviews!**

_**Reviews make the last two (or maybe three, not sure yet) action-y and… stuff! Because we only have two (maybe three) chapters left… sniff, sniff.**_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically **

**about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

My eyes flew open. Something was off… something was terribly and horribly off… which wasn't strange considering the fact that the day before I had been completely terrified, completely angry, and completely filled with joy at least once. But this was different. Something wasn't right at all. I had an unsettled feeling in the pit of my stomach, to the point where it made me nauseous. I stumbled awkwardly out of bed and looked in the mirror. My skin seemed irregularly pale - it was usually pale, but not _this _pale. I ran a hand through my hair. _Calm the hell down, _I thought to myself. _You have to get these fucking anxiety attacks under control. _But a nasty little voice in the back of my head told me it wasn't an anxiety attack. Something was honestly and truthfully wrong.

For some reason, I looked over at Alex's abandoned, unmade bed. He must have already gone down for breakfast, which kind of pissed me off, because the majority of the time he waited for me unless I fucking slept in like I usually did. But today I hadn't slept in. I was actually _early. _Whatever. He had gone to sleep early, so he must have woken up _really _early.

When I had gotten in after dinner the night before, Alex had been completely passed out. Feet dangling over the side of the bed, mouth lolling open, everything. I didn't want to wake him, mainly because I didn't feel the need to do so. I new he wouldn't tell anybody what Albus, Dominique, Rose, and I were up to and it really wasn't any of _my _business what he was doing with Lily Potter, which I knew Albus would want me to find out about.

After quickly changing into my robes and poorly attempting to flatten my hair against my head, I shoved all of my books into my bag and stomped noisily down the stairs leading into the Slytherin common room. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with anyone who were sleepily shuffling around, talking about whoever the hell hexed who last night. It was weird how different the Slytherin common room conversations were different from the Gryffindor common room conversations were. The Slytherins talked about what one of us did to another, when the Gryffindors talked about what they were going to do together. Even though most of the backstabbing assholes were in Gryffindor, for some reason they stuck together no matter what, when if someone in the Slytherin house did you wrong, you would have made an enemy for life.

The Slytherins were power-hungry bastards - the ones who would, unfortunately, go to the Ministry and help govern our society once they were out of Hogwarts. It's not like us Slytherins were _bad, _but most of us had the potential to be. I knew I had that potential - fuck, I was scared that sometimes that potential was taking over sometimes… I was a _Malfoy, _for the love of Merlin. We had it in our veins. But that didn't mean I _wanted _it. And I definitely didn't intend on being bad. But all of those months I was alone, locked in my room, trying but failing to mourn my father's death because of the constant nagging the mystery of the murder kept giving me, I sometimes feared that I was turning into a classic Malfoy, like my grandfather was, like my father was almost made out to be. That was the main reason I had chosen to come back to school. I could have stayed and hid and never came out of my room, but what that would have done to me would be… terrible.

I shook my head, surprised at the sudden thoughts about good and bad. It didn't matter. I wasn't bad. I wouldn't be bad, mainly because I had Rose, and apparently, Albus, to keep me in my place. Which was strange because just the year before I had hated them with everything in me. Now I didn't know how I could have hated them. Yes, Albus may be a cocky asshole and so full of himself that I wanted to sock him in the face the majority of the time, but he was a genuinely good person. Rose may have been a bit clingy the past few weeks, but she had a good reason… I was sure that she'd be back to normal by now. Dominique wasn't really even that bad… But I still didn't fully trust that bitch, mainly because her constant gossiping just pissed me off to no end.

Finally, I got to the Great Hall. I walked over to the Gryffindor table, which is where I usually sat, as much as it pissed off McGonagall. I found Albus and Dominique quickly, but was surprised when I didn't see Rose's flaming red hair anywhere. "Where's Rose?" I asked, saddling the bench and facing Dominique, who had a slice of an orange and cup of water in front of her... Hardly anything. This worried me. I wondered what Teddy had said to her before he left. I hoped this didn't lead to any more… issues.

"I think she's having a shower," Dominique said, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. "She wasn't in the dorm when I woke up this morning… I heard the two of you exchanged the 'L' word last night." She giggled nervously. I noticed her fingers were shaking slightly. Her eyebrows were pinched together and her blue eyes were guarded. There was definitely something up.

I looked around her to make sure Albus wasn't paying attention. He was talking animatedly with James about Quidditch. I took a deep breath and stared Dominique straight in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

"What?" she asked, tearing her gaze away from mine and looking down at her hands. "Of course! What would be wrong?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure nothing happened between you and Teddy?"

"What?" she nearly squeaked. "What are you talking about? Me and Teddy? Nothing happened…"

"Are you sure?" I knew I was probably coming off as a prick, being all nosy and shit, but I was actually concerned for Dominique. It wasn't healthy to have eating problems, obviously… Especially over a man who was married to your sister and was never _ever _going to leave her for you. "If you don't want to talk about it… I understand. Just know that if you _do _want to talk about it, there's someone to talk to. Okay?"

She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Thanks, Scorpius."

I nodded and dropped the subject. I wasn't going to force her to talk about it, mainly because the two of us weren't close. I didn't want her to feel like I was prying. Plus, I didn't want Rose to get in trouble by Dominique for telling me about her "issues." Dominique and I ended our conversation just in time, because Albus turned around, uncharacteristically serious.

"Where's Rose?" he asked.

"Dominique says she's in the shower," I answered, suddenly unsettled again.

"Did Dom _see _her go into the girls' restroom to have a shower? Are you sure she's in the shower?"

"She wasn't there when I woke up," Dominique said. "So I'm assuming she's in the shower. No body knows the password to our common room and no male can get up into the female dormitories."

"Scorpius has done it," Albus pointed out.

"But Scorpius had the help of _you, _asshole. As far as we know, nobody else in the school except this mysterious Andre is trying to come after us, and he wouldn't know the password to the Gryffindor common room unless some gave it to him," Dominique snapped, but the look of uneasiness appeared on her face also.

"Listen," I said. "We'll wait until Potions and if she's not there, we'll go find her. I'm sure she's fine. She's a good witch… if anyone tried to come after her, she'd have been able to fight them off."

…

"She's not here," Albus said grimly, grabbing the back of my robes to stop me from walking past him. Dominique, Albus, and I had sat not-too-patiently through Potions, waiting and hoping for Rose to burst through the door, sputtering apologies to Slughorn for being late. But, as anyone could guess, that never happened. There was something definitely wrong. I should have followed my intuition from the moment I woke up, and not have waited this long. If something _had _happened to her, I'd let her down. I hadn't been there to help her.

"_Really?_" I asked, looking mockingly surprised. "I never noticed!"

"I have to go check the dormitory… Maybe she's left some type of clue to help us find out what happened," Dominique said, switching into action mode as soon as we were certain something was wrong. I noticed she did this whenever the group was in trouble. She seemed to have a side of her that was very brave and very smart... A side that screamed "auror" all over it. This was extremely surprising to me, because before I actually began to get to know her, I was certain she was just a dumb bitch with an attitude problem.

"We're coming with you," Albus said and began walking down very quickly down the corridor.

Dominique and I ran to catch up with him. "Only one of you will be able to come up with me," Dominique said. "The other will have to levitate the other up… And then keep guard, incase the person who caused the problem decides to come back to make sure they haven't left any obvious clues." She pushed her bangs out her face and began walking quicker. "We have to _hurry._"

The three of us pretty much sprinted to the Gryffindor dormitories. Dominique bolted up the stairs as Albus carefully levitated me up. I landed clumsily and ran down the hallway, following Dominique into the room she and Rose shared. Once I was through the doorway, I saw that Dominique was already shoving Rose's blankets around the bed, desperate to find _something _to tell us where Rose was.

My heart was slamming against my chest, so I knew I was nervous. But I couldn't feel any emotion at all… When I say at all, I meant _literally _at all. I had never felt anything like this before. Even when I found my father, it wasn't like this… I felt numb when I found my father and the months after that, but this… this was _not _numb. My mind was there, my body didn't feel weak… But I couldn't _feel _any emotion. The only coherent thought in my head was: _We are going to get her back… or die trying. _That was the only thought that I wanted to think about, so I didn't really mind that I wasn't thinking or feeling anything else. The only thing I could feel was adrenaline, and that didn't really count as an emotion.

"Scorpius… _look._" Dominique's voice broke through my thoughts.

I strode across the room to Rose's bed. I looked down on the pillow. A horrible dark red color stained her pillow. Blood. "Oh, _fuck,_" I muttered, feeling the emotions try to break through the wall that was keeping them out. I held them back. I had to stay strong for Rose. She needed me. I hoped she knew I was looking for her, wherever she was… She had to know I was looking for her.

Suddenly, Dominique snatched her pillow up and gasped. There was a piece of parchment folded up on the white sheets. It was for me, I knew it was. Dominique did too, apparently, since she left it there for me to pick up. Taking a deep breath, I unfolded the parchment. A key fell out on the bed. Dominique examined it curiously and then stored it in her pocket as I looked back down at the note. In jet black ink, standing out vividly across the yellowish parchment, written in that unsettlingly familiar handwriting, there were three words that would haunt me forever.

_You're smart, Malfoy. _

As soon as I had finished reading, a loud thumping erupted from the abandoned wardrobe in the corner. Dominique and I exchanged a quick glance before dashing over to the wardrobe and tugging on the doors. "It's locked!" Dominique said, then realization dawned on her face. "The key!" Pulling it out of her pocket, she quickly shoved it in the lock and turned. Fate Brown tumbled out on the ground, hands and feet tied up, a piece of fabric tied tightly around her mouth, and horrible scratches across her face.

Quickly, I knelt down and untied her feet, then just as fast, pulled her into a standing position and untied her hands. As I did this, Dominique untied her mouth. "Fate," Dominique said, forgetting all her hatred toward the other girl. "What the hell happened last night?"

Fate was silent for a moment, probably trying to stop herself from breaking down into sobs. She looked so terrified. Swallowing, she finally said, "I was sleeping," she gasped. "And then I woke up to someone coming into the room. I thought it was you" - she gestured wildly toward Dominique - "since Rose was already asleep and we don't have any other dorm mates… But it wasn't! I don't know who it was though… He was wearing a cloak and his voice was strangely monotone… He tied me up without magic, which was strange, since a muggle couldn't get into Hogwarts. He made me _watch _him knock out Rose. Then he knocked me out, and I guess he put me in the wardrobe, because that's where I woke up! And I'm assuming that he took Roes, since you two are here looking for her!""

I turned to Dominique. "You weren't in the dorm last night? I thought you said you woke up and saw Rose wasn't there?" I asked.

Dominique's cheeks colored pink. "I may have lied just a tiny bit… Does it matter?"

"Yes," I said, pulling out my wand. "You're giving me a reason not to trust you."

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Fine! I was with a boy… or guy… or man." She looked confused. "I was with a person of the male gender, and that's all you need to know!"

"The last time I checked, the murderers were people of the male gender. Who was it?" I demanded, knowing by the look on Dominique's face that she had done nothing wrong. Or nothing wrong that concerned the whole Rose-Being-Gone situation. Since I knew this, I didn't really need to know who she was with… but I was a nosy prick. What else did she expect?

Dominique glared at me. "If you must _know, _I was with River. It's not a big deal."

"Who the fuck is River?" I demanded. I had never heard of a student with that name.

"Oh for Merlin's sake… I was with Professor Connolly, alright? His first name is River." Dominique's face was scarlet as she continued glared at me. I gapped at her.

I didn't know if I was more horrified at the fact Connolly's name was River or that Dominique was _sleeping _with River Connolly.

"Oh, Merlin, Scorpius… Get over it. It's none of your business." She rolled her eyes. "We have to find Rose, remember? Like, _right now._"

That snapped me out of it. "Go to Pomfrey… You have some cuts on your face," I told Fate quickly. "Dominique, we have to go."

"Wait!" Fate squeaked. "Please… Don't leave! I don't… I can't… I can't be alone!"

"Deal with it," I told her. _Maybe I would have been nicer to you if you haven't given my girlfriend so much shit, bitch, _I thought bitterly. Leaving her alone in the room, Dominique and I sprinted back down the stairs… It had always surprised me that the professors hadn't charmed the female stairs to get all weird if a male tried to come _down _them… I sighed, shaking my head.

"What did you find?" Albus asked, registering our disturbed faces. The bloke had his wand out and everything. True fucking auror, right there.

"Blood… and this note." I handed it to him as the three of us clambered out the portrait hole.

"'You're smart Malfoy,'" he read to himself. Then, suddenly, his face lit up with realization. "He's leading us somewhere… He wants us to find him. The murderers want to put up a fight, I'm assuming. I don't know though… I think we should just call in the aurors once we find them… Let them deal with it, you know?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered, not really listening. The only other place the murderer would leave a clue would be my dorm room, since there was really no other fucking place that he could have left a clue that would lead us to him. "We need to check my dorm and then we'll go from there."

As we nearly ran to the Slytherin common room, the little emotional me was slamming himself against the mental wall my mind had put up. That little bastard wanted me to have some type of emotional break down so bad… But I wasn't going to let it get to me. Not this time. That part of me had taken over in so many situations I had dealt with the past year… And I would _not _let that side of me take control anymore. This was my Rose we were talking about. _My _Rose. No fucking asshole was going to take her away from me. Not while I was alive.

Once we got into the Slytherin common room, Albus and I ran up the stairs, leaving Dominique to keep guard. Even though she could come up the stairs without complications, and even though we offered for her to come, she declined, wanting to keep guard incase someone were to try to get back up to the dorms.

As soon as we burst into the room, the two of us began tearing it to shreds, desperately searching for anything that would lead us to Rose. I checked my trunk, the inside of my three pairs of shoes, the pockets of all my robes, the pockets of all my muggle clothes, under my bed, everywhere. My searching was interrupted by Albus.

"Holy fuck," he said. "Scorpius, you might want to come over here… Or not."

I turned to face him. He had Alex's mattress off the bed and was looking at the box-spring, which was covered in papers that were sellotaped to stick to the box so they wouldn't fall off when he put the mattress back on. It didn't fully click what Albus had meant when he said "or not" until I finally was looking at the papers, my eyes rapidly reading the plans "Andre" and his father had made, the maps he had drawn, and the massive note - written in the handwriting that I now _knew _- right in the middle that read: _You're next, Malfoy._

Andre or A.W.S. was Alexander William Sherwood.

**A/N:**

**Shocked? I hope so. But I do love those of you who guessed from the very beginning!**

**Ooooh. I don't really have much to say about the chapter except that I LOVED writing this one, so you guys will probably hate it… OH WELL. I LIKE IT. SO THERE. Haha. I hope you liked it. I hope it was suspenseful enough for you. **

**I know I'm going to get a lot of "THAT IS SO WRONG" for the Dominique and Connolly… situation. But hey, Dominique likes older men. AND, Connolly isn't that old. He's only like, 24 or 25. I don't feel like doing the math. He's around the same age as Teddy. So don't worry about it. Haha.**

**HAHAHA, in my author's note last time, I mentioned a few things about the gorgeousness of the Eleventh Doctor. I KNEW I would get a lot of "TENNANT IS THE BEST DOCTOR EVER." Yes, yes. I know, I know. I never said David Tennant wasn't. I only said I found Matt Smith to be far more attractive… Haha. **

**Quotes, moments, ideas, predictions? Let me know!**

_**Reviews make Albus, Dom, and Scorpius find the murderers and Rose in the next chapter! ; )**_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically **

**about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

That little emotional me who was slamming himself against the barrier my mind had build broke through. This bastard - this lying, horrible, murderous, backstabbing bastard - had my Rose. _My _Rose. He had laid hands on her. He had knocked her out, he had drawn blood from her beautiful body… He had _taken _her. He was going to pay. Alexander William Sherwood was going to pay, even if that cost him his life. Because _no _one did this to Scorpius Malfoy. No one lied to me for an entire six years and then pulled something like this… Like I had thought earlier that day: if you wronged someone in the Slytherin house, all you would make was an enemy. Which is exactly what Alex Sherwood did. He had made an enemy.

I felt so, _so _stupid for not realizing it sooner, for not thinking of him as a possible suspect. It all made sense. It all made _perfect _sense.

His father, who had apparently died of illness, was the insane older murderer. No wonder Alex never talked about his father's death… Because it wasn't true! No wonder he only ever said really vague things about his actual family… It's because he probably didn't have one! He only had his ridiculously crazy father who was also going to pay for what he had done… The rage running though my veins was so strong I had to grip the bed frame I was standing near so I wouldn't punch the wall in.

Poor little Lily Potter had been dragged into this by this asshole… He was using her to get to us, to find out what we knew, to have that _one _wall down that would let him in on everything. I was surprised at the burst of protection I had towards Lily Potter… Naïve, immature Lily Potter… The poor girl probably thought Alex was into her or something. But I knew Alex enough to know he wouldn't go for Lily Potter. He went for girls like Fate Brown - easily accessible. Lily Potter probably thought that she was an exception to Alex's normal habits… But she wasn't. She was just a way to get to us. Albus, apparently, was having the same thought as I was on his sister.

"The fucking bastard," he snarled viciously. "He used my _sister._"

Suddenly, Dominique appeared in the doorway. "Okay," she said, "I just thought of something-" She saw our furious faces and stopped. "What happened?" she asked, walking cautiously over to us. "Did you find something?" When she saw what was sellotaped to the box-spring she gasped. "Oh my… Oh, Merlin… This is…" Suddenly, she jumped, as if something had jumped out in front of her. "That's right!" she said eagerly. "I had to sit next Alex in Potions last year! _That's _how I knew the handwriting! I feel so stupid… Oh… What is this?"

Dominique snatched up a piece of parchment, where a map was drawn on. Albus stood up from his kneeling position on the floor and looked over Dominique's shoulder as I did the same. "This looks like a map to where they might have been taking her…" Albus stated, his voice laced with venom. "See? Oh, what is this?" Albus picked up a piece of parchment that had been sitting under the one Dominique was now holding. "Right," Albus said, his eyes moving rapidly across the words that seemed to have been very quickly scrawled out. "That's definitely the map." He gestured blindly to the parchment in Dominique hands. "Are we going after them or what?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to confirm Albus's question, but Dominique cut me off. "Let's call in the aurors," she said. "We _have _to call in the aurors." She was looking at Albus and I anxiously. "It's not like we'll be able to barge into wherever the hell these people took Rose and demand for her back… These are probably dark wizards. They're probably a lot better at magic than us."

"C'mon, Dominique," Albus said impatiently. "I'm a Potter. You're a Weasley. Scorpius is a Malfoy. We should be fine. It's not like we're complete talent-less gits… _Plus, _we have no way to get out of the school and contact the aurors. We don't have the time to send an owl or speak by fire and we can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts."

"You're just the one for action, aren't you?" she demanded. "I don't see why we should-"

"Just trust me, alright?" Albus said. I didn't care whether we contacted the aurors or not. Just as long as we got to Rose as soon as possible. I had to make sure she was alright. The fury was still there, but it wasn't nearly as strong as the worry and nervousness I felt toward the situation. I had to find her… _I _wanted to be the one to find her too, not some damn auror. So scratch that last part about whether or not I cared about the aurors coming - I wanted to find Rose. I didn't want some unknown aurors to drag her out of whatever place the murderers were keeping her. I wanted to be there to comfort her, to let her know that I was there, and that she was safe. Because I loved her more than anything else in the entire world… and I had to prove it to her. I had to prove that I could be her rock - or whatever the fuck committed boyfriends called it when they were trying to identify themselves as something "strong" - in the hardest times possible. I had to prove that I would be strong for her no matter what, because even if she didn't know it, the first few months I had been back, she had been strong for me.

"We're going," I said, snatching the map out of Dominique's hands and looking at it more thoroughly. It was a map leading from the school gates to the mountains that ended the Forbidden Forest. Great. They had taken Rose captive in _mountains. _It was going to take us forever find her. "Wait," I said,

"get out. I have to change."

"Why?" Albus and Dominique demanded at the same time.

"I can't fight in my robes," I answered hastily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It kind of was, ushering the two of them out the door.

Dominique's eyes widened in surprise, but Albus smirked. "We'll be fighting?" he asked. "_Brilliant._"

I rolled my eyes. "Hurry! We don't have a lot of time! You two should change too. Meet me by the one eyed witch statue in fifteen minutes.

…

I stood by the creepy as hell statue, praying that Filch wouldn't make mid-day rounds. I had learned that fucker's schedule over my six years of snooping and meeting girls in broom closets, so I knew when he went looking for students who thought they'd go have a firewhisky in the restroom or something. Rocking back on my heels anxiously, I made sure I hadn't screwed up my clothing in my haste in changing them.

I had worn just a regular white t-shirt - the most flexible thing I could find - my black hoodie, dark jeans, and sneakers. I checked my back pocket, panicked, thinking I had forgot my wand. But it was there. I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt so weird and uptight. Not in a bad way… but in an alert way. I was ready to fight at any moment. Running a hand through my hair, I realized I didn't feel at all nervous about the fighting part. I was ready for that. Alex was a shit wizard compared to me. The older murderer, I was unsure of… But with a Potter, a Weasley, and a Malfoy, I think the three of us could take him.

I hoped Rose was alright. I knew they wouldn't try to kill her until I got there - terrible thought, yes, but very rational - so I knew she wouldn't be dead at that very moment… But they could be hurting her. And if they had hurt her in _any _way whatsoever they would be sorry. Just thinking about them hurting her in any way, shape, or form had me nearly shaking with fury. I would never be able to forgive myself if I got there and she was brutally injured… it would mean that I hadn't gotten there fast enough.

Finally, Albus and Dominique came hurrying over. The first words out of Dominique's mouth were, "You really think that taking the passageway that leads Honeydukes is the best idea?" she asked. I gapped at her, surprised. How the hell did she know the passageway to Honeydukes? I had learned the passageway only two years prior and she acted like she had been using it for years!

Apparently, Albus was thinking the same thing. "How do you know the passageway to-"

"Oh, please, boys," she said loftily, pushing past the two of us, and pointing her wand at the hump on the witch's back and saying, "_Dissendium._" She turned and raised a delicate blonde eyebrow at us. The delicacy was completely canceled out by the next words out of her mouth, all smug and shit. "Oh, don't look so shocked. I'm a _Weasley. _It's what we do."

The three of us stepped through the passage, only to be swept off our feet and sent zipping down a very short slide, then hitting a hard, stone ground. "Fuck," Albus grumbled. "I always forget about the slide…"

"Stop complaining," I snapped. "We have go."

So the three of us set off in silence down the passageway. I was beginning to regret taking the hour-long journey to Honeydukes. There had to be another way… But there was no way I was going to take the passage way through the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack and risk one of us getting killed by that wretched tree. I had gotten a nasty concussion for trying to sneak out of Hogwarts my third year by one of its motherfucking branches.

I shook my head, not willing to relive that memory. Bringing myself back to present time, I looked at the options of getting to the mountains quickly. Albus and I both knew how to apparate, but Dominique hadn't come of age yet, and I didn't know how to perform sidelong apparition. I doubted Albus did either. _Plus, _Albus and I didn't have our licenses to apparate yet. Since we came of age during the school year, we had to wait until summer like the rest of our classmates. What the fuck was it with the strict policies on apparition? We couldn't apparate in or out of the castle, we had to be seventeen to apparate at all, and then you had to have a _license _to do it? Whatever. I would do it no matter what. I wasn't sure if the others would, but they could feel free to walk. I was apparating, whether they liked it or not.

"I'm apparating to the mountain once we get out of here," I said firmly.

"What?" Albus asked, looking confused. "You thought we _weren't_?"

"We don't have our licenses," I pointed out. "And Dominique is underage."

Albus blinked. The next words out of his mouth made me want to sock that cocky fucker in the face. "I'm _Albus Potter_. I can do whatever I want and long as you two are with me, you can too."

"Says the kid who got himself _and _the entire Quidditch team in a whole mess of trouble for sneaking a keg of firewhisky into the Gryffindor common room our third year," Dominique said, rolling her eyes.

Albus glared at her before saying once more, "I'm Albus Potter. I can do whatever I want."

…

Finally, the three of us reached the end of the tunnel that led to Honeydukes. It had seemed like an eternity, but we were finally there. Carefully pushing up the door that led to the cellar where spare sweets were stored, I made sure that no body who worked at Honeydukes was in there organizing inventory or something. Deciding the coast was clear, I pushed the door up all the way and climbed up into the cellar. Albus did also, then helped Dominique up too.

"Alright," I whispered. "We have to find a way to get out of Honeydukes without getting caught." Albus opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Don't even say that the excuse 'I'm Albus Potter' will work, because you know it won't. If they see us, we'll be sent right back to Hogwarts and then probably sent straight home because a breakout like this probably hasn't happened since our dads were here. So, follow my lead and _don't _make any noise."

So the three of us walked up the stairs, trying to avoid any possible creaking the steps could make. Once we were standing next to the door that led into the shop, I looked out, and was very relieved to see the shop keeper bending over a shelf, restocking it with products from a box next to him. If we very carefully went around the opposite side of the store that the shop keeper was on, the three of us should be fine.

I gestured silently for Albus and Dominique to follow me, and walked as quietly as I could into the shop, Albus and Dominique right on my heels. The man must have been fucking deaf, because as soon as we stepped through the door way, Dominique tripped over her shoelace and ran straight into Albus, which caused Albus to run right into me, which caused me to knocked down a box that contained what I could only assume was chocolate.

The three of us jumped behind an aisle, so that we would be shielded by shelves, but the man didn't come looking for us, thank Merlin. Breathing sighs of relief, we quickly - and quietly - walked over to the door. I pushed it open slowly and held my breath, hoping that he wouldn't see us out of the corner of his eye-

The motherfucking bell above the door rang.

"_Hey!_" the man shouted, his voice sounding ridiculously loud in the silent, empty shop.

Albus swore colorfully and shoved me out the door, grabbed Dominique's wrist, and began running. I followed after. I could hear the man's shouts as I sprinted after Albus and Dominique. He was shouting about how he was notifying the school right away. Shit. Well, we had made it this far. Nobody knows where we're going, so they wouldn't be able to come after us right away. First, they'd have to locate us, and _then _they'd have to actually come find us. And I bet my entire inheritance that McGonagall was not going to go hike a mountain to find out where the fuck we were.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice shouted, "Stop where you are!"

Out of shock, Albus, Dominique, and I spun around. We were being stared at by three aurors, who had probably been patrolling the area. It was unusual, but it wasn't impossible. Aurors patrolled random areas all the time. Albus and I exchanged a look. Then the aurors eyes widened in shock. It would have been comical, all the glances everyone was giving each other, but under the circumstances, it really wasn't funny at all.

The middle auror, who looked like he was in his late twenties - sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes - said, "Albus? Albus _Potter?_ What are you doing out of-"

"Of for fuck's sake," Albus said. Then he whispered to me, "Meet me where the map says _X. _Remember that if you imagine yourself there, you'll be there!" Albus shoved the map in my hand, grabbed Dominique's wrist, and with an extremely loud crack, they were gone. I guess I was wrong about Albus probably not knowing how to do sidelong apparition. I wondered how many times the Ministry let that douche bag apparate just because he was Harry Potter's son. I scowled. That fucker left me alone with these aurors. I knew he was doing it because he didn't want to risk one of us getting splinched - it was more common if you had two people doing sidelong with you, rather than one. But I hadn't really even _looked _at the map, so I wasn't surprised with aurors were surrounding me in seconds.

"Scorpius Malfoy," one with dark brown hair stated into his wand. I had seen aurors do this before, but I didn't really _know _what the point of it was. I took a wild guess the first time I saw and auror do this, and I thought that it was probably some type of recording to show the Ministry if the suspect was up to something. "Seventh year - no, sixth; he looks old for his age. Son of Draco Malfoy who is deceased, son of Astoria Greengrass Malfoy who worked as a healer for quite some time, but gave up her job to raise her son."

"What are you doing out of school?" the third auror asked.

"I don't see how it's really any of your business," I answered vaguely, my ever-so-fucking convenient cockiness showing up at the worst time possible.

"I'm a Ministry official, Malfoy," the third auror said patiently. "It _is _my business."

"Forget it," the blonde haired auror said. "Just get Harry Potter here as soon as possible. I'm sure he'll want to be the one to go after his son, and Malfoy here isn't going to give up any answers. It's obvious they're up to something. Take him into The Hog's Head. I'll send a patronus to Potter-"

These blokes were stupid if they thought I was going to stay with them. I took one glance at the map and focused on the little _X. _Thinking really hard about that goddamn _X_, and praying that this would work, I apparated on the spot. The last thing I heard was the shouts from the aurors, telling me to stop. Obviously, I didn't.

As soon as I appeared on top of the cold-as-shit mountains, I was relieved to see that Albus and Dominique _were _in fact there. They were standing in front of a cave entrance. Great. My betrayer of a best friend took my girlfriend into a dark hole on top the mountains where no body could find us. This was going to be _fabulous_. I became more anxious to get inside and make sure Rose was okay. The only words going through my mind at this point were: _If they've hurt her, they are dead._ I wouldn't hesitate to hex those bastards if they had done anything to her. I hoped that they were just holding her hostage, even though that was bad enough. I knew that they were going to wait until I got there to kill her - since that was their original intention - so they could make me watch. I shuddered. I would _never _let that happen. Over my dead body.

Dominique looked so happy to see me that I thought she was going to _hug _me, which would have been a little fucking inappropriate. "Oh, Merlin…" Dominique sighed in relief. "We thought they had you! Did they say anything to you? Did they-"

"They're calling in your dad," I said to Albus.

Albus groaned so loudly that several birds that were near by flew away. He looked up into the sky and threw his hands up into the air. "_Why does Merlin hate me?_" he shouted, shaking his fists like a madman. He let out a roar of fury that sent _more _birds flying away. Finally, after what seemed like minutes of staring at the sky, Albus looked back at us.

Dominique and I stared at him.

"Melodramatic much?" Dominique asked finally, her silky blonde hair whipping in the wind.

"Of course," Albus said, raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm Albus Potter."

**A/N:**

**Hahahahaha. I'm sorry, I just love Albus way too much right now. So I lied a few chapters back. **_**Now **_**there's going to be two or three more chapters. I wanted to get this done before break ended… but apparently, I'm not. Grrr. Oh well. **

**So anyways, thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I really really liked them a lot! (:**

**I know I'm going to get a lot of "…why didn't Scorpius tell the aurors?" Well, because he's a teenager. Us teenagers think we can do everything on our own, no matter how hard the task. So that's the answer. Haha. But the aurors **_**will **_**find them, so don't worry. **

**I don't feel like writing a long A/N. I'm really tired. I don't why. Probably because I was up literally all night re-watching old charlieissocoollike, nerimon, and hexachordal videos. I'm a sucker for those guys. ;) Can NOT wait until VidCon. Anyone going? Annnnyone? **

**Quotes, moments, moments, likes, dislikes, etc. that you liked from this chapter? Let me know in the reviews! Oooh, and what's your New Years resolution? Does it have anything to do with writing? Mine is to be healthier. Because I really need to be healthier. Haha.**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Happy New Years!**

_**Reviews make Rose come out safe, obviously, since there IS officially going to be a sequel! ;) **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically **

**about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

The cave was dark and dank, dripping with what I could only assume was melted frost that was from the mid-winter blizzards the Hogsmeade area had experienced while the students were on winter holidays. Albus and I had our wands lit up and we were holding them high above our heads, hoping to catch a glimpse of any other clue Alex could have left for us. We asked Dominique, who was pissed that she was still underage, not to do any magic unless it was absolutely necessary, incase the Ministry didn't want to cut us any slack after this was all over. It was unlikely that we would get in trouble for what we were doing, since we were doing it out the motherfucking goodness of our hearts, but the Ministry _loved _to punish underage wizards for doing magic outside of school - it was their specialty.

The only clue we had managed to come across was the perfectly sculpted path leading deeper and deeper into the cave… or should I say, _caves. _It was massive. Different tunnels lead every which way, each one of them seeming to go on for an eternity. The echoing of our footsteps were comforting, but very eerie at the same time. Dominique gripped Albus's hand anxiously, and to my surprise, Albus didn't pull away, which made me almost want to smile. Albus was a fucking softie when it came to his female cousins. By the way he treated Dominique sometimes made me think that he wasn't nearly as close with her than he was with Rose. But this proved different.

My heart began to pound with anticipation as we continued walking into the caves. Iwanted to see her. I knew she was alright, but I just had to see her so I could be put at ease… at least for a moment. As soon as I was there, they'd try to kill her. I knew they would, because that's what they had been planning from the very start. Kill her to get to me, and by what the note on Alex's bed said, they would kill me next.

Fuck, I didn't care if they killed me. Just as long as they left her alone. She didn't do anything at all… Just because I fell in love with her, she'd been made the target. It was my fault, and I was going to get her out of this mess. Even if that meant giving my life to do so.

I felt bad because I didn't think I was as nervous or worried as I should have been… But I knew - _somehow _-that she was going to be fine, that I was going to find her and save her. It's not like I _wasn't _worried about her, but I was so confident that I would be able to save her, save myself, and make sure nothing happened to Albus and Dominique.

Malfoy confidence at its greatest.

"How far do you think they took her?" Albus asked, even his low, quiet voice echoing off the walls of the cave. Albus, unlike me, looked like he was about shit his pants. Not in a scared for his own life kind of way, but for Rose. This made me feel even more guilty for not being as worried and nervous as I should have been… _Me, _her boyfriend, should be practically running through the caves to get to her. Or at least have the urge to. I had rational reasoning behind why I wouldn't run; they'd think we were just going to attack, which wasn't true, even though I would do that if it were possible. I needed answers to all of my questions before we started fighting… I _deserved _answers, even if they didn't think I did. I owed it to myself to get answers… to settle this once and for all.

"I don't know," I said vaguely, running a hand through my hair. "I suppose - _Shit! _Dominique!"

She had screamed loudly and grabbed my shoulder to keep her from plummeting down what appeared to be a very, _very _steep,random-as-fuck slope thing. Since her fingers were interlocked with Albus's, she dragged him down with her, and since her hand was a steel death trap on my shoulder, I was pulled down after them. We weren't really _falling, _but that's what it felt like.

The three of us rolled and slid down the slope, grasping desperately for anything that would keep us from going any further. I could hear my hoodie ripping and I felt little rocks slicing into my arms. My face dragged across what seemed to be a particularly sharp rock, and I could nearly _hear _it ripping my skin open. Dominique's screams and Albus's constant swear words told me that they were okay… or as okay as they could be in this situation.

"Are you alright?" I heard Albus asking Dominique.

"I'm fine…" I could hear her scrambling up on to her feet. "Where's your wand?" she asked.

Albus and I instantly began looking around for our wands, which were easy to find, considering that they were lit up from the light charm that we had cast. Once I had it back in my hand, I inspected the cuts on my arms. Even though they were small, they were bleeding profusely. I looked at Dominique and saw that she had a nasty cut just about her left eyebrow. Then I saw that Albus had suffered the worst out of all three of us. Two fingers on his right hand were twisted at a sickly angle. "Fuck," he muttered, holding them close up to his face, as if staring at them would make them better. "Should I pull them back into place or what?" He looked at me expectantly.

"I don't know," I said. "We have to go, though, so make up your mind."

He shrugged and yanked on one of his fingers. His face paled as it snapped back into place. After doing it once more to the other one, he sighed. "It still hurts like a bitch. But I suppose I'll just have to deal with it. Come on, let's go-"

A blood curdling scream echoed through out the caves. The scream was so terrible that it could make someone shiver. I had never heard anything like it before. It wasn't just any horrified scream, either. It was a scream that said someone was in pain. A _lot _of pain. The scream broke through the silence once more, and it finally seemed to slap some sense into me.

It wasn't Dominique's, and it sure as hell wasn't Albus's or mine, so it could only be one person. _Rose. _Now the three of us were sprinting in the direction of the scream, forgetting about cautiousness and just needing to get to her. I began to second guess my assumption of Alex and his father not killing her before we got there - by the sound of Rose's scream, they were _torturing _her, and even if they didn't mean to kill her, they could very well accidentally do it by continuing what they were doing.

"Stop it!" Rose's voice echoed throughout the cave. "Just stop! _Please! _I didn't-" She was silenced, and then after a millisecond, her screams filled the caves once more.

My heart flew up into my throat. My nervousness that I didn't think was there exploded in my stomach. This could be my fault - it _was _my fault. I could be the one responsible for her death, just as I was with my father's… For not getting there early enough to stop these bastards from killing her. I would have to stare at her at her funeral, knowing that _I_ was the one who was at fault, that _I _was the one who didn't get there in time to save her.

Couldn't I runfaster? My legs felt like they were running through… _honey. _My heart nearly stopped as I remembered that that was the _exact _feeling I had had as I ran through that corridor that led to my father's office so many months ago. I had to get to her. If I didn't, I would never be able to forgive myself. And as I ran at this pace, I would never be able to get to her on time. And then I would be responsible for killing another person I loved more than anything else in the world.

Finally, we saw a huge gap in the cave walls. It was strange, considering it seemed to lead only to another part of the caves. It seemed like an entrance to a deeper, bigger part of the caves that could easily be used as a hideout. So _this _is where Alex had been disappearing to all those nights. And to Lily Potter, but that was all part of his plan. Suddenly, we heard voices. Shoving Albus and Dominique down onto the ground, I fell to my knees and began crawling slowly to the opening. They followed after me, very quietly. The three of us reached the edge and looked over.

It was so weird… It was like a small cliff inside a cave, leading to what looked like a strange, bowl shaped stone room. Of course, you could see that it was just part of the caves… But the fact that the murderers had actually taken time to find this place was creepy. The cave was lit with torches, sending off an eerie glow. A stone table sat in a section of the room and were covered with pieces of parchment and quills. Another table was covered in muggle weapons. My heart dropped at the sight of them. I dragged my eyes over to the center of the room, and I saw Alex, the hooded figure, who could only be the older murderer, and Rose.

Rose was sitting up on the ground, her legs sprawled out in front of her. I was momentarily proud of her for not backing down to these assholes. She was staying strong. The hooded figure was standing near her, a shiny, sharp knife glistening in one hand. I clenched my teeth. If he moved his hand _once, _he would be blasted across the room. I would not hesitate to kill this man if he tried to kill Rose. Alex knelt beside Rose, his fucking hair falling into his face. He was saying something, but his voice was too quiet to hear.

The sense of betrayal as I saw Alex, really there in the flesh, was bone crushing. I supposed that on the way here, I couldn't really focus on anything else except _getting _to where I needed to be. But now it finally, actually hit that my so-called best friend had lied to me the past seven years… He had helped kill my father and now he was trying to kill Rose. He had been the one who I could talk to, even though I didn't really talk to him about much, that didn't mean I didn't think he was there for me. But he had lied and he had betrayed me. And he had made a Malfoy his enemy. If he was smart, he _never _would have done that.

Albus elbowed me and sent me a look that said, "_What are we doing?_"

"_Wait,_" I whispered as quietly as I could.

Alex and the hooded figure didn't hear me, but Rose's head snapped up. Her eyes met mine for a moment before she looked back down, unnoticed by the two people around her. Just by the meeting of our eyes, I could tell that she _knew _I was coming for her. She wasn't surprised to see me - relieved, yes, but not surprised. Even though we were under the worst possible circumstances, my body filled with relief. She trusted me. She knew I was going to come for her. She _knew _that I wouldn't leave her alone with these people longer than I had to. She was sure she was going to live.

But that was when the self doubt hit. I barely had a plan at all. All that I had planned - which was completely last minute - was how to get to the caves. I had no clue how to save her, but I was determined to.

"Listen," Alex said, more loudly now, his voice echoing off the walls of the caves. His voice was that strange monotone voice that I had heard the time I had spied on him and his father speaking… It was so weird, since I was always used to Alex's voice being full of sarcasm and humor. It kind of hurt, knowing that this was the real him and the person I thought was my best friend was never actually there at all. "I know that Scorpius is coming for you, so you can stop looking at that entrance. He'll be here, don't you worry." He grazed Rose's cheek softly with his hand. "He's taken a bit longer than I expected, but I suppose my clues weren't nearly as clear as I thought they were."

Rose's hand suddenly flew up and slapped him across the face. "Don't touch me!" she yelled.

Alex rolled his eyes. This seemed out of place on his new demeanor. "Hit me all you want, Rose Weasley. That'll just make your death more painful that it needs to be." His lips curled into a cruel smile, sending chills down my spine. "You know, maybe he doesn't love you as much as he claimed he did. Maybe you're just delusional. Maybe you think he loves you, just as Lily Potter thought I loved her-"

"FUCK YOU, BASTARD!" a deafening roar came from right beside me.

My heart sank as Albus revealed us. I didn't blame him, considering it _was _his sister Alex was talking about. But he could have held off just for a little while longer.

Alex spun around, his face a mask of shock as Albus threw himself from where we were, onto him. Albus's fists slammed onto Alex's face. I had never seen Albus fight without making one snarky remark, so as he hit Alex in silence, I knew that Albus was angry. Really, really angry. His face was as white as a sheet as he slammed his hand into Alex's jaw and ripped out a handful of Alex's hair. Dominique and I exchanged a glance before sliding down the steep slope that led to the bottom of the room-thing.

Instantly, I ran over to Rose and yanked her up onto her feet. Pushing Rose over to Dominique, I tried to make sure that she didn't have any horrible scars of bruising. Not any I could see. But I only had a moment before I heard Dominique scream. I was thrown to the ground.

I looked up to see the hooded figure finally revealing his face.

Jester Shroudrouge.

"You!" I shouted viciously, spitting at his feet. I was so disappointed in myself. I should have _known. _"You're the one who did it!"

"I'm the one who _planned _it, Scorpius," he said, his voice sickeningly kind. "Andre killed him."

The puzzle pieces were sliding together so fast. Of course Shroudrouge had Alex kill my father… That way, when the Ministry questioned Shroudrouge - which I knew they had - he wouldn't technically be lying. Shroudrouge _hadn't _killed my father, Alex had. That was another blow. He had done it. He had shared a dormitory with me for the entire school year, knowing that he had killed my father. I had been sleeping in the same room as my father's murderer for months! He had been right there the entire time!

I had so many things I wanted to say to this man… so many things I wanted to shout and scream out loud. But all that came out of my mouth was a raspy and pathetic, "Why?"

Shroudrouge smiled at me. "Oh, my dear boy… You're father was a horrible, horrible man. He was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of muggleborns… I wasn't in school when your father was, but I was in school when his father was. Lucius Malfoy was just as bad as Draco Malfoy was, but when he went and died of Dragon Pox, I couldn't do anything about it. The only person left to kill was Draco. Do you honestly think I would have worked for someone nearly a lifetime younger than me without having a reason? Do you really think that I'd be the _assistant _of someone like him just for the sake of doing it? Of course not! I did it because I wanted revenge!

"The Malfoys housed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! They gave him the tools he need to kill the muggleborns. They helped him stay sheltered, and they brought him the muggleborns that he wanted to kill. You're family was let off so easily after You-Know-Who! They should have been sent to rot in Azkaban or to the dementors! They shouldn't have had the right to walk the streets. They were cold blooded murderers."

"And you're not?" I demanded, my voice cracking. "How can you say that? My father never wanted that! He was under pressure by the most powerful wizard of all time!" This didn't make any sense to me… He still hadn't told me why. "Why are you doing this?" I was back on my feet by now. Albus and Alex were now dueling, rather than fighting with their fists. I would have to go help Albus eventually, but right now I needed to know why Shroudrouge had planned all of this.

"Because!" Shroudrouge snapped, showing anger for the first time since we had gotten there. "He helped kill off half of my kind! He killed my entire family!"

"But Alex-"

"Andre was born purely for the sake of helping me kill off the purebloods! His mother was some whore I met on a street corner years ago. She means nothing to me! After she graduated Hogwarts, she went and turned into a drunk! She went and cleaned herself up, thank Merlin. If she hadn't done that the Ministry might have been more suspicious of me! But they have no clue. And they won't have any clue. I don't suppose you told the aurors where to find us?" A sly smile spread across his face.

I ignored his question, my mind reeling. "You're killing off the race of purebloods to get revenge on what they did twenty years ago?"

"We're not just killing them, son, we're torturing them. I thought _you _would be able to figure that out, since we kidnapped what means most to you right now. And we're going to kill her. I almost feel bad, since you really didn't have any say in what your father did that many years ago… But you're still a Malfoy. And you deserve to be tortured and to be killed," he said, his voice kind once again.

This man was insane. That was all it could be. Completely insane.

"Scorpius!" Dominique's shriek echoed through the caves once more. "He has her!"

I whipped my head around to see that Albus was now unconscious on the ground and Rose had been ripped away from Dominique by Alex, who was now holding a knife to Rose's throat. Rose's eyes were clamped shut and she was trying not to shake since one jerky movement could slice her throat. "Take one step closer, Malfoy, and she'll be dead," Alex said softly. "One. Step."

Albus was now coming around. He sat up, and sensing the situation, stayed put. _Thank you Potter auror instincts, _I thought vaguely.

"Let her go," I said menacingly. "I swear-"

"What are you going to swear on, Scorpius? You swear on your life? You swear on Merlin? News flash, Merlin won't help you now, Scorpius." He threw Rose to the ground and laughed manically. Alex slammed his foot onto Rose's leg, and I could hear the sickening crack as it broke. Rose screamed, her face paling. "You can't do anything about it, can you, Scorpius? Or I'll kill her. I'll kill her and you'll be next-"

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded throughout the caves. Everyone spun around to look at the entrance of the cave. Aurors were piling in through the hole, their wands out and their faces grim. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were leading in the group of aurors. Albus scrambled up to his feet, his face a mask of shock.

"Andre, go!" Shroudrouge roared. "_Go_!"

"But, father… You're going to stay here? What-" Alex said, looking confused.

"I'm a distraction! Fulfill the deed! You know what to do! _GO!_"

Alex dropped the knife he held in his hand and disapparated. My heart fell. I knew that this wouldn't be the end of everything. We would see more of Alex in the future.

But I could only worry about that for a moment, because aurors were now swarming Shroudrouge. I hurried over to Rose and knelt beside her. Dominique and Albus were already with her. "Are you alright?" I asked. Her face was still ridiculously pale as I stared at her.

"I'm fine," she said, but I could see through it. Her eyes were searching mine for something. "Are _you _okay?"

"Yeah," I answered gruffly. "I'm fine. We need to see what we can do about your leg-"

"Scorpius!" a familiar voice cut in. The four of us looked up to see Teddy jogging over to us.

"Teddy!" Albus said. "How the fuck did they find out where we were?"

"Well," Teddy said breathlessly, kneeling beside Rose and inspecting the break. "Apparently, you left even while under an aurors command. You're _so _lucky you have your dad to talk you out of that one." He raised an eyebrow at Albus. "But I think you'll still have some explaining to do, Scorpius. They'll be questioning you a lot. Who was the kid who disapparated as soon as we got here?"

"Alex Sherwood," Dominique, Rose, Albus, and I answered at the same time.

Anger flashed in Teddy's eyes. That was the first time I had ever seen Teddy get that angry that fast. "Lily's friend?"

We all nodded.

Teddy was silent. But he wouldn't have had time to say anything because now Harry and Ron were rushing over to us. The other aurors had knocked Shroudrouge unconscious and were taking him away. It was a relief to see him gone. I never wanted to see that bastard again. "What just happened?" Harry demanded.

"We caught one of Draco Malfoys murderers," Albus offered, not looking his father in the face.

"Why didn't you just call the aurors?" Harry asked. "You were caught by them for Merlin's sake! Why didn't you tell them?"

"Because he's your son, Harry," another voice pierced through the caves.

All of us looked up to see McGonagall hurrying over to us, her heels clicking against the stone ground. That bitch had hiked a mountain for us. It made me smile. "What I would like to know is how you got out of the school that easily."

Albus opened his mouth to answer, but Dominique kicked him. We weren't going to tell the motherfucking Headmistress how we snuck out of school… One, because that's how everyone got firewhisky, and two, what if we ever had to leave again? McGonagall would close it off if she knew how we actually got off of campus. "We just left out the front gates. Someone must have forgotten to lock it," Dominique said, shrugging.

"Can we do something about this?" I asked, shocked that no one seemed to be paying attention to Rose and her injury. Everyone seemed to come back around as soon as I said that. McGonagall looked at Rose's leg, then decided that she should probably be taken to St. Mungos just to make sure that the murderers hadn't done anything else to Rose without her knowing.

I was kind of in a daze. Now that Rose was safe, I was free to think about anything else. The only thing running through my mind was how stupid I was for not realizing that Shroudrouge had been behind it. All the clues were right there in front of me. I was so stupid. I was filled with so much grief over all of those months that I couldn't even look at what was obvious. I was a terrible son. I couldn't even figure who had killed my father, and the two murderers were right there the entire time!

It all happened very fast and very randomly. Before I could say anything, I was hitting the cold stone ground, unconscious. The only explanation that I could think of for passing out was that my mind just couldn't think about it right then… It was too much for me to handle at that moment.

**A/N:**

**OH MY GOSH. That was completely horrible to write! I don't know why I was so bored with this chapter! That's why it took me two and a half flipping weeks to get it out! Sorry if it seemed super anti-climatic, but it was supposed to be like that. I mean, Scorpius just found out who the true murderers are, it's not like he's going to be filled with joy. I know you probably wanted Alex and Scorpius to duel, but you'll get plenty of that in the sequel. I had to let Albus have his part. Haha. I know a lot of questions went unanswered… They'll all be answered throughout the sequel. I have to have SOMETHING to write about in the second installment, so I can't give away all the answers now.**

**Only the epilogue is left. So that'll be fun. **

**Sorry if I sound super sarcastic. It's been a really weird two weeks. Like a seriously WEIRD two weeks. Oh my gosh. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Did you know we reached 1000 last chapter? CRAZZZZYYYY! (: **

_**Review if you want to… Because you're not going to like the epilogue! Haha. **_

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this about HP or JKR is not mine. The whole thing is basically **

**about HP or JKR, so none of it is mine. Thanks for reading. **

**Her Eyes**

**Epilogue:**

_I wasted, wasted love for you_

_Traded out for something new_

_Well, it's hard to change the way you lose_

_If you think you never won_

_'Cause all we are we are_

_All we are we are_

_And every day is a start of something beautiful_

_And in the end the words won't matter_

_'Cause in the end nothing stays the same_

_And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain_

_**All We Are; Matt Nathanson **_

**Scorpius Malfoy: **

I slammed my trunk shut and locked it, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief and sadness all at once. The school year was over… I only had one more year left at this place and then I would be off on my own. I had made the decision to go to the auror's academy once I got out of Hogwarts. It seemed like something I would be truthfully good at. I would be able to make myself useful and I would be able to continue to build up my family's reputation to greatness once more. It was strange that now that my father was gone I would be the one responsible for holding the family name. I never thought I'd be _this _young and have that responsibility.

I sighed and looked over at Alex's neglected bed. Whenever I saw his abandoned trunk sitting right on the end of it, I felt the crushing sense of betrayal once more. I didn't know why that motherfucking trunk did that to me. Probably because I had helped that bastard lift it on to the train our first year. I had saw him struggling and so the two of us hauled it up into the compartment, and just decided to sit together. I had offered kindness to him and he repaid me by killing my father.

Even though the entire fiasco in the caves had taken place back in February, it was still fresh in my mind. I had found out Shroudrouge - who was now locked up in Azkaban where he belonged - was the planner of all of it, I had watched my ex-best friend hold a knife to my girlfriend's neck, and I had watched my now-best-friend's father and uncle burst through the entrance and get all the fucking glory for coming after us _kids _who thought we could "take on the monsters" as the Daily Prophet had called it. Harry Potter got credit for everything, and all I got was the harsh truth and a piece of chocolate. _Literally. _The Ministry had sent me a chocolate bar, which they seemed to think was a good way of apologizing for assuming that I was the murderer.

Rose and I had split the candy bar in her room at St. Mungos. That memory made me smile. Even though Rose was completely fine, fucking Ron Weasley insisted that she stay in St. Mungos for a week after everything that happened, in fear that she was going to suffer from post traumatic stress or some shit. Whatever. Albus, Dominique, and I got two days off to visit her. It took a lot of persuading by Teddy, and I think a little help from River Connolly - who Albus and I were now referring to as "Connolly the River" because we were assholes - to get McGonagall to agree. She finally did, and even though sitting in a hospital room at St. Mungos was as boring as it got, we still had fun.

But above the fun we had loomed an eerie dread. The four of us knew that Alex was coming back and that we would have to be ready. We didn't know when or where or how, but we knew he would be there. I had nightmares of Shroudrouge yelling "Fulfill the dead!" It had me sitting up, gasping in my bed, expecting to look over and see Alex laying in his bed with an evil grin on his face and a knife gleaming in his hand.

I shook my head, coming back to reality. I had to get down to the entrance of the school. I was supposed to meet Rose there. The two of us were going to walk down the train station together. Picking up one of my trunks handles, I began to drag it out the door and down the stairs. I still got a few stares from some people, but over the months after February it got less constant.

As I was walking down the main corridor, Dominique and Albus caught up to me. "Hey, mate," Albus said, running a hand through his hair. "We'll save you a compartment, alright? Do you mind if my sister sits with us? She's still not that keen on being alone." Albus made a face. I didn't blame Lily for not wanting be alone. After she found out the truth, she was completely devastated. Albus tried to talk to her, but it didn't really help. Rose and Dominique tried to talk to her too, and it didn't do any good. Finally, I ran into her and I talked to her a little bit about it. I think she related better to me than she did with her family, because she had formed a friendship with Alex - as I had - which included trust. Then Alex just went and crushed it. Lily and I didn't really talk for long, but I think I made it pretty clear that if she wanted to talk about it, I would probably be her best choice of person to talk to.

"Whatever," I said, turning to Dominique and smirking. "Are you going to miss _River?_"

"Shut up," she snapped, hitting me on the shoulder. "Don't think you have the right to go calling him that now that you know what's going on-"

"Dominique!" a voice called from behind us. We turned to see no one other than Connolly the River hurrying toward us. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment? I'd like to speak to you about the exams." He raised an eyebrow at her, trying to be all discreet and shit. Albus and I saw that, though. The two of us turned around, our ribs aching with unsounded laughter as we walked away. As soon as were out of sight, we broke out in snickers.

"Merlin," I said breathlessly. "I wonder what _they're _doing."

"I don't," Albus said, shaking his head and grimacing. "I wonder what her dad will say when he finds out…" He sighed and shook his head again. "I have to go meet McGonagall to talk about the scholarship to the academy after seventh year…" Like he needed it at all. But everyone knew that if you got a scholarship to the academy, it was better on your transcripts for when you applied to go over seas for auror duty. It made it look like you earned your spot at the academy, which made you look like you were a better wizard. "I'll see you on the train."

After the two of us went our separate ways, I exited the front doors of the school and found Rose waiting for me at the bottom of the steps with her trunk. "Hey," I said as I reached her. "Should we start making our way to the station or do you want to stick around here for awhile?"

"Um…" she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess we can stay here for awhile. There's not really a rush or anything." For the first time since we had had our fight over how many girls I had slept with, her eyes were guarded. I took a deep breath, trying not to get overly-panicked about this. Maybe something was on her mind. It didn't mean something bad was about to happen.

"Are you alright?" I asked, trying not to sound like a clingy prick.

"Yes!" she said, biting her lip. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're horrible at lying?" I suggested. "Just tell me."

She took a deep breath. "You're not going to like it."

My heart began slamming in my chest. If Alex had something to do with this, I was going to kill him. Not that I wasn't already wanting to kill him, but still. "What is it?" I finally asked.

Her teeth clenched together before she said, "I think we need to talk."

"You're breaking up with me," I said flatly, surprised at the sudden anger that flared up inside of me rather than the sadness that I had expected to come. It's not that I wasn't sad, but the anger trumped it by a land slide. I had done so much for her… and this is how she was repaying me. For the love of fuck, I had saved her life and now she was breaking up with me. It's not that I expected us to last forever… I hoped, but that was just a teenager dreaming. There was a chance that we could have staying together forever, but apparently not to her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just really, _really _need to work on myself. I'm too young to be jumping into anything like this. I'm so confused and…I don't know. I just _can't. _I really care about you, Scorpius. Please don't think I don't. I just really need to have time to decide how I want my life to go. We're going to be graduating soon and I need to discover what I'm planning on doing. I'm so sorry."

Rose began to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist. "_Don't _fucking tell me it's because you need to 'work on yourself,'" I growled. "I saved your life. I deserve a better explanation than that." I could feel my stomach flipping around, but I didn't know what emotion that was. I was numb again. "I saved your _life. _Give me the real, honest reason why you're doing this and I promise I'll leave you alone."

Rose shook her head, tears filling up her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Scorpius."

She pulled away and picked up her trunk. I watched her as she left. I was grateful for the numbness and welcomed it like it was an old friend. But behind all of the numbness was a horrible anger and - now - sadness that I couldn't ignore. I knew it was there, and I knew at the wrong moment it was going to attack me. So I pushed away the numbness and made sure that I wouldn't feel the sadness behind it all, only pure anger. With that anger came the arrogant, snarky, cocky Scorpius Malfoy.

And nobody broke up with _that _Scorpius Malfoy.

**A/N:**

**Short. I know. It was the epilogue though. I had fun writing it. (: **

**Oh man. I cannot believe that I have officially finished my second story here on Fanfiction. It's so crazy! I used to not be able to finish a story for the life of me… But wow. I've done it! I get a lot of messages saying that they can't finish a story and what advice I can give them for it. All I can say is that you have got to keep pushing. Believe me, I know that there are parts of your story that is what made you want to start writing it, but usually those parts don't happen for a long time, since it's in the middle or near the end. It's so frustrating, I know. But just keep writing, and I can promise you, it'll get there. **

**Now, just a few little things about the sequel. I really hate writing Next Generation fics when they're at Hogwarts. Weird, since I just finished one, but true. So it'll be after their seventh year when they're at the academy, training to be aurors. I'm sooo excited. (: The sequel's first chapter will be up hopefully within the next few weeks. It could be tomorrow, it could be next week, it could be in two weeks. Patience. Haha. OH, ****and if you want to read the sequel, I'd highly suggest adding me to your author's alerts or to keep checking back. It'd be easier to add me to your author's alerts, but you can do whatever you want. ****Looking forward to hearing from you in the next story! (: **

**Now for the thank-yous. I said I would thank you all for helping me when I asked for help with my writers block. I did clarify that I didn't want any suggestions in the reviews, since it could give away what would be happening in the story's future. PLUS, a lot of you sent in suggestions in the reviews. Like too many to count. So if you did send in a suggestion in the reviews and want your name mentioned here, let me know and I'll put it up ASAP. If I've forgotten anyone who messaged or emailed me suggestions, message me and I'll put your name up ASAP. Sorry if that happens! I tried to get everyone! (: **

**So, a big thanks to: Samarajean, purelywhite-nami, DessDezzie, Roseweasley85, and Jig (you signed your name with that, so I figured you'd want it as your name in the thank yous!)**

**Then a super HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to: **

**alianne19, because she was honestly my go-to for like, a lot of things in the story. We messaged back and forth a few times, and she helped out a lot! She gave super good opinions and I'm so happy to have her reading and reviewing and I hope to see her reading and reviewing the sequel! **

**Then, another HUGE thanks to TimeToWriteIsHistory because this girl (I'm assuming she's a girl, it doesn't say on her profile! So sorry if you're a guy, but I'm pretty sure you're a girl. No offense if you are a guy…oh gosh, you could be really mad at me if you turn out to be a guy…) can leave a freaking LONG review that always make me smile! Literally, every time they make me laugh, because she points out all of the quotes that she loves and it's so fun to know that people like them and I don't sound like I'm trying too hard… Haha. Plus, she wrote a REALLY REALLY amazing Teddy-Victoire oneshot a while ago. It is completely amazing and I think you all so should go read it! It's called "The Platform" and it's in my Favorites… So go check it out. Because it's seriously the best oneshot I've ever read. (Sorry TimeToWriteIsHistory, I couldn't resist mentioning your story… it's so amazing!) **

**Then ultimately thank you to all of the reviewers and story alert-ers. You guys are what has ultimately kept me going and who have inspired me to keep writing this story. I'm really looking forward to hearing from all of you in the sequel!**

**Thank you SOOO much!**

**Oh man. Record for longest A/N ever? I think so. **

**Written,**

**Anonymous;) **


End file.
